


Nothing but Time

by toolateintheday



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Clexa, Eventual Romance, F/F, Friendship, GAY GAY GAY, Octaven, Past Finn Collins/Raven Reyes, Romance, Sassy Raven Reyes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-06-09 15:01:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 117,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6911917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toolateintheday/pseuds/toolateintheday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Modern day college AU featuring Octaven with a healthy side of Clexa.<br/>Clarke and Raven have known each other since middle school and are about to start their second year of college. Clarke develops a crush on a mystery brunette and Raven...well, Raven is just along for the ride.</p><p> </p><p>  <i>“Hard to tell from this far away,” Raven mused, eyes raking over the girl. “Though that snapback is not exactly screaming ‘heterosexual’ let’s be honest. What we need is to get a closer look without being obvious.”</i><br/>Clarke looked mortified at the suggestion but at that moment another girl joined the brunette, pausing at the edge of her desk. Raven looked at her and felt as though her world was moving in slow motion. Time itself may have stopped.<br/>Everything else faded away into obscurity as she took stock of this new addition. The girl had poker straight brown hair, thrown effortlessly over her shoulder and a jaw line that Raven swore could cut glass. Absolutely breathtaking, was her first thought. She couldn’t decipher much else due to the distance but from the way the girl was standing, bent slightly over the desk, Raven couldn’t help but admire the way she held herself. This girl was something else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Talk on corners

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my second fic for The 100 and my first one featuring Octaven.  
> In my opinion they are an awesome pairing that doesn't get as much love as they should.  
> It's gonna be a bit of a slow burn (not too slow), but who doesn't love a little angst before we get to the good stuff.  
> Also, Clarke Griffin is super gay for Lexa.

Raven POV

 

Raven breathed heavily as she struggled to carry the last of the cardboard boxes up the stairwell to her new home. She internally cursed Clarke for picking an apartment on the fifth floor as she rounded the last flight. ‘We’ll be less likely to get robbed if we live higher up’ the blonde had argued. Raven knew her best friend was right but that wasn’t exactly a comfort to her in this present moment as she stumbled on the top step, nearly dropping her lamp.

As she made her way to apartment 34, she passed the elevator, its ‘out of order’ sign scrawled in black sharpie silently mocking her. She scowled at the steel doors and vowed she would fix the damn thing herself if the landlord hadn’t bothered within a week. It had been in the same state of disrepair when they’d come to view the property nearly a month ago.

Then what could they expect really. The apartment had been a steal and living in New York was ridiculously expensive, it was an opportunity two students such as themselves couldn’t afford to pass up. Sure, parts of Brooklyn might not have been the nicest but it was close to their campus in Greenwich Village and the subway was practically on their doorstep.

Raven nudged the apartment door open with her shoulder and dumped the boxes in the hallway, making her way to the living room. She looked around the apartment which was still mostly bare and set her hands on her hips, wearing a satisfied smile. If you ignored the slightly faded wallpaper and damp spot on the ceiling it actually wasn’t bad. It had a certain lived-in charm and was rough around the edges, a bit like Raven herself.

“Is that the last of them?” Clarke asked, appearing in the hallway and inclining her head to the abandoned boxes.

“Yeah, finally,” Raven said, wiping the sweat from her brow. “Only took an hour. I can’t believe you have so much stuff, Princess,” she added with a grin.

“Hey, you knew what you were getting into when you agreed to move in with me. Last year living in halls should have been a massive indication, I could barely see my room half the time for clothes,” Clarke defended, rummaging in one of the boxes on the kitchen counter.

Raven had to agree. She’d know Clarke Griffin since Middle School. They’d been enemies at first after both discovering they had a crush on Wells Jaha, the principal’s son. However, they soon got over that fixation and became fast friends, their shared love of sarcasm and fierce loyalty bonding them together. Here they were eight years later, about to start their second year at NYU.

“Can you believe we’re here?” Raven asked, half to herself. “I never thought I’d make it to college, let alone pass with a high enough grade to make it to second year.”

Clarke looked up from the cardboard box she had been searching and frowned. “Don’t give me that rubbish, you nerd. You’re practically a genius. I know for a fact you passed last year with 90% and that’s over double the requirement.”

Raven felt her cheeks burn at the compliment and turned to look out of the window down at the bustling street below. New York was beautiful and ugly all at once. There was beauty in the architecture and the sheer variety of people who lived here. The ugliness stemmed from the fact that all those people, each one different from the last, seemed perpetually busy. No one ever bothered to make eye contact with a stranger, let alone strike up a conversation. God forbid you make eye contact with someone on the subway.

“Yeah but you know what I mean. I just struggle to apply myself. My Mechanical Engineering course isn’t exactly the most interesting subject in the world, it’s just a necessary requirement to get me where I want to be. Speaking of which, I definitely need to land myself a part time job to pay the rent,” she said, turning back to Clarke. “What are you looking for anyway?”

A triumphant look came over Clarke’s face as she pulled two plastic cups from the bottom of the box. The blonde smiled widely and turned to open the fridge door, emerging with a bottle of champagne. Raven’s eyebrows shot up and she let out a low whistle.

“My Mom got us this to celebrate moving in. I think it’s only right that we crack it open.” Clarke said, struggling with the cork.

“God bless Abby Griffin,” Raven said with a smile. “Though I don’t know if my pauper student pallet can cope with a taste of the high-life. How can I go back to off-brand vodka after this?” She joked, moving to stand next to Clarke.

With a final twist of the cork from Clarke it was released, shooting out of the bottle with an impressive pop, zooming upwards and becoming firmly lodged in the ceiling. The two of them stared at it for a long moment. How fucking typical.

“Well there goes our security deposit,” Raven sighed. “Nice going, Griffin. All the grace of a bull in a china shop as usual.”

“Its fine,” Clarke reassured, paying her no mind as she poured the fizzy liquid into the cups. She was used to Raven’s teasing by now. “Who’s going to be inspecting the ceiling? Now shut up and drink your wine, we’ve earned this.”

Raven picked up her cup and clinked it against Clarke’s, savouring the taste of the bubbles in her mouth. They _had_ earned this. Raven had damn near exhausted herself completing her first year of university and she knew Clarke had struggled too. The blonde was undeniably an excellent artist and Raven looked forward to many of Clarke’s creations making their way onto the apartment walls. She excelled at the practical side of her Fine Arts degree. It was the theoretical side of the course that had thrown her, essay writing really wasn’t her thing.

“I’m gonna go and sort my room out but later I’ll set up the TV for us,” Raven called as she made her way out of the kitchen. “Don’t bother cooking, we’ve got nothing in and I don’t have the energy or willpower to go shopping. I’ll order us a Chinese. My treat,” she added, looking back at Clarke.

“Yes!” Clarke shouted, fist-pumping as she grinned. “You’re too good to me.”

“You’re goddamn right,” Raven muttered with a smile, closing her bedroom door.

 

 

An hour or so later Raven was nearly done unpacking her things, there was only one box left to go. She liked what she’d done with the room so far. She had won the bigger room in a game of Rock, Paper, Scissors against Clarke, the blonde pouting when she lost, demanding best three out of five. Raven had won that too. Clarke was far too easy to read.

Her walls were now decorated with various posters and her pride and joy, a red Fender bass guitar, sat in the corner. She had formed a band with Monty, Jasper and Niylah last year and hoped they would start practicing again now that they were all back in New York.

She smiled at the thought and pulled the final box towards her, tearing away he packing tape. It was full of bits of old projects, odd pieces of wire and batteries. Digging deeper into the box she found a handful of photos and leaned back on her bed as she shuffled through them.

There was one of her and Clarke, grinning in their bikinis on a beach in California. Another of her band, Teenage Revival, at the end of a show last year. Raven grinned as her eyes scanned the photo. All four of them looked sweaty and elated, high on life. Raven couldn’t even remember where the band name came from now, it had been the product of too many beers and simply stuck.

She came to the final photo and paused, the smile sliding from her face. It was one of her and Finn at her 17th Birthday party, looking very much in love. She was kissing his cheek as he smiled into the camera. Raven felt an ache in her chest as she looked at the photo, tears forming in her eyes. She sniffed and held them back. There would be no more tears over Finn Collins.

They had been together for 3 years when she left for college, the distance putting a strain on the relationship. He’d chosen to study in Florida. She had thought Finn had loved her, and maybe he did at one point. However when she turned up to surprise him in his dorm after an incredibly long journey, she had found him fucking some random girl. He had tried to explain, but there was nothing to be said. They were through.

Screwing up the photo, she got to her feet and strode back into the kitchen, throwing it pointedly into the bin. She hadn’t noticed Clarke sitting on the couch.

“You ok?” Clarke asked, peering over the top of her magazine.

“Yeah, fine,” Raven sighed, flopping down heavily on the sofa. “Just some old photo of Finn that I no longer had a use for. How’s the unpacking going?” she asked, hoping to change the subject.

With Clarke there was no such luck. They were best friends for a reason and Clarke never let Raven off the hook with anything. Raven both hated and loved that Clarke was able to read her like an open book.

“I thought you were over him?” Clarke asked softly, setting the magazine down. “I thought after last year you’d...you know, moved on?”

Raven knew what Clarke was getting at, even if the blonde had enough good grace not to say it. When her relationship with Finn had ended she’d gone on a bit of a rampage involving lots of casual hook-ups and one night stands. Guys, girls, it made no difference as long as they were attractive and halfway intelligent. In Raven’s opinion that was the best kind of sex. Gratifying with no strings attached. ‘Sampling the local talent’ Clarke had called it. Raven had laughed at that.

“I _am_ over him, trust me. It’s just...it still hurts sometimes, you know? You think you know someone and then they fuck you over. I think it’s going to take a long time to get over that,” Raven admitted with a frown, picking at a stray thread on her jacket.

Clarke shot her a sympathetic look and moved to pour them some more wine. She would have hugged Raven but that wasn’t really the dynamic of their friendship. They didn’t really do displays of emotion except in extreme circumstances.

 “I know it’s hard for you but it will get better,” Clarke said, pushing Ravens glass towards her. “We should go out this weekend. You know the best way to get over someone is to get under someone else?” she added with a wink.

Raven smirked at her and took a long sip of wine. “You’re one to talk, Princess. How long has it been now? Six months? Seven? We need to get you laid, is what we need to do,” she said, regarding Clarke with scrutiny. “Maybe we could try something different with your hair,” she added, letting her eyes linger over the currently unruly blonde mane.

“I’m fine!” Clarke protested, her cheeks growing red. “Six months isn’t that long anyway. I’m coping fine,” she lied.

Raven arched an eyebrow in challenge. She knew Clarke was lying if the buzzing sound that came from her dorm every night last term was any indication. She wondered how many batteries Clarke had gone through and whether she secretly had shares in Duracell. Raven decided now wasn’t the time to make that comment.

“You are not fine, Griffin. Six months is too long and frankly, I have never seen anyone so thirsty in my whole life. I’m starting to worry about your wellbeing. Seriously, you’re like a fourteen year old boy. Every time a hot girl walks past I can practically see your boner,” Raven teased, waggling her eyebrows.

Clarke glared at her from the opposite end of the sofa, her eyes burning through Raven. After a minute she let out a wail of frustration and threw her head into the cushions dramatically in defeat.

“Ugh, I know but it’s so hard to meet someone decent,” Clarke complained, sitting back up again. “If I wanted to meet someone at a sketchy club and bring them home to fuck their brains out then that’s easy. No offense,” she added.

“None taken.”

“I don’t know, I just want something more than that. I want to meet someone who I have a real connection with. Not just someone I kick out of bed the next day,” Clarke said with a faraway look. “Sorry, that sounded really gay, didn’t it?”

“Very gay,” Raven agreed with a nod of her head. “Tell you what Griffin, if it’s your dream to find a girl and get a big lesbian U-haul then I’m gonna help you. We’ll find you a lady and I’ll help you woo her. You are after all, tragic at flirting. I’ll be your wingman,” she said, flashing a trademark smirk.

“Really?” Clarke asked, hope shining in her eyes.

“Scouts honour,” Raven said, giving a salute. “Now where’s that takeout menu? I’m starving.”

 

 

The first two weeks of term passed in a haze of lectures and band practice for Raven. She was glad to be back at College amongst her friends and honestly, Professor Sinclair was up there with the best of them but three hour seminars were boring no matter which way you looked at it. Sure, having Monty and Jasper by her side, making ridiculous comments did make the time pass quicker but she longed for the weekend.

She’d not long gotten home on Thursday afternoon when Clarke burst into the apartment and flung her gym bag onto the floor. Raven looked up from her laptop, pausing the current episode of Orange is the New Black. Piper and Alex were just about to get it on. This had better be good. She sighed audibly and turned her attention to Clarke who was still stood in the middle of the living room.

“What?” Raven deadpanned.

“I think I’m in love,” Clarke declared dramatically, falling onto the couch and closing her eyes.

“A little theatrical, but I’ll bite,” Raven said, her curiosity piqued. “Who’s got you so flustered?” she asked, sitting up a bit straighter.

Clarke turned over to face Raven and leaned on her elbows, smiling and biting her lip bashfully.

“There’s this girl at the gym. God Raven, she’s absolutely stunning. She’s got gorgeous brown hair and perfect tanned skin. I don’t understand how anyone could be so attractive, it shouldn’t be possible” Clarke said breathily. “Seriously, she’s got these muscles, and these tattoos and these lips that just...” she trailed off, closing her eyes and smiling at the mental image.

Raven sat there staring at her, mouth set in a smirk, totally amused.

“Okay Casanova, let me just go ahead and pretend like that isn’t the gayest thing I’ve ever heard,” Raven drawled, closing the laptop. “So this is why you’ve been spending so much time in the gym. I should have known there would be a girl involved. You hate exercise. Does this girl have a name or what?”

Clarke sat up straight and frowned. “I don’t know her name, actually. I haven’t talked to her yet,” she said, teeth worrying her lower lip.

“Wait, wait wait, let me get this straight. Ignore the pun, Griffin, it wasn’t intentional,” Raven said, causing Clarke to roll her eyes. “You’ve been obsessing over this girl and you haven’t even spoken to her. What’s wrong with you, are you five?”

Raven eyed Clarke with disappointment. She had taught her better than this.

“It’s not for lack of trying,” Clarke defended. “I planned to talk to her but every time I freeze up, she’s kind of intimidating. She always looks so focused and serious...it’s kinda hot.”

Raven rolled her eyes yet again. Clarke was terrible when it came to flirting and despite Raven’s helpful suggestions over the years, none of it stuck. Clarke was like a helpless gay puppy. Raven could see that she was going to have to step in.

“Ok let me process this for a second,” Raven said, chewing the inside of her cheek in thought. “Do we know if she’s gay at least?”

“Raven, I haven’t even talked to her. How am I supposed to know if she’s into girls? Ask her telepathically?!” Clarke cried, throwing her hands up.

Raven started blankly at her. Jesus. This was like getting blood out of a stone. A completely clueless stone.

“Griffin, there is such a thing as gaydar,” Raven sighed, shaking her head. “Do you at least get a vibe from her? What else do we know about this mystery brunette?”

Clarke took a moment to think over her answer before speaking again, Raven growing more and more impatient as the seconds passed.

“Well I kind of get a vibe and we’ve made eye contact a few times but that could just be me being hopeful,” Clarke admitted. “I do know that she goes to study in the library after she leaves the gym,” she added, avoiding Raven’s gaze.

“I can’t feed my children on eye contact, Clarke. How would you possibly know that she...oh my God...have you been stalking her? I’m calling the cops on your ass, Griffin. This is some Fatal Attraction shit if ever I’ve seen it,” Raven said, eyes widening as she shook her head in disbelief.

Clarke looked scandalised and blushed as she tried to defend herself. “Can you be serious for once in your life please? I’m not stalking her, no. We usually leave the gym around the same time and I always see her heading to the library. Last I checked, noticing something wasn’t a crime,” Clarke said haughtily, crossing her arms.

Raven considered this information, the cogs in her brain whirring rapidly as an idea formed. She smiled wickedly and locked eyes with Clarke. She knew exactly what to do.

“Have you just come from the gym now?” Raven asked, taking in Clarke’s dishevelled appearance.

“Yeah...why?” Clarke asked apprehensively.

 She recognised the look on Raven’s face. It was the same look Raven wore when she managed to get to the bathroom in the morning before her and get first dibs on the hot water.

“Good. Get dressed into something hot and try to do something with your hair,” Raven said, eyeing Clarke’s unkempt ponytail with disapproval. “We’re going to the library to get your girl!”

“Raven no,” Clarke protested, but Raven was already on her feet and ushering Clarke down the hall.

“Raven, yes. Do you want my help or not? Trust me, this is going to work,” Raven said, dismissing Clarke’s argument. “Do as I say and everything is going to be fine. You remember that episode of The L Word where they try to work out if the chef is gay?”

Clarke nodded. Any queer woman worth their salt had watched The L Word, even if it was god-awful.

“Well this is going to be a bit like that. Only slightly more subtle and waaaaay less lame,” Raven proclaimed, giving Clarke a final shove into her bedroom. “Get dressed, Griffin. You’ve got ten minutes and then operation gay is a go.”

 

 

 

Half an hour later they were walking into the campus library. Raven detested the library and avoided it at all costs. It was nigh on impossible to access a computer because it was always so busy. Students could bring their own laptops but really, who wants to walk through central Brooklyn with an expensive piece of equipment. Not Raven Reyes, that’s who.

After scoping the computer room and finding no trace of Clarke’s mystery girl, they took the elevator to the third floor where the quite study section was based.

“I hate this place,” Raven said sourly as they took a seat at an empty table. “Any sign of your girl, Griffin?”

Clarke scanned the room, her eyes flitting from desk to desk until she spotted her.

“There she is,” Clarke whispered, pointing to the far left corner.

Raven followed her gaze and her eyes settled on a brunette hunched over a desk, deeply engrossed in whatever she was reading. She was wearing a snapback that kept her hair out of her face and Raven could tell even from this distance that she was pretty.

“No bad, Clarke. I’m impressed,” Raven said, a smirk playing at the corners of her mouth.

Clarke grinned to herself, flashing a row of brilliantly white teeth. “So what do you think? Is she on our team or what?”

“Hard to tell from this far away,” Raven mused, eyes raking over the girl. “Though that snapback is not exactly screaming ‘heterosexual’ let’s be honest. What we need is to get a closer look without being obvious.”

Clarke looked mortified at the suggestion but at that moment another girl joined the brunette, pausing at the edge of her desk. Raven looked at her and felt as though her world was moving in slow motion. Time itself may have stopped.

Everything else faded away into obscurity as she took stock of this new addition. The girl had poker straight brown hair, thrown effortlessly over her shoulder and a jaw line that Raven swore could cut glass. Absolutely breathtaking, was Raven’s first thought. She couldn’t decipher much else due to the distance but from the way the girl was standing, bent slightly over the desk, Raven couldn’t help but admire the way she held herself. This girl was something else.

Suddenly the girl’s head shot up and she locked eyes with Raven. She threw a smile that could stop traffic and then waved in her direction. Raven was totally confused. She looked behind her to see if the girl was waving to a friend. When she turned back she saw that Clarke was waving back with a grin on her face.

“Do you know that girl?” Raven asked, trying not to sound too interested.

“Yeah that’s Octavia. She works at Grounders coffee shop. I got talking to her last year, she’s a nice girl,” Clarke said, tearing her eyes away from Octavia to look at Raven. “Why are you pulling that face? Do you need to go to the bathroom or something?” Clarke asked, furrowing her brows at her best friend.

“What? No,” Raven said, flustered. She composed herself before she continued. “Wait, you know this girl? Clarke, this is your way in! They obviously know each other. Just go over to talk to Octavia and she’ll introduce you.”

“Okay, fine but you’re coming with me,” Clarke said, rising from her seat.

“Clarke, you don’t need me to hold your hand. You can do this on your own,” Raven countered, staying firmly in her seat.

There was no way she was going to put herself in close proximity to this _Octavia_ with her heart racing a mile a minute. What the hell was wrong with her? This was just one more attractive girl, they were a dime a dozen on campus. Even as she thought it, she knew it was a lie. Pull yourself together, Reyes.

“Please Raven?” Clarke half whined. “I’m so nervous in front of this girl I know I’m going to say something moronic. I need you to back me up. You promised you’d be my wing man,” Clarke pleaded, jutting her bottom lip out.

Raven couldn’t say no to that.

“Fine, I’ll come with you,” Raven said pushing herself up from the desk, adamant not to return Clarke’s grin.

They walked over to the far end of the room where Clarke hovered awkwardly by the desk, waiting to be noticed. Raven delivered a light kick to the back of her leg, spurring Clarke into action.

“Hi Octavia,” Clarke said brightly. Perhaps a little too brightly.

Octavia looked up and smiled warmly. “Oh hi Clarke, it’s good to see you. I think this is the first time I’ve seen you outside of Grounders. I’m just here studying with my roommate. This is Lexa by the way,” she said, gesturing to the other brunette.

“Hi,” Lexa greeted, looking up from her book and sending Clarke a ghost of a smile.

“Hey,” Clarke returned, grinning goofily.

Raven coughed, she still hadn’t been introduced and was standing there rather awkwardly with her hands in her pockets.

“Oh, this is my roommate Raven, we’ve known each other since we were little,” Clarke offered. "She studies mechanical engineering."

"Hi Raven, pleasure to meet you," Octavia said, turning in her direction.

Raven’s eyes found Octavia’s and her breath caught in her throat. This girl was absolutely flawless up close, Raven didn’t know why she would have expected anything different. She forced her mouth to work and forced out a quick ‘hey,’ nodding her head at the brunette. _‘Fuck, she’s gorgeous’_ Raven thought to herself, still staring at Octavia.

She furrowed her brow as all eyes at the table slowly turned on her. Octavia was blushing, ducking her head and looking at the ground. Lexa looked thoroughly amused, the beginnings of a smirk on her lips. And Clarke...Clarke looked like she wanted to reach out and strangle Raven. Fuck. Had she spoken that last comment out loud? She must have. Smooth move, Reyes, she chided herself. Subtle as ever.

“Don’t I know you?” Lexa asked looking at Clarke. “I feel like I’ve seen you around?”

Raven was grateful for the distraction. Her cheeks were burning and she was looking anywhere but at Octavia.

“Uhh maybe,” Clarke answered awkwardly. “I’ve been spending a lot of time at the gym recently so maybe you’ve seen me there? You look like you work out...Uh- I mean, you look like you stay in shape,” she babbled, a blush spreading rapidly up her neck.

Lexa looked like the cat who’d got the cream as she arched an eyebrow at Clarke. Raven was embarrassed for the blonde. She had literally no chill.

“Yeah, that must be it. I’m in there most days,” Lexa said. “I’m on the college hockey team so it’s a pretty brutal training regimen I have to follow.”

At that admission, a light bulb lit up in Raven’s head. Wingman to the rescue.

“What a coincidence. Clarke was actually hoping to try out for the hockey team. Maybe you could give her some training tips, help her out with some cardio? Put her through her paces?” Raven suggested casually.

She felt Clarke freeze next to her. It was a total lie. Clarke had zero interest in hockey, Raven doubted she had even seen a game. Clarke was so slight and soft she’d probably get eaten alive on the hockey pitch but this was a way in and a good one at that. Why shouldn’t she have some fun at Clarke’s expense?

“Really?” Lexa asked, turning back to Clarke with a bemused expression. “I wouldn’t have guessed you’d be into Hockey. But sure, I train Monday through Thursday at the gym from four so just swing by whenever you want and we’ll go through some drills.”

“T-thanks,” Clarke stuttered. “That’s really nice of you. I really appreciate it.”

Raven wore a self-satisfied smirk. Mission accomplished. Now if she could just get out of there without embarrassing herself further in front of Octavia, everything would be set. Unfortunately for Raven, Clarke was about to throw her under the bus.

“Hey O, you said Grounders is hiring, right?” Clarke asked.

Octavia turned her attention to Clarke. “Yeah we are on a part-time basis. Why, you know someone who’s interested?” she asked, sounding hopeful.

“My good friend Raven here is actually looking for a part time job. Raven, how _convenient_ is it that we’d run into Octavia at just the right time?” Clarke said, throwing Raven a smile that said ‘two can play this game.’

“Yes, how indeed,” Raven muttered darkly before forcing her features into a neutral expression and addressing Octavia. “Do you think you could get me a job there? I love coffee,” she stated rather redundantly.

Another lie. She hated coffee. Why had she said that? She was losing her cool around this girl and it had to stop.

Octavia laughed sweetly and it was like music to Raven’s ears. “Sure, I can get you a trial shift to see how it goes. Can you make three o’clock tomorrow?”

“Yeah,” Raven said as casually as she could. “I’ll see you tomorrow then. We should probably get going, Clarke, we’ve got a busy evening,” Raven added, pulling the blonde away by her wrist. “It was nice meeting you both,” she said, locking eyes with Octavia one last time before turning to leave.

“Bye O, Bye Lexa,” Clarke called over her shoulder as Raven led her away.

Neither of them spoke until they reached the lobby of the building.

“That was certainly a quick exit,” Clarke remarked suspiciously. “Almost like you couldn’t wait to get out of there,” she said, eyes scanning Raven’s face.

“I told you I hate the library,” Raven snapped. “Anyway, why are you complaining? You got your way in with _Lexa._ Who, by the way, you were throwing serious heart eyes at the entire time. It was sickening,” Raven teased, poking her tongue out between her teeth as she smiled.

“I do not have heart eyes,” Clarke defended. “Anyway, let’s talk about _you_. What the hell was that back there? You pretty much went into meltdown as soon as Octavia opened her mouth. It was like watching a turtle on it's back...You like her,” Clarke sing-songed, poking Raven in the ribs.

Raven swatted her hand away irritably. “For the record, no, I don’t like her. Anyway, it wasn’t even that bad,” she said, holding the door open for Clarke.

Clarke stopped in her tracks. “Raven it was like a car crash,” she deadpanned. “Just admit that you like her. I can tell. You’ve got that look in your eye. Plus I’ve never seen you more nervous in front of a girl before. Or a boy for that matter.”

Raven rolled her eyes. There was no use keeping this from Clarke, the girl had a way of finding everything out eventually. She had felt an undeniable attraction to Octavia before she’d even spoken to her. Clearly Clarke wasn’t going to let this drop so she gave in.

“Fine, I like her, she’s stunning but that’s all there is to it, ok?” Raven said, pulling her jacket more firmly around her.

Clarke hummed in agreement and they continued walking down the street towards the subway. A long silence settled between them and all Raven could think about was Octavia and her steely blue eyes. From the little Raven had seen she was unreadable. Raven shoved her hands into her pockets as they waited on the subway platform.

“So...Octavia...is she...you know?” Raven asked quietly, glancing at Clarke.

“Straight? I don’t know, honestly. She doesn’t have a boyfriend,” Clarke said, smiling knowingly. “Though she is always flirting with this cute guy at Grounders. He’s gorgeous, like a big muscled teddy bear.”

The flicker of hope that had surfaced in Raven’s chest was extinguished. She had assumed Octavia was straight but that pretty much confirmed it.

“Maybe you should get to know her,” Clarke offered. “She’s a nice girl so you’ll probably gain a new friend if nothing else. Though if she does turn out to be not strictly heterosexual, please don’t treat her like one of your usual conquests. I don’t have so many friends that I can afford to start losing them,” she said with a wry smile.

Raven did her best to look offended whilst trying to bite back a grin. “Clarke Griffin, I don’t know what you are trying to insinuate but I assure you I am nothing if not a perfect gentleman,” she drawled.

“Hmm, tell that to the trail of crying girls you leave behind,” Clarke muttered as they stepped onto the train.

Raven knew exactly what Clarke meant and felt guilty for a fraction of a second before pushing the feeling to the back of her mind. Sometimes sex was just sex; it wasn’t her fault if some people couldn’t accept that. She was methodical in her approach. Her outgoing nature and natural charm meant that finding someone to take home came easily. It was like going through the motions, almost like muscle memory. She was bored of it. Maybe she would get to know Octavia – what could it possibly hurt?


	2. Foot in mouth syndrome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raven POV  
> Raven has her first shift at the coffee shop and Octavia has sass, who knew?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for joining me with the story, I really appreciate all your comments, kudos and support.  
> This chapter is from Raven's POV. I'm planning the first few to be Raven heavy before switching over to Octavia, possibly with some Clarke and Lexa. Enjoy!

Raven couldn’t remember how she came to be in this particular club on this particular night but here she was. She had vague memories of Clarke convincing her to go out, shoving a bottle of tequila into her hands as they pre-gamed. Raven leaned against the bar as she scanned her surroundings. She swirled the ice cubes of her jack and coke in one hand and felt the pounding bass vibrate through her body, humming low in her chest. 

She was looking at everything through a haze of alcohol, already drunk. However, even in her booze-addled mind she knew one thing for certain. She was bored. The music in here was awful and she reminded herself never to let Clarke pick their destination again. Speaking of which, where was Clarke? She had disappeared about 10 minutes ago under the promise of shots and left Raven stranded.

 Not that that was much of a problem, Raven smirked as her eyes raked over the writhing bodies on the dance floor. Plenty of people here to alleviate her boredom. Just as her eyes were zoning in on an attractive redhead, someone brushed into her shoulder causing a little of her drink to slosh out of the glass. She was quick to anger and spun around, ready to launch into a rant on personal space and goddamn manners. Only her words died in her throat when she was greeted with steely blue eyes, inches away from her own.

“Octavia,” she exclaimed, unable to keep the surprise from her voice.

“Fancy seeing you here, stranger,” Octavia quipped, smirking devilishly and raising an eyebrow.

“What are you doing here?” Raven asked, hoping it sounded casual. She was well aware of her own rapidly accelerating heartbeat as her eyes landed on Octavia’s glossed lips.

Just breathe Reyes. In and out. That’s the key. She’s just another pretty girl. It means nothing. You can do this.

Octavia chuckled lightly at the question. “Same thing as you I’d expect,” she said, fixing Raven with a curious look. A beat passed between them. “Do you want to dance?”

Raven gulped and tried to swallow the lump she felt rising in her throat. “I don’t really dance,” she offered lamely. “Plus, I still have my drink so-”

She didn’t get to finish her excuse as Octavia stepped forward, taking the drink from her hand and downing the rest of it in one fell swoop. She set the now empty glass down on the bar and arched an eyebrow, extending her hand to Raven. Well fuck. Raven would have been a fool not to take it, so she did, allowing Octavia to guide them into the middle of the dance floor.

There wasn’t much space to move between the myriad of other bodies, forcing Raven into closer proximity with Octavia than she would have deemed acceptable. She couldn’t help but stare open-mouthed when Octavia twisted her hands above her head and swayed her hips to the music with expert timing. Without warning she reached out and pulled Raven closer by the front of her shirt, their hips grazing as they moved to the beat.

‘ _This is dangerous_ ,’ warned the voice in her head. She paid it no mind and brought her hands to rest on Octavia’s hips, rolling in time with the music. Fuck, dangerous. She wanted this, consequences be damned. She slammed her eyes shut and let out a moan that was drowned out by the music as Octavia’s thigh slipped between her own.

It took every ounce of self control she had not to grind down and so instead she bit down harshly into her lip, tasting blood. Trying to ignore the pull in the pit of her stomach was proving impossible.

She opened her eyes and the sight before her made her mouth go dry. Octavia was looking at her with pure lust, her eyes dark and her pupil’s blown as wide as Raven assumed her own were. Octavia ran her tongue over her lips and leaned forward, speaking into Raven’s ear. Raven couldn’t quite decipher her words over the noise of the club, also distracted by Octavia’s breath on the shell of her ear.

“What did you say?” Raven shouted.

Octavia pulled back and studied Raven with a frown. “You need to wake up.”

“What?”

“I said you need to wake up,” it was Clarke’s voice, coming out of Octavia’s mouth.

Raven furrowed her brows and suddenly felt like she was falling. She twisted sharply, gasping as she opened her eyes. She blinked a few times and realised she was in fact in her own bed, Clarke staring down at her, looking decidedly unimpressed.

“Finally! I’ve been trying to wake you up for the past minute, I was about to go and find a megaphone,” Clarke exclaimed, rolling her eyes. “You need to get up, you have class in an hour.”

Of course it had all been a dream. Raven scolded her own subconscious as she buried her face into the pillow, exhaling in frustration.

“I don’t wanna go to class,” Raven whined as Clarke pulled the covers off of her bed.

“No one wants to go to class, Reyes, but needs must,” Clarke said without a hint of sympathy. “Don’t forget you have your trial at Grounders today,” she added.

Raven rolled over and glared daggers at Clarke. She had momentarily forgotten about her shift at the coffee shop.

“Yes, thank you for that, Griffin. I’m _so_ grateful for your interference,” she muttered, sitting up and rubbing her eyes.

“What? You said you needed a job and I saw an opportunity. Not my fault you fell to pieces in front of a hot girl,” Clarke retorted, raising an eyebrow in challenge.

Raven was outraged. She was smooth and calculated, a well-practiced seductress. Women and men alike threw themselves at her feet. She certainly did not “fall to pieces” over a girl, hot or otherwise. She opened her mouth to argue exactly that to Clarke when she was cut off, the blonde raising a palm to silence her.

“Anyway, we need to talk about you going rogue and throwing me in at the deep end with Lexa. Hockey, Raven? Really?” she questioned incredulously, hands firmly planted on her hips. “I don’t know the first thing about hockey and now I’m either going to have to come clean or look like a total fucking imbecile,” she added, nostrils flaring.

Raven couldn’t prevent the smirk that settled on her lips. Clarke was pissed now but down the line, Raven knew her quick thinking and frankly, impressive lie, would pay off.

“Calm down, Princess,” she said with a wave of her hand. “All you need to do is go for a few training sessions with Lexa and then say you changed your mind. It’s easy. By that point you’ll know if she’s into you. Just try not to do anything embarrassing in the meantime. I know that will be difficult for you but just tone it down a little, ok?”

Clarke considered this. Raven wasn’t wrong. She had an unfortunate habit of saying or doing the wrong thing with the worst possible timing. It was a skill really, just not a welcome one.

“Well I don’t really have much of a choice, do I?” Clarke said, dropping her hands in defeat. “You know I don’t like lying. If this all goes tits-up I’m coming for you, Reyes,” she threatened, turning to leave the room.

Raven thought she saw a small smile on Clarke’s lips as she went, closing the door behind her. She threw her legs over the side of the bed and sighed heavily to herself, running her fingers over the large scar on her calf. The skin prickled beneath her touch. Today was going to be a long day.

 

 

Raven tapped a pencil against her desk and sank back further into her seat. For the past two hours, Sinclair had been lecturing them on Planar structures and mechanisms. She was bored, almost to the point of tears and looked around for something to occupy her mind. To her left Jasper had dozed off beside her, his feet resting on the bar that ran beneath the desks. She looked beyond him and caught Monty’s eye, mouthing ‘watch this’ as a grin spread across her face.

With a well aimed kick, she swept both of Jasper’s feet from the bar, causing him to jerk awake and lurch forward with a shout. Several students whipped their heads around looking for the source of the noise. Raven and Monty tried to contain their laughter, snorting and covering their mouths as the noise caught Sinclair’s attention.  

“Mr Jordan, is there something particularly amusing about pin-jointed frames that you would like to share with the rest of us?” Sinclair asked warily, eyes boring into Jasper.

“No Professor, just excited to be here,” Jasper answered, turning an impressive shade of red.

Sinclair stared for another moment before turning back to his Powerpoint.

“Thanks a lot Reyes, you dick,” Jasper hissed, ducking his head down.

Raven chuckled lowly and ruffled his hair. “Lighten up Jasper, I was merely concerned for your education,” she said as he tried not to smile. “How come you’re falling asleep in class anyway? I know it’s boring but that’s a whole new level of procrastination.”

“He was out until the early hours with Maya,” Monty interrupted before Jasper could speak.

Raven couldn’t help but notice the dopey grin that spread across Jaspers face.

“Ah, a girl. Say no more. Have you sealed the deal yet?” Raven asked, waggling her eyebrows suggestively.

A girl from the row in front turned around to shush them. Raven scowled and flipped her off, wanting to continue the conversation.

“No, I haven’t,” Jasper replied, lowering his voice. “It was only our second date and I don’t want to rush things. I really like her.”

“Aww, how sentimental,” Raven cooed, nudging him in the ribs. “Well good luck, and remember, don’t do anything I wouldn’t do.”

“That doesn’t leave much,” Jasper deadpanned, earning him yet another nudge.

“Do you want to come over after class?” Monty asked, putting an end to their mini-scuffle. “We’ve got an eighth just crying for our attention and a Mario Cart marathon planned.”

Raven smiled at the familiarity of it all. Jasper and Monty may not have been your typical stoners but they enjoyed nothing more than zoning out and playing video games. Raven wasn’t a big fan of drugs but enjoyed their company and had wasted many an afternoon in their apartment.

“I can’t today. I’ve got a trial shift at that coffee shop, Grounders. Maybe tomorrow though?” she offered with a hint of disappointment.

“Cool, I hope it goes well for you, I know you were looking for a job. By the way, I’ve been scoping out some potential venues and I might be able to get us a gig next weekend,” Monty said, his face cracking into a genuine smile.

Raven’s heart soared at the prospect. The band had been practicing together again pretty much as soon as they’d gotten back. She’d fallen straight back into her groove, the bass in her hands feeling more like an extra limb than an instrument. They were good, even if Raven did say so herself.

“Awesome. Just let me know how it goes and I’ll make sure I’m free,” Raven said as the bell rang signalling the end of class. “Don’t forget we have practice on Wednesday night.”

 

 

Raven felt surprisingly upbeat as she left the building and made her way across the campus. She rooted around in her bag for her cigarettes; head down as she searched for the box. It shouldn’t have been a surprise when she collided heavily with someone, falling to the ground with a grunt.

“Hey, watch where you’re go- oh, it’s you,” Raven said, swallowing her standoffish attitude and looking up into Lexa’s face.

“Yes, it’s me,” Lexa said, clearly amused by their situation. “Raven, isn’t it?”

Lexa extended a hand to Raven and pulled her to her feet with ease. This girl is stronger than she looks, Raven thought, taking in Lexa’s lithe frame. She also noticed the tattoo of the equality sign on the taller girl’s left wrist. Interesting.

“Yeah. Listen, sorry about that, my mind was elsewhere. Though if anything I think I came off worse,” Raven laughed awkwardly, dusting the dirt off her jeans.

“Don’t worry about it,” Lexa shrugged. “You walking this way?” she asked.

Raven nodded and they set off in the same direction. Raven could see why Clarke had a thing for this girl, she was extremely attractive and exuded and air of quiet confidence.

She tried to make small talk but Lexa didn’t seem like a big conversationalist based on her short answers. Typical of Clarke to go chasing after someone brooding and mysterious, Raven snarked internally. Regardless, she decided that whilst she was alone with Lexa, she could at least try to do some digging.

“So Lexa, looks like we might be seeing a lot more of each other now that Clarke’s going to be trying out for the hockey team,” she said, smiling brightly.

“I suppose,” Lexa replied, her expression neutral.

Raven carried on undeterred. “So do you do anything else for fun besides hockey or is it just all work and no play with you?” Raven teased, gaining an odd sense of satisfaction when the other girl stiffened.

“I do lots of things for fun.”

“Such as? Come on help me out here, I’m just trying to be friendly.”

Lexa threw her a sideways look and didn’t slow her pace. “I like old movies, anything with Bette Davis or Vivien Leigh are my favourites. I was in the college drama society but I’ve given that up,” Lexa said, looking surprised that she’d been so forthcoming with this almost-stranger.

Raven frowned slightly at that admission. She hadn’t pinned Lexa as the kind of girl who enjoyed acting and singing.

“What happened with that?” Raven asked, hoping she wasn’t overstepping.

“My ex is the head of the society. Things got a little...awkward after we broke up so I thought it would be best if I avoided it entirely,” Lexa answered.

“Ex-boyfriend?” Raven tested, suspecting she already knew the answer.

“Girlfriend,” Lexa corrected.

Jackpot. 100% confirmed queer. Raven was going to file that little gem away for later. Maybe Clarke would be less angry if she knew she was definitely in with a chance. They had almost reached the coffee shop by now and Raven was pleased with her progress.

“Oh right,” Raven said trying to play it off casually. “Well this is me. I’ll see you around, Lexa,” Raven called over her shoulder as she crossed the street to the coffee shop.

 

 

Upon entering, Raven found her senses assaulted by a number of sensations. Firstly, there was the smell; a rich, heady aroma of roasted beans invading her nostrils. The second thing she noticed was the sheer volume of people, chatting nosily as they sipped their drinks.

It was practically packed to the rafters and there wasn’t a spare seat in the house. She hadn’t known how popular this place was, her dislike for coffee meaning she’d had no previous reason to come here. Though if she’d known Octavia was working here, she definitely would have made an exception, she thought as her eyes found the brunette behind the counter.

Octavia was pouring steaming milk into a cup and had yet to notice Raven’s presence. Raven looked at her intently, her eyes tracing over the angles of Octavia’s jaw line, sharp and defined. She wondered how it would feel to run her fingertips over the skin there, what kind of reaction it would solicit. As if sensing she was being watched, Octavia’s head shot up, eyes locking with Raven’s. Raven offered her a wave and made a beeline for the counter.

“Hey, good to see you,” Octavia greeted with a genuine smile, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. “I’m surprised you actually showed up. I thought for sure you were going to bail on me.”

“Why? What’s Clarke been saying about me?” Raven asked, narrowing her eyes in suspicion.

Octavia laughed and the sound made something echo deep within Raven’s chest.

“She actually hasn’t said much about you. Nothing negative anyway. I just got the impression you have that ‘I’m too cool for this’ vibe about you,” Octavia said, leaning forward on the counter. “Plus, you looked pretty... distracted at the library yesterday so I wasn’t sure you’d paid attention to anything I said.”

Raven felt her face grow hot at the implication. This girl clearly had no qualms about calling her out. Out of the corner of her eyes she caught sight of herself in the stainless steel of the espresso machine and could see her cheeks were tinted pink. Blushing? Blushing because a cute girl was teasing her, how juvenile.

“I’m definitely not too cool to get paid. Too cool for a lot of things maybe, but not this,” Raven said, slipping on her familiar mask of confidence. “So...where do you want me?” she asked.

This time it was Octavia’s turn to blush, eyes falling down to the counter as a flush crept up her neck. Raven wore a self-satisfied smirk at the reaction to her off-hand remark.

“I meant did you want me to start on the counter or on washing up duty out back?” Raven asked, pleased with the reaction she had caused. “I’m gonna be honest, I have no clue what I’m doing.”

“Oh right err, I’ll put you on the counter with me, that way I can show you what to do. It’s pretty busy right now but should die down around four. Lincoln will be helping out by taking drinks orders, he’s the assistant manager,” Octavia said, gesturing over her shoulder to the man behind her.

Raven peered around Octavia and noticed the man for the first time. He was tall and muscular with dark skin and tattoos that ran up the length of his arm, the material of his Grounder’s polo shirt stretched across his pecs. He looked up from the register and threw Raven a bright smile, his face kind and welcoming. This must have been the guy that Clarke was talking about. He did indeed look like a muscular teddy bear. Raven suspected he was to blame for a least half of the women in the coffee shop, the one who’s order he was currently taking obviously checking him out.

“Alright then, let’s get started,” Raven said, rubbing her hands together.

 

 

It turns out Raven was terrible at making coffee. Two hours into the shift she’s fucked up a grand total of 12 orders and has a shiny new burn on her arm courtesy of a rogue kettle. It probably didn’t help that she didn’t know the difference between a cappuccino and a latte.

Octavia kept throwing her concerned glances. They hadn’t had much time to talk due to the sheer number of orders coming in and Raven was disappointed. When some pretentious hipster in horn-rimmed glasses had asked for a soy based macchiato with an extra shot she had been sure he was speaking a foreign language. She just stared at him. Nonsense, it was all nonsense. Octavia had taken over, leaving Raven to write names on the cardboard cups. That, at least, she could manage.

Lincoln had gently taken her gently to the side and asked her if she would like a ten minute break, seeing as business had slowed down considerably. She had eagerly accepted, looking at him as though he was some sort of stacked saviour.

She sat on an upturned crate in the alley behind the shop feeling pissed off with herself. Making beverages really shouldn’t have been so difficult, she was studying mechanical engineering for fucks sake. She reached for the cigarette packet in her jeans and drew one out to distract herself, flicking her lighter over and over as she attempted to ignite it.

“For fucks sake,” she muttered, cupping her hands around the lighter.

A hand extended in front of her, clutching a silver zippo. She looked up to see Octavia smiling down at her.

“Thanks,” Raven said gratefully, leaning forward to light her cigarette.

She took a long drag and shuffled backwards until her back met the brickwork, leaning her head against it as she expelled smoke into the air with a sigh.

“You’re welcome,” Octavia said, taking a seat next to her on the crate. A beat passed between. “You’re really bad at this, huh?”

It was more of a statement than a question. She had been rumbled, that lie about loving coffee had come back to haunt her. Lincoln must have sent Octavia out here to tell her to hand in her apron and go home. Raven turned her head to look at Octavia and was surprised to see she was smiling.

“Can I best honest with you?” she asked, tapping the ash from the end of her cigarette.

Octavia nodded.

“I don’t actually like coffee. Like at all. I hate it, its gross,” she admitted as Octavia laughed. “I lied to you at the library because I really need this job and I’m sorry for doing that but I guess it wasn’t meant to be.”

She flicked her cigarette to the floor and stood up, untying her apron and wordlessly handing it to the other girl. Octavia took it and looked at Raven with confusion, a slight frown appearing.

“What are you doing? Your shift isn’t over yet, you still have another two hours left to go,” she said, pushing the outstretched apron back into Raven’s hands.

Raven really was perplexed now. “You mean you’re not firing me?” she asked, totally dumbfounded.

Octavia laughed again. “It’s kind of hard to fire you when you haven’t been given the job yet,” she teased, giving Raven a light shove. “But no, I just came out here to make sure you were ok, you looked all kinds of stressed in there. Listen, I don’t have the hiring or firing power, that’s down to Lincoln. _But_ I might be able to sweet talk him into hiring you yet,” she added with a wink.

Raven looked back at her in awe, mouth agape. She barely knew this girl and yet here she was, putting herself out there for Raven and throwing her a lifeline because that’s the sort of inherently kind person she was. She’s much too good for me, Raven thought.

“That would be amazing!” Raven exclaimed, a smile finding its way to her lips. “Are you sure? I mean I don’t want to be any trouble. Won’t the owner be pissed if you hire some amateur who can’t make a flat white?”

The owner wasn’t in today but Raven had overheard Lincoln on the phone to someone called Anya talking about stock control. From the way his face set into a grimace throughout the conversation, she guessed Anya wasn’t someone to be messed with.

Octavia shrugged. “You let me worry about the owner. I know her on a personal level and she trusts my judgement,” Octavia said, dismissing Raven’s concern with a wave of her hand. “Now come on, let’s go back inside so I can teach you the basics. I’ll make a barista out of you, yet.”

“Challenge accepted,” Raven said, tying her apron around herself. “I just hope you know what you’re letting yourself in for, Octavia.”

Octavia fixed her with a determined look and arched a perfectly sculpted eyebrow. “Well, first of all, call me O. Only my mother calls me Octavia. Secondly, there’s a lot to learn in this job and I take no prisoners. It’s gonna be pretty fast-paced. Think you can keep up?” she asked, teasing a little.

Raven’s heart fluttered in her chest. Was this flirting? Was Octavia flirting with her? Perhaps she was just being hopeful but regardless, she adjusted her ponytail and forced her features into an unreadable expression.

“I don’t usually have a problem with that, O” Raven said casually, emphasising the final letter.

She strode past Octavia and over towards the back door of the coffee shop. When she put her hand on the handle, she turned to look over her shoulder, throwing Octavia a barely there wink before disappearing through the door.

 

 

Raven put a ridiculous amount of effort into the rest of her shift. She hung onto Octavia’s every word and made a mental note of all the little tricks and tips she was taught. She was finally getting to grips with the equipment and Lincoln seemed impressed when she completed an order on her own with everything present and correct.

“Nice one, Raven. Looks like you’re really getting into the swing of things,” he congratulated with a bright smile. “You guys gonna be ok up here for a while? I’m gonna head downstairs and do a stock check,” he said, turning to face Octavia.

Octavia gave a salute and grinned at him. “Sure thing boss. We’ll hold the fort up here though if there’s a caffeine based emergency, I’ll be sure to call for reinforcements.”

Lincoln laughed and shook his head before making his way down the stairs that led to the stock room. Raven was left alone with Octavia in the mostly empty coffee shop. She busied herself with wiping down the counter, stealing glances at Octavia every so often.

“So you live with Clarke, huh?” Octavia asked, leaning against the register.

“Yep, we’ve known each other since we were eleven. I can’t seem to shake that walking disaster,” Raven said, tossing her cloth down. “I saw Lexa on the way here by the way. You know Clarke’s into her right?”

Octavia smirked and nodded slowly. “I could tell. She was practically drooling at the library yesterday. Is she always so obvious?”

Raven laughed long and loud, the corners of her eyes crinkling. “Clarke isn’t exactly the most subtle person in the world, no. And she’s a terrible flirt...like a teenage boy really. She’s clueless. But it’s sort of endearing so whatever works for her I guess,” Raven said with a shrug.

“Hmm, Lexa is oblivious to noticing when someone’s into her. Seriously, we were at a bar last week and a girl asked to buy her a drink. She said she already had one and carried on talking to me. So that might be an interesting combination if it goes anywhere,” Octavia mused. “And what about you, Raven? Are you seeing anyone?” she asked casually, though she looked Raven in the eye as she posed the question.

Raven swallowed thickly. It was an innocent question but she couldn’t help but hope that Octavia had asked it with an ulterior motive.

“I’m not actually. I’m single and ready to mingle,” she said, cringing at herself internally at the turn of phrase.

Octavia acknowledged her statement with a nod, the beginnings of a smile on her lips. Time to rescue this situation with some infamous Raven Reyes charm.

“Though I’m nothing like, Clarke,” Raven said, leaning back against the counter and crossing her arms with a smirk. “If I see something I like, I’m not exactly shy about it,” she added, allowing her eyes to slowly trail the length of Octavia’s body.

Their eyes met again and Raven was sure she wasn’t imagining the sexual tension between them. For all she knew Octavia was straight but they definitely had a connection. Octavia looked like she was considering a retort but at that moment the bell sounded, announcing the arrival of another customer. She tore her eyes away from Octavia and looked over the counter.

Fuck. It was _that_ girl. The one who Raven had seduced and gone home with only last week. They’d had sex for hours, Raven giving her enough orgasms until she was exhausted and fell asleep, a mess of blonde hair and star-fished limbs. Raven had crept out of the apartment in the early hours, hoping to make a speedy getaway. She didn’t leave her number.

The girl spotted her and waved, continuing towards the counter. Goddamn it, what was her name? Raven couldn’t remember. Something weird. Harriet? Hester? This was about to get very awkward very quickly.

“Hi welcome to Grounders, what can I get for you?” Octavia asked, putting on her best customer service voice.

“I’ll take a skinny caramel macchiato,” the unnamed blonde answered. “Hi Raven,” she trilled, turning to her a moment later.

Raven felt like a rabbit in headlights. She was about to embarrass herself massively in front of Octavia. She didn’t want her to think she was some sort of player. It was entirely true, but for some reason she cared about what the shorter brunette thought of her. In hindsight that should have been clue number one.

Raven forced her face into a smile and looked at the blonde. Out of the corner of her eye she noticed a keyring hanging from the zipper of the girl’s bag, ‘Harper’ written across it. Thank you baby Jesus, Raven shouted internally.

“Hey Harper,” she greeted. A pregnant pause followed that Raven almost couldn’t bear. “So...how are you?”

“I’m good thanks. I had a great time last week by the way. You know I tried to call you but then I realised I didn’t have your number,” Harper said, twirling a strand of her hair around her finger.

Raven froze. Shit. Time to think of another lie and put this awkward social interaction to bed. This was the reason why she didn’t leave her number with people she’d picked up in bars. She wanted to avoid exactly this.

“Uhhh, yeah, sorry about that,” Raven stuttered. “My phone’s busted so I don’t have a number until I get a new one.”

What a terrible, terrible lie. Raven was sure could feel Octavia’s eyes on her, a silent audience to this woeful situation.

“That’s ok, I’ll give you mine,” Harper said brightly, reaching for a napkin. “Do you mind?” she asked, looking to Octavia and gesturing to the pen on the counter.

“Not at all,” Octavia replied, handing the pen over and casting a sideways smirk at Raven.

Raven felt her cheeks burn as she accepted the napkin with Harper’s digits scrawled across it. She stuffed into the pocket of her jeans and tried to ignore the burning of her cheeks. Blushing twice in one afternoon. This was a record.

“Call me sometime,” Harper said, accepting her coffee from Octavia and throwing a parting wink at Raven.

Both girls watched her exit the coffee shop and Raven turned slowly to face Octavia, looking as bashful as she felt.

“Friend of yours?” Octavia teased, trying her best to bite back a laugh.

“Something like that,” Raven muttered, avoiding her eyes. She looked up at the clock and noted it was five minutes past seven. Her shift was over.

“Cool. Well, I’d say you did pretty well today all things considered. Are you free to come in tomorrow afternoon?” Octavia asked, turning off the espresso machine.

Raven wasn’t sure she’d heard her correctly. “Wait, you’re giving me the job?” she exclaimed, eyes widening in disbelief. “I thought you said Lincoln was the one with the hiring and firing power?”

Octavia looked over her shoulder and smirked. “He is, but he pretty much does whatever I tell him to. Ours is a special relationship.”

The momentary joy Raven had felt was immediately diminished. There it was. Octavia was straight as an arrow.

“Right. Well thank you, I guess. I promise that I’ll suck less tomorrow,” Raven said as she hung her apron on the hook.

“No worries. I’d uh, text you your schedule but that’d be pretty pointless with a busted phone,” Octavia quipped, her smirk growing wider.

Raven grinned despite herself and let her gaze fall to the ground. “See you tomorrow, O. Have a good evening.”

“You too. Try not to make too many new _friends_ between now and then,” Octavia called as Raven reached the door.

Raven laughed and kept walking, exiting the coffee shop. She and Octavia had the potential to get along, that much was true. They had a connection and the girl had bags of attitude along with banter and sarcasm; all fine qualities. Raven told herself that’s all they could be, not that she wanted anything more anyway. She was absolutely not falling for the attractive straight girl like some sort of damn cliché. She pulled out her phone and dialled Clarke’s number, her best friend picking up on the second ring.

“What up, loser?” echoed Clarke’s voice from the other end of the phone.

“Get your gladrags on, sugar. We’re going out.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, please let me know if you liked it :)  
> Octaven is a whole lot different to writing Clexa, which is what I'm used to!  
> Any questions, suggestions or feedback are welcome as always.  
> You can also find me on tumblr at toolateintheday


	3. The bet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raven POV  
> We get an insight into Raven and Clarke's bromance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, thanks for all the great feedback so far, I really appreciate it.  
> It's another Raven and Clarke chapter, we'll be with Octavia and Lexa next time as things get interesting for our four favourite girls.

Raven pushed her headphones off and paused outside the bar, glancing up at the peeling paint on the signage. The Phoenix was a dive bar. It certainly looked questionable but served cheap beer and surprisingly good food. It was tucked away in Park Slope, far away from noisy college haunts. Raven and Clarke had discovered it entirely by accident in their freshman year and it had quickly become their favourite place to drink. With two for one pitchers and happy hour running from 4-7 they couldn’t really complain. Plus the staff were particularly lax on their I.D. policy.

She went in without waiting for Clarke to order their first round. Clarke said she would be 10 minutes, which meant she would be at least 20. Punctuality was not the blonde’s forte.

Raven sauntered over to the bar, subtly checking to see if their usual booth was vacant on her way there.

“Hey there, what can I get you?” came a deep voice interrupting her thoughts.

Raven snapped her head around to look at the barman. Instead of the usual tattooed Gustus, who was a powerful mountain of a man, Raven locked eyes with a guy maybe a couple of years older than she was. He must have been new here. Her eyes took in his unruly mop of hair and twinkling brown eyes. He looked far too clean and fresh-faced to be working in this kind of establishment.

“Pitcher of bud,” Raven said, hoisting herself up onto a barstool.

The man smiled and retrieved a pitcher from behind the bar, holding it under the tap as it filled with the foamy liquid.

“Wow, a whole pitcher to yourself. Rough day, huh?” the barman jested, flashing a row of pearly white teeth at her.

His smile awoke something the back of Raven’s mind. She knew that grin from somewhere and this guy looked oddly familiar despite the fact she’d never seen him before. Ultimately she couldn’t put her finger on it and dismissed the thought, leaning lazily across the bar, face resting on her propped-up elbow.

“Nope,” she said, mouth popping over the p. “Waiting for someone. I’m not really into drinking alone,” she added, glancing at him from beneath her eyebrows.

He was handsome, anyone could see that.

“Oh right,” the barman said, settling the pitcher down and placing two glasses next to it. “Boyfriend I assume?”

Raven fixed him with an expressionless stare. She was torn between flirting with this attractive stranger and dismissing him entirely, such was her fickle nature. It would be much too easy, she thought as she noticed his eyes settle on her chest in her low-cut tank top. He was obviously into her. There was no challenge here.

“Not a boyfriend,” Raven confirmed, pulling the pitcher towards herself and pouring a glass.

“Ah, so you’re single then,” the man mused, his smile creeping back. “No offence, but what’s a beautiful girl like you doing in a place like this? You know this is a dive bar, right? I’m Bellamy, by the way” he added, extending his hand to her over the beer pumps.

Raven almost rolled her eyes at his terrible line but restrained herself. If she verbally took down every guy who hit on her, there would be a line of severely wounded men stretching around half of Brooklyn. Instead, she tried her best to remain civil and shook his hand loosely.

“Raven. I like shitty bars, cheap beer and bottomless chicken wings. Plus the eye candy in here is almost too good to be true,” Raven drawled, unable to hide the sarcasm from her voice as she inclined her head towards the end of the bar.

Bellamy followed her movement and his eyes settled on a middle-aged man with straggly hair sat beneath the old TV. His bloated stomach was hanging low over the waistband of his leathers and jiggled as he laughed at the re-run of Its Always Sunny playing overhead.

Bellamy snorted, his eyes crinkling at the corners as grinned he slapped his hand down on the bar. “I like a girl with a sense of humour. Makes a change from all the typical air-head college girls I seem to find myself talking to. Though something tells me you’re not a typical girl at all,” he said pointedly.

“No,” Raven said flatly. “I’m not.”

She was utterly bored now. This guy, cute though he was, was clearly trying too hard. Something she couldn’t relate to at all. Silently, she wished Clarke would hurry the fuck up so they could retreat to a booth and drink to erase the stress of the week. Raven fished around in her jeans pocket and drew out a crumpled ten dollar bill, sliding it across the counter towards Bellamy.

Bellamy slid it back towards her, a wry smile on his lips.

“Keep it, this one’s on the house,” he insisted with a wink. “Though if I could get your number and take you out some time I’d be extremely grateful,” he added, leaning forward on the bar.

Warning bells sounded in Raven’s head. God this was awkward. Why was everyone asking for her number today? Sure, she didn’t do dating or feelings but she wasn’t a monster. She didn’t like to see the look of disappointment on people’s faces when she turned them down...or let them down. She fidgeted in her seat, one hand still on the pitcher as Bellamy looked at her hopefully.

Seconds later, the door to the bar creaked open and Clarke shuffled in looking like Raven’s escape route. Talk about timing, Raven snarked internally as she leapt down from the stool.

“Baby! I’ve missed you,” Raven gushed, throwing her arms around Clarke’s neck and kissing her square on the lips.

Clarke pulled back, speechless. She fixed Raven with a look of total confusion, her mouth hanging open comically.

“For fucks sake, Clarke, play along,” Raven hissed into her ear, taking Clarkes hands and placing them on the small of her back.

Clarke hesitated but finally got the memo and leaned her forehead against Raven’s in what must have looked like a loving gesture.

“I missed you too, lover,” Clarke announced exaggeratedly, loud enough for the bar’s other patrons to hear.

“Alright Griffin, don’t overdo it,” Raven muttered, chancing a glance back at the bar.

Bellamy had busied himself with cutting lemons into segments, his face a brilliant shade of red as he avoided Raven’s eyes. Raven wore a self-satisfied smirk and strolled over to their usual booth, sending Clarke to pick up the beer.

 

 

“So,” Clarke said, throwing herself into the booth a minute later. “You gonna tell me why you frenched me in the middle of a bar or is that just where we are with our friendship now?” she mocked, poking her tongue out between her teeth.

Raven scowled at her. “One, Griffin, I did not French you, so don’t flatter yourself,” she said, throwing a handful of peanuts at Clarke whilst she grinned. “And two, I needed saving from the amorous barman and you were my only option.”

Clarke turned to stare at Bellamy in the most unsubtle way, giving him the once over. Raven cringed and ducked her head, lest Clarke was caught looking.

“Why did you need saving from him?” she asked, turning back to frown at Raven. “He’s hot.”

Raven took a gulp of her beer and leaned back against the faded cushions of the booth which had definitely seen better days. “He was way too keen,” she said with a shrug.

Clarke smiled and shook her head. She was wise to Raven’s ways by now. The brunette liked the thrill of the chase, seducing people just for the hell of it. Raven didn’t know how to react when someone showed a genuine interest and it was something that greatly amused Clarke.

“Well if you could leave me and my saliva out of any future escape plans I’d be most appreciative,” Clarke quipped, filling up her glass.

“Shut up Griffin, you love it,” Raven shot back, arching an eyebrow. “Plus, as you well know, I’m a _really_ good kisser,” she added, smirking as a blush formed on Clarke’s cheeks.

“Shut up. That was one time,” Clarke shot back, shaking her head again.

Raven let her smirk drop and smiled warmy at the blonde. Many years ago the pair had found themselves wasted at a high school party after entirely too much tequila. It was around the time Clarke suspected she was into girls. Raven already knew she was but hadn’t acted on it. Though she had been curious. It was a risky combination. She recounted the hazy memory and cringed.

***4 years ago***

**“C’mon Clarke, it’s time to go,” Raven slurred, pulling Clarke through a crowd of drunk partygoers. “My Mom gets home at 12 and we need to sneak back in before then.”**

**“Can’t we stay for five more minutes?” Clarke whined, dragging her feet.**

**Raven turned around to look at her; the blonde’s eyes were unfocused as she swayed precariously on the spot. They were both drunk off their asses. It was like the blind leading the blind.**

**“No, come on. You can bring your drink with you,” Raven insisted, eyeing the red solo cup that Clarke clutched all too tightly.**

**“Fine,” Clarke pouted, following Raven to the door. “But when we get home we’re cuddling and I’m the big spoon, deal?”**

**They’d fallen into a familiar routine. Clarke would come over to watch movies and eat ice cream and then they’d fall asleep in Raven’s bed, pressed against each other. It was strictly platonic. Still, Raven loathed being the little spoon but at this point Clarke was impossible to argue with. Raven just wanted to crawl into her own bed and stop her head from spinning.**

**“Deal,” Raven agreed.**

**They walked the three blocks back to Raven’s house and arrived a little before 12. Raven almost jumped for joy when she saw her mother’s car was absent from the driveway. They staggered up the stairs, both giggling at how drunk they were. With great effort they changed into their pyjamas, Clarke tripping over her own limbs twice before they collapsed into bed.**

**Raven faced the wall and felt Clarke’s arms wrap around her middle. She closed her eyes and tried to fall asleep but couldn’t ignore the soft patterns Clarke’s fingers were tracing on the exposed skin of her hip. Raven swallowed thickly and tried to ignore the fluttering sensation in her stomach. Clarke was an attractive girl, beautiful really, but they were best friends. That was as far as it went, wasn’t it?**

**“Stop it, you’re tickling me,” Raven slurred into the pillow.**

**“I can’t help it, your skin’s so soft,” Clarke murmured into the back of her hair. “It feels nice.”**

**Clarke’s hot breath on her neck made Raven shiver and she turned around to face her. Clarke’s face was inches from her own and she was watching Raven with a quiet intensity. Her eyes darted down to Raven’s lips for the briefest second. Maybe it was that action alone, or maybe it was the alcohol coursing through her veins, but Raven’s brain decided the most logical thing to do was to lean in and kiss Clarke. So she did.**

**There was a second’s hesitation before Clarke kissed back, pressing her lips into Raven’s and grabbing at her shoulders to hold her in place. Their tongues met and Raven moaned into the kiss. It was clumsy and drunken but she felt as though something had been awakened deep within her. Kissing girls was awesome.**

**Throwing caution to the wind, she moved to straddle Clarke, never disconnecting their lips. Her eager hands wandered past smooth shoulders and moved to cup Clarke’s boobs _. Clarke’s boobs._ Fuck.**

**Suddenly their situation was very real. As though burned, Raven scrambled backwards, a horrified look upon her face. Clarke’s expression mirrored her own.**

**“This is wrong isn’t it?” Clarke admitted, looking guilty. “Like really wrong.”**

**“Yeah. Yeah, it is.”**

**“We shouldn’t do this. I didn’t mean anything by it, I just got carried away.”**

**“Yeah, so did I. We’re just way too drunk and curious. No harm done.”**

**“Still friends?”**

**Raven laughed, climbing off Clarke and resuming her usual position next to her. “Course we’re still friends. As if you could get rid of me that easily, Princess.”**

**Clarke smiled in return and Raven turned back over, pulling Clarke’s arm across her abdomen to show there wasn’t any residual awkwardness.**

**“You’re a really good kisser though,” Clarke mumbled into the darkness.**

**“Shut up, Griffin,” Raven chuckled and closed her eyes, her breathing falling in time with Clarke’s gentle snores.**

 

Had it been anyone else, Raven would have been too embarrassed to even look them in the eye again. It had been Clarke though. Clarke was her best friend and nothing could break that bond. Not even misplaced sexual urges. That didn’t mean that Raven wouldn’t break out that “you’re a really good kisser” comment whenever she felt inclined to wind Clarke up. Clarke hated it.

“So, how was your trial at the coffee shop?” Clarke asked, topping up Raven’s beer. “Burn any unsuspecting customers with your wit...or the coffee?”

“Pretty awful actually. I messed up a bunch of orders and burned my arm,” Raven said, pulling up the sleeve of her red jacket to show Clarke. “Then one of my conquests came in for a mocha and a slice of awkwardness but I got the job anyway.”

“How?” Clarke asked, furrowing her brow.

Raven shrugged. “Octavia swung it for me I guess,” Raven stated, trying to sound nonchalant.

“I bet you wish Octavia _would_ swing for you...you know...in a sexual way,” Clarke teased waggling her eyebrows. “I mean you wish she had a thing for the ladies,” she clarified a moment later, as if it wasn’t implied enough.

Raven just stared.

“Griffin, you’re as tragic at innuendos as you are at flirting,” Raven deadpanned. “Please leave it to the professionals. Anyway, your intel is bad. You said Octavia didn’t have a boyfriend.”

Raven was trying really hard not to be bitter. So what if Octavia was dating Lincoln? They barely knew each other and Raven simply found her to be attractive, nothing more. At least that’s what she kept telling herself. If she was totally honest, she found herself inexplicably drawn to the petite brunette. There was something intriguing about her that Raven couldn’t ignore. She did like Octavia, possibly beyond just wanting to take her to bed, but neither Clarke nor anyone else needed to know that.

“She doesn’t,” Clarke defended, picking up the bar menu coated in sticky plastic and scanning it. “At least she didn’t last week when I went to Grounders for my morning coffee. You wanna split some cheese fries? I’m starving.”

Raven ignored that last part. “Yeah she does, she’s going out with that guy Lincoln. She basically confirmed it today.”

Clarke put the menu down and frowned. Her patience was in short supply when she was hungry and fried potatoes smothered in cheese was much more appealing than discussing Raven’s obvious crush.

“Reyes, Lincoln has a girlfriend and it’s not Octavia. She’s called Lucy or Luna or something. They’ve been together for years, he’s always talking about her. What exactly did Octavia say to you?” Clarke asked, eyeing her best friend with vague amusement.

“She said they had a special relationship,” Raven muttered.

Clarke rolled her eyes. “She probably just means they’re good friends. You and I have a special relationship. Special in the sense that you’re a gigantic pain in the ass and no one else is dumb enough to put up with your shit besides me,” she said, her face lighting up with glee.

Internally Raven was punching the air in triumph at this news. But she had a reputation to maintain and set her features into a neutral expression. “Ok Griffin, point taken. Maybe you’re right,” Raven said, draining the last of her beer.

“I’m always right,” Clarke said with an air of superiority. “Now can you please stop obsessing about Octavia and feed me. I’m getting hangry.”

Raven thought about throwing a scathing retort in Clarke’s direction but decided against it. You did not want to mess with Clarke Griffin when she was hungry. Despite her slight frame, Clarke could put away an impressive amount of food and greasy snacks were the way to her heart. Sighing, Raven got to her feet and made to approach the bar, pleased to see that Gustus was back and she could avoid Bellamy entirely.

 

Two pitchers and a basket of cheesy fries later, Clarke and Raven were considerably drunk. Raven was currently trying to see how many beer mats she could stack in a pyramid without them toppling over. So far the record was 6. Clarke watched her, blowing the beer mats over when Raven looked like she was doing well and laughing when the brunette scowled at her.

The bar was considerably busier than when they arrived a couple of hours ago. Rock music now played from dusty speakers, competing with the raucous laughter and conversations that filled the air.

“So I saw Lexa today,” Raven said casually, throwing a glance at Clarke. “And I have some pretty interesting information for you, Princess.”

Clarke’s eyebrows found a new home in her hairline. “Oh my God, what?”

Raven smirked, fully intending on dragging this out just to annoy Clarke.

“She’s straight isn’t she? She’s straight and she’s in a relationship. I knew it!” Clarke cried dramatically, throwing herself onto the table. “I’ll never get laid again. My vagina’s going to rust over through lack of use,” she moaned loudly.

What kind of self-drag was that? Raven was sure that if she rolled her eyes any harder they would become permanently stuck. Clarke really was oblivious. Raven could tell within a minute of speaking to Lexa that she was gay as a 50% off sale a Home Depot, whether the hockey player had confirmed it or not.

“No, actually. Quite the opposite. Now would you sit up and stop being so fucking extra,” Raven snapped, glowering at the handful of people who looked in their direction. “She’s super gay which means you’re in with a chance.”

“Really?” Clarke questioned, sitting up straight, immediately focused.

“Yeah, totally,” Raven enthused, nodding her head. A beat passed between them. “Well...you have the right anatomy, so that’s something. The rest is up to you. Ask her out already!”

Clarke groaned and put her head in her hands, weighing up her options. Raven took Clarke’s momentary silence as an opportunity to catch Gustus’s attention, signalling they wanted another pitcher.

“Just ask her if she wants to grab a coffee or go for a drink. Something, anything. You don’t have to make it out to be a big deal. Just be subtle. You remember what subtlety is, right Griffin?” Raven teased as Gustus set a full pitcher down on their table wordlessly.

“You’re one to talk about being subtle,” Clarke huffed. “When you’re eye-fucking Octavia in the library. You’re so into her it’s untrue.”

Raven spluttered into her beer and coughed as the bubbles shot up her nose. Clarke cackled openly at her, clearly pleased with having one-upped Raven for once.

“How many times do I have to say this Clarke, I’m not into her. I’m not into people, period. I get my kicks and that’s that,” Raven said, crossing her arms and frowning.

“Oh yes you are,” Clarke sing-songed in a way that made Raven want to punch her.

“Griffin!” Raven snapped, irritated that Clarke was getting closer to the truth. “Can we just drop this? Even if I was into Octavia, which I’m not, I could still get a date with her before you got one with Lexa.”

Clarke arched at eyebrow at her in response. “Is that a challenge, Reyes? Cause it sure as hell sounds like one.”

“Maybe it is,” Raven said, brown eyes locking with blue.

Raven wondered what she was doing. The two of them were extremely competitive whilst sober; they didn’t need beer adding to the mix. She remembered the great jagerbomb challenge of 2015. She’d won that one but the victory felt hollow when she was hunched over the toilet, vomiting up the contents of her stomach.

 ‘ _This is a great idea_ ,’ the voice in her head piped up. ‘ _Clarke will want to beat you which means she actually has to ask Lexa out. You don’t have to say anything to Octavia at all. You could let Clarke win this one, she deserves to catch a break. Losing would make you the best friend ever.’_

“Then I accept,” Clarke grinned, sloshing her beer over the table clumsily as she brought it up to her lips. “What are the terms?”

“Winner gets a date with aforementioned hot girl...and bragging rights. Loser has to clean the apartment for a month. Sound fair?” Raven questioned, sticking out her hand for Clarke to shake.

 _‘Wouldn’t hurt to see if Octavia was interested though. You do like her after all._ ’ Raven ignored the voice this time.

“It’s on,” Clarke agreed, grasping Raven’s hand. “May the best queer girl win!”

Indeed, Raven thought, silently sipping her beer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, please let me know if you liked it :)  
> What do you reckon, is Clarke brave enough to ask out the commander? Will Raven let Clarke win?  
> We'll find out soon enough!


	4. What is this, 1995?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Octavia POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the kudos, comments and support - I love that you guys love this story.  
> This chapter is purely Octavia/Lexa as we see the dynamic of their friendship and a little background.

Octavia exited the coffee shop and called goodnight to Lincoln before walking out into the cool evening air. A smile played across her lips as she walked in the direction of Greenwich Village and home towards her apartment. She loved living in New York. Cities were like people, she often thought. They had a personality and you never saw the same city twice. Just as the more you learned about a person, the more you realised it was like looking at them with brand new eyes. She enjoyed all the little quirks and hidden gems waiting to be discovered.

She arrived at Polis Heights, a majestic tower of a building that housed some of the most luxury apartments in New York. This was not your typical college accommodation and was home mostly to business executives and socialites. Every day Octavia would wonder how she ended up living in such an exquisite place, a far cry from her own upbringing in small-town Missouri. It was all thanks to Lexa.

Octavia had met Lexa two years ago completely by chance. They’d both volunteered as counsellors at Arkadia summer camp and immediately bonded when they’d been allocated to the same cabin. It was a miracle really, considering they were polar opposites.

Octavia was outgoing and laid-back whereas Lexa was reserved and somewhat...not uptight, that wasn’t the right word, but guarded. Octavia tried her best to make friends with everyone, her sunny disposition was hard to resist. Lexa chose her friends with caution and didn’t open up to people easily.

 However when Octavia had waltzed into the cabin that summer, thrown her duffle bag onto the top bunk and declared they should make a pact to annihilate the other counsellors in every competition, it was clear they were going to be friends.

They’d stayed in touch after that summer and when they discovered they were both accepted to NYU, there was no doubt about it. They would live together in an apartment paid for by Lexa’s parents and experience all that college had to offer. Octavia was lucky that she had even made it to college. There was no other way of saying it, her family were flat broke.

 The elevator dinged at the 13th floor and Octavia stepped out into the hallway illuminated by chandeliers. She turned her key in the front door and stepped into the warmth of the apartment, hearing muffled shouts coming from the living room.

“Lexa?” she called out for her roommate.

“I’m in here, O,” Lexa answered. “Just saving the world. Don’t mind me.”

Octavia let out a snort and rolled her eyes. ‘Saving the world’ was Lexa’s code for ‘I’m playing Call of Duty and yelling at teenagers on the internet.’

Sure enough, when she walked into the living room Lexa was hunched over on the sofa in boxers and a tank top. Her eyes were glued to their plasma screen that was big enough to rival a cinema’s. She had a white-knuckle grip on the controller and her headset sat firmly atop brown curls. She was completely focused. Octavia recognised it as the same fierce look she wore during Hockey games.

Sat there in little more than her underwear, Lexa looked comically out of place in their grandiose apartment. It was decorated to an impeccable standard and Octavia had a hard time choosing whether her favourite feature was their standalone bar or the pool table over near the balcony. Every time she walked in she felt like pinching herself to make sure it was real.

Lexa’s family were, for lack of a better word, loaded. Her Dad was the CEO of a tech firm and her Mom ran a successful chain of restaurants. The downside was they were distant and assumed throwing money at their daughter would buy her affection. They were wrong. Lexa resented their wealth but honestly, who was going to turn down a fully-furnished apartment in Greenwich Village?

 Lexa had insisted that Octavia would live here rent-free. Octavia had protested, obviously, but Lexa wouldn’t hear of it. They both knew of the Blake family’s financial situation. Lexa, being the good friend she was, never mentioned it. It was a sensitive issue for the petite brunette.

“Hey, O. How was work today?” Lexa asked, not looking up from her game.

“Pretty good thanks. I made $32 in tips and Raven had her trial shift today, she-”

“Motherfucker! I can’t believe you let that guy snipe me! What is this, amateur hour?” Lexa yelled, ripping the headset off and throwing down the controller with a pout.

Octavia didn’t bat an eye. She was used to Lexa’s passionate outbursts when it came to Call of Duty, or GTA...any video game for that matter. The girl was a terrible loser.

“Sorry, O, some idiot just ruined my kill streak. You have my undivided attention,” Lexa said,moving over to the couch.

Octavia laughed and opened the fridge, pulling out two beers and handing one to Lexa before slumping down next to her.

“I was saying work was good...long day though. You think you could get your sister to consider closing an hour earlier?” Octavia asked, twisting the cap off her bottle.

Lexa snorted. “Yeah, when pigs fly. The day Anya takes business suggestions from me is the day hell freezes over.”

“It was worth a shot,” Octavia said with a grin. “Raven had her first shift today. She certainly made things interesting, I think we’re going to get along,” Octavia mused, pausing to take a sip of beer. “She’s a little clumsy and way too confident for her own good, but she seems pretty cool.”

Lexa gave a small smile and nodded. Classic Octavia. Always trying to make friends and reach out to everyone. She was compassionate to a fault which was a trait that Lexa simultaneously admired and fretted over. Octavia Blake was practically a saint, a modern day Mother Theresa and there was no room for people like her in an unforgiving city such as New York.

“She’s confident alright,” Lexa muttered, earning a questioning frown from Octavia. “I bumped into her earlier when I was walking across the quad after class. She ran into me, fell flat on her ass and proceeded to ask me a series of probing personal questions.”

Octavia chuckled again. Lexa was probably exaggerating but she couldn’t help but imagine Raven interrogating a frosty and irritated Lexa. As genuinely awesome as her best friend was, she had a habit of saying completely the wrong thing in social situations. This mostly led to Octavia teasing her mercilessly whilst Lexa obsessed over why exactly she was so prone to awkwardness.

 “She was probably just trying to be friendly, Lexa. It wouldn’t hurt to get in her good books,” Octavia said as innocently as she dared. “You know, seeing as she’s best friends with the ‘blonde gym goddess’ aka Clarke.”

This caused a deep blush on Lexa’s cheeks. She tried to mask it by taking another sip of beer but Octavia had already gotten the reaction she was aiming for.

Octavia had absolutely no idea that the gorgeous blonde at the gym Lexa had been enamoured with was Clarke. Until Clarke turned up at the library with Raven in tow, that was. Seriously, Lexa had been babbling on about this girl for weeks, gushing to the point where Octavia had put a veto on talking about the mysterious blonde until Lexa actually grew the balls to make a move.

“I can’t believe you know her,” Lexa muttered, peeling away the label on her beer bottle. “I mean what are the chances? There are thousands of girls at this college and you happen to be gals pals with the one I have a crush on.”

Octavia smirked. “I don’t think gal pals means what you think it means, Lexa. Besides, this can only work in your favour. I know Clarke. You like Clarke. Perhaps I can put in a good word for you, talk you up a bit? Better yet, I could ask Raven to do it,” she said, raising her eyebrows suggestively.

“No!” Lexa shouted before composing herself. “No, that’s quite alright thank you. I don’t really know Raven but I could imagine what she’d say. She seems to have no filter...a lot like someone else I know,” Lexa said, staring at her pointedly.

Octavia could only flash a grin and shrug. It was true, she had no filter. She may have strived to be outgoing and friendly but was the first one to call someone out when she suspected they weren’t being entirely forthcoming. In her opinion, life was short and there was no time to dance awkwardly around things left unsaid. Better to be an honest fool than a lying scholar. She wore her heart on her sleeve and wished that others would do the same.

“What can I say, Lexa? I’m a firm believer in the truth and pursuing your dreams,” she said, moving her legs to rest on top of Lexa’s. “Which is exactly why you should ask Clarke out on a date.”

The colour drained from Lexa’s face and she shook her head furiously. “No. No way, that’s like lying in the middle of the highway and being surprised when an SUV mows you down. She’s way out of my league, O. Why would I put myself through the humiliation?”

Her words sparked something within Octavia who scrunched up her face as though she had smelled something particularly unpleasant. “Tell me Lexa, are you an idiot?”

“What?” Lexa asked, blinking rapidly.

Here came that infamous Octavia Blake brand of tough love.

“I said are you an idiot? Because you’re talking like one. I mean have you seen yourself? You’re fucking stunning,” Octavia declared, causing Lexa to blush yet again and avert her eyes. “You’re hot, you’re intelligent and you’re the most kickass person I know. Clarke would be lucky to date you. I think you know the possibility that she _might_ is why you’re so against the idea.”

There was a heavy silence between them. Lexa was letting Octavia’s words sink in whilst Octavia herself struggled to comprehend her best friend’s train of thought. Lexa had always been introverted but she hadn’t always been this negative about herself. Costia Haines had been the cause of that damage.

“Thank you,” Lexa said softly, eyes flitting up to meet Octavia’s. “I’ll think about it.”

Octavia smiled warmly at her and gave a sharp nod. “Good. I’m going for a shower but afterwards do you want to watch something? I’m about 5 episodes behind on Orange is the New Black,” she said, rising from the couch and stretching.

“Sounds good to me,” Lexa smiled, back to her old self. “What do you want for dinner?”

“Surprise me,” Octavia called over her shoulder as she skipped towards the bathroom. “But nothing with kale. I don’t know how the fuck you can eat the stuff,” she added, closing the bathroom door.

 

 

Octavia let the shower warm up before stepping under the steaming jets. Like everything else in their apartment it was extravagant and luxurious, all gold plated levers and sparkling dials. It looked more like a mini-sauna. She lathered shampoo into her hair and thought about the events of the day. In particular the wise-cracking Latina who had sauntered into the coffee shop and left a trail of destruction in her wake.

After the girl had left, Octavia had gone straight to Lincoln, practically begging him to hire Raven. Lincoln had been hesitant, Raven was certainly not the skilled barista they had been hoping for but ultimately he trusted Octavia’s opinion. He agreed to hire her but warned that Raven had better improve before Anya next paid a visit.

 Octavia was amused by how fearful a grown man like Lincoln was of Anya. Octavia wasn’t worried. Although Anya’s reputation preceded her, Octavia was confident it was mostly all talk. Sure, Anya was short-tempered and direct but she was also fair. Raven would have nothing to fear as long as she didn’t sass Anya. Octavia felt less confident about that.

As she rinsed the conditioner out of her hair, she questioned why she had put herself on the line for someone she barely knew. Truthfully, it had been a little selfish. Octavia was intrigued by Raven, especially after seeing the effortless way she had shrugged off Harper as though it was second nature. Why did she find it so easy? What made a person act like that? What was Raven’s story? Octavia wanted to know.

 

When she walked back into the living room half an hour later, it was to Lexa setting two pizza boxes down on the coffee table.

“Pizza?” Octavia challenged, quirking an eyebrow. “I thought you were on a health kick? Isn’t pizza basically the devil’s food?”

Lexa shrugged and then reached for a slice of pepperoni. “Friday night,” she said through a mouthful of cheesy dough, “Cheat night. Plus you love it and I felt like being nice. Just don’t tell my coach.”

“Scouts honour,” Octavia said, placing a hand on her chest in mock-seriousness. She wasn’t about to argue with that and retrieved a slice for herself, delighted that Lexa had ordered her favourite; ham and pineapple.

“Your taste in pizza is as bad as your taste in men,” Lexa said, wrinkling her nose.

“There’s nothing wrong with my taste in men,” Octavia defended. “That last guy was hot.”

Lexa rolled her eyes as she flicked through Netflix. “They’re all hot, Octavia. And they’re all beneath you too...and no, before you start, I don’t mean in the biblical sense,” Lexa added, seeing a smirk rise on Octavia’s face. “You really need to stay away from fratboys and muscleheads, you deserve better than that.”

Octavia chewed her pizza thoughtfully. Truth be told, a relationship wasn’t top on her list of priorities and paled in comparison to her Creative Writing degree. She had done her fair share of dating but nothing that she would have considered serious.

There was a regular pattern. She would go on a couple of dates, decide the guy just wasn’t right for her and let him down gently. Often she felt like there was something missing from her life but she wasn’t sure that a boyfriend was the answer.

“Well we don’t have to worry about any douchey fraternity bros for a while. I haven’t got my eye on anyone,” Octavia said, swiftly taking the remote from Lexa. “The dating pool is as dry as the Sahara.”

She could feel Lexa’s eyes on her and turned her head only to be met with an unsettling grin.

“What? Why are you looking at me like that?” Octavia asked, unnerved as Lexa’s grin grew wider.

“Perhaps you could go on a date with Raven?” Lexa teased, using the opportunity to take the remote back. “She’s got it bad for you. I watched you two speak for all of 30 seconds and _even I_ could see that.”

Octavia brushed the thought off. Raven _had_ flirted with her but Octavia got the distinct impression that the teasing remarks and lingering stares were part of the girl’s modus operandi. It was nothing to concern herself with.

“She does not have a thing for me Lexa, she’s just a terrible flirt. I don’t think that warrants her goi-”

“She called your gorgeous at the library,” Lexa interrupted

“And she was right,” Octavia smirked, flipping her hair exaggeratedly. “I am gorgeous.”

“You’re ridiculous,” Lexa said, swatting her on the arm. “Now lets get our Netflix binge on. I am more than ready to zone out with some lesbian prison drama.”

 

They’d watched three episodes of Orange is the New Black before Lexa talked Octavia into watching some horror movie she’d wanted to see. Octavia relented eventually and was now watching the movie from behind a cushion, clutching the fabric for dear life. She glanced at Lexa who was watching intently, intermittently shovelling popcorn into her mouth, clearly enjoying herself.

Octavia sensed something bad was about to go down. A minor character had run up the stairs when she should have been fleeing the house. She was toast. Just as the killer was about to open the closet she was hiding in, Lexa’s phone vibrated loudly on the coffee table. The sudden noise caused Octavia to screech in fear and spring off the couch like a jack-in-the-box, landing on the floor in an undignified heap.

 She lay on the floor breathing heavily, her face growing redder by the second as Lexa cackled openly, throwing her head back. Her laughter was like the soundtrack to Octavia’s own personal embarrassment.

“You alright down there, jumpy?” Lexa gasped out before laughing all over again. “Seriously, O, that was fantastic. You’re more entertaining than this crappy movie.”

“Shut up,” Octavia growled, clambering back onto the couch. “Who’s texting you at 2am on a Friday night anyway? You got another woman on the side you’re not telling me about?” she teased, feigning offence.

Lexa was still riding out the last of her giggles as she picked up her phone and studied the screen. “Nah, you’re the only one for me,” Lexa teased back, winking at her. “It’s not a text, it’s an email notification on my college account. Who on earth is C.Griffin?” she asked, frowning as she scrolled through her inbox.

A grin crossed Octavia’s face so wide that it made her cheeks ache. She darted forward and snatched the phone from Lexa’s grasp, propelling herself from the couch and running full-speed for her room before Lexa could figure out what had happened.

“It’s Clarke,” Octavia shouted over her shoulder. She brandished the phone at Lexa mockingly and shut her bedroom door, pushing her weight against it.

Seconds later Lexa was outside the door, desperately trying to push it open. “Octavia, give it to me!” Lexa yelled through the mahogany.

“That’s what she said,” Octavia crowed, opening Clarke’s email. “Calm down Lexa, she’s just messaged you to ask if you’re down to meet at the gym on Monday.”

“Give me the phone! I’m stronger than you, Blake, I will get this door open eventually!” Lexa threatened, though Octavia could hear the amused edge to her voice.

“She must be drunk though, this thing is riddled with spelling errors,” Octavia continued, ignoring her friend entirely. “She’s misspelled hockey training as ‘Hickey training.’ Actually, I’m not even sure that’s a mistake...”

Octavia finally moved away from the door and Lexa burst into the room, stumbling slightly as she grabbed her phone back.

“You’re a real piece of work, you know that Octavia Blake?” Lexa muttered, looking down at the screen.

“Yeah, yeah,” Octavia brushed off the comment with a wave of her hand. “Can we please talk about how Clarke emailed you drunk at 2am? Like she would have had to search for you on the college address book seeing as she doesn’t have your number...that’s effort.”

Lexa scrunched up her face in disagreement. “She’s just asking about training,” Lexa defended, ever oblivious to anyone’s romantic intentions.

Octavia fought the urge to roll her eyes and failed. “Lexa, she’s thinking about you when she’s drunk. This is like the 1995 version of a drunk text. I admire her dedication.”

Lexa continued to frown as she read. “I’m not buying this. It smacks of Raven. I don’t know Clarke but I very much doubt she would sign off her own email as ‘Tits McGee’ no matter how drunk she was.”

That had Octavia laughing all over again. She had missed that part earlier. True enough, Raven did seem to be the number one suspect in the drunk email scandal. Octavia decided she was liking Raven more and more by the second.

“Oh my god, that’s hilarious! You may have a point,” Octavia conceded, wiping the tears from her eyes. “What are you gonna do? Email back?”

Lexa’s teeth worried her bottom lip as she glanced up from the screen. “No, that would just embarrass her. I don’t want things to be awkward. I’ll send her a new email tomorrow asking if she wants to meet on Monday. She won’t even realise she sent this one.”

Octavia gave her a small smile. This was so Lexa, passing up an opportunity to flirt outrageously to spare a girl’s feelings. She really was too good for this world.

“Good call, Commander,” Octavia said, using the hockey nickname that Lexa simultaneously loved and loathed. “I think that’s about enough excitement for me for one night. Some of us have to be up early in the morning,” she added, yawning as she stretched her arms above her head.

“Octavia, your shift starts at 12,” Lexa deadpanned.

“My point still stands,” Octavia shrugged as Lexa made to leave her bedroom. “And if I come home tomorrow and you haven’t managed to get Clarke Griffin’s number, you’re going to have a lot to answer for,” she called after Lexa’s retreating form.

Lexa muttered something indiscernible as she closed her own bedroom door at the end of the hall. Octavia grinned to herself and climbed into bed, pulling the covers up to her chin. She rolled onto her side and chuckled quietly at Raven’s wicked sense of humour. Yep, they were going to get along just fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, please let me know if you liked it.  
> Feedback and suggestions are welcome as usual.  
> Next time: Raven flirts outrageously, Octavia gives as good as she gets and Clexa meet again.


	5. Budweiser and bad decisions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hungover Raven is sloppy with her emotions.  
> Raven POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, sorry for the long absence but June has not been a great month for me so far, time-wise and emotion-wise.  
> Anyway, I'm back with an update from Raven's POV so hopefully you'll like it.  
> At this point I think its safe to say she has a little crush on one Octavia Blake.

Raven awoke on Saturday morning sporting a contender for the worst hangover in history. Okay, so she was over exaggerating. Some of the frat parties Clarke had dragged them to last year had left her in far worse states, but still, this was bad. Not as bad as the time she woke up in a bathtub dressed as the Pink Power Ranger (there hadn’t even been a costume party) but still bad.

 She tried to sit up but the dull ache behind her eyelids rendered the movement futile. Instead she rolled onto her side and buried her face into the pillow, groaning dramatically into the empty room. Perhaps if she made enough dying-whale noises, Clarke would come and rescue her from this beer-induced hell.

Then again, perhaps not, Raven thought. Clarke had tried to keep up with her drink for drink last night; an amateur move on the blonde’s part. Raven was a seasoned drinker and could stomach anything from beer to tequila and everything in between. She learned early into her college life that the most attractive people at parties were to be found in the kitchen, surrounded by booze.

 Clarke on the other hand was decidedly more impervious to the affects of alcohol, though she gave it her best. Four drink Clarke was fun, five drink Clarke was messy and six drink Clarke...that was a whole new level of outrageous.

From somewhere on her nightstand, her phone buzzed with a text notification. Raven reached out blindly for it, cursing as she knocked several objects to the floor in her fragile state. Her hand clutched the phone and she cracked one eye open to read the message, face still smushed into the pillow.

 **11:01: GRIFFINdor:** What happened last night? Send help. This is what dying feels like :(

Raven allowed herself to smirk as she tapped out a reply, marginally comforted that Clarke felt awful too.

 **11:02: Bae-ven Reyes:** That’s a negative. I am incapacitated and unable to assist.

 **11:03: GRIFFINdor:** We need breakfast. Specifically bacon.

 **11:04: GRIFFINdor:** Why did we do this to ourselves? I feel like someone cracked open my skull and played my brain like a bongo.

 **11:05: Bae-ven Reyes:** Thanks for that vivid imagery. Just what I needed. Why is it always about bacon with you?

 **11:06 GRIFFINdor:** Because bacon fixes EVERYTHING. Let’s grab breakfast at the diner?

Raven scrunched her nose in disgust and huffed at the thought of leaving her bed. On the other hand, perhaps a plate piled high with carbs and sugar would fend off the feeling of a marching band playing full tempo behind her eyelids.

 **11:07 Bae-ven Reyes:** On second thoughts I would literally kill for some waffles right now. Give me 10 minutes.

 

 

20 minutes later they’d arrived at The Ark Diner, a short walk from their apartment. Neither of them had the energy or conviction to shower, instead opting to hide themselves beneath jeans and NYU hoodies. Clarke had drawn her hair up into a messy bun: the trademark of a hangover.

Raven had always found herself drawn The Ark due to the fact it was an unconventional sort of place. It was as if it didn’t know quite _what_ it was trying to be and she felt an affinity with the much overlooked establishment.

To anyone walking by it appeared to be your average run-of-the-mill diner. It had the standard formica tables, sticky with the residue of past meals along with a battered-jukebox in the corner coated in a thin layer of grime. The pages of the menu were tattered and faded and the grill was probably older than Raven herself.

However, if you cast your gaze upwards you would see that the entire ceiling was painted a deep shade of midnight blue, dotted with silver stars and blazing comets. Raven didn’t know who had painted it exactly but the effect was mesmerising, as if staring up into space. No matter what mood she was in, it always made her smile, reminding her of her aspirations to one day work at NASA. Aspirations she had shared with no one save Clarke and Finn. Raven reasoned it was nothing more than a pipe-dream, but still, she could indulge the thought silently. She didn’t need people laughing at her.

Clarke studied the menu as Raven glanced over towards the register, catching Niylah’s eye. Niylah sent her a bright smile and signaled she’d be with them in a moment.

It was a happy coincidence that Raven and Clarke had met Niylah here in their freshman year, both seeking something to soak up the alcohol as she waited tables. Originally, Raven had tried to impress her with a diner-related pick up line whilst Clarke tried not to die of second-hand embarrassment. Perhaps saying, ‘I like my women how I like my milkshakes: thick and fresh,’ hadn’t been her best effort but it certainly got the girl to laugh.

Raven grinned like an idiot at the memory despite her headache. Weeks later she had learned that Niylah was a keen percussionist and recruited her into the band. The rest, they say, is history.

“Well aren’t you two a sight for sore eyes?” Niylah remarked, sidling up to the table. “Clarke, when are you going to learn that trying to keep up with Raven is a terrible idea? You look like you had a fight with your hairbrush and lost.”

Clarke threw her a glare through bloodshot eyes. “Funny, I don’t recall ordering a side of sass with my breakfast,” she said coolly as Niylah chuckled in return.

“The usual then?” Niylah asked, not bothering to retrieve her notepad to jot down their order. “You guys are creatures of habit if nothing else.”

They always ate the same thing. Waffles with whipped cream, chocolate syrup and rainbow sprinkles for Raven. Bacon and eggs with extra bacon for Clarke. Both with a large glass of OJ.

“I hope you’re not insinuating I’m predictable,” Raven teased.

“Reyes, the last thing anyone would call you is predictable,” Niylah said, grinning widely at the brunette. “You know what you want. I like that in a person. I’ll be right back with your orders. Try not to breathe your hangover fumes on any of my regulars whilst I’m gone,” she added, staring pointedly at Clarke who was beginning to look a little green.

Raven smiled as she watched Niylah walk back towards the kitchen. She was grateful that when they’d met little over a year ago she hadn’t added the girl to the plethora of notches on her bedpost. Niylah turned out to be a great addition to the band and an even better friend. .

“I’m starting to regret leaving the apartment,” Clarke moaned, palms coming up to cover her face.

“Don’t worry, Griffin,” Raven began, her lips curving as she spoke. “You’ll get to spend plenty of time at the apartment when you’re the one cleaning it for the next month. Or have you forgotten our little wager?” she teased.

Clarke’s head shot up suddenly and she stared at Raven, eyes growing wider as the memory of last night’s bet came flooding back. Raven now wore a self-satisfied smirk which only grew wider as Clarke tried to protest.

“You...You can’t be serious, Reyes. There’s no way we’re actually going through with that,” Clarke stammered, the panic prevalent in her voice. “It was a drunken dare!”

“Oh I’m serious,” Raven said, leaning forward on her elbows, eyes boring into Clarke’s as she grinned wickedly. “Serious as lesbian bed-death. This is happening, Princess.”

Clarke’s mouth hung open and she shook her head frantically as if hoping an excuse would materialise. “But that was six-drink Clarke talking,” she defended. “You can’t listen to six-drink Clarke, she’s a total mess. She does keg stands and bodyshots and pees on lawns at frat parties. She is not of sound body and mind.”

Raven stared levelly at her. “Fine. I can see you’re intimidated by my superior flirting skills. I don’t blame you Griffin, who wouldn’t be? Hell, maybe I’ll ask Lexa out myself if you’re not going to. She’s pretty hot,” Raven offered, casually pulling her phone out to scroll through her notifications.

A heavy silence followed.

“You wouldn’t dare,” Clarke said dangerously.

Raven shrugged in response, not looking up from the screen. In her periphery she saw an unmistakable flash of anger in Clarke’s cerulean eyes as they bore down upon her. This was reverse psychology 101 and Raven knew Clarke Griffin even better than she knew herself. The blonde would play right into her hands.

“You can’t be serious? What about Octavia?” Clarke asked accusingly.

“What about Octavia? She’s hot but she’s nothing special,” Raven said casually. The words tasted sour as they tumbled off her tongue, dripping with the obvious lie. She internally apologised to the brunette who would never hear them. “So, is the bet still on or am I about to make Lexa Woods the luckiest girl in New York?” she added, arching an eyebrow in challenge.

Both of them were so locked in their intense stare-down that they didn’t notice Niylah return with their breakfast order.

“Here you go guys sorry about the wait, I- whoa, what’s going on here?” Niylah asked, eyes flitting from Raven to Clarke nervously.

Raven broke eye contact first, smiling sweetly up at Niylah. “Oh, nothing. Ignore Griffin. She’s just pissed because last night her mouth wrote a cheque that her ass can’t cash,” Raven drawled, gesturing towards Clarke with a lazy swipe of her hand. “As usual.”

That snapped Clarke out of her momentary silence.

“Actually Reyes, the bet is still very much on. I’m going to wipe the floor with you. Or rather, _you’ll_ be the one wiping the floor when you lose. You can take that to the bank,” Clarke shot back, accepting her plate from Niylah and throwing Raven a tight smile.

“I’m not even going to ask,” Niylah said, holding her hands up. “We still on for band practice on Wednesday, Reyes? 8 o’clock right?”

Raven nodded, her mouth too full of syrupy sweet waffles to answer. She closed her eyes as she chewed, savouring the taste.

“Cool,” Niylah continued. “I could use a jam session to wind down, it’s been so fucking busy in here the past few days. I haven’t even had time to drink a cup of coffee yet this morning. I’m running on fumes here.”

Raven was only half listening to her, eyes still closed as she tried to stave off the worst of the hangover. Something about what Niylah said nagged at her subconscious. Coffee. The word echoed around in Raven’s mind, over and over. Coffee. Her eyes flew open as she made the realisation.

_Coffee. Octavia. Fuck._

She was meant to start her shift at Grounders at 12...in exactly 15 minutes time. It was her first official day of employment and she was going to be late. What a great impression that was going to leave.

As though burned, Raven sprang up from the booth, grabbing her phone from the table and knocking her glass of orange juice over Clarke’s bacon in the process.

“What the fuck, Reyes?” Clarke yelled, jumping backwards in her seat to avoid a citrusy dousing.

“Gottagotogroundersgonnabelate,” Raven blurted out as she sprinted towards the door. “Sorry about the mess Niylah. Clarke will pay for breakfast,” she called over her shoulder as she barged through the door.

“You’re a jerk, Raven,” Clarke shouted after her.

 

 

Raven was sweating as gripped the overhead rail, willing the train to go impossibly faster as it shuddered down the tracks. She narrowly avoided being crushed in its automatic doors moments earlier, certain she had knocked a least two members of the public to the floor in her haste. Still, by some miracle or another she had made it. As long as she could run from the station to Grounders in the next 4 minutes and 38 seconds, everything was going to be fine.

Well, everything bar the fact she looked and felt like she’d been awake half the night drinking vast quantities of beer. Everything besides that.

With every second that passed in the stuffy carriage, the sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach grew more prominent. She tried to kid herself into believing it was nothing more than her hangover taking its toll but she couldn’t drown out the nagging voice in the back of her mind. Usually she could ignore her conscience; its voice had grown small and weak over the past year, muted in favour of self-gratification. Why worry about long term consequences when she could indulge in the moment, was Raven’s reasoning.

But then there was Octavia. The girl she barely knew. The girl who was slowly invading her every waking moment. Heck, even making cameos in her dreams. Raven absolutely would not entertain the thought that she could have genuine feelings towards this girl. Feelings were for suckers.

 _'You’re fucking this up,'_  chimed the voice, causing her to clench her jaw in annoyance. _‘She put herself on the line to get you this job and you’re fucking it up before you’ve even started. But then what else is new? Something good comes along and you ruin it? Isn’t that what you do?’_

She slammed her eyes shut, shook her head and willed it to shut up. If she ignored it for long enough the voice would go away and her feelings of guilt would subside. She just needed to focus on something else. The man wearing a tin foil hat and clipping his toenails in the seat opposite would do. God, New York was fucking weird.

 _‘Remember when you used to care?’_ said the voice, barely above a whisper.

There was no time to dwell on that particular thought as the train ground to a halt on 14th street. Raven was out of the doors before they had fully opened, tearing up the stairs as fast as her feet would carry her. She ignored the shooting pain in her left leg as her calves burned. That was another reminder of something she would rather forget, another skeleton in the closet. The universe was not being kind to her today.

Raven stepped out into the mid-morning sun and didn’t slow her pace as she glanced own at her phone. 1 minute remaining. Grounders was just across the street. She had made it by some small miracle. She breathed a sigh of relief and dodged through the traffic, pushing open the door of the coffee shop.

She was thankful to see that it was a lot less busy than it had been the previous day. There were maybe 15 or so people seated at the brightly coloured tables and currently no line at the register.

Her eyes found Octavia at the specials board, drawing some sort of blue floral illustration to go with today’s coffee recommendation. Raven watched as her hands moved over the chalkboard in careful strokes, fingers delicately smudging the chalk to blend the colours. She smiled a little when Octavia reached a hand up to brush the hair off her face and tuck it behind her ear. Her gaze settled on that chiselled jaw line and she wondered how the skin there would feel under her fingertips.

“It’s rude to stare you know,” came a voice from beside her, causing her to jump in alarm.

She turned on her heel to come face to face with Lincoln. He smiled knowingly at her, eyes crinkling in the corners. Damn, caught red handed, she thought. She wondered how long he had been there and how she could play this off.

“I’m not staring,” she defended, trying to sound nonchalant as she shrugged. “Just admiring the artwork.”

As if sensing she was being watched, Octavia turned around and threw them both a bright smile, waving with the stick of chalk still clutched in her hand. Raven waved back awkwardly, very much aware that Lincoln was still eyeing her with scrutiny.

“Admiring the artwork?” he said, smile turning into a soft smirk. “I’ll have to remember that one. You have to take time to appreciate the beautiful things in life, that’s what it’s all about, right?”

Raven nodded as she felt her cheeks grow hot. She didn’t dare break eye contact with Lincoln. If she looked away she would look guilty. She didn’t want him or anyone else to be privy to this schoolgirl crush she had seemingly developed on the petite brunette. It was bad enough that Clarke already suspected something. Lincoln let his gaze travel around the coffee shop, breaking the tension.

“Ok, well it’s been unusually quiet for a Saturday morning so I should be able to handle the counter on my own until Nyko gets here in an hour. Think you can start by changing the filters in the machines? Only avoid the third one, it’s been playing up,” he said, smiling brightly again.

“Let me take a look at it, I’ll have it working again in no time” Raven said, watching Lincoln’s eyes widen in surprise. “Machines are kind of my thing. I promise you my mechanical skills are a lot better than my coffee making abilities.”

“Let’s hope so,” Lincoln teased.

Raven began making her way over to the counter when Lincoln called after her.

“Hey Raven, when you’re done you think you could check inventory? It’s a two person job and the _artwork_ could use some help with that” he said, grinning from ear to ear.

Raven froze in her tracks for a second before nodding, not even contemplating the idea of turning around to face him. She took at deep breath and walked over to where Octavia was stood. The brunette had her hands on her hips, weight shifted onto one leg as she looked up at her chalk creation.

“You’re late,” Octavia remarked when Raven drew level with her. She didn’t take her eyes off the special’s board her but Raven could clearly see the smirk painted across her profile.

“A wizard is never late, nor is he early, he arrives precisely when he means to,” Raven replied, not missing a beat.

“Wow,” Octavia said, looking away from the chalkboard to face Raven. “I didn’t have you down as a nerd. Guess appearances can be deceiving. Speaking of appearances...good night was it?” she teased, flashing a 100 watt smile as her eyes grazed over Raven’s disheveled demeanour.

That awoke the pit of snakes in Raven’s stomach and she felt her throat go dry as she struggled to find the words to explain herself. She must have looked an absolute state after running almost two blocks to the subway. Plus she hadn’t showered or put on any make-up. At least she’d had the aforethought to gather her hair into a respectable ponytail. That was something.

“Yeah, about that...let me level with you. It totally slipped my mind that I was working today,” she began, figuring Octavia would appreciate the honesty. “Clarke and I went to this really awesome bar and got a little carried away last night. There was karaoke an happy hour and-”

Octavia cut her off mid-sentence, raising the palm of her hand to silence Raven. Raven waited nervously for her reaction. Octavia didn’t look angry. On the contrary, she looked totally amused by the whole situation

“You don’t need to explain yourself to me,” Octavia chuckled. “We’re college students, right? Drinking too much is what we do. We basically have full license to get wasted on cheap liquor and make idiots out of ourselves,” she offered, smiling warmly.

Raven felt the tension immediately leave her body as she smiled back, willing herself not to get lost in those grey-blue orbs.

“You don’t seem like the typical college party girl,” Raven said, smirking a little. “I can’t imagine you getting wasted amongst a bunch of frat guys and sorority bitches.”

“Appearances can be deceiving, remember?” Octavia countered with a smirk of her own. “Besides, how do you know _I’m_ not one of those sorority bitches?”

Raven almost swallowed her own tongue and she scrambled to make a hasty apology. “Oh God, I’m sorry O, I didn’t know...I mean there’s nothing wrong with sororities per say, I”-

She stopped when Octavia laughed at her, grinning widely as she shook her head.

“I’m just pulling your leg, Raven. You’re too easy,” Octavia teased. “Did Lincoln tell you we’re on stock check this afternoon? No offense but I’m pretty glad. Can’t have you serving customers when you smell like Budweiser and bad decisions.”

Raven was stunned. She did not expect to come into work and be sassed by Octavia...heck she didn’t even know this girl’s last name. Regardless, she found herself liking her more and more by the second. Playing along, Raven moved her hand to her chest as though scandalised and wore an expression of mock-offence.

“I’m sure I don’t know what you mean,” she said dramatically, putting on a southern-belle accent. “I do declare your comments are most unwarranted.”

Octavia laughed again, throwing her head back, the sound like music to Raven’s ears. “Sure you don’t. I’m gonna head downstairs and find the inventory list. You coming?”

“Yeah I’ll be down in a few minutes. I promised Lincoln I’d take a look at the busted machine,” Raven said, jerking her thumb at the block of shiny steel.

Octavia’s eyebrows shot up in response. “So you’re a mechanic as well as a fantasy movie nerd. What other manner of secrets have you got tucked away?” she asked curiously, lips parting to reveal the most breathtaking smile Raven had ever seen.

Raven shrugged, trying to maintain her lackadaisical facade. “Things you wouldn’t believe. Appearances can be deceiving, I guess.”

Octavia tilted her head to the side studied Raven’s features for a moment. Raven felt her cheeks burning under the intensity of her gaze. Octavia must have found whatever she was looking for as she let out a small “huh” and disappeared into the stock room.

As soon as the brunette was gone, Raven turned her attention on the broken espresso machine, grateful to have something to busy herself with. She never spotted Lincoln watching from the register, a small smile on his face.

 

 

“Octavia?”

“Yeah?”

“This is really fucking boring.”

They had been in the stock room for just over an hour, working mostly in silence as they focused on counting the merchandise. Raven sat on the floor as Octavia scanned the shelves. Luckily, the worst part of Raven’s hangover had passed and now she was mostly just hungry, wishing she had had the time to eat her waffles at The Ark.

“I know but it needs to be done. Anya is a stickler for organisation and she likes to pop in unannounced,” Octavia replied, stacking boxes of green tea.

“She sounds like a real hard ass,” Raven said, as she ticked off another box on their inventory list.

Octavia giggled in response. “She likes things a certain way, that’s all. She’s alright once you get past the icy exterior. Her and Lexa are the same that way.”

Raven’s head shot up at that. “Wait, Lexa’s related to the chick who owns this place? She never said. Must be doing pretty well for herself to own a coffee shop in Greenwich Village.”

Lexa hadn’t mentioned it but then again, Raven had only had two conversations with Lexa Woods, amounting to a grand total of fifteen minutes. Plus, Lexa didn’t seem to be a big conversationalist. That was going to have to change if Clarke got involved; her best friend had been known to suffer from serious bouts of word vomit.

Octavia looked up and fixed Raven with a curious look. “They’re sisters. I know you don’t like coffee but surely you’ve heard about this place before? Grounders is a chain. Anya owns like 10 shops around the city.”

Raven looked at her blankly.

“They’re part of the Trikru group. You know those fancy restaurants you have to book a reservation at like 6 months in advance? The family owns like half of New York,” Octavia continued.

“Oh, yeah, course I’ve heard of them. I just didn’t realise they were connected. The woman who owns Trikru is married to the CEO of Woods Tech,” Raven said.

Octavia nodded and looked at her expectantly.

“Wait,” Raven said, finally making the connection. “No way. No fucking way. You’re telling me Lexa – moody hockey captain Lexa, is part of the Woods family? _The_ Woods family? This is too much! Clarke certainly knows how to pick em.”

Raven knew all about Woods Tech. They were a multi-billion dollar organisation involved in all sorts of technology, namely aerospace engineering. She would have given her right arm to get an internship at the prestigious company. Perhaps Lexa could pull some strings for her.

Octavia grinned and bit down gently on her lower lip. “Yep, one and the same. Only don’t go telling everyone, she doesn’t like to broadcast it. I thought you would have made the connection last night when you searched the college database for her email.”

Raven blushed furiously. She had totally forgotten she’d emailed Lexa from Clarke’s phone. Clarke was going to kill her.

“You saw that, huh?” Raven said sheepishly.

“Yeah I saw it,” Octavia said, moving to sit on the floor next to Raven. “I thought it was pretty convincing to be honest. You know, until you signed the email off as Tits McGee. Not very subtle.”

Raven turned to face Octavia, finding she wore an expression of amusement. She tried to ignore their close proximity and the tingling sensation that ran down her arm when their shoulders brushed against each other.

“Subtly isn’t really my strong suit,” Raven said matter-of-factly, eyes darting to Octavia’s lips for a split second.

If Octavia noticed she didn’t acknowledge it. “I gathered,” she said, rolling her eyes. “Don’t worry about it though, Lexa isn’t going to mention it to Clarke. She didn’t want to make her uncomfortable.”

“That’s sweet. I think your friend has it bad for my friend,” Raven said, smirking. “They’re totally gonna bang.”

“I think you’re right,” Octavia agreed, stretching her legs out in front of her. “So since we’re going to be spending a lot of time here together at work I figured we should get to know each other a little better.”

“What did you have in mind?” Raven asked.

She certainly wasn’t going to object to getting to know more about Octavia. Strictly as friends of course, she reminded herself. Nothing more than that. Stick to what you know, Reyes. Feelings and sex do not mix.

“It’s like a question game,” Octavia said. “You ask me a question, I answer then I ask you a question.”

Raven chuckled. “So it’s just asking each other questions. Not really much of a game, O.”

“Would you rather go back to stock checking?” Octavia asked, sounding exasperated.

“Touché.  Ladies first,” Raven said, sending her a wink.

“Ok let’s start with something simple. Where are you from?” Octavia asked, leaning back against the wall.

“DC. Clarke and I grew up there and then moved here for college. I miss it but it isn’t a patch on the Big Apple. What about you?”

“Saint Joseph. You probably haven’t heard of it. It’s a small town in Missouri. Nothing ever happens there. My brother moved off to college here and I sort of followed in his footsteps. Though he’s a dropout so I hope I don’t follow too closely. What’s your major?”

“Mechanical engineering, hence my prowess with the coffee machine. What’s your last name?”

“Blake. Yours?”

“Reyes.”

“Raven Reyes,” Octavia tested, saying the name aloud. “Sounds like a rock star’s name.”

Raven loved the way it sounded on Octavia’s tongue. “Well now that you mention it, I am in a band. We haven’t quite hit international stardom yet though,” she countered playfully.

“Really, that’s so cool. What do you play?”

“Two questions in a row, Blake? That’s cheating but I'll allow it. I play bass, have done for around 8 years or so now. We’re pretty good, you should come and see us some time.”

Raven extended the invitation before she realised the words were even out of her mouth. She hoped Octavia wouldn’t read too much into it or do the total opposite and shoot her down. She chanced a look at the brunette and saw her running her tongue across her lips, seemingly contemplating the offer. The sight made Raven’s heart beat so violently she thought it was going to spring from her throat and make a break for the door.

“Maybe I will, seeing as you asked so nicely,” Octavia said, her lips curving into a smile as she ran her fingertips across the top of Raven’s wrist. “Plus, I’ve always had a thing for musicians.”

Flirting. This was flirting. Raven could practically hear the Kill Bill siren blaring in her head in warning. She should change the subject. She could feel Octavia’s eyes on her and forced herself to look the brunette in the eyes. The worst thing to do would be to flirt back. So that’s exactly what she did.

“Yeah? Maybe you’ll get lucky,” Raven shot back with a wink. “I’ll be sure to slip you some backstage passes.”

Raven slammed her eyes shut and swore under her breath. She wasn’t supposed to say that. _‘Wrong,_ screamed her brain. _‘What are you doing, this is not the plan.’_

“See to it that you do. It’s your turn to ask me a question,” Octavia said quietly, seemingly oblivious to Raven’s inner turmoil.

Raven could have sworn that Octavia had scooted closer over the past couple of minutes. Their thighs were pressed against each other and each time Octavia moved, her shoulder brushed against Raven’s.

“So ‘Miss I have a thing for musicians,’ are you seeing anyone right now? Hard to imagine a girl as stunning as you would be single” Raven questioned, throwing caution to the wind. She hadn’t even bothered to disguise the sultry tone of her voice as she tilted her head to one side expectantly.

Octavia’s eyes met hers, pastel blue locking with caramel brown. Raven thought she looked troubled, perhaps contemplating how much she should reveal. They’d only known each other a couple of days and it was a pretty personal question. She regretted asking it as Octavia’s teeth worried her lower lip for a few seconds and her eyes dropped briefly to the floor.

“I’m not dating anyone at the moment actually,” she finally admitted, meeting Raven’s eyes again. “Though I think I might be interested in someone.”

Raven felt pieced by Octavia’s gaze. A small part of her dared to hope that Octavia was talking about her even though it was nigh on impossible. The thought was soon replaced by one of jealousy. Raven shivered at the thought of some undeserving boy running his clumsy hands over the beautiful brunette sat next to her. She desperately expelled the image from her mind, turning her attention back to Octavia. It was really none of her concern.

 “Cool. And is he interested back?” Raven asked, trying to keep her voice level.

“I don’t know, they’re difficult to read,” Octavia said, leaning back against the wall.

Non-gender specific pronouns, Raven noted. Interesting. Maybe Octavia wasn’t straight after all. She felt a spark of hope in her chest and swallowed hard. She wasn’t supposed to have feelings. Feelings got her hurt, got her into trouble. ‘ _Remember Finn_?’ her inner voice taunted. It was non-negotiable. She extinguished the spark and changed the subject.

“It’s your turn to ask me something.”

A blush crept onto Octavia’s face as she thought of whatever it was she wanted to ask Raven. “Tell me to fuck off if I’m being too personal here, but when did you realise you-”

“O, Raven, you guys done yet? It’s getting busy up here and I could really use your help!” Lincoln’s voice boomed from above.

“Coming,” Octavia shouted back. “Well, Reyes. Looks like we’ll have to continue our questions game some other time.”

She pushed herself up from the floor and extended a hand to Raven.

“Some other time,” Raven agreed, accepting her hand.

She trudged back up the stairs behind Octavia, still wondering what it was that the girl had wanted to ask her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cheers for reading, please let me know if you liked it.  
> Next time: Clexa interaction and a date...of sorts.


	6. Reverse Cowgirl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Octavia/Raven split POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back with a new chapter y'all! I'll try to update on a regular basis but I find that if you have low expectations you're always going to be pleasantly surprised.  
> Trying the split POV thing like I did in my last fic.  
> Let me have your feedback - I relish it!

Octavia POV

 

Octavia frowned at her laptop screen and the words upon it. Or rather the lack of words upon it. She was supposed to be writing an alternative ending to a classic novel as part of her Creative Writing degree but she had hit a proverbial brick wall. Her tactic of staring blankly at the screen until words somehow materialised was proving fruitless. Leaning back in her chair, she covered her face with both palms an let out an almighty sigh of frustration, shoulders sagging as she exhaled audibly.

Octavia Blake was distracted.

Part of the problem was that she’d had no say in which novel she was assigned. Professor Pike had cruelly selected The Catcher in the Rye, knowing full-well it was a book she loathed and detested. She now regretted being so vocal in her criticisms of J.D.Salinger. She couldn’t care less what whiney, self-absorbed Holden Caulfield did with his life. All he seemed to do was moan and swear excessively – was she supposed to be impressed by that? She would never understand the popularity of the book.

The other part of the problem causing her infuriating writer’s block was a little different and significantly more troubling. It was owed to the fact she couldn’t seem to get a certain alluring Latina out of her mind. Yes, Octavia Blake suspected she had a crush on Raven Reyes. Of course she did, that would be absolutely typical of her.

At first she thought it was just misplaced admiration for the girl. After all, Raven was difficult _not_ to like. She was what Octavia liked to call a triple threat; undeniably attractive, killer sense of humour and bags of charm. Yep, Raven Reyes was something alright, Octavia thought as she leaned back in her chair. She was crushing. Hard.

 However Octavia was observant enough to know that Raven, despite her attractive qualities, also gave off an air of detachedness. She seemed to be emotionally distant and altogether unattainable. Raven was as mysterious as she was beautiful. Of course Octavia would be attracted to her.  

She cringed as she imagined Lexa’s voice reprimanding her, knowing exactly what her roommate would say. _‘Octavia Blake you have the worst fucking taste! When are you going to learn that over-confidence, a smirk and a leather jacket is not a winning combination?’_ Octavia didn’t know if Raven owned a leather jacket but she would put money on it.

This looked to be the latest in a long-line of inappropriate crushes. It was nothing new.

Except Raven was female. _That_ certainly was new.

Whilst it was true she’d never found herself attracted enough to a woman to want to date them before, it wasn’t an idea she’d closed herself off from. She prided herself on being a firm believer that love and lust came in all sorts of guises -  body parts and genders be damned.

 What did something so trivial as gender matter? People could fall in love with people. It didn’t have to be any more complicated than that. And yet it was. The idea of Raven made her uneasy. No, the crush didn’t bother her because Raven identified as female, it bothered her because Raven was, well...Raven.

Octavia smiled to herself and bit down lightly on her lower lip. Whilst she still didn’t know much about Raven, she did know that the engineering student was a shameless flirt. Oh, and a total heartbreaker. That much had been evidenced by Harper’s coffee shop cameo. Raven’s lies had come so effortlessly to her that Octavia wondered how many times the brunette had acted out that same scenario. Would she herself become one of those girls clinging onto the fraying, desperate threads of a one night stand? God she hoped not.

The sound of a key turning in the front door pulled Octavia from her thoughts and she pushed herself away from her desk, closing her laptop with a sigh. She could think about the non-existent essay some other time.

“O, you home?” Lexa’s voice called out.

“I certainly am,” Octavia said brightly as she walked into the room. “That’s the perils of working a part-time job and balancing college – I’m too tired to be out having a social life.”

Lexa pulled a bottle of water from the fridge and threw herself into her favourite spot on the couch. She took a large gulp of water and then turned her attention to where Octavia stood in the doorway.

“I’ve told you like a hundred times that you don’t have to work there. You know I can help you out, that’s what friends are for, right?” Lexa said, sending Octavia a warm smile.

 _Financially_ is the word that Lexa neglected to include in that sentence. Octavia gave her a small smile in return and nodded. She might have lived in the apartment rent free but had insisted that she at least provide some of their groceries. That required cash. It’s not like her mother could be any help. The woman had practically bankrupted herself sending Bellamy to college, only for him to drop out halfway through his second semester. No, working at Grounders was a necessity and at least the tips were good.

“I know that, but you know how proud I am. It’s a Blake thing,” Octavia said with a shrug.

Lexa grinned and shook her head. “Yeah I know, I’ve met your brother, remember? How is Bellamy anyway?”

“Good, I think,” Octavia said, raising a hand to rub the back of her neck. “Last I heard from him he was working at some dive bar over in Brooklyn. Told me I should drop by and see him. Still has no idea what he wants to do with his life,” she added, failing to keep the bitterness out of her tone.

Things had been tense between the Blake siblings for a while. They’d had a huge argument when Bellamy quit college last year and it had been practically radio silence since then. Of course Octavia had been the one to comfort their heartbroken mother as she cried down the phone, unable to understand why her darling son would throw such an opportunity away. Octavia didn’t know either.

Both Blake siblings were both as stubborn as each other (another family trait) but Bellamy had extended the olive branch and texted her last week.  Octavia hadn’t fully forgiven him but she missed her brother despite his flaws.

 All her life Bellamy been protective of her, trying his best to fulfil the role of their absent father (side note, fuck that guy). He meant well and his intentions were pure but he sometimes went a little overboard in the way that only Bellamy Blake could.

 Octavia would never forget the day she snuck back after curfew, neck covered in hickeys from Chris Johnson, only to find Bell waiting for her in their darkened living room. That particular grilling had lasted a record breaking 45 minutes. He’d made Octavia drive him to the boy’s house and whist she couldn’t hear the conversation Chris and Bellamy had from her spot in the car, the expression on Chris’s face told her it was altogether unpleasant.

“Does anyone really know what they want to do?” Lexa asked, frowning slightly. “I mean we’re straight out of school at 18 and expected to make a decision that affects the rest of our lives. It’s kind of fucked up. I can’t even decide what I want to do most weekends let alone in five years time.”

Octavia instantly felt a pang of guilt in her chest. Dammit, why did Lexa always have to be the voice of reason? She moved to sit on the opposite end of the couch, leaning back against the leather cushions.

“I know, I just wish he’d talked to me and my Mom about it before abandoning everything. I wish we still talked like we used to,” Octavia sighed and shook her head. “Anyway, enough boring adult stuff. How was your gym session with Clarke? Intense by the looks of things, you’re getting sweat all over the upholstery, Woods.”

Lexa swatted her on the arm playfully and Octavia noticed the wry smile on her best friend’s face right before she took another sip from her water.

“It went relatively well actually. I don’t know what I was expecting but it was certainly an interesting afternoon,” Lexa trailed off, staring thoughtfully into the middle distance.

“Interesting how?” Octavia asked, snapping her fingers in front of Lexa’s face when she received no response. “Earth to Lexa, we were talking about Clarke? What, did she try to make-out with you behind the free weights or something?” Octavia teased.

Lexa chided her with a nudge of her toe and blushed. “No, nothing like that. It’s just... I don’t think she has as much of an interest in hockey as she originally made out.”

“What makes you say that?” Octavia countered, quirking an eyebrow in question.

If it was possible, Lexa blushed an even deeper shade of red. “Well, we were talking about hockey and college in general, you know, tryouts and stuff. It may have gotten a little flirty. I couldn’t tell, she might just have been being friendly. I’m probably reading too much into it. You know how bad I am at reading people and Clarke seems like a very friendly person. She-”

“Get to the point, Lexa,” Octavia rolled her eyes and cut her off mid-sentence. If she let Lexa ramble as she was so prone to doing they would be here all night.

“Right, sorry,” Lexa said, running her hand through her hair out of nervous habit. “So I asked her what her favourite position was, you know, meaning for the team? Like defence, forward, that kind of position...anyway she said reverse cowgirl.”

Octavia started at her blankly for a few seconds and then threw her head back, shrieks of laughter escaping her throat, the sound bouncing off the walls of the apartment. Tears formed in her eyes as she imagined the scene unfolding in her head. She tried to compose herself but Lexa scowling at her from the other end of the couch only made her laugh harder.  

“Are you quite done, Octavia?” Lexa asked sourly, using her full name to punctuate her irritation. “Not that I’m not overjoyed my life affords you such amusement.”

Octavia giggled a few more times and composed herself once again, crossing her legs and folding her hands in her lap to show Lexa she had her full attention. “Sorry Lex, but you’ve gotta admit it’s pretty funny. Man, Clarke must have it bad if her brain’s jumping straight to sex. What did you say to her?”

Lexa bit her lower lip and looked down at her lap, failing to conceal the grin that spread across her face. “I said it was good to know but that she should probably buy me a drink before we have that conversation.”

Octavia couldn’t believe her ears. Lexa had flirted...with an attractive girl...perhaps successfully. This was unheard of.

“Whoa! Way to go, Lexa!” Octavia exclaimed, leaning in for a high five which the brunette eagerly returned. “See, that was a smooth recovery. I told you that taking my advice on flirting would get you the girl. The Blake charm works every time. So when are you going out then?”

“Erm, we’re not,” Lexa said quietly, averting Octavia’s gaze.

“Wait, what do you mean you’re not?” Octavia frowned. “You just said that she-”

“I know. After I said that she laughed it off and everything was fine. Then I told her next week we’ll practice training on the ice and she got all flustered. She left in kind of a hurry before I could suggest a date,” Lexa said dejectedly.

“Hmm odd,” Octavia remarked, perplexed by Clarke’s behaviour. “Maybe she had something on her mind? I’m sure it was nothing you did, Lex.”

“Maybe” Lexa said with a shrug, looking altogether dejected.

“Though I do think you should just ask her out already and get it over with. No offence, but watching you brood around the apartment pining after Clarke like something out of a Shakespearian tragedy is getting old fast. I’ve seen snails move with more enthusiasm,” Octavia teased.

She just about dodged the empty water bottle that Lexa launched at her head seconds later.

“Dick,” Lexa said, smirking as she reached for the remote.

 

 

They’d been watching The L Word for the past two hours. That’s how Octavia knew Lexa was in a bad mood.

When they’d first moved in together Lexa had explained that it was for the most part a terrible show, but as a lesbian she was basically expected to watch it by law. Octavia had watched a few episodes here and there and had failed to be impressed. Lexa had said that TV rep for gay and bi women was somewhat lacking so they had to take what they could get. That, Octavia thought, was bullshit. It was 2016 for fucks sake, surely there had to be something better than this?

Maybe she could ask Raven for some recommendations. And fuck, there she was, thinking about Raven Reyes again. She focused on the episode in a bid to distract herself but the character Shane seducing yet another unwitting woman only reminded her of the attractive Latina even further. Her mind flooded with images of Raven’s mischievous smirk framed by ample lips. Octavia felt her eyes drawn to Raven’s lips more times in the past couple of days than she would care to admit. She wondered if they felt as soft as they looked

“Are you ok, you’re breathing really heavily?” Lexa asked, looking at Octavia with something between amusement and concern.

Octavia flinched slightly, jolted from her thoughts of Raven. “Yeah, Yeah I’m fine. I think I’ve got a bit of a cold coming on,” she said, sniffing for effect.

“Riiiiight,” Lexa said, narrowing her eyes suspiciously for a fraction of a second. “I’m going to bed, enjoy your lesbian drama,” she added, rising from the sofa.

It took Octavia a full five seconds to realise that Lexa was referring to the TV programme still playing on the screen and not the internal conflict raging inside her head.

“Goodnight,” she called distractedly as Lexa was already halfway to her room.

Octavia let her go without question. Lexa surely couldn’t be tired at 8pm but probably just wanted to be alone. Octavia thought Lexa would happily stayed holed up in her room 24/7 if it wasn’t for class or Hockey practice.

Left to her own thoughts, her mind found itself occupied by the enigma that was Raven Reyes once again. She had come to a conclusion: Raven’s ‘player’ persona was superficial . No one behaved so flippantly without some serious underlying emotional complications. She would do well not to get involved in whatever games of seduction Raven Reyes seemed to play. Nevertheless, against all her better judgement, she found herself wanting to.

Perhaps we could just be friends, Octavia reasoned. So far she and Raven had gotten on like a house on fire, exchanging friendly banter and self-deprecating jokes. They certainly had chemistry. The idea of a strictly platonic friendship might have been more believable if Octavia didn’t keep thinking about how Raven’s hand might feel in hers every two minutes like some infatuated schoolgirl.

She imagined again what Lexa would have to say if she found out about her crush. Surely she’d have a field day. Then again, Lexa had her own woman to helplessly pine over.

Octavia would have to do something about that. Something, but she didn’t know what. Clarke and Lexa clearly liked each other but if they had to wait for one to ask the other out, they’d be in a nursing home before they went on their first date.

Octavia had to do _something_. What would Raven Reyes do?

A light bulb lit up somewhere deep in the recesses of her brain. Octavia knew exactly what.

Without further delay, she sprung up from the couch and practically skipped down the hall to Lexa’s room, giddy on her own genius. She paused outside the door and knocked twice quickly before opening it anyway.

Lexa was sat in the middle of her bed. Her eyes went wide and her head snapped up from the laptop when Octavia bounded forth into the room. She hastily closed her laptop and pushed it to the side as though afraid it might suddenly burst into flames.

“You know the usual protocol is to knock and wait,” Lexa snapped, narrowing her eyes at her roommate. “It’s just basic manners. I could have been naked or something.”

“Please, you’ve got nothing I haven’t seen before,” Octavia countered. “Or are you forgetting the shower facilities at summer camp?” she asked, grinning when a hint of a blush crept up Lexa’s cheeks.

“Point taken,” Lexa agreed bitterly, shuddering slightly at the memory. “Anyway, what’s so important that it’s got you bursting into my room unannounced? Did they finally discover who A is on Pretty Little Liars? Or has Taylor Swift released a new song that I simply _must_ hear?” she asked sarcastically.

Octavia rolled her eyes as Lexa smirked, clearly proud of her mockery. Lexa liked to pretend she was above pop culture and trashy TV but Octavia knew better.

“I’m going to ignore that statement Lexa because I know that deep down you’re a huge Tay Tay fan,” Octavia said brightly. “I’m here because I’ve decided we need a night out this weekend. We need some good old fashioned best friend bonding. It’ll be you, me and vast quantities of alcohol. What do you say?”

A frown settled on Lexa’s face as she contemplated the idea. Octavia knew she was probably thinking of an excuse not to go. She would have her work cut out for her convincing Lexa to go out but she had a plethora of comebacks in her artillery.

“Do we have to, O?” Lexa asked, sighing deeply. “You know I hate going to clubs. They’re always full of the idiots from college that I make a conscious effort to avoid. Can’t we just stay in?”

Octavia had expected this and was ready with rebuttal number one. “Lex, we’ve stayed in the past 4 weekends. We’re turning into those recluses that TLC does documentaries on. All we do is eat pizza and watch Netflix, I-”

“Nothing wrong with that,” Lexa grumbled.

“We need a night to just have a few drinks and unwind,” Octavia said, ignoring Lexa’s interruption entirely and sitting down on the edge of the bed. “Remember how much fun we had last year? Plus, it might stop you obsessing over Clarke Griffin for like 5 minutes,” she added, grinning at Lexa unabashedly.

Lexa flushed a deep shade of pink. “I am not obsessing over Clarke Griffin,” she defended unconvincingly.

“Oh really?” Octavia challenged, leaning forwards and grabbing the laptop as Lexa tried too late to stop her. “Tell you what, if I open your laptop and don’t see Clarke’s Facebook profile staring back at me, we don’t have to go out. Deal?”

If it was possible, Lexa turned an even deeper shade of embarrassed and promptly became fascinated with her own lap. “Fine. You’ve made your point. What do you suggest?” she asked bitterly, prying the laptop from Octavia’s hands.

“I think we should go to the bar that Bell started working at,” Octavia said, ignoring Lexa’s glare. “It’s away from campus. He says it’s like this divey rock bar. They play mostly alternative music, none of that billboard stuff. Plus, it’ll give me a chance to patch things up a bit with my brother. If you think about it, it’s hitting two birds with one stone.”

Lexa chewed her bottom lip in contemplation and Octavia knew the hard part was over. Lexa was a sucker for gloomy rock music and dark beer. Plus she and Bellamy got on oddly well.

“So we’ll just go to the bar? No clubs?” Lexa asked

“No clubs. Just you, me, beer and good conversation. Come on Lex, pretty please?” Octavia whined, putting on her best puppy-dog eyes and sticking her lower lip out.

“You’re impossible to argue with, you know that right?” Lexa said, unable to conceal the smile that spread across her face.

“Yaaaas!” Octavia shouted, throwing her arms around Lexa’s waist, the movement knocking them both backwards onto the bed. “You will not regret this, Lexa!”

“I’m regretting it already,” Lexa joked as she struggled to push Octavia off of her. “Now get out of my room and let me sleep. I have to be up for a class at 9.”

Octavia kissed her on the cheek and departed with a huge grin on her face. The wheels were firmly on her plan, now she just needed a little push to set them in motion. Luckily, she knew a skilled mechanic who could help her with that. Once she was in her room, she threw herself on the bed and pulled her phone out of her jeans pocket.

 **O 21:20:** Wanna help me cause some mischief? It involves my roommate, your roommate and a whole lot of sneaking.

She pressed send, grateful that she’d asked Raven for her number earlier. She was surprised when the Latina handed it over without protest, though she had insisted on choosing her own contact name in Octavia’s phone. Octavia had rolled her eyes the wording though she couldn’t argue with it. A moment later her phone buzzed with a new notification.

 **Babe-n Reyes 21:20** Always.

 

 

Raven POV

 

Raven had been in an exceedingly good mood since her shift had finished two hours ago. She’d caught the train home, taken a much needed shower and busied herself tinkering with an old Marshall amp. The equipment had honestly seen better days but Raven was skilled when it came to anything with electricity and was confident she could have it sounding ten times better before their next practice session. Plus she didn’t have the cash to spend on a new one.

She didn’t allow herself to dwell on why she was in such a good mood. Not that it bared much thinking about. That was down to one Octavia Blake and her highly infectious smile. Raven silently wondered if she could get a vaccination for that.

Whistling absently to herself, she flicked on the power switch and the speaker hummed lowly with only a little distortion. All she had to do was carefully connect the last two wires together and the sound quality would meet her exacting standards. Taking a deep breath, she picked up her soldering iron and held it steady above the connection. A little to the left or right and she risked ruining all her hard work. This had to be precise.

As the tip of the iron touched the wire, her bedroom door was flung open. The force of the impact slammed the door into the wall, causing the contents of her shelf to rattle dangerously. She flinched and the tool went wide of its mark, the speaker emitting a menacing hiss as sparks shot up from its interior.

“Fuck!” Raven exclaimed, jumping backwards and frantically patting down the sleeves of her jacket before the sparks had a chance to ignite.

She hadn’t turned around yet but knew the source of the interruption had to be Clarke. No one else had a key to the apartment. No one else would make such a dramatic entrance either. She spun on her heel, ready to unleash a verbal tirade of insults on the blonde. She stopped dead in her tracks when her eye’s landed on her best friend.

Clarke looked, for lack of a better word, furious.  Her usually jaw was clenched so tight Raven was sure it would become stuck that way permanently. Her breathing was heavy as if she’d been running and she wore a scowl that offset the flash of anger in her eyes.

 Raven had only seen Clarke look this pissed once before and that was way back in ninth grade when Zoe Monroe had accidentally spilled Gatorade over her art project. Clarke had uttered a string of expletives and chased Monroe through the corridors angrily brandishing a paintbrush.

 Raven didn’t know exactly what she was supposed to have done this time but she sure as hell knew she was in trouble. She racked her brains for an answer but theorised that Clarke wouldn’t be quite so mad about her missing yoghurt from the fridge. Even if Raven had ignored the post-it it that said ‘keep your grubby hands off, bitch.’ No, this was bigger than yoghurt.

“You!” Clarke spat as she advanced on Raven, pointing her finger accusingly.

“Easy Clarke,” Raven stuttered, taking a step backwards and raising her hands in front of her defensively.

She wasn’t scared that Clarke would attack her or anything; it was just a natural reaction. Clarke may have had a fiery temper when the occasion called for it but she would never stoop as low as physical violence. Raven took another step backwards and collided with her desk, putting her hands against the wood to steady herself.

“Easy Clarke?” Clarke intonedmockingly. “You’re telling me to take it easy? Because of _you_ I’m going to totally humiliate myself in front of Lexa and blow any chance I ever had with her!”

There was a moment where the two just stared at each other, only the sound of Clarke’s heavy breathing breaking the silence. Raven looked at Clarke wide-eyed, mouth agape and eyebrows furrowed as she struggled to make sense of the blonde’s statement. She honestly had no clue what Clarke was referring to.

 Clarke scowled back, maintaining her anger until something within her resolve broke. She looked away from Raven and flopped down on the edge of the bed, burying her face in her hands.  When she let out a muffled sob, Raven was instantly on her knees in front of the blonde, gently pulling Clarke’s hands away from her face.

“Clarke, please talk to me. What happened?” Raven asked gently, running her thumbs over the back of Clarke’s hands in a soothing motion.

When Clarke only sniffed in response and let out a strangled noise Raven turned to her old fail-safe; humour.

“Hey, you know I was only joking at the diner this morning when I said I’d ask Lexa out if you didn’t. I promise I’m not trying to move in on your girl, Griffin,” she said, leaning forward to rest her forehead against Clarke’s.

That raised a small laugh from Clarke at least. She looked up at Raven through bleary eyes and took a few deep breaths.

“As if you could,” Clarke half-whispered, a sad smile on her face.  “I’m sorry I stormed in here like that. It was a total overreaction. Just...ugh! It isn’t your fault, not really. I just...things we’re looking like they were going well and then it all got fucked.”

Raven got up off her knees, ignoring the sharp pain shooting through her left leg with the motion. It was playing up again more than usual but she couldn’t and wouldn’t think about herself right now. Clarke needed her. She sat on the bed next to the blonde and placed a comforting arm around her shoulders.

“Start at the beginning, tell me what happened today. You know there’s nothing that can’t be fixed right?” Raven said softly, giving Clarke’s shoulder a reassuring squeeze.

She might not have believed those words herself but she needed Clarke to. Raven, by her own admission, was living proof that not everything could be fixed. Sometimes things, or people, stayed broken. But Clarke wasn’t Raven. Clarke had never been completely fucked over by someone she cared about or had her heart shattered by the pretence of love. She saw the best in everyone and who was Raven to shatter that belief, even if it was an illusion?  

“So I was at the gym with Lexa and we were working out, just going through some exercises and stuff. I decided to bite the bullet and start flirting. She seemed to reciprocate,” Clarke said, blushing at whatever memory she had just conjured up.

Raven nodded at her to continue.

“Then I made some totally embarrassing comment about sexual positions. FYI, she now knows my go-to favourite step in the no-pants dance. Don’t ask,” Clarke blurted out, silencing Raven before she could interrupt. “Then she said that next week we could do some actual hockey practice. At the rink.”

Raven stared blankly at Clarke not understanding what the big deal was. Everything seemed to have gone well during her conversation with Lexa. She furrowed her brows in confusion, looking to the blonde for further explanation.

“At the rink Raven...as in ice rink. As in ice hockey. As in not field hockey like we thought,” Clarke deadpanned, waiting for Raven to catch on.

“Shit,” Raven murmured, eyebrows shooting up into her hairline.

“Shit indeed,” Clarke reiterated. “What am I gonna do? I could have winged being into field hockey  -anyone can whack a ball round a field but I can’t ice skate, Raven. Remember when my mom took us to that outdoor ice skating rink a few years back?”

Raven snorted. She did remember. It had been hilarious. Clarke wasn’t the most graceful of humans in any capacity but seeing her attempt to navigate the ice was like watching Bambi learn how to walk. If Bambi had drunk a quart of vodka before trying, that was. She started laughing at the memory, caching herself when Clarke glared dangerously.

“Sorry Princess, but even you can’t fail to see the humour in this situation,” Raven reasoned, subtly rubbing her calf.

“You’ll forgive me if I can’t,” Clarke scathed. “I’m going to look like an utter dick when I tell Lexa that I can’t ice skate. She’s going to know that I lied and think I’m a moron. What do I do, Reyes? You got me into this mess in the first place. Get me out of it,” she pleaded, shooting a glare in Raven’s direction.

To Raven’s credit, she didn’t balk under the beam of pure irritation radiating from the blonde. Calm and collected as ever, she offered a shrug of her shoulders and a few choice words of advice.

“You use it to your advantage. Tell her you lied,” she said, smirking as her eyes met Clarke’s.

“Excuse me, what?!” Clarke spluttered. “How is telling her I’m a big liar ‘using it to my advantage’ Raven?”

Raven resisted the urge to roll her eyes, sensing that perhaps it wasn’t best to test Clarke’s waning patience at this time.

“Tell her you lied,” Raven repeated as though Clarke hadn’t heard her. “Tell her you lied because what you really wanted was to ask her out but you were too much of a pussy. She’ll probably be really flattered. Well, either that or she’ll think it’s creepy. Probably worth the risk though. O seems to think Lexa’s into you,” she added casually.

Clarke leapt from her position on the bed as though the comforter was made of lava, almost knocking Raven flying in the process.

“Octavia said Lexa’s into me?” she exclaimed, eyes wide with shock.

“Yes, that’s basically what she implied. Only I don’t think I was supposed to share that intel so don’t tell her I told you,” Raven said, inspecting the sleeve of her jacket for any burn marks.

The wind was knocked out of her a moment later as Clarke surged forward, arms pulling her into a bone-crushing embrace.

“Raven, you are brilliant!” Clarke cried, pressing a sloppy kiss to Raven’s cheek and pulling back to beam brightly at her.

“Tell me something I don’t know,” Raven quipped, rubbing exaggeratedly at the spot where Clarke kissed her.

She felt comfortable enough to slip back into their usual dynamic. There was only a limited amount of emotion she could show before it became too much. Conscious pushed firmly back into its home at the back of her mind, Raven walked back over to her desk to try and salvage the amp.

Clarke stood up straight and collected herself, trying and failing to conceal her utter glee at this new information.  “I hope you know this doesn’t mean you’re off the hook, Reyes,” she teased, making for the door. “I still have to tell Lexa I lied because of you. You’ll be cleaning the apartment for more than a month if she gets a restraining order against me.”

Raven muttered something unintelligible and kept her eyes on her desk. She heard singing eminating from the shower down the hall 5 minutes later and smiled to herself, knowing Clarke’s bad mood had well and truly passed.

 

 

Raven glanced the clock on her bedside table. It was only 20 past 9 but she was tired. Plus her leg was hurting again which meant she needed to rest. She bitterly cursed the day of the accident as she massaged the skin surrounding her scar and reached for her painkillers. Her mind went to the brace currently tucked beneath her bed gathering dust.

 If her leg didn’t start improving she would have no choice but to start wearing it again. She hated the brace despite the much needed relief it provided. Mostly she hated the staring that came with it. She couldn’t stand the thought of people feeling sorry for her. Especially when they didn’t know what they were supposed to feel sorry about.

What she needed was to take her mind off things. Sex was her usual outlet for that. With an attractive person writhing beneath her she could all but forget the issues bubbling beneath her cool exterior. It had been almost two weeks since she’d picked up Harper and there had been no action since then. Truthfully, she hadn’t felt remotely like seeking out conquests. She didn’t know why. Still, she needed to relieve some tension.

There was always masturbation. Or as Raven called it, the last refuge of the desperate.

There really was no other alternative, she reasoned, leaning back against the pillow and closing her eyes. She tried to relax as she ran her hands over her neck and down to her breasts, massaging them roughly and pinching her nipples lightly when they grew hard under her touch. She let out a deep sigh as her right hand trailed downwards, over the flat pane of her stomach until skilled fingers met the elastic of her pyjama shorts.

She didn’t have the patience to draw this out and squeezed her eyes shut as her fingers found their destination in slick folds. She wasn’t particularly thinking about anything, concentrating purely on getting herself off as quickly as possible so she could go to sleep. It was more an exercise in physical need rather than gratification. She worked up a decent rhythm; creating broad strokes as her other hand still palmed her breast relentlessly. She must have needed his more than she thought, already feeling the familiar pull of tantalising release rising deep within her core.

She was prepared for the pleasurable sensation as her fingers brushed over her clit. What she wasn’t prepared for was Octavia’s face appearing behind her eyelids, teeth biting her lower lip seductively like she had in the coffee shop when Raven flirted with her hours before.

Raven let out a sharp gasp, startled by the frankly embarrassing wave of wetness the thought of Octavia had caused. She withdrew her hand immediately and took several deep breaths in an effort to calm herself down. That’s when she knew she had it bad for the brunette who looked at the world through rose-tinted glasses.

No. Absolutely not. She was not going to do this. Cumming over the mere thought of an attractive girl was not something Raven Reyes did.

Before she could get too annoyed with herself her phone lit up with a notification. Glad for a distraction, she reached for it and scanned the screen.

 Oh, perfect.

 A text from Octavia asking if she wanted to do some sneaky matchmaking. Speak of the devil and all that, Raven thought bitterly, ignoring the now uncomfortable wetness between her thighs. The hammering in her chest, however, was a little harder to disregard.

 **21:25 Babe-n Reyes:** So what’s the plan? We gonna ask them out for each other like we’re in elementary school?

 **21:26 O:** No, what do you take me for? I’m not a fucking amateur. We need to give them both a subtle push in the right direction. They both have zero game.

 **21: 28 Babe-n Reyes:** Agreed ...still waiting to hear this plan, genius.

 **21: 28 O:** I’m getting there, don’t be impatient! The plan is...we set them up so they’re forced to interact in a real date scenario.

 **21:30 Babe-n Reyes:** I thought you said you weren’t an amateur. Come on, impress me Blake.

 **21:31 O:** Please, you’re already impressed by me. I’m a delight and you know it.

Raven blushed as she read the message. Octavia Blake certainly knew what she was about.

 **21:31 O:** Tell Clarke you want to go out this Saturday. I already persuaded Lexa. Only we both go to the same place and don’t tell them.

 **21:32 O:** I await your apology for calling me an amateur.

 **21:32 Babe-n Reyes:** Despite sounding like you stole this plan from a desperate adolescent... this might actually work. I applaud your mediocrity. Venue?

 **21:33 O:** Mediocre? Me? Tell that to your Mom! There’s a bar called The Phoenix down on Park Slope. I can give you directions if you don’t know it?

 **21:33 Babe-n Reyes:** Gonna ignore you just made a ‘your mom’ joke as we aren’t 10. As for The Phoenix I practically live there! That place is awesome. Nothing says romance like watered down beer and bar snacks.

 **21:33 Babe-n Reyes:** Tho I admit I didn’t have you down as the dive bar dwelling type.

 **21:34 O:** It seems there’s a lot you don’t know about me or my type.

Raven had to admit Octavia was right. They barely knew anything about each other but she felt compelled to find out despite herself. She realised then that in order to get their friends to the bar, she and Octavia would have to be there too. They would likely be left with each other whilst Clarke and Lexa conversed about the weather or some other equally awkward topic to avoid admitting what they really wanted was to see each other naked.

Clarke was likely going to kill her for this set up but Raven figured if she’d already meddled a little, she may as well meddle a lot. Anyway, this would make their bet null and void if they were both on a “date” at the same time.

 **21:35 Babe-n Reyes:** You realise this sounds like some pseudo-double date. There are easier ways to ask me out you know ;) No need to be shy.

Raven held her breath for a few seconds after sending that last text. She wondered if she had pushed it too far with Octavia. Subtlety wasn’t her thing and her charm didn’t translate quite so well over text. When she didn’t receive a reply after 15 minutes she gave up and placed her phone back on the nightstand.

Sighing, she turned onto her side, silently cursing her unquenchable thirst for flirting with pretty girls. Just as she was drifting off to sleep, her phone buzzed again. She stared down at the message, a dopey smile growing on her face as her eyes scanned the words on the screen.

 **21:51 O:** I’ll keep that in mind for next time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, please let me know if you liked it - I have loved all your comments so far!  
> You can also find me lurking on tumblr at toolateintheday


	7. Operation Clexa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raven, Octavia & a plan  
> Mixed POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me so long to update - that pesky thing called real life got in the way again.  
> This chapter is extra long though so I hope that makes up for it.  
> Thanks once again for your kudos and comments - I absolutely love reading every single one.

Raven POV

 

“Why do I get the feeling this is all going to go horribly wrong?” Octavia called from somewhere behind a stack of boxes.

Raven couldn’t see her face but could picture vividly the frown that surely occupied her sharp features. She groaned under the weight of the box in her hands as she hoisted it up onto the shelf, wiping her brow once she had set it down with a huff.

“It’s not going to go horribly wrong, ye of little faith,” Raven answered, walking around the stack to come face to face with the shorter brunette. “As long as we keep them both in the dark this is going to work perfectly. Operation Clexa will be a resounding success.”

“I can’t believe you called our plan Operation Clexa. So gay,” Octavia intoned.

“Trust me, I’m the master of covert plans,” Raven continued, thoroughly ignoring the interruption. “When it comes to being sneaky I’m on a whole other level. We’re talking world class stealth here. I’m the Stephen Hawking of secrets.”

“Did you really just compare yourself to Professor Hawking?” Octavia deadpanned. “You think a lot of yourself, don’t you Reyes?” she asked a moment later, leaning heavily against a box containing paper cups.

“With good reason,” Raven said seriously. “It’s not just my beautiful brain. I mean have you _seen_ this face? It’s impossible to say no to this face. Many have tried and failed,” she added, throwing Octavia a smouldering look which caused the other girl’s cheeks to flush.

“You’re ridiculous,” was Octavia’s muttered reply as she shook her head disbelievingly.

The smile on Raven’s face grew into a grin as she witnesses the effect her words were having. Octavia was flustered and Raven decided there and then that the pink circles that made themselves at home on Octavia’s cheeks were her new favourite thing. In true Raven Reyes fashion she decided to ramp her flirting up to 11 and rip the dial off.

“And it’s not just my face that mere mortals such as yourself find irresistible,” Raven continued, pretending like she hadn’t heard Octavia’s last comment. “Beneath this cheap polyester shirt bestowed upon me by Grounders Ltd lies a body chiselled by the Gods themselves.”

“Is that so?” Octavia asked, seemingly humouring her. “That must be a lot of pressure on you.”

“I’m afraid so,” Raven said, letting out a heavy sigh for effect. “Honestly it’s such a burden to be this attractive. Did you know you can’t look directly at my abs? It’s kinda like how you’re not supposed to stare at the sun during an eclipse. The sheer power of their being will burn your retinas.”

Octavia scoffed indignantly. “You almost had me there until you started talking about scorched eyeballs,” she eased, laughing as she reached forward to shove Raven on the shoulder. “You’re such a dick.”

“You love it.”

Raven gave a laugh of her own and shoved back, underestimating the force of her blow. All of a sudden Octavia was off balance, falling backwards into the stack of boxes, arms flailing to find purchase on something solid. The something solid happened to be the front of Raven’s shirt as she pulled them both towards the storeroom floor.

It dawned on Raven that she literally could not have landed in a more awkward position if she tried. Somehow her thighs had situated themselves on either side of Octavia’s hips and her hands...oh God her hands. They were braced on Octavia’s chest, a palm covering each breast in an effort not to sprawl face-first into the floor. Some safety measure that was. She half wished she had kissed the concrete instead. It would have been less painful.

“Shit, sorry,” Raven yelped, retracting her hands as though Octavia’s skin was made of lava.

To her great surprise Octavia just laughed. It wasn’t a cute girlish laugh either. It was an authentic ‘this shit is hilarious’ laugh, her body shaking as the sound reverberated off the walls of the windowless room. Raven thought Octavia looked almost too beautiful as she cackled with abandon, the corners of her eyes crinkled and her hair mussed from the fall. It was refreshing to have someone so at ease around her besides Clarke.

“I think your moves need some work,” Octavia managed to choke out between bouts of laughter.

“Shut up, it was an accident,” Raven muttered, feeling her face growing hot.

“Sure. Like you haven’t been waiting to get me on my back,” Octavia teased.

She’d stopped laughing and was looking up at Raven with mirth shining in her grey eyes.

Shit, this wasn’t ok. Octavia knew how to give as good as she got and her last remark was one that hit a little too close to home for Raven’s comfort. She deflected the only way she knew how.

“As if. You wouldn’t be able to handle the likes of me, Blake. I’d turn your hetero ideals upside-down,” Raven shot back, locking eyes with Octavia.

“Try me,” Octavia challenged, refusing to break eye contact as the corners of her mouth twitched in the telltale signs of a smirk.

And Raven swore, would have placed her life on the fact that Octavia, if only very slightly, bucked her hips beneath her. Raven didn’t know if it was an accident or a sign of encouragement but her tongue subconsciously ran across her lips regardless. Slowly, she brought her hands down to rest on the floor either side of Octavia’s head as she inched her body forward.

Suddenly the air in the room had become stifling, Raven finding it almost impossible to keep her breathing level as the uncertain atmosphere between them shifted and crackled with tension. Octavia looked to be in a similar position. One of her hands snaked its way around Raven’s wrist and up her forearm, willing her to lean forward the rest of the way and close the remaining space between them.

So Raven did, her gaze flitting from Octavia’s eyes to her lips and back again. She ducked her head down, eyes fluttering closed and let gravity do the rest. She could feel Octavia’s breath against her lips, hot and sweet with a hint of what may have been strawberry chap stick. There were mere millimetres between them when Raven pulled back abruptly, gasping sharply in pain as the muscles in her leg seized.

“I knew you were too much of a pussy to go throu- hey, are you ok?” Octavia asked, concern etching her features as she studied Raven who was now clutching at her leg.

“I’m fine,” Raven said through gritted teeth. “It’s my stupid fucking leg. It just does this sometimes. Ah, fuck,” she hissed, clutching desperately at her calf.

Outwardly Raven was trying to conceal the worst of her pain for Octavia’s sake. The reality was that the sensation in her leg was akin to someone dragging a searing poker across her flesh. ‘It’s my own stupid fault,’ she thought bitterly, ‘for the accident and for not wearing that godforsaken brace when I’m supposed to.’

“Let me see,” Octavia said, shifting onto her knees.

“No, don’t,” Raven said darkly, batting her away. She grimaced again a moment later as a fresh wave of pain passed over her, the muscles of her leg locking in agony.

“Raven,” Octavia pleaded softly, one hand gently lifting Raven’s chin until their eyes met. “Please let me help you. You can trust me. I’m not going to hurt you.”

Raven didn’t know if it was the concern laced in her voice or the look of sincere worry marring Octavia’s features that caused her to relent. Maybe it was a combination of both. She reluctantly sat back, weight resting on her arms as she allowed Octavia to roll up her jeans to reveal the injury.

Raven studied her intensely, waiting for her to recoil or sneer in disgust at the unsightly scar the accident had left behind. It was a permanent reminder of her own stupidity, or so she thought. When Octavia did neither she relaxed just a fraction.

“The muscles look like they’ve seized up,” Octavia said, ghosting her hands over Ravens calf as though unsure whether to touch it. “My brother used to get awful cramps after football practice sometimes. It helps if you massage the muscle and gently work the cramp out. Can I?” she asked, glancing up to get Raven’s permission.

Raven let out the breath she had been holding and nodded once. As soon as Octavia’s hands came into contact with her skin, another wave of pain coursed through her leg all the way up to her thigh. She bit down on her lip and took a series of deep breaths, closing her eyes in a bid to prevent tears.

 After a few minutes of Octavia silently massaging the muscle around the scar, Raven’s pain finally began to subside. She opened her eyes to see Octavia entirely focused on the task at hand, fingertips deftly kneading sore skin, cautious and practiced.

“You know if you wanted to feel me up all you had to do was say so,” Raven quipped, trying to lighten the mood.

“I see you’re starting to feel better, smartass,” Octavia said, not looking up though Raven could see she was trying to hide a smile.

Another minute of silence passed between them as Raven silently studied the girl in front of her. She paused every so often to tuck her hair behind her ears and made sure to pay equal attention to every inch of skin. Octavia was beautiful, she thought, effortlessly so. Hell, she even made their Grounders uniform look good and that was saying something. When Raven ran into this ‘Anya’ she would make a point of requesting something more flattering.

Her mind wandered and she remembered how close she had been to kissing Octavia just 10 minutes before. Or how close Octavia had been to kissing her. The facts were blurry on that one but there had definitely been an almost kiss.

 Honestly, what were they doing? Raven wasn’t going to vocalise that particular question. It would open up a whole Pandora’s box of emotions and confusion. Best to leave the feelings exactly where they were. Locked away.

“You’re not going to ask how I did it?” Raven questioned, breaking the silence. “My leg,” Raven clarified.

Octavia shrugged.

“None of my business,” she said simply, her hands pausing on Raven’s knee. “I figured if you wanted me to know you’d tell me when you were ready.”

Raven pursed her lips together and nodded. She could appreciate that. Usually people had 101 questions whenever they caught sight of her leg or her brace. At the very least they stared openly enough for her to feel uncomfortable. Octavia wasn’t like everyone else, Raven was slowly beginning to realise. She was special.

“Ask me after I’ve had a few drinks and I might be brave enough,” Raven said, sending her a small smile which the brunette returned.

“I’ll hold you to that. Feel like you can stand up yet?” Octavia asked, getting to her feet and extending a hand to Raven.

Raven nodded and grasped her hand, hauling herself shakily to her feet. Octavia slung an arm around her waist to steady her as they slowly walked over to the stairs.

“Let’s get you back upstairs, Professor Hawking. Your shift’s just about over and I’m sure you have some algorithms on how to score with hot girls that you need to perfect or something,” Octavia joked lightly.

“As if I need algorithms for that. It all comes naturally, babe,” Raven said, wiggling her eyebrows suggestively. A beat passed between them. “Thanks by the way,” she added, her tone full of sincerity. “You didn’t have to do that for me.”

“Don’ be an idiot, Reyes,” Octavia said, giving her waist a light squeeze. “What are friends for?” she asked rhetorically, pushing open the door at the top of the stairs so they could walk through.

Ah yes. Friends, Raven thought bitterly. That old chestnut.

 

Octavia POV

 

Octavia Blake could tolerate a lot of things. She could tolerate the long phone calls from her mother who mostly asked about how Bellamy was doing. She could put up with three hour lectures on the co-existence of good and evil in To Kill a Mockingbird despite having read the novel cover to cover many times over. She had even become accustomed to the pretentious coffee orders of bearded hipsters at Grounders. One thing she could not abide though was Lexa Woods moping around their shared apartment like a wounded animal. It was driving her to distraction.

It had been four days since Lexa had shared a gym session with Clarke and the blonde was all she had been able to talk about since. Not that Lexa had found the proverbial balls to woman-up and actually talk to Clarke since then. Octavia had found it endearing at first but her patience had quickly worn thin. She and Lexa rarely argued, at least not anything beyond who’s turn it was to empty the dishwasher, but they’d snapped at each other more than a few times over the last few days.

If Octavia didn’t know any better she’d put it down to the fact that were both severely lacking any bedroom activity. But she did know better. It was because they both yearned for something that lay just beyond their reach. At least Lexa knew what she was about. She was as gay as the day is long. She liked boobs and lady parts. ‘Lady parts,’ Octavia scolded herself, ‘what am I, five?’

But Lexa wasn’t the one suffering with inner turmoil over some ambiguous Latina . Sure, Octavia liked Raven but she was struggling to distinguish the boundaries of her friendship. Their almost kiss earlier had thrown her for six. Was it all just friendly banter that went too far or did Raven harbour some genuine feelings of attraction towards her? Whatever it was she had wanted it to happen. Octavia lived in hope that it was the latter.

What riled her most was that Lexa could change everything for herself if she would just tell Clarke that she wanted to date her. That’s why she was silently seething as she watched Lexa devour mouthful after mouthful of Jolly Ranchers whilst she remained captivated by yet another episode of Stranger Things. She wished her best friend would just get over her embarrassment and take a shot at happiness.

 _‘My, my, we are hypocritical this evening,’_ sneered the voice in her head. _‘You’re angry at Lexa when you’re in the exact same situation. Top best-friending right there, Blake.’_

Octavia rolled her eyes at herself. It wasn’t _exactly_ the same situation. At least Lexa knew that Clarke probably (almost definitely) had a crush on her. She wasn’t even entirely sure that Raven was into her that way, let alone open to the idea of dating. Try as she might, Octavia just couldn’t read the girl. It was frustrating and intriguing all at the same time. Except right now her frustration was coming to a head and unfortunately for Lexa, it was aimed at her.

“Jesus, do you want to chew any louder?” Octavia muttered darkly, just loud enough so that Lexa would hear.

“I’m not Jesus though I can see how you’d get us confused,” Lexa replied, popping another candy into her mouth without looking away from the screen. “Same luscious hair,” she added, running a hand through loose curls.

“Sorry. What I actually meant to say was can you stop chomping those candies so fucking loudly. It sounds like someone threw a couple of bricks into a cement mixer,” Octavia shot back, glaring intently.

Honestly the sound wasn’t even that bad, barely audible over the television. Octavia knew she was being childish but it was too late to take back the remark. Lexa would surely retaliate. 

“What crawled up your ass and died?” Lexa retorted, twisting her neck to frown at Octavia. “I don’t know what’s got you pissed off but I don’t appreciate you taking it out on me.”

“You’re what’s got me pissed off,” Octavia exploded, springing to her feet and pacing around their living room as she ranted. “All you’ve done for the past week is skulk around this apartment. All its been with you is ‘Clarke this’ and ‘Clarke that.’ I’m sick of it Lexa. You haven’t once asked me how my classes are going or how I’m doing. I live here too, you know. Get your head out of your ass!”

Octavia was breathing heavily now, her fists clenched at her sides. When she looked over at Lexa and saw the girl’s eyes were now fixed on the floor, shining with the unmistakable moisture of tears she knew she had gone too far. Her tendency to overreact when irritated, along with her stubbornness, was another unfortunate Blake family trait.

“Fuck,” Octavia said, palming the back of neck and casting her eyes up at the ceiling. “Lexa I’m sorry. That was way out of line. I didn’t mean it.”

“Yes you did,” Lexa said quietly, her voice small and shaky.

“No I didn’t. I was being an asshole,” Octavia admitted, crossing the floor to kneel in front of Lexa. “Hey, look at me, Lex,” Octavia pleaded, resting her hands on Lexa’s knees.

Lexa slowly looked up at her and sniffed, a single tear rolling down her cheek.

“I’m sorry. I said all that stuff in the heat of the moment and it wasn’t fair of me to take my anger out on you. That’s not what friends do. You don’t have your head up your ass. Fuck, if anything I do,” Octavia said, chuckling darkly at herself.

“Maybe,” Lexa agreed, a small smile tugging at the corners of her mouth. “You were sort of right though. I have been in my own little world this week and I’m sorry I haven’t been there for you. I know I haven’t been much fun lately. It’s just this stuff with Clarke is-”

“You don’t have to explain it to me, Lexa. I get it. Trust me, I get it,” Octavia soothed, smiling sadly. “Look, we have the whole of Saturday to spend time with each other so let’s just forget this whole outburst ever happened and destroy our brains with meaningless TV. Sound good?”

Lexa nodded and settled back into a comfortable position on the couch, Octavia joining her and resting her head on Lexa’s shoulder. Octavia had learned a long time ago that Lexa wasn’t big on physical contact but such was the strength of their friendship that Lexa didn’t begrudge Octavia the comforting gesture.

As they watched in silence Octavia’s mind was whirring with a thousand unanswered questions about Raven and her own sexuality. Like she’d reasoned before, she was open to dating men or women. But the fact remained that she had never been forced to confront her feelings for another woman before, much less kiss one. She knew in her heart of hearts that it was 100% ok to be attracted to whoever you were attracted to. So why was she so afraid to try something that should have been natural?

“Hey Lex, can I ask you something?” Octavia said, breaking the silence between them.

“You can ask me anything, O, you know that. Unless you’re going to ask me if you can have the last of the Cherry Garcia, because the answer is no,” Lexa answered, sticking her tongue out.

Octavia chewed her lower lip thoughtfully, unsure if she wanted to go down this route. Her mouth made the decision for her before her brain could protest. “How did you know you were gay?” she blurted out

Lexa threw her a look of pure curiosity. She shrugged. “I don’t know, I just did. Same way you knew you were into guys, I guess,” she said honestly.

“Right,” Octavia nodded, bottom lip caught between her teeth again. Of course Lexa would give a brutally direct answer. For someone who floundered so much around pretty girls, she sure was confident of who she was. “It’s just,” she hesitated, “I’m not sure I am.”

Lexa’s eyebrows shot skywards at the admission. Whatever she had been expecting Octavia to say, it clearly hadn’t been that.

“I mean I’m not sure I’m _just_ into guys, “Octavia clarified, as if Lexa hadn’t understood.

Lexa was silent for a long moment, studying her friend silently before she started giggling and shook her head. “This is what your bad mood has been about isn’t it? You like someone don’t you?” she teased, though her tone was sympathetic.

“I think so. I think I have feelings for someone but I’m not sure if they like me back. I mean we almost kissed today but then everyth-”

“Wait, wait, wait. Hold up!” Lexa exclaimed, raising a palm to silence her. “First you tell me you have a crush on a girl and now you tell me you almost kissed. Oh my God, Octavia Blake! What other secrets are you hiding from me? Commit any murders that you neglected to mention? Rob a few banks?” Lexa was babbling now, not paying attention to the way Octavia rolled her eyes. “This is so exciting and...wait a minute...weren’t you working at Grounders today?” she said, narrowing her eyes suspiciously.

“Erm...” Octavia hesitated, unsure if she should tell Lexa it was Raven who had her questioning herself.

“Oh my God,” Lexa said, her face growing pale. “Tell me it’s not my sister. Tell me it isn’t Anya. I love you and you’re my best friend but I just don’t think I could handle the thought of you wanting to sleep with a blood relative.”

“Jesus Christ, Lexa. No!” Octavia all but shouted. “It’s not your sister. No offence, she’s hot but she’s kinda scary and way too intense for me.”

Lexa let out a sigh of relief and visibly relaxed. “Good, just checking. So are you going to tell me about Grounders Girl then? That’s what we’re calling her since I don’t know her name.”

Octavia dropped her gaze and fidgeted uncomfortably.

“Do you mind if I don’t for now? Just until I work it all out? I don’t think I’m ready to go into it just yet,” Octavia asked, hoping Lexa wouldn’t be offended.

Lexa’s expression softened and she wrapped an arm around Octavia’s shoulder, pulling her in for a reassuring hug. “Of course I don’t mind, don’t be ridiculous. But you know you can talk to me about this any time, whenever you’re ready, right?”

“Thanks Lex,” Octavia replied, relaxing into the embrace. “You’re the best.”

 

Raven POV

 

“Ugh! Raven will you please get a move on? We’ll never get to the bar at this rate,” Clarke whined as she grabbed Raven by the crook of her elbow and tugged sharply.

Raven ignored her for the most part, only taking her eyes off her phone screen momentarily to shoot a glare in the blonde’s general direction.

“Clarke, I don’t think you understand,” Raven replied, eyes once again glued to her phone. “This is a wild Alakazam with CP900. Do you know how rare that is? Do you? The bar can wait two goddamn minutes.”

“Is it as rare as my patience is going to be if you keep me from Happy Hour any longer?” Clarke asked exasperatedly.

Raven muttered to herself and launched another pokeball as Clarke sighed audibly. Pokemon Go had pretty much taken over her life for the past week or so . Raven enjoyed it, not because there was any real skill required in playing it but because it successfully managed to distract her from thoughts of a certain brunette. Thoughts that filled her head whenever she found herself with a spare moment. Catching virtual monsters was far easier than dealing with the reality of her crush.

“Yes! Got you, you little bastard!” Raven crowed, fist-pumping the air dramatically and grinning from ear to ear.

Clarke threw an apologetic look to the startled couple that happened to have been walking past. The very same couple who were now giving them both a particularly wide berth on the sidewalk.

“Congratulations,” Clarke said dryly, “can we please go now that you’re done playing your idiotic game designed for children?”

Raven locked her screen and slid the phone back into her pocket. She had stalled enough. Octavia had sent a text confirming that she and Lexa were now at the phoenix. The pieces were in place and it was finally time for the game to begin. Raven set her face into a frown and kept up her irritated facade so as not to make Clarke suspicious.

“Ok, I cannot even begin to tell you how many things are wrong with that sentence, Griffin. It’s not my fault you’re salty about not having the good sense to watch Pokemon as a child,” Raven drawled as she fell into step beside Clarke.

“I’m not salty. Anyway, Pokemon’s for nerds, everyone knows that” Clarke shot back, quickening her pace as they crossed the street.

Raven opened her mouth to retort but Clarke carried on without taking a breath, only just getting started on her anime diatribe. Raven could only look on and tune her out as the blonde began gesturing animatedly with her hands, now making an impassioned speech about how kids should get more involved in practical skills. What, in case civilisation suddenly collapsed?

 Raven rolled her eyes. Clarke could rant all she wanted. Raven knew her best friend still spent every Saturday morning when she wasn’t hung-over watching cartoons. Clarke the charlatan, she thought, smirking to herself.

“I bet you wouldn’t think Pokemon was nerdy if _Lexa_ liked it,” Raven teased, taking glee in the way Clarke blushed at the mention of the other girl.

“I thought we weren’t talking about my love life, or distinct lack thereof tonight?” Clarke grumbled. “Besides, Lexa wouldn’t be into something so juvenile, she-”

“Oh look, we’re here,” Raven announced brightly, interrupting Clarke mid-sentence to point at The Phoenix’s familiar peeling signage.

She ignored Clarke’s pointed glare as she brushed past her and opened the door to the bar.

As usual it took Raven’s eyes a few seconds to adjust to the dim light of the bar as she scanned her surroundings. As much as she could appreciate Gustus wanting the bar to give-off a certain vibe would it really kill him to invest in a few more light bulbs?

The butterflies in her stomach came as an altogether unwelcome surprise when she finally spotted Octavia at the bar. She paused on the spot, her lips parted slightly as she took in Octavia’s tight black mini skirt and band t-shirt combo. For a girl who wasn’t especially tall, her toned legs seemed to stretch on for days.

 Though truth be told, Raven was more interested in the place where her legs ended as her eyes settled on the subtle curve of Octavia’s ass. Unfortunately, there was nothing subtle about the way Raven had been staring, her gaze still glued to that particular spot when the brunette turned around.

Octavia grinned and quirked an eyebrow in response, sending the butterflies into a frenzy. It was only when Clarke brushed lightly against her elbow did Raven remember she was still staring, mouth comically agape.

“What’s wrong with you, weirdo?” Clarke asked, brow furrowing as she studied Raven’s expression. Her eyes flitted towards the bar where she saw Octavia waving. “Oh. I see how it is,” she said, a knowing smirk creeping across her features.

The self satisfied look on Clarke’s face was enough to bring Raven out of her Octavia induced haze.

“Don’t start, Griffin,” Raven snapped, sending a cursory wave towards the bar. “We should go and say hi,” she added a moment later. “It would be rude not to.”

“Mmmm hmmm,” Clarke hummed in response as they made their way through the small crowd of patrons. “You know it sure it awfully convenient that Octavia would be in this bar on this evening. This bar off the beaten-track that very few people know about. This bar that we also happen to be in.”

“What’s your point Clarke?” Raven hissed lowly as they approached.

“You planned this didn’t you?” Clarke whispered accusingly. She was frowning now, probably trying to work out exactly what the Latina had planned and to what gain. “I know you like the back of my hand, Raven Reyes. You do not deal in coincidence.”

“I didn’t plan anything. Now pull that stick out of your ass and try to behave like a normal person,” Raven whispered back just as they stopped in front of Octavia.

Raven tried to mentally squash the butterflies still working up a frenzy in her stomach but the warm smile Octavia greeted them with only encouraged them further.

“Well of all the gin joints in all the world,” Octavia said, leaning back against the bar and shaking her head slightly as though in disbelief. “Though now that I think about it this is _exactly_ the kind of place I’d expect to see the two of you on a Saturday night. Hi by the way,” she added, ensuring she made plenty of eye contact with Clarke.

Wow, she’s got the whole innocent bystander routine nailed, Raven thought to herself. She allowed the beginnings of a smirk to pull at the corners of her mouth when Clarke stepped forward to pull Octavia into a hug. Clarke Griffin had no idea of the expertly planned turn her night was about to take.

“Hey, O. It’s good to see you,” Clarke said, returning Octavia’s bright smile. “Though I’m not sure what insinuation you’re trying to make about our choice of drinking establishments,” she added playfully.

“Yeah, if anyone’s out of place here it’s you, farm girl. What brings you to our neck of the woods anyway?” Raven asked, cocking her head to the side. “Did you fancy a taste of the pauper’s way of life? Or is it because I name-dropped this place at Grounders the other day and you were hoping you’d run into me here?”

Raven was fully committed to their charade now. There was no way she was going to be out-acted by Octavia Blake. Plus and if she got to watch the girl squirm a little, as the rising blush on her cheeks indicated, well that was just a bonus.

“One, don’t flatter yourself, Reyes,” Octavia shot back, cheeks an adorable shade of pink. “Two, I told you that I grew up on a farm in confidence, not so that you could bully me. Besides, I’d rather be a farm girl than townie who wouldn’t know the meaning of manual labour if it walked up to her in the mall. No offence to you, Clarke.”

“None taken,” Clarke insisted with a grin, glad to see someone hold their own against her best friend.

“You don’t need to worry about me when it comes to manual labour, sweetheart,” Raven drawled, locking eyes with Octavia in silent challenge. “I’m a fast learner and I’ve been told I’m very skilled with my hands. It wouldn’t be a problem,” she added raising a perfectly sculpted eyebrow.

Octavia’s blush deepened and her gaze dropped to the floor as she muttered something about ordering drinks for them all. Point Reyes.

Raven smirked to herself until she caught Clarke’s eye. The blonde was staring at her and smiling in a way which indicated she knew something Raven didn’t. Luckily Raven was spared any probing questions from her best friend due to the arrival of a certain hockey captain.

“Octavia I retract my earlier statement about this place being a dump. I just caught a Squirtle in the bathroom,” Lexa announced waving her phone excitedly and jiggling Octavia’s elbow.

She had yet to notice Clarke or Raven standing just off to the left. But Raven Reyes being Raven Reyes never missed an opportunity to make her presence known.

“See Clarke,” Raven said unnecessarily loudly, causing Lexa to freeze, her phone still suspended in mid-air. “I told you Lexa would be into Pokémon. She’s a total nerd.”

Raven chanced a glance at Clarke only to see that she now resembled a rabbit caught in headlights. Raven honestly couldn’t blame her as Lexa turned towards them as if in slow motion. Tonight she’d worn her hair in loose curls instead of her usual braid and opted for a flattering green skater dress. Raven wondered how much persuading it had taken on Octavia’s part to get Lexa into a dress. There may have even been a friendly threat or two.

“Clarke?”

“Lexa?”

“Raven. Octavia. Glad to see we all know each other’s names,” Raven intoned dryly.

She looked from Clarke to Lexa as they both held each other’s gaze, neither of them making a move to form a conversation. Raven rolled her eyes and tried with all her might not to let out one of the many sarcastic comments that had been brewing in her brain.

 “What are you doing here?” Lexa asked, snapping out of her daze. “I mean, uh, it’s good to see you. Unexpected but good.”

“We’re just having a couple of drinks, no occasion. We’re in here all the time. Um, not that we’re alcoholics or anything. God that sounded terrible,” Clarke said, shoving her hands into the pockets of her jacket and relaxing just a fraction when Lexa smiled. “Octavia said Raven mentioned this place to her last week.”

“Did she now?” Lexa asked, her tone sceptical. She threw Raven a stormy glance before turning around to look for her roommate who had since disappeared into the crowd at the bar.

Raven sensed that the jig was probably up but she wasn’t about to lose face. It was time for phase two of the plan.

“Well now that we’re all here together it would be rude of Clarke and me _not_ to invite you to sit with us,” Raven said casually, putting on her best innocent smile. “Clarke why don’t you take Lexa over to our usual booth and I’ll help O with the drinks,” she added sweetly, giving the blonde a light shove.

Raven was sure Clarke wasn’t falling for this whole ‘butter wouldn’t melt act but she couldn’t protest in front of Lexa without causing a scene.

“Sure. Come on Lexa, it’s this way,” Clarke said, hooking her arm with the brunette’s and guiding her through the crowd.

Raven merely smiled and waved when Clarke threw her a parting glare over her shoulder and mouthed the words “I’m going to kill you.” She was still smiling when she turned around to find Octavia, intending to inform her that Operation Clexa was going swimmingly. The smile disappeared from her face faster than Donald Trump’s credibility.

Octavia was a few feet in front of her, leaning into the bar and laughing loudly at a joke the barman must have cracked. The same floppy haired, puppy eyed barman that had flirted with Raven herself a few weeks earlier. Bellamy. When he reached forward to poke Octavia on the nose, Raven felt as though her stomach had dropped through the floor and exited the building. She recognised the feeling at once as jealousy. That couldn’t be good.

“Hey O, thought I’d give you a hand with the drinks,” Raven announced, trying to keep her voice level.

“Thanks,” Octavia said, smiling a placing a hand on Raven’s wrist. “Raven there’s someone I want you to meet. This is-”

“Bellamy. I know. We’ve met,” Raven said stiffly, looking up at Bellamy and forcing a smile onto her face.

“Hello again, Raven,” Bellamy greeted, flashing her a dazzling smile.

It was dazzling too. Damn this barman and his charming ways.

“Wait you two know each other?” Octavia asked, looking from Raven to Bellamy.

“Yeah. Your boy here tried to get my number a few weeks ago,” Raven said coldly.

Truthfully she was still trying to ignore the feeling of envy that roared in her chest. Octavia clearly knew this guy, whether they were friends or something more. Maybe this was the person she alluded to having a crush on.

“Didn’t go too well as I recall,” Bellamy remarked, smirking slightly. “Oh well. Some you win, some you lose.”

Raven was about to cut him down to size with a well placed insult but was interrupted by Octavia.

“Jesus Christ, Bell!” Octavia exclaimed. “Are here any of my friends left that you _haven’t_ hit on yet?”

“Maybe stop having such good looking friends,” Bellamy replied smoothly, bending down to retrieve a pitcher from behind the counter. “Besides, I never hit on Lexa,” he defended.

“That’s because I warned you that Lexa is queerer than a three dollar bill,” Octavia retorted, shaking her head at Bellamy before turning her attention back to Raven. “I see you’ve already had the misfortune of meeting my brother so I apologise retroactively for his frat-boy flirting.”

Raven felt the roaring in her chest subside instantly. Brother. Bellamy is Octavia’s brother. Of course, that’s why his smile had been so familiar all those weeks ago. Other than the matching grins and the dark hair they didn’t really look too much alike. Raven wondered if they had different fathers. Whatever it was, Octavia had certainly come out with the better end of that deal with those cheekbones.

“Don’t worry about it. Can’t blame a guy for trying,” Raven drawled lazily. “I’m hard to resist after all,” she added, sending Octavia a wink.

She laughed as Octavia rolled her eyes in response and shoved her on the shoulder. They had this friendly banter thing down to a tee.

Bellamy set their beers in front of them, Octavia promising she’d catch up with him later as they made their way over to their table.

“So do you have some sort of genius idea to get these two to relax and actually have a conversion with each other?” Octavia asked, nodding towards Clarke and Lexa.

“Have you ever heard of alcohol?” Raven said, holding up the pitcher she was carrying for effect.

Octavia just laughed and shook her head for what wouldn’t the final time that evening.

 

 

A couple of hours into the evening things were going better than Raven could have hoped. After a particularly awkward start which saw a series of cringe worthy comments from Clarke and excessive eye rolling from Octavia and Raven, Operation Clexa was going exceptionally well. So well in fact that Octavia and Raven had excused themselves to the bar under the pretence of getting more drinks whilst Clarke and Lexa talked animatedly about their shared love of old movies.

“You were right,” Octavia said as she took a seat on a barstool facing away from the bar. “Alcohol was definitely a good idea. Sober Lexa is so reserved but slightly-tipsy Lexa is an open book.”

“You’re telling me,” Raven said, eyes slightly wide. “I can’t believe she told that camp story. You guys are crazy,” she added, thoroughly impressed.

“Hey, if the Azgeda cabin didn’t want their possessions floating in the middle of the lake then they shouldn’t have tried to mess with us,” Octavia defended, smiling widely.

“Remind me not to get on your bad side,” Raven joked, hoisting herself up onto the bar stool beside Octavia’s.

They sat in a comfortable silence for a moment, surveying the bar and nodding along to the music that blared from dusty speakers.

“So we never got to finish that question game we were playing the other week,” Octavia said, fingers fiddling with the label on her beer bottle.

“You mean the one that wasn’t a game but just you being nosey?” Raven teased. “We can finish t now if you want. I don’t really feel like sitting between those two whilst they make hear eyes at each other,” she said, jerking her thumb at Clarke and Lexa who were now sat much closer together than they had been a few minutes ago.

“I’m with you on that one. So, what’s your favourite book?”

“That’s what you’re going with Blake? What’s my favourite book? You’re a bigger nerd than Lexa.”

“I’m a Creative Writing major. Just answer the question.”

“The Price of Salt by Patricia Highsmith.”

“Good choice. Very gay. Very predictable.”

“Shut up, cheekbones. Ok, if you could have dinner with one person living or dead, who would it be and why?”

“Hmm, I’m gonna go with Oscar Wilde so I could steal some of his awesome quotes and pass them off as my own. Everyone would think I was cultured and profound.”

They carried on that way for a long while, learning all sorts of little facts about each other and drinking steadily. Somewhere around 11 Raven stared to feel the effects of the alcohol kicking in and became more open and honest with her answers.

“Ok,” Octavia started, slurring slightly. “What’s your type? Like what do you look for in a relationship?”

“In a relationship?” Raven frowned. “I don’t really do those. My ex-boyfriend turned out to be a total asshole. Attractive though,” she added as an afterthought, taking a long swig of beer.

“Ex boyfriend?” Octavia spluttered, accidentally spraying Raven with beer. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to be rude, I just assumed you were...you know, gay.”

“Maybe we shouldn’t assume things about each other,” Raven quipped, sending her a slight wink. “When it comes to sex I’m not really bothered about what’s in someone’s pants as long as they’re hot and willing.”

“Those are the only requirements?”? Octavia questioned, raising an eyebrow. “Doesn’t seem like your standards are too high.”

“They’re high enough. I don’t like to complicate things,” Raven said with a shrug. “So Miss Blake,” she drawled, leaning in towards Octavia, “What is it you look for in a man?”

Octavia blushed and she looked up to lock eyes with Raven. “You’re assuming I’m straight? I thought we weren’t assuming things about each other?” she said, cocking her head and smirking.

Raven’s heart raced inside her chest once again with the unmistakable feeling of hope. There was a chance that Octavia could like her back. A very real chance given what happened in the storeroom a few days ago. The prospect made her giddy but the prospect of anything with genuine feelings made her nauseous. It was an altogether bizarre combination.

 Realising she hadn’t said anything, she tried to find a witty retort but words failed her, her mouth opening and closing uselessly. Luckily Octavia had spotted something over her shoulder and was practically jumping up and down on her stool with glee.

“Oh my God Raven. Look! Look!” Octavia cried, pointing excitedly.

Raven turned her attention towards their usual booth to see Clarke and Lexa joined at the lips, kissing passionately, Clarke’s hands tangled in Lexa’s hair.

“Wooo! Yeah Griffin! Get some!” Raven shouted, causing the two of them to break apart and blush furiously.

“Way to ruin the moment, Casanova,” Octavia chided, swatting her on the arm. “Come on, let’s go back over there and make sure they keep things PG-13. I don’t want them giving every perv in this bar a free show.”

Without another word Octavia hopped down from the stool and began walking back to the booth. Raven was pretty sure she was the biggest perv in the bar as her eyes followed the sway of Octavia’s hips, smiling goofily to herself. Yep, she was fucked.   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, please let me know if you are enjoying the story so far :)  
> I can also be found lurking on tumblr at toolateintheday


	8. Afterglow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raven has a bad case of the feelings.  
> Octavia is hungover and crushing hard.  
> Mixed P.O.V

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off, thanks again for all your comments and kudos - I love them!  
> Feedback on this story has been great so far.  
> I did intend for more to happen in this chapter but then I started writing and ideas that I hadn't planned snuck their way in - I'm a sucker for detail.  
> Anyway, hopefully you like it.

Raven P.O.V.

 

Raven awoke to the unmistakable smell of pancakes wafting through the apartment. Unless she had woken up in some alternate time zone (which was entirely plausible given the amount of alcohol she had consumed last night) it was Sunday. And unless some kindly intruder had broken into their apartment to inexplicably make breakfast there was only one explanation. Clarke must be cooking.

Clarke Griffin did not cook. Period. Least of all on a Sunday when she didn’t leave the confines of her bedroom until gone noon.

In fact neither of them really cooked so much as survived on ramen, sandwiches and pop tarts like typical college students. If she was feeling particularly frivolous Raven would splash out on some apples or oranges with the intention of being healthy. They mostly ended up rotting in the fruit bowl, good intentions forgotten.

Cooking was something best left to actual adults who didn’t get distracted by re-runs of Buffy the Vampire Slayer and allow a pizza to burn until it resembled a large charcoal disc. Raven was still mourning the loss of that double pepperoni to this day.

Intrigued, she rubbed her eyes and stumbled out of bed, cursing as she tripped over discarded clothes and half-finished projects on her way to the kitchen. Okay, so she may not have been the most well-organised or cleanly roommate in the world but at least kept her mess confined to her own room. Mostly.

Her leg started to ache as she followed the sound of Clarke’s singing from the kitchen. Today would definitely have to be the day she dug out the brace from beneath her bed. She had put it off for long enough.

Raven leaned against the doorway, arms crossed and eyebrow arched. A smile tugged at her lips as she watched Clarke sing along to the radio whilst she flipped pancakes over the stove, totally oblivious to Raven’s presence. She continued watching silently as Clarke started using the spatula as a pretend microphone and swayed her hips to ‘Cheap Thrills.’ Though this moment would make some excellent ammo for future teasing, Raven decided it was time to make herself known.

“Sia had better watch out with you around, huh?” Raven said, voice laced with amusement.

The sudden interruption caused Clarke to jump and she turned abruptly, launching the spatula/microphone towards the source of the noise. Luckily Raven had anticipated Clarke’s reaction and swiftly stepped to the left as the missile clattered harmlessly to the floor.

“Fuck! Shit, Reyes! Don’t sneak up on me like that you asshole,” Clarke chastised, placing a hand over her chest to calm down her racing heartbeat.

Raven laughed as she bent to pick up the spoon and held it out for Clarke to take. “Can it really be called sneaking if I live here?” she asked, leaning against the counter. “Besides, your American Idol audition woke me up. You’re not bad you know. I’d consider letting you joining the band but we already have a talented and sexy lead singer. Perhaps we could put you on backing vocals?” she added with a wink.

“I’m not interested in being the Garfunkle to your Simon,” Clarke countered, tapping Raven on the head lightly with the spatula.

Raven scrunched her nose in response and took a seat beside the large tea caddy which served as their dining table. As if either of them had the money or the motivation to buy actual furniture which didn’t already come with the apartment.

“You’re going to have to work on your comebacks Griffin. That one was pretty weak and dated, even for you,” Raven said, stretching her legs out in front of her and flexing her toes.

Clarke merely grunted in response and continued humming to herself as she plated up the pancakes. Raven would have asked why Clarke was in such high spirits but she already knew the answer. She would probably be in an awesome mood too if she’d spent most of her evening sucking face with an attractive woman.

Her own recollections of last night were decidedly hazy. After she and Octavia had rejoined Clarke and Lexa, Bellamy had brought them over a round of shots and everything had descended into chaos after that. Raven couldn’t account approximately 40% of the night and was tempted to ask Clarke for answers that she would probably regret hearing. One thing that puzzled her was the absence of any sort of hangover. She wasn’t usually immune to such consequences.

“You made happy pancakes!” Raven shouted gleefully as Clarke set a plate down in front of her. “Wow, Lexa must be a really great kisser if you’re in a good enough mood to pull off an Abby Griffin special,” Raven said before stuffing a forkful of the sugary treat into her mouth and humming contentedly.

Happy pancakes were a childhood dish that Clarke’s mom had whipped up one day. They were essentially buttermilk pancakes with a smiley face made from strawberries and chocolate chips. They were the best.

“She is,” Clarke confirmed, “not that that should come as a surprise. I mean have you seen those lips?” she added dreamily.

“Gross,” Raven said, pretending to gag on her breakfast. “Don’t look at me like that Griffin,” she said, noticing Clarke’s scowl. “I saw enough of you and Lexa competing for the tonsil hockey trophy last night, I don’t need to relive it this morning.”

“I suppose you only have yourself and Octavia to blame for that,” Clarke said, looking pointedly at her best friend. “You guys _did_ set the whole evening up after all.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Raven shrugged, looking back down at her plate.

Even though Operation Clexa had worked Raven saw no reason to admit the extent of her involvement to Clarke. Admitting she had planned the whole thing would mean a possible lecture from the blonde. Lectures from Clarke Griffin did not make it onto Raven’s 'fun activities' list. They were firmly placed in the ‘buzz kill’ category next to dental appointments and pop quizzes.

“I’m not mad. Even though I am constantly telling you not to get involved in my love life. Remember when you tried to set me up in high school with that guy Dax even though I told you I wasn’t interested? I made him cry on his birthday, Raven,” Clarke said, staring at her evenly.

Raven chuckled at the memory. “Didn’t look like Lexa was crying last night,” she teased, waggling her eyebrows suggestively. “You did that all on your own, Griff. I’m proud of you. You finally sacked up and got the girl.”

“You can drop the act, you know. Octavia told me everything,” Clarke intoned, taking a swig of orange juice.

“She did what?!” Raven exclaimed throwing her fork down. “That sexy little traitor! She promised she wouldn’t say anything. There was a secret handshake and everythi- wait, why are you laughing?” she asked, eyes narrowing at Clarke who snorted into her glass of orange juice.

“Two reasons,” Clarke said, wearing an impossibly smug grin. “One, Octavia didn’t tell me anything but you just confirmed the whole thing. Two, you just referred to her as a ‘sexy little traitor.’ You’ve got it bad, Reyes. I feel for ya, truly I do,” she said, patting Raven on the shoulder condescendingly.

Raven was stunned into a rare silence as she felt the blush creeping up her neck. She honestly hadn’t meant to use those words, they just... came out. No pun intended. Maybe she was still drunk. Maybe that’s why there was no hangover.

“I-I didn’t mean that, I err...what I meant to say was,” Raven stuttered, struggling to find the words to explain her way out of this one. It was no good. She was becoming more flustered by the second. “Octavia _is_ attractive...from a totally neutral perspective obviously. I mean who wouldn’t find her attractive? Not that I...I would never-”

“Calm down, Rae. You’ll give yourself an aneurism,” Clarke said, laying a hand gently on Raven’s forearm. “I know you like to think you’re allergic to emotion but it’s okay to like her, you know? You’re allowed to have feelings for someone,” she added, her tone suddenly growing sincere.

Raven pulled her arm away and shook her head. She didn’t like the serious turn this conversation had taken and closed her eyes as if trying to block out any and all thoughts of Octavia. Raven wasn’t an idiot. She knew what Clarke was getting at even if her best friend had the good grace not to say it directly.

Raven had shut herself off to the possibility of connecting with anyone on an emotional level after Finn, deciding she would never relive that pain again. Finn Collins had fucked everything up. Finn Collins had fucked _her_ up.

That was over a year ago and she still didn’t know _how_ to move on, or if it was even possible. Having your heart broken hurt like a son of a bitch. It was only through the support of friends as caring as Clarke, Jasper and Monty that she didn’t go completely off the rails. Though there had been a close call, she thought, as her leg tensed on cue.

She _did_ like Octavia. Not in the way she liked those conquests she picked up in bars. She wanted to get to know her. Hell, she found herself wanting to know everything about Octavia Blake. The girl was as intriguing as she was beautiful and to Raven that was scary.

Raven looked at it like this. Getting into a relationship was a lot like buying a car. She liked cars. Machinery was simple, it either worked or it didn’t. If it didn’t, she knew which parts to fix. Relationships...not so much.  When you buy a car, you want the shiny new model with a sweet engine that steers like a dream. You don’t want a death-trap on wheels that’s taken more hits than Jasper and Monty’s bong. In terms of relationships, she was the death-trap minus the wheels.

“I can’t,” Raven whispered, holding her head in her hands.

“Yes you can,” Clarke reassured, reaching over to take Raven’s hands in her own. “You’re not broken, Raven. I know you think that you don’t deserve to be happy but you’re a good person. You need to start being kind to yourself.”

Raven looked up at Clarke, her jaw set. She couldn’t hide anything from her best friend apparently, not even her own thoughts. Truly, a lot of the time she felt like she was the worst person in the world, sure that all her friends would come to the same conclusion eventually and leave her one day. For the life of her she couldn’t figure out why they chose to keep her around. Though those nagging thoughts usually came to her late at night when she was alone..

“Don’t let him win,” Clarke continued, still looking her in the eye. “You did nothing wrong and deep down I think you know that. Look, you’re my best friend. You’re still the same pain in the ass, sarcastic, loveable rogue I grew up with. What happened with Finn doesn’t change that. I just want you to be happy whether that happens to be with Octavia or someone else. You owe it to yourself to try.”

Raven nodded solemnly as she let Clarke’s words sink in. Maybe , just maybe, she was right.

“You forgot to mention my smokin’ hot body during your impassioned little speech there, Griffin,” Raven said quietly, causing Clarke to roll her eyes.

“You sure know how to ruin a tender moment,” Clarke huffed, though she smiled a moment later.

A comfortable silence settled between them before Raven let out a sigh and got to her feet.

“Well, this has been quite a heavy conversation for 10am on a Sunday morning. I think I’m gonna go and shower. I’m meeting the band at Niylah’s in an hour. Monty said he’s booked us a gig next week. It’s at The Phoenix of all places would you believe?” she said, putting their plates in the sink.

“That’s awesome news, Rae,” Clarke replied, though her tone was a little flat. “I’ll make sure I’m there in the front row.”

Raven knew the blonde had probably been hoping for a continuation of their deep conversation but she just wasn’t ready for that. At least not right now. Clarke would understand. Still, she felt a pang of guilt in her chest as she walked away and paused by the kitchen door.

“Hey Clarke?”

“Yeah?”

“I promise I’ll try.”

She returned Clarke’s smile before she turned around and carried on walking to the bathroom.

 

 

Octavia P.O.V

 

“Rise and shine sleepy head. It’s a beautiful day to be alive!”

Octavia wasn’t so sure of that as she burrowed her face deeper into the pillow. The sweet release of death almost seemed like a preferable course of action compared to the throbbing headache she was suffering. Not to mention the churning motion she felt in her stomach. Grandma Blake had been right. Alcohol was the devil’s nectar and she was in hell.

“Go away, Lexa,” she groaned, feeling the weight of the brunette settling at the foot of the bed.

“It’s a little rich that you’re telling me to get out of my own room. Rude really,” Lexa said, her voice unbelievably chirpy.

That caused Octavia to sit up. She blinked slowly, realising that she was in fact not in her own room, the fresh flowers on the bedside table and pristine cleanliness being a dead giveaway.

“Wait, why am I in here?” Octavia asked groggily, closing her eyes and massaging her temples.

“You mean you don’t remember getting home last night?” Lexa asked sweetly, a wicked smile splaying across her face. “Guess you shouldn’t have challenged Raven to a drinking contest. That girl is a machine.”

Octavia flopped back down onto her back and let out another groan. The last thing she could remember was downing shots and dancing on the bar with Raven whilst Bellamy begged them to get down before he lost his job. Whatever happened after that it probably wasn’t pretty.

“What happened? Please tell me I didn’t do anything embarrassing,” Octavia wailed, covering her face with her hands as if that would stop whatever she was about to hear.

Lexa shifted to rest her back against the wall and sipped from her cup of coffee before setting it down on her dresser.

“Oh, I can’t tell you that else I’d be a liar. When we got home you stole Titus the doorman’s hat and ran away with it. You made him give you a piggyback to the elevator before you gave it back,” Lexa began, counting the incident off on one finger. “Then when we eventually made it to the apartment you puked your guts up all over the bathroom floor and missed the toilet completely. I had to clean up after you and let me tell you, jagermeister is twice as gross coming up than it is going down. You owe me. Big time.”

“I’m so sorry Lexa,” Octavia moaned from between her fingers. “I swear I will make-”

“Ah ah ah, I’m not even close to being done yet, Octavia Blake,” Lexa cut her off, raising another finger to signify misdemeanour number three. “After puke-gate I found in here and you refused to leave. Seriously, you clung onto the bedpost like a barnacle when I tried to remove you. You made me lie next to you and play with your hair until you fell asleep and snored like a demon. Though you did tell me, and I quote that I was ‘the bestest friend ever’ so I guess it isn’t all bad.”

“You really are,” Octavia said meekly, lowering her hands. “Sorry I was such a messy drunk. It’s been a while and I guess my tolerance has dropped.”

Lexa snorted and rolled her eyes. “Don’t worry about it, I still had a good time.”

“I bet you did,” Octavia said, immediately grinning as memories of Clarke and Lexa making out in the booth came flooding back to her. “You’re a modern day Romeo, Lexa Woods. Colour me impressed.”

Lexa blushed violently in response, so much so that even the tips of her ears were an impressive shade of pink.

“That’s a poor comparison, O. Romeo and Juliet is a terrible excuse for a love story. It’s a three day obsessive relationship that caused six deaths. As a Creative Writing major I thought you’d know better than that,” Lexa admonished, trying to shift the focus of the conversation away from herself.

“Whatever Sparknotes,” Octavia shot back, suddenly feeling more lively. “Get to the good part. How did you end up with your tongue down Clarke’s throat for the entire bar to see?”

If it was possible, Lexa’s blush deepened.

“We were in the middle of a conversation about Gone With the Wind when she just blurted out that she couldn’t keep lying to me anymore and that she wasn’t interested in hockey,” Lexa said, watching Octavia’s eyes widen in surprise. “She said she can’t even ice skate and that she lied because she likes me but was too afraid to ask me out. She looked so cute and flustered when she started to apologise so I just kissed her. You saw the rest,” she added, shrugging her shoulders and grinning like an idiot.

“Cutting the girl off mid-apology to shut her up with a kiss. Classic,” Octavia teased. “I taught you well, Woods,” she said, launching herself forwards to wrap Lexa in a crushing hug.

“Get off me, you pest,” Lexa laughed despite herself. “You smell like beer left out in the sun too long.”

Octavia sat back on her heels and smiled at her best friend. She was pleased to see Lexa in such a good mood. It had been entirely too long since she’d looked like this, carefree and happy. Last year’s break-up with Costia had hit Lexa hard and she’d thrown herself into college and hockey with renewed vigour, living up to the Commander nickname. But Octavia knew she would pick herself back up eventually, she just needed to meet someone worth trusting again. Clarke was perfect for her.

“So when are you seeing your girlfriend again?” Octavia teased lightly.

“She’s not my girlfriend...yet,” Lexa said, ducking her head and smiling to herself. “But we have set up a date for next Saturday.”

“Wow. I know there was that old cliché about lesbians moving fast but you aren’t fucking around, are you?” Octavia joked.

She was enjoying this, not knowing when she’d get another chance to tease Lexa who was usually so composed and serious.

“No Octavia, I’m not ‘fucking around’ as you put it. I’m going to lock it down,” Lexa said, smiling proudly and walking towards the door.

“Lock it down?” Octavia questioned with an amused frown. “Where did you pick that one up from? You been watching Pretty Little Liars in secret again?”

“Raven cornered me last night and given me the whole ‘don’t hurt my best friend’ spiel,” Lexa replied, pulling out some shorts and a vest. “I may have been wrong about her. I thought she was just some frat-boy type seductress but it appears she does have a heart after all,” she added as an afterthought.

Her words caused Octavia to smile and bite on her lower lip, bowing her head so that Lexa wouldn’t see. Lexa and Raven hadn’t gotten off to the best of starts after Raven had interrogated her, presumably to gather information for Clarke. It just so happened that Lexa was guarded and Raven had all the subtlety of a hand grenade. Octavia knew they would get along if given enough time. She wondered if Raven was feeling quite as rough as she was this morning.

“I’m going out for a run,” Lexa said, interrupting Octavia’s thoughts.

“You’re insane,” Octavia murmured, sinking back into Lexa’s bed. “Though if you want to pick me up a blueberry muffin on your way back I wouldn’t complain.”

She threw Lexa a pleading look for good measure which earned her an eye roll and a sigh.

“Deal. As long as you’re out of my bed and showered by the time I return,” Lexa said, putting her headphones in. “You should check your phone by the way, the damn thing’s been buzzing all morning. I assume it’s your fancy woman from Grounders,” she grinned before dashing out of the door.

Octavia glanced over to the bedside able to see that her phone had been placed on charge. God bless Lexa Woods, she thought as she picked it up.

There were numerous notifications. Two texts from Bellamy. One saying he hoped she got home okay and another saying she was not to come to the bar again if she was going to go ‘all coyote ugly.’ She chuckled to herself and made a mental note to leave him a sizeable tip next time she went in there. An email from Anya stating she’d be calling in at Grounders this week to keep an eye on things whilst Lincoln was on vacation with his girlfriend.

Several notifications from Raven which she grinned at before opening. They were mostly from last night. A garbled text she could make head nor tale of. A snapchat of Clarke and Raven singing “Shake it off” in a taxi on the way home with their taxi driver joining in. She laughed loudly and replayed the video, taking note of how good Raven’s voice sounded despite the fact she was clearly hammered.

The final notification was a photo message that made her heart thump wildly in her chest when she opened it. Raven had an arm thrown around her shoulder and had pulled her close, looking into the camera wearing the widest grin she had ever seen. Octavia herself was pressing a kiss to Raven’s cheek. It had been sent at 10:25 that morning along with the caption ‘We hot af xoxo.’

Octavia couldn’t remember the photo being taken but she wished she could. Both of them looked elated, completely at ease with each other. She knew some of that could be attributed to the alcohol but it wasn’t just that. In the short amount of time she’d known Raven, she’d not once seen her smile like that. Not even when she took the orders of particularly attractive customers at Grounders who flirted with her. No, there was definitely something else there.

Octavia decided there and then that her crush had been a crush for far too long. She was going to win over Raven Reyes and find out if those full lips tasted as good as they looked. It was that or get over the girl entirely. Those were her options. A or B. She just had to work out whether option A was worth risking their budding friendship over.

In lieu of texting back she sent a snapchat of herself pouting and half buried beneath the duvet with the caption ‘thanks for the hangover.’ She set her phone back down and sighed, deciding it was probably time to shower and seize what was left of the day.

Just as she was leaving the room her phone vibrated again and she jogged back to retrieve it.

 **11:01 Babe-n Reyes:** You’re cute when you’re hungover ;)

Option B could go fuck itself.

 

 

Raven P.O.V

 

Raven furrowed her brow at her notebook before scribbling out the line she had just written. She placed the pen between her teeth and sucked on the end absentmindedly. The afternoon rush had died down leaving Grounders practically empty which afforded her the perfect opportunity to squeeze in some song writing. At least it would have been the perfect opportunity if she could think of something which didn’t sound contrived or just plain lame.

The sight of Octavia leaning over the vacated tables to wipe them down wasn’t exactly helping matters either. Raven figured they weren’t strictly allowed to wear denim cutoffs with their designated polo shirts but she wasn’t complaining. Octavia caught her eye and smiled, brushing her hair out of her face and tucking it behind her ear. When she returned to cleaning the tables, Raven swore she was bending over entirely further than necessary.

“I’m gonna go and take my lunch break seeing as its quiet. That cool with you, Reyes?” Nyko asked, suddenly appearing beside her.

Raven nodded in response, tearing her eyes away from the brunette. Truthfully she had almost forgotten Nyko was there. He was quiet and mostly stuck to conversing with Lincoln. He always seemed to have a friendly smile for Raven and everyone else though. No sooner had Nyko wandered off did Octavia appear at Raven’s other side.

“Whatcha doing?” she asked, peering over Raven’s shoulder at the notebook.

“Trying to come up with some decent lyrics,” Raven said, sighing as she closed the book. “Inspiration isn’t really coming to be today though. Everything I’ve written sucks.”

“I’m sure that’s not true,” Octavia reasoned, leaning against the counter. “I’d love to hear you sing sometime. I can imagine that drunken snapchat didn’t do your voice justice.”

“Well then,” said Raven dramatically, making a show of reaching into her back pocket. “This might be right up your street.”

She unfolded the piece of paper and slammed it down on the counter. It was a flyer for her band’s upcoming gig the following week at The Phoenix. Raven felt her heart flutter as she watched Octavia’s grin grow wider whilst she read the flyer.

“We’re only supporting the main band but you’re welcome to come along,” Raven clarified, shoving her hands in her pockets, suddenly feeling silly to have asked.

“Have you been carrying that flyer around with you just so you could ask me?” Octavia teased, smiling with her tongue between her teeth.

“No, I-erm, I just happened to have one because Monty gave me a bunch to put up this morning,” Raven mumbled, averting her gaze.

Damn, why and how did Octavia possess the ability to turn her into a stuttering mess at the drop of a hat?

“Relax Rae, I’m just kidding. It’s a yes though. I’d love to come to your gig. Do you take any song requests?” Octavia asked leaning on the counter once again.

“Generally no, but if a beautiful girl asks me I make an effort to fulfil that request,” Raven drawled smoothly, enjoying the pink circles that sprung up on Octavia’s cheeks. “So be sure to let me know if you see any around,” she added, smirking at the shorter brunette.

It took Octavia a moment to realise what Raven was getting at. When she made the connection she rolled her eyes and leaned forward to give her a playful jab on the arm.

“You’re a dick, Raven Reyes.”

“You love it, Octavia Blake.”

 

Half an hour later and it was still just Octavia and Raven at the coffee shop. Nyko had come back from his break saying there’d been a family emergency and would they mind if he left. Octavia had practically ushered him out of the door and told him to text her later with any news. Besides the couple tucked away in a far corner they were the only ones there.

“So what are you doing this weekend?” Octavia asked, perching on the counter out of view of any potential customers.

“Nothing I guess. I have band practice on Friday night but no plans other than that. Clarke’s out with your roomie so I guess that leaves me with my good buddy Netflix,” Raven said, hopping up on the counter to sit beside the brunette. “Why?”

“I was wondering if you wanted to hang out or something?” Octavia asked, swinging her legs slightly.

Raven punched the air internally. Spending time alone with Octavia was an idea she could definitely get on board with.

“You wanna come over and watch some Netflix?”

“Are you asking me to Netflix and chill?” Octavia turned to face Raven, quirking an eyebrow in question.

Raven’s heart stopped dead. “What? No it’s perfectly innocent. We can eat popcorn and I can finally crack open that questionable bottle of white wine I got from the 7/11 discount bin. It’ll be Netflix and no chill,” Raven explained quickly.

 _I’m the one with no chill_ , she thought to herself.

“That’s a shame,” Octavia mused, smiling over at her. “I was kinda looking forward to being wooed by those infamous Raven Reyes pick up lines. Clarke tells me they have a very impressive success rate.”

“Clarke needs to keep her mouth shut,” Raven muttered, making a mental note to kick Clarke later. “As if I’d ever used those lines on you,” she scoffed.

“What’s wrong with me?” Octavia asked in a small voice, a flash of hurt crossing her face.

Raven realised how that must have sounded and her jaw went slack. Octavia’s words caused her heart to clench painfully and without thinking she grabbed the girl’s hand and squeezed reassuringly.

“Oh, God. No. I didn’t mean like that, O,” she said, tilting Octavia’s chin up. “I meant those lines aren’t for you, they’re for people in bars that I don’t care about. People I’m never gonna see again. I would never use them on you, you mean more than that. Err what I mean is you’re different,” Raven explained frantically.

The words hhad left her mouth before she could catch herself. It was becoming a recurring problem when she was around Octavia but the truth was a bitch like that. Octavia was looking at her curiously, her head tilted to the side as she search Raven’s features for...something. This was too intense. Octavia opened her mouth to speak but Raven cut her off by dropping her hand and jumping down from the counter.

“But I can show you how they work in action,” Raven said, putting on her usual mask of bravado. “Next person that comes through that door is going to get the Raven Reyes special.”

Octavia rolled her eyes and let out a hollow laugh. “Seriously? You’re that confident that you think you can get anyone to fall for you just like that?” she asked, snapping her fingers for effect.

“You really don’t know me do you?” Raven teased with a smirk as the bell chimed to signal a new customer.

Raven stood  in front of the register, waiting to charm the pants off their new customer. She happened to be very attractive which was a bonus. Slender, poised, maybe a couple of years older than them with cheekbones that could rival Octavia’s. Her ombre hair swayed in loose waves around her angular face as she walked towards the counter with purpose. Raven thought she was stunning, though the woman also looked as if she could cause someone to drop  dead with a well placed glare.

“Raven I don’t think you should do this, that’s-” Octavia hissed warningly into her ear but Raven was already greeting the woman.

“Hello and welcome to Grounders. Can I take your order?” Raven said sweetly, locking eyes with the woman.

“I’ll take a medium skinny vanilla latte with an extra shot,” the woman said, staring straight back.

Raven had a feeling that this woman wouldn’t take any bullshit but decided to try her luck anyway. The pressure was on with Octavia watching.

“That’ll be $4. Though if you give me your number it’s on the house,” Raven said letting her eyes trail down the woman’s body unashamedly.

Raven heard Octavia's gasp from behind her but ignored it entirely.

“Cute,” the woman replied, her eyes falling down to Raven’s name tag. “Well Raven, won’t your boss be angry if she finds out your giving away free coffee?”

Raven smirked. “What she doesn’t know won’t hurt her,” Raven drawled, leaning forward over the counter and picking up a sharpie. “Between you and me I hear she has a bit of a stick up her ass. I’m gonna need to take a name to go with that beautiful face by the way,” she continued, pen poised over the cardboard cup.

“Anya.”

“A-n-y-a,” Raven spelled out the name as she wrote it on the cup with a loveheart at the end for good measure.

She turned around to pass the cup to Octavia and noticed the girl had turned an alarming shade of pale, her eyes wide and afraid. Then it clicked. Anya. Anya was her boss’s name. It wasn’t a common name either. What were the chances that...

“Oh fuck," Raven breathed out, staring up at the ceiling.

“Oh fuck, indeed,” Anya echoed, raising a perfectly sculpted eyebrow.

Raven swallowed hard as Anya stared back at her for a long moment before turning her attention to Octavia.

“Octavia, could you bring the stock report through to the back office please? And I think we need a little chat about our hiring policy,” Anya said stiffly before stalking off.

A heavy silence settled between them as Octavia filled the coffee cup, stealing glances at Raven who still hadn’t moved from the counter, seemingly rooted to the spot.

“I tried to warn you,” Octavia whispered, laying a hand on her arm. “For what it’s worth I definitely would have given you my number with charm like that.”

Raven did all she could to muster up a smile before Octavia walked away. She busied herself with cleaning the espresso machine and imagined all the creative scenarios of how Anya would fire her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, please let me know if you liked it.  
> Next time: Netflix and no chill. O tries to talk Lexa into a party.  
> Sidenote - if Octavia did request a song, what do you think it would be?


	9. Swing and a miss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raven & Octavia mixed POV  
> It's movie night, y'all

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying to update more frequently now - this chapter is another long one (longest yet I think) but it should move things along a bit.  
> Thanks once again for your comments and kudos - I love reading every single one!  
> Also, I will be having Raven sing one of the suggested songs in the next chapter!

Raven P.O.V

 

“Rae, have you seen my red top? The one that gives me really good cleavage? I can’t find it anywhere,” Clarke calls from her bedroom just down the hall.

Raven can hear the frustration in her voice and feels guilty for a second when she kicks the offending garment under her bed and out of sight. Clarke doesn’t need to know that Raven ‘borrowed’ said red top two weeks ago and had yet to wash and return it. Especially when Clarke had made it very clear that Raven was under no circumstance to ‘borrow’ any of her clothes without permission after the incident dubbed ‘oil-gate’. Jeez, get a little motor oil on a pair of jeans and you’re marked for life apparently. Besides, Clarke had plenty of other clothes to choose from.

“Haven’t seen it, Princess,” Raven replied, walking towards Clarke’s room. “Why don’t you wear that blue dress you wore to that kegger party last year? Low cut, makes your ass look incredible, causes straight girls to question their sexuality. You know the one,” she says, throwing herself onto the middle of Clarke’s bed and resting a pillow under her elbow.

Raven only then noticed the scene before her. Clarke was certainly the tidier of the two of them but right now her bedroom resembled a retail worker’s worst nightmare with clothes strewn across the floor, chair and dresser haphazardly. The girl herself was stood in front of a full length mirror, frowning at her reflection and stamping her foot in frustration.

“Because I want to look classy on this date and impress her,” Clarke said, spinning around to root through the ever-growing pile of clothes. “I need to look like the kind of girl Lexa wants to take home to her parents, not the kind of girl she wants to take home to bed.”

“Though that wouldn’t be so terrible right?” Raven teases, waggling her eyebrows. “I’m kidding, I’m kidding,” she says, raising her hands in defence when Clarke shoots her a piercing glare. “We all know there’s a three date rule before Lexa gets a look at those sweater melons.”

She yelps a second later when Clarke throws a rogue t-shirt at her face.

“Not helping, Reyes.”

“Look you realise Lexa has seen you all sweaty in track pants at the gym? She won’t care what you’re wearing. In fact I’ll be surprised if she notices, O says homegirl is nervous as hell.”

That stops Clarke dead. She looks up from the dress she had been inspecting to grin at Raven mischievously.

“Ah yes, how _is_ Octavia?” Clarke asks with mock-innocence. “Have you heard much of her since she saved your ass from Lexa’s sister?”

Raven glared at Clarke in lieu of a verbal response. Truth be told she had been texting Octavia non-stop since her next shift at Grounders wasn’t until next week. Mercifully, Anya had not fired her for her shoddy attempt at a pick-up line and liberal ways with the coffee. On the contrary, Octavia reported that once she had met with Anya in the office, the older girl had cracked up. She found the who debacle completely hilarious and congratulated her on bringing Raven into the business. Apparently she liked Raven’s attitude. Fortunate really all things considered.

“She’s fine,” Raven said stiffly. “She’s coming here with Lexa later when she comes to pick you up for your date. It should go without saying that I don’t want another repeat of yesterday, Griffin. You’re walking a fine line between being amusing and being annoying.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Clarke shrugged, a smirk playing at her lips. “Not my fault your poker face sucks.”

Raven brooded on the edge of the bed as Clarke tried on her sixth outfit of the evening. Her poker face didn’t suck. Besides, it was hard to remain stoic when your best friend threw you under the big gay proverbial bus.

 

**Yesterday 7pm, Niylah’s apartment**

 

**“That’ll teach you to try and flirt with anything with a pulse, Reyes,” Niylah taunted after she’d finished laughing.**

**“I feel embarrassed _for you_ , Raven. She smacked you down like the hand of God,” Monty cut in. “At least you used a relatively tame pick up line...you know...by your usual standards.”**

**Raven rolled her eyes. She should have known Clarke wanting to come and watch their band practice was a red herring. It should have been suspicious seeing as she’d never bothered before now. As soon as they’d arrived at Niylah’s apartment, Clarke blurted out that the unthinkable had happened: someone had turned down the advances of Raven Reyes.**

**Her best friend had gleefully dropped her in it and she’d been forced to recount the embarrassing story involving Anya to her bandmates. Raven scowled as Clarke then immediately opened a bag of M &Ms afterwards and set back to watch the show. Raven Reyes would be knocking Clarke Griffin down a peg, make no mistake of that. But that would come later.**

**“Sucks that you’re losing your touch. Guess it happens to everyone eventually,” Jasper said, shaking his head mournfully.**

**“I’m not losing my touch, you guys” Raven defended. “I wasn’t even trying anyway. It doesn’t count,” she added, crossing her arms and slouching against her amp.**

**“Bullshit. I’m calling you out Reyes. Since when are you ‘not trying’ to get laid,” Niylah argued, using air quotes to emphasise her point. “I can’t believe you used such a weak line on Anya. I can’t believe _Anya_ is your boss,” she said, laughing once again. “This is too good.”**

**Clarke opened her mouth to add to Niylah’s argument but promptly closed it again when Raven shot her a glare that could have stopped traffic.**

**It was just Raven’s luck that Niylah happened to know Anya. They’d both attended the prestigious Ton DC Academy and remained in contact over the years. Raven hadn’t named Anya explicitly but when Niylah heard that she was working at Grounders, she was able to put two and two together. For such a big City, Raven felt like New York was suddenly becoming very small.**

**“Whatever,” Raven muttered, standing to pick up her bass. She slung the strap over her shoulder and played a few notes to ensure it was in tune. “Now can we get on with practice? You know, the actual reason for us all being gathered here? Or are you forgetting we have our first gig for the past 6 months in a week’s time?” she snapped.**

**“Nice try Reyes but I’m not buying it either,” Monty said, ignoring her. “If this woman’s as attractive as Niylah says she is, there’s no way you wouldn’t go all-out to persuade her into taking her clothes off.”**

**Over in the corner Clarke looked positively ready to explode. Raven was sure her best friend was physically biting her own tongue to avoid saying something. Raven threw her some impeccable side-eye and looked up so see Niylah, Jasper and Monty staring at her expectantly.**

**“Yeah. We’re not buying it. What gives?” Jasper asked.**

**Raven took a deep breath. Under no circumstances must the band find out about her feelings for Octavia. Their whole dynamic was based on ribbing each other to the point where it was almost unbearable. When Jasper started crushing on Maya they had teased him for a month straight. No way was she going to subject herself to that kind of-**

**“ItsbecauseOctaviawasthere,” Clarke blurted out before clapping a hand over her mouth.**

**It was as though someone had pressed the slow-mo button on her current situation. Raven turned her head to look the blonde and grant her the most foreboding scowl she could manage. Clarke Griffin had better start running as Raven was feeling particularly murderous. The three identical smirks springing up on the faces of her bandmates put an end to that thought.**

**“Who,” Niylah questioned, rising from behind her drum kit to grin at Raven, “is _Octavia_?”**

**Raven pulled together every inch of composure she had and set her features into a neural expression. “Some girl who works at Grounders. She’s more Clarke’s friend than mine. We’re not really close,” Raven said casually, hoping her earlier death-glare would be enough to silence her best friend.**

**She was wrong.**

**“Well that’s a huge lie,” Clarke cut in. “You two have been inseparable for the past couple of weeks. I’m starting to feel like you’re trying to replace me, Reyes ,” she teased, poking her tongue out.**

**Raven felt her cheeks grow warm and her heartbeat increase with all the telltale symptoms of embarrassment. She hoped that Clarke had written her last will and testament because she was going to kill her when they got home.**

**“Oh my God! You have a crush!” Monty gushed, clapping his hands together as Jasper sniggered. “That’s so cute. Wait a sec, is cute the right word? I didn’t think I’d ever refer to anything you did as cute,” he frowned.**

**“Aww Raven’s in love. When’s the wedding? I call maid of honour, we all know I can rock a dress beer than Clarke anyway,” Jasper said, giggling at his own joke.**

**“You wish, Jas. You may have the legs but you don’t have the cleavage to pull off a strapless pastel gown,” Clarke retorted, launching an m &m in his direction.**

**“It’s not a crush,” Raven snapped too quickly for it to be believable. “I just work with her. She’s the one who go me the job after Clarke asked her. That’s all there is to it.”**

**There. A perfectly reasonable explanation for who Octavia was. Nothing incriminating there, Raven thought as she breathed a sigh of relief.**

**“Is that why you’re hanging out together on Saturday night?” Clarke interrupted smugly. “Do you guys often invite co-workers you’re ‘not really close with’ over to your apartment for movie night?” she asked, turning to face the rest of the group.**

**Raven tuned out most of their jibes until Clarke laughed outrageously when Jasper referred to Raven as ‘pussy whipped.’ It was like Clarke _wanted_ to bring Raven’s wrath crashing down on her. Though if Raven thought about it, she probably deserved this. She had been teasing Clarke almost non-stop about Lexa since their night at the bar. Still, Clarke Griffin was going down. Teasing her in front of the band simply would not stand.**

**“Hey Niylah, you said you grew up with Anya, does that mean you know her sister too?” Raven asked sweetly.**

**She threw a smirk in Clarke’s direction, watching as the blonde froze in place with a candy halfway to her lips.**

**“Who Lexa?” Niylah asked, sitting up a little straighter. “Sure I know Lexa. She used to follow me and Anya around everywhere when we were kids and get us into all sorts of trouble. You know her too? How’s she doing, I haven’t seen her in a couple of years?”**

**Raven’s smile grew wider as she saw Clarke frantically shaking her head out of the corner of her eye.**

**“Oh she’s good. Though you should probably ask Clarke how she’s doing. She was the one getting up close and personal with her mouth last weekend,” Raven said with a wink. “Isn’t that right Princess?”**

**Clarke looked like a deer in headlights as all eyes in the group landed on her. She didn’t manage to get a single word out before the lengthy line of questioning began. That was pack mentality for you. Game set and match, Reyes.**

**“I’m gonna get a soda from across the street. You guys want anything?” Raven called as she walked towards the door.**

**None of them heard her over the sound of the interrogation.**

 

“Raven? Raven?! Earth to Reyes!” Clarke called impatiently.

She pinched Raven to get her attention.

“Ouch, what the fuck, Clarke?” Raven snapped back, rubbing her arm.

“Well I’ve been trying to get your attention for the past minute,” Clarke said, throwing her hands up in annoyance. “I asked you f you thought I should wear the green dress or the black skirt but you zoned out. Probably thinking about Oct-”

“Do not finish that sentence if you want to continue breathing,” Raven said, shutting Clarke down. “Wear the black skirt with the blue top. It’s elegant and refined whilst still tailored enough to be considered sexy. You’re welcome,” she added when Clarke smiled.

 

Half an hour later Raven was in the living room ready to set up the snacks and TV.  Lexa and Octavia were due to arrive in the next 10 minutes and Raven’s stomach was doing somersaults. If Clarke was nervous about her date, it was nothing compared to the nerves that Raven felt when she entertained the thought of spending time alone with Octavia. All these little moments between them; the longing looks and subtle touches had left her reeling. She wanted more but didn’t know how to go about it without charging full steam ahead.

This was why it was easier to take someone home, have a few rounds of awesome sex and then cut all ties. The gradual build of a relationship didn’t appeal to her. But Octavia did. Lord, did she. And Raven...Raven did not want to fuck up whatever blossoming friendship was growing between them but she was weak for the girl who only ever seemed to see the good in people. Her instinctive kindness made Raven’s chest ache. At this point in time Octavia could say ‘jump’ and Raven would say ‘how high?’

“So you gonna talk to Octavia about your feelings when she comes over?” Clarke questioned, walking into the room now fully dressed.

“What the fuck is a feeling?” Raven grunted, not looking away from the TV which she couldn’t get to turn on.

Clarke sighed and sat down on the couch. “Haha, very funny Reyes. Can’t you be serious for two seconds?”

Spoiler alert: no she couldn’t.

“Clarke, can you quit it with the interrogation. I’m trying to get the TV to work,” Raven snapped.

She frowned down at the remote in her hand. It couldn’t be the batteries, she had replaced those herself last week. Was the TV plugged in? She looked over at the socket and noted that it was. This certainly was odd.

“Do you know what’s wrong with the TV?” she asked, furrowing her brow in confusion.

“It’s broken,” Clarke said simply.

“Broken how?”

Raven walked over to the TV and craned her neck to see the back of it. Her eyebrows shot up when she realised the back panel had been removed and some of the wires were missing.

“How on earth...” she muttered, trailing off. “Clarke the wires are gone, how did-”

“You mean these wires?” Clarke asked innocently, holding up a bunch of jumbled wires in her fist for Raven to see.

Raven stared at her for a moment, thoroughly confused. What did Clarke have to gain by putting their TV out of action? Raven had no idea. It didn’t make sense.

“Why did you brea-”

“I’m doing you a favour,” Clarke cut her off. “Guess you’ll have to watch Netflix on the computer in your bedroom now that the TV’s out of order. What a shame,” she said, smiling sweetly and not looking at all sorry.

Raven stood still for a long moment as she absorbed the information. The only way to watch movies now would be on Raven’s desktop PC which was perched atop the desk opposite her bed. It would be too fiddly and time-consuming to move the PC into the living room.

Had Clarke really sabotaged their only working television in a bid to push her and Octavia closer together? Yes apparently. The sneaky little shit.

“You realise I can fix the TV Clarke,” Raven deadpanned, arching an eyebrow.

“You don’t have enough time before Octavia gets here in,” Clarke paused, glancing down at her phone, “four minutes. Looks like you’re gonna have to cosy up on the bed.”

Raven shook her head in disbelief and grinned despite herself. “You know what Griffin? I’m not even mad. I’m impressed. This is some seriously devious shit. I feel like I should warn Lexa about the kind of girl she’s getting involved with.”

“She’ll never believe you,” Clarke said casually, shrugging her shoulders.

Any further argument was interrupted by a knock on the door. Raven made sure to nudge Clarke with her hip as she strode past her, grinning the whole way to the apartment door.

 

 

Octavia P.O.V 

 

“For God’s sake Lexa will you stop fretting? Your make up is on-point, your hair’s flawless and those jeans are doing wonders for your ass,” Octavia chastised, swatting Lexa’s hands when they flew to straighten her shirt yet again. “You’re making me nervous and I’m not even the one going on a date.”

Lexa threw her a brief scowl in response as they climbed the subway station steps. It wasn’t long before the scowl disappeared and she began chewing on her bottom lip anxiously. Octavia, ever observant, noticed the slight shake of Lexa’s hands as they clasped the bunch of azaleas intended for Clarke. She worried that if Lexa gripped them any tighter they would be withered and wilted before she presented them to the blonde.

“I can’t help it,” Lexa shot back, eyes focused straight ahead. “This is my first date with Clarke and I want everything to be perfect. I just need to focus on not fucking this up. Oh God, what if she doesn’t like azaleas? Or any flowers? What if she has allergies or something and the pollen makes her sneeze?” she panicked, eyeing the bouquetas though it had betrayed her.

Octavia swore it took every ounce of self control she had not to roll her eyes in that moment. Instead she decided to be and good friend and gently pried the flowers out of Lexa’s grasp. She placed a hand on Lexa’s shoulder, causing her to stop in the middle of the sidewalk. It was time for some tough love.

“Look I know you like Clarke and lot and it’s only natural to be nervous but you’ve gotta calm down, Woods. Stop acting like the world’s going to end at the flick of a switch,” Octavia said, giving Lexa’s shoulder a light squeeze as she spoke. “You’re over-thinking this. Clarke is clearly into you so just be yourself and relax. You’ll be great. Plus you’ve already kissed so that’s the most awkward part of the date out of the way,” she teased, laughing lightly as Lexa’s cheeks grew pink.

“Thanks, I needed that,” Lexa said, drawing a deep breath and composing herself. “Sorry for going full-on panic mode back there. I got inside my own head,” she said sheepishly, taking the flowers back.

“Don’t worry about it,” Octavia said as they continued down the street towards Clarke and Raven’s apartment. “Besides, I’m sure Clarke will be so enthralled by that precision eyeliner she won’t even notice the huge crease in the front of your shirt.”

Lexa stopped abruptly and frantically smoothed her hands down the front of her shirt, craning her head to inspect the garment.

 “What crease? There can’t be a crease. I ironed this thing three times!” she cried, voice getting increasingly higher. “I was so careful, I...oh, you’re joking,” she deadpanned, glaring when Octavia cackled wickedly.

Octavia squealed a moment later when Lexa caught up with her and the bouquet came into contact with the side of her head. Perhaps Clarke wouldn’t mind slightly squashed azaleas.

 

 

“I can’t believe the elevator isn’t working,” Lexa huffed as they climbed yet more stairs to the apartment.

“I know, right,” Octavia agreed, panting slightly. “Raven mentioned she was going to fix it but I guess she had other priorities. I think she said she’s working on some sort of pyrotechnics for their show next week. She’s as brilliant as she is sarcastic,” she said fondly.

Octavia was so busy smiling to herself that she completely missed the curious look Lexa threw in her direction as they rounded into the hallway.

“So what are you and Reyes doing tonight?” Lexa asked.

“Movies and wine I guess, typical girls night in stuff,” Octavia said, scanning the doors for number 34. “I dunno. Maybe we’ll braid each other’s hair and talk about boys,” she added sarcastically.

Lexa smiled to herself.

“You should tell her about your crush on Grounders Girl. Perhaps she can give you some pointers, I hear she’s quite the smooth talker,” Lexa said, arching an eyebrow.

‘Maybe’ Octavia muttered distractedly under her breath. She couldn’t think of anything worse than discussing her crush on Raven with...well Raven. It wasn’t just the sort of thing you could slip into casual conversation. ‘ _Hey, I think you’re hot. Let’s make out and talk about our feelings.’_ No, she would have to be a lot more subtle than that, lest the attraction wasn’t mutual.

Octavia was still having a hard time figuring out whether Raven liked her or was just flirting because that was her modus operandi. The Latina seemed able to captivate and charm anyone effortlessly with a few flattering words here and a lingering touch there. Octavia had seen it in action. Hell, she had fallen for it hook, line and sinker.

“That is unless you’ve succumbed to the Raven Reye’s seduction spell too. That girl has women falling at her feet left right and centre,” Lexa joked as they stopped outside the apartment door. “Imagine!” she cried, laughing loudly at the notion.

Octavia froze after having knocked on the apartment door, her fist poised in mid-air. She swallowed hard and turned her head to look at Lexa over her shoulder, her features morphing into an awkward grimace. She never was great at concealing her emotions.

 Lexa’s mouth fell open firstly in disbelief before morphing into a triumphant grin.

“Oh my god, its her isn’t it?! You _like_ her,” Lexa whisper-shouted as Octavia covered her face with her hands. “When you said you had a crush I didn’t realise you meant on the female equivalent of Leonardo DiCaprio! She’s NYU’s resident womaniser. This is so typical of you, Octavia Blake,” she continued, rambling to herself more than anything.

“Ok fine. I do. Now if you could say it a bit louder, Lexa. I’m not sure the people down the hall heard you,” Octavia hissed, looking up and down the hallway frantically.

“Sorry,” Lexa said, smile stretching from ear to ear. “I just can’t believe you have a lady-boner for Ra-”

The front door to the apartment swung open suddenly to reveal Raven Reyes in all her glory, looking effortlessly sexy in some criminally short shorts and a ‘Ramones’ t-shirt. Her hair was pulled into a messy bun and Octavia rightly expected the trademark smirk on her lips. She looked as though she could have just rolled out of bed. Nevertheless, Octavia felt her mouth turn dryer than the Sahara. How was it fair for someone to look this good with little to no effort?

“You’ve got a lady boner for who?” Raven asked curiously, leaning against the doorframe.

Fuck, she even made leaning look hot, Octavia thought, willing her eyes not to drink in the length of Raven’s body. By some small miracle she managed to keep her gaze locked on the brunette’s face.

“Uhh...Rachel Weisz,” Octavia stuttered, naming the first celebrity she could think of. “We watched The Mummy earlier and I thought she was hot. Lexa doesn’t agree.”

Raven turned her attention to Lexa and frowned. “Really Woods? Here I was thinking you had good taste in women.”

“She does have good taste in women, stop being a dick Reyes,” Clarke interrupted, appearing beside Raven in the doorway. “Hi,” she smiled, stepping forwards to press a kiss to Lexa’s cheek.

Octavia caught Raven’s eye and the two shared a knowing smile as Lexa blushed and held out the bunch of flowers to Clarke to take.

This was what Octavia craved. Romance. Little gestures that said a lot. Shy smiles and unsubtle blushes. She wondered if she would ever get that with Raven. Her heart clenched at the thought and her grip on her bag tightened unconsciously.

“For you,” Lexa muttered shyly, eyes darting between Clarke’s face and the floor.

Clarke smiled brightly and inhaled the scent of the azaleas. “These are beautiful, Lexa. Thank you,” she said, planting another kiss to Lexa’s cheek.

“Gaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay,” Raven drawled, earning a glare from all three girls. “Will you two get out of here, the amount of hearteyes being thrown around is making me nauseous.”

“Ignore her Lexa, she’s just salty that your sister turned her down,” Clarke explained, pushing the flowers into Raven’s hands.

Raven clutched at her chest in mock-pain. “You wound me, Clarke,” she cried dramatically, causing Octavia to giggle. “Seriously, get out of here you crazy kids. O and I have some serious netflixing to do and you’re cramping our style,” she said, reaching out and pulling Octavia into the apartment by the hem of her t-shirt.

Octavia laughed again and allowed herself to be pulled forwards, trying not to focus on the way Raven’s fingertips had brushed the exposed sliver of skin between her t-shirt and jeans. She turned back to see Lexa shoot her a sly wink when Raven was looking the other way.

“We’re going, we’re going,” Clarke said, rolling her eyes. “Try not to burn down the apartment or do anything equally ridiculous whilst I’m gone. O, I’m counting on you to keep an eye on her. She’s not to be trusted.”

Octavia grinned as Raven began to protest. “Don’t worry about it, Clarke. I’m sure Raven will be on her best behaviour. Isn’t that right?” Octavia teased, nudging Raven in the ribs and enjoying the way she squirmed.

“We should get going, our reservation is at 7,” Lexa said softly, hooking her arm with Clarke’s.

“See you guys later,” Clarke called over her shoulder as they walked back towards the stairs.

“Have her back by midnight, Woods! And use protection!” Raven called at their retreating forms.

Octavia could see Lexa’s red cheeks from here and shook her head as Raven closed the apartment door once they were both inside.

“Welcome to my humble abode,” Raven said, brushing past Octavia to walk down the hall.

“You’re a real piece of work, you know that?” Octavia remarked, following Raven into the kitchen.

Raven opened the fridge to pull out a bottle of wine. She set it down on the counter and then rummaged in the cupboard for some glasses.

“You’re lucky. You get to spend the whole evening with this piece of work, babe,” Raven teased, throwing Octavia a wink over her shoulder.

Octavia tried to ignore the hammering of her heart in her chest at the causal term of endearment. It meant nothing, she told herself. Calm down. She cast her eyes downwards to hide her traitorous blush but found her gaze drawn to Raven’s shorts. More specifically where the shorts ended criminally close to the ample curves of the brunette’s ass. Octavia could practically hear the synapses in her brain short circuiting. Friends definitely did not have the thoughts she was having about Raven’s finer features. She forced her eyes down, only now noticing that Raven wore a brace on her lower leg. She decided not to ask about it.

“You want me to take that through to the living room?” Ocaavia asked, nodding to the bowl of popcorn on the counter.

Raven turned around with the wine bottle tucked under her arm and a glass in each hand.

“Actually the TV is out of action so we’re gonna have to move things to the bedroom.”

Octavia was certain that the blush creeping up her neck could be seen from space.

“That’s where my computer is,” Raven clarified. “We can watch Neflix in there.”

“This your way of getting me into your bed Reyes? Because that’s the most piss poor excuse I’ve ever heard,” Octavia teased, gaining confidence out of nowhere.

Raven, to her credit, didn’t miss a beat. “Well it’s not usually how I like to get beautiful girls into my bedroom but I can work with what I have,” she said, cocking her head and looking Octavia up and down slowly. “You gonna make me ask twice?”

Daaaaaaamn. Octavia shook her head. No, no she was not.

 

 

Octavia’s heart was racing so fast she was sure Raven would be able to hear it. They were in Raven’s room. Sitting on Raven’s bed. Alone. This wasn’t how she imagined her evening would pan out but she wasn’t complaining.

Both of them sat positioned with their backs against the wall on Raven’s twin bed, legs dangling over the edge with a bowl of popcorn between them. Octavia was more than content to sit there, glass of wine in hand, stunning girl by her side.

“So what do you wanna watch first?” Raven asked, leaning forward to scroll through Neflix.

“I don’t mind. Nothing too scary though,” Octavia said, taking a sip of wine.

Raven hadn’t been lying, it was definitely bargain bin quality but she had drunk much worse at campus parties and sipped the alcohol gratefully. Plus she had a bottle of Whiskey in her bag from Lexa’s sash but that could wait until later.A couple of glasses of wine might relieve some of the nerves she was feeling.

“You’re kidding me?” Raven smiled mischievously. “You’re telling me the great Octavia Blake who doesn’t afraid of anything is too chicken to watch a horror film? Gotta say I’m disappointed.”

Octavia pouted in response and crossed her arms over her chest. “Mock all you want, I don’t care. Besides, I’m not afraid. I just don’t like the jump-scares,” she defended.

“Isn’t that that same as being afraid?” Raven teased. “Who knew you were such a wimp.”

Octavia grinned and picked up a pillow from the bed, launching it at Raven who ducked out of the way and laughed. “Shut up. You’re just hoping I’ll be frightened enough to cuddle up to you in the dark. I know your game Raven Reyes,” she said, nudging the brunette with her foot.

“Caught me red handed,” Raven said, holding her hands up in false surrender. “Maybe that was my master plan all along. Who’s to say I didn’t have ulterior motives for asking you around tonight?” she challenged, grinning widely.

“Who’s to say you didn’t?” Octavia echoed, meeting her challenge.

They held eye contact for a long moment. Octavia averted her gaze when the grin on Raven’s face began to slip into something else. Lines were being blurred again and she didn’t know if she could handle this conversation veering off into unknown territory. At least not yet.

“So,” Raven cleared her throat. “Shall I put on Alien or A Nightmare on Elm Street? Which one are you least likely to pee your pants at?”

Octavia was glad for her teasing tone. It was comfortable and familiar. It meant everything was normal.

“Ugh Bell made me watch A Nightmare on Elm Street when we were kids and I’m pretty sure it scarred me for life. Let’s go with Alien,” Octavia reasoned, leaning back against the wall.

Raven threw her a wink. “You’re the boss.”

Raven selected the movie and flicked off the lights before shuffling back into position on the bed. Octavia didn’t mind when Raven’s thigh accidentally brushed against her own. She definitely didn’t mind when the girl made no effort to move it.

 

Predictably, halfway into the movie Octavia was seeking solace, her face half buried in Raven’s shoulder. Luckily Raven didn’t seem to mind and warned Octavia before the worst of the jump-scares actually happened.

For her own part, Octavia tried to ignore how comfortable it felt to be nestled into Raven’s side. How it only felt natural when Raven put an arm around her shoulder in. All tranquillity was ruined however when the alien burst screeching out of John Hurt’s belly. Octavia jolted up suddenly and succeeded in spilling the discount wine down both the front of her outfit and Raven’s comforter.

“Shit I’m so sorry Rae,” she said, springing up from the bed. “I can clean it up I just need...seriously? You’re laughing at me right now?” she scowled.

Raven had completely lost it. She rolled sideways onto the bed and cackled loudly, throwing her head back as she did so. Octavia continued to scowl, thoroughly unimpressed and more than a little embarrassed.

“Sorry, O,” she gasped, wiping tears from her eyes. “But you should have seen your face. It was priceless. You should be an actress with a performance like that. Bravo. Maybe we should watch something else though? You know, after we clean up your little accident,” she said, waggling her eyebrows

“Shut up you jerk,” Octavia huffed. “I just spilled a little wine. It was your stupid idea to watch a horror movie,” she grumbled.

“Aww, don’t be grumpy. Turn that frown upside down.”

Raven got up from the bed and goosed Octavia’s sides until she was smiling again.

Octavia knew she shouldn’t have looked into Raven’s eyes at the moment but she did. Suddenly she became aware of how close they were to each other. If she leaned forward just a little bit, she could rest her forehead against Raven’s. The thought was tempting as Raven stared back at her silently, pupils slightly dilated and cheeks tinged pink from laughing.

“Hey you have any clothes I could borrow? I kinda ruined mine,” Octavia said, looking away and gesturing to her outfit awkwardly.

“Sure,” Raven nodded.

She threw Octavia a t-shirt from the top drawer of her dresser, turning back to look for some shorts.

Octavia caught it and began peeling her own alcohol-soaked t-shirt off, glad to be rid of the garment.

“I have blue or black, which...”

As Octavia’s t-shirt dropped to the floor, Raven turned around with the shorts in her hand. Whatever she had been about to say died on her lips and she let out a soft squeak of surprise instead, her eyes going wide.

Octavia knitted her eyebrows together before realising that yes, she was standing half-naked in front of the girl she had a crush on. Of course, normal people just didn’t strip off in front of each other. She also realised that Raven’s mouth was hanging agape, her eyes firmly fixed to Octavia’s chest clad in a pink lace bra.

“Sorry, I’m used to changing in front of Lexa,” Octavia said with a shrug, silently enjoying Raven’s not so subtle staring. “Nothing you haven’t seen before, right?”

Octavia could actually see the exact moment Raven swallowed, eyes drawn to the column of her throat. She smiled as Raven gave a barely distinguishable nod. Two things were certain. One, Raven Reyes was 100% checking her out, no doubt about it. Two, Octavia was enjoying it.

Octavia hooked her fingers into her belt loops and tugged her jeans down her legs slower than was strictly necessary. She locked eyes with Raven and held her gaze as she kicked the jeans off, leaving her in a matching pair of lace briefs. Licking her lips, she took a few deliberate steps forward and stopped just in front of the Latina, heart pounding when she heard the unmistakable hitch in Raven’s breath.

“These for me?” she asked innocently, nodding down at the shorts in Raven’s hand.

“Uhh, yeah. You for shorts. I mean shorts for you,” Raven stammered, bushing profusely.

Octavia immensely enjoyed making Raven squirm. Raven who was usually so calm and collected. Raven who was infallible with her pick-up lines.

Octavia wasn’t quite sure how it happened but the next few seconds involved Raven pushing the shorts into her hand and then pushing past her out of the door. The word ‘bathroom’ may have been muttered but Octavia wasn’t sure. What she was sure of was that the look of lust in Raven’s eyes a few moments before mirrored her own thoughts. Everything just became a lot clearer.

 

Raven P.O.V

 

“What the fuck, Reyes? Get it together,” Raven growled at her reflection in the bathroom mirror.

She splashed some water in her face and gripped the side of the sink until her knuckles went white. She was annoyed at herself. For once, not because she was scared of what she felt...though she was. No, she was annoyed that she hadn’t simply taken the initiative and kissed Octavia whist she stood there looking resplendent in matching lace.

Raven knew what she had to do now. Go back in there and pretend everything was normal. Pretend that her heart wasn’t currently living in her throat. Pretend that she didn’t want to cup Octavia’s face in her hands and kiss her until she was breathless. Pretend it didn’t matter if their friendship was ruined in the process. Except it did matter. That last one mattered more than anything else.

Sighing, she patted her face try with a towel and padded back to her room. Imagine her surprise when she found Octavia sat cross-legged on the bed, bottle of whiskey in hand, smile on her lips.

“Are we celebrating something?” Raven asked, eyebrows raised.

“No, were making movie night more interesting,” Octavia countered. “The whiskey is a gift  from Lexa. I guess when your Dad has more money than sense, expensive liquor is available in abundance. I propose a drinking game.”

“Go on,” Raven said, intrigued by this turn of events.

Octavia Blake was surprising her at every turn this evening. Raven was definitely enjoying it.

“We’re gonna watch my favourite movie, Mean Girls, and take a shot every time someone says ‘Plastics,’ ‘Cady’ or ‘Regina George. It’ll be fun.’”

“Are you trying to give us alcohol poisoning?”

“Are you being a pussy right now?”

“Shut up and hand me a shot glass, Blake.”

 

By the time Cady attends the Halloween house party, both girls are laughing loudly, whiskey sloshing precariously in their glasses.

When the Winter Talent Show rolls around, Raven blows a raspberry against Octavia’s cheek and cackles when the girl pushes her off the bed.

As Regina George has a meltdown over the Kaltene Bars, the bottle is three quarters gone and both of them are giggling dumbly at nothing in particular. The movie all but forgotten.

“You ok there Pocahontas?” Raven asked, casting a sideways look at Octavia.

Octavia nods but then frowns.

“Pocahontas?”

“That’s who you’d be if you were a Disney princess,” Raven slurs, collapsing back against the mattress and closing her eyes. “You’ve got the same pantenne advert hair. I’d totally be Mulan”

A few seconds later Octavia lies down next to her, both their heads on the same pillow.

“Lexa would be Mulan,” Octavia corrects. “You’d be Jasmine because you’re pretty and stubborn. So fucking stubborn,” she says and laughs to herself again.

Raven cracks and eye open and tries to focus on Octavia. “You think I’m pretty?”

The words sound thick on her tongue, her voice soaked in alcohol. Still when Octavia looks over at her, eyes shining brightly and hair falling over the face, Raven’s vision suddenly becomes clear.

“You know you are,” is the reply. 

“I think you’re pretty too,” Raven almost whispers, cringing internally at how incredibly stupid the whiskey has made her sound.

Octavia doesn’t seem to notice the simplicity of the compliment as she smiles widely.

Their eyes meet, pupils blown wide with what is almost definitely desire. Neither of them says a word as Octavia slowly moves forward until their noses are almost touching. The whole evening has been leading up to this moment, Raven thinks, glancing down at Octavia’s slightly parted lips.

“Raven?” Octavia whispers hoarsely.

What she does next could ruin the friendship for good. Octavia’s tongue slowly travels across her lips and Raven’s mind is made up. Fuck it, let’s ruin it, she thinks.

Bringing one hand up to gently cup the back of Octavia’s neck, she finally makes her move. Eyes flutter closed and noses brush against each other until they are impossibly close, breaths mingling into one. The scent of whiskey and Octavia’s perfume hangs heavy between them as everything else fades away. Raven maybe thinks that she hears a faint whisper of ‘please.’ Possibly imagines the sensation of fingers grasping her forearm and tugging before she closes the remaining space between them. For a glorious second suspended in time their lips ghost over each other and-

“Honey, I’m home!” comes Clarke's slurred declaration, followed by the sound of muffled laughter.

Just like that the spell is broken.

“Fuck,” Raven hisses, scrambling back so fast she slams into the wall with a thud.

She dare not meet Octavia’s eyes but can see that the brunette has rolled onto her back and is staring up at the ceiling.

“Guess Clarke and Lexa are back from their date. We should go and say hi,” Octavia says quietly, leaving the room without a backwards glance.

It’s all Raven can do to suppress a growl of anguish as the door closes behind her. Clarke and her fucking timing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it, please let me know if you did!  
> Until next time :)


	10. Crush Crush Crush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mixed POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit: somehow ended up deleting the chapter by accident. My bad.  
> Whaaaaaaaaaaaaat? Two updates in one week?  
> Anyway, here's a chapter you've probably been waiting for.  
> Thanks once again for all your kudos and comments & for not killing me for the slow burn.  
> Enjoy! :)

Raven POV

 

“You gonna answer that?”

“No.”

“Why?”

“Because we’re in the library and it would be rude on our fellow students.”

“Bullshit. You live for being rude. It’s Octavia again isn’t it?

“Cut it out, Griffin. I’m trying to concentrate on this assignment.”

Raven took a moment to look up and send a warning glare to her best friend who sat opposite. She was regretting being duped into studying at the library by Clarke. She only did so under the promise of Chinese on the way home after they’d finished studying. Raven was beginning to think that all the chow mein and egg noodles in New York weren’t worth the judgemental looks Clarke was throwing her way. It’s not like a single ounce of her attention was focused on her assignment anyway.

“Reyes you’re holding your book upside down. Just pick up the phone and talk to her.”

Five days. It had been five days since movie night and Raven had not talked to Octavia since. Well not unless you counted the sparsely worded replies she had sent to Octavia’s texts. She’d called in sick to her past couple of shifts at Grounders. Lincoln had sounded sceptical when she did so but thankfully hadn’t questioned her. Losing out on a couple of bucks was preferable to having the awkward conversation with Octavia that was bound to ensue.

Raven flipped her phone over face down and the ringing instantly ceased.

“Happy now?” she asked sourly, looking back down at her textbook and away from Clarke.

“No,” Clarke retorted, seizing Raven’s book and setting it down on the desk. “Why won’t you talk to her? You still haven’t told me what happened on your date on Saturday.”

“It wasn’t a date,” Raven said stiffly. “Nothing happened.”

Lie. Blatent lie.

“I know _something_ happened. You wouldn’t have been sulking around like a kicked puppy otherwise,” Clarke continued, frowning at her. “You need to at least respond to her messages. She keeps texting me asking if you’re ok. She’s worried about you. Lincoln told her you were sick which is obviously not the case.”

“I am sick. Sick of this conversation,” Raven said with an air of finality.

Raven knew Clarke well enough to know she wouldn’t let this drop. She also knew that the aching sensation she felt in her chest was guilt. Octavia was worried about her. Octavia cared about her. Yet here she was, too proud and too embarrassed to talk to her. That certainly earned her a big tick in the douchebag column. ‘Fucking feelings’ Raven cursed to herself. ‘Fucking feelings coming in and ruining everything.’

“Well she keeps messaging me to check that you’re ok and I don’t like lying to her. So whatever it is that’s got you in this foul mood you need to snap the fuck out of it,” Clarke shot back impatiently. “I’m not asking you to tell me what happened but you need to talk to her. She’s...”

Clarke let out a long sigh and slouched back into her chair.

“She’s what?” Raven asked, glancing up from beneath her eyebrows.

Clarke’s teeth worried her lower lip like she was contemplating something before she spoke. “Look I’m not supposed to tell you this but she’s been planning a party for you. For the whole band actually. Kind of a celebration for after your show on Saturday.”

Raven’s eyebrows shot skywards and she leaned forward on her elbows, silently urging Clarke to continue.

“She knows it’s your first gig in forever and wanted it to be a surprise. From what I hear she’s invited her brother and a few friends too. It’s going to be at their apartment and she’s put a hell of a lot of effort into organising it,” Clarke explained, sending her a small smile. “Come to think of it, I don’t even know how she convinced Lexa to throw a party but I guess miracles do happen.”

So this is how it feels, Raven realised. This is how it feels to be the biggest asshole in New York. She saw now how childish she had been for the past couple of days and felt regret wash over her in icy waves. Octavia was a goddamn angel and Raven was too consumed with her own self-pity that she failed to see it. It was the guilt that made her come clean in the end.

“We almost kissed,” she says barely above a whisper. “We almost kissed and that’s why I’ve been ignoring her. I’m an idiot,” she admits, looking up miserably.

Clarke immediately straightens in her seat and studies Raven silently for a moment.

“I thought you wanted to kiss her? Why is that a bad thing?”

“Because I can’t do this. She doesn’t know me, Clarke. Not really,” Raven says heavily as though it physically pains her to admit this. “What if I let her in and she finds out how fucked up I am? I can’t lose her. Having her as a friend is better than nothing at all.”

Clarke knows what she means. Public Raven and private Raven were two very different creatures. She hadn’t told Octavia about how she injured her leg. Hadn’t told her about how Finn had captured her heart and then left it to rot inside her chest. Hadn’t told her just how many notches there were in that bedpost. If she did, Octavia might run. At least she would if she had any sense.

“Oh Raven,” Clarke sighs, reaching across the table to grip her hands. “You need to give her a chance. Octavia is a good person, you know that. In fact I don’t think I’ve ever seen you connect with anyone so quickly and easily. Even we hated each other for a while before we became friends.”

Raven allows herself to smile at that. “That’s because you were trying to move in on Wells Jaha, Griffin. And because you wore your hair in those stupid plaits.”

“Those plaits were timeless,” Clarke says lightly before turning serious again. “She’ll understand if you just talk to her. How can she know you if you won’t open up? If you’re going to keep yourself hidden away and closed off from everyone then what’s even the point in living?”

Raven nodded solemnly. She knew Clarke was right. She also knew what she had to do next. Without hesitation she picked up her phone and tapped out a message to Octavia. It wasn’t much compared to the worry and strife she had probably caused over the past couple of days but it was something. At least it was the first part of her plan. The second would come at the gig on Saturday.

“Thanks Griffin.”

“For what?”

“For calling me out on my shit.”

“You’re welcome. Now get back to work. We still have an hour of study left.”

“You’re still buying me Chinese after this right?”

 

 

Octavia POV

 

Eight texts. She had sent eight texts in a row to Raven with no response. In fact the last time Octavia had heard anything from Raven was two days ago. It was after Lincoln had told her that Raven had called in sick for her shift. She’d sent a ‘get well soon’ message and received a curt ‘thnx’ in reply. Since then she’d asked if Raven was feeling any better, if she was looking forward to her gig, how school was going. Nothing. Just radio silence.

Now she was sat in The Phoenix, staring moodily into her glass of coke like it contained the answers to her problems. Lexa would be meeting her later to grab a late lunch but for now she was waiting for Bellamy to start his shift. Being left alone with her thoughts was not ideal. Since movie night all she’d been able to think about was Raven and their almost kiss.

It was going to be infinitely harder to downplay than the time they’d nearly kissed in the storeroom. This time they’d come so close. So close in fact that she was practically able to taste the mango lip balm she knew Raven used to keep her lips luscious and soft. She wondered what she’d done to deserve such bad karma. Maybe it was for taking that bottle of whiskey from Lexa’s liquor cabinet without technically asking. Lexa wouldn’t have cared anyway. She hated the stuff.

“Hey squirt, what’re you doing here?” Bellamy asked, announcing his arrival by ruffling her hair. “You haven’t come to threaten me into handing over my special ingredient in that cocktail recipe have you? Because I told you before its top secret.”

Octavia batted his hand away and sent him a withering stare as she always did. There was no seriousness behind it. The Blake siblings were continually winding each other up playfully. It had always been their way.

“Well I was going to invite you to a party but seeing as you’re being such a dick I might change my mind,” Octavia said as Bellamy walked over to the server’s side of the bar. “Besides everyone knows the secret ingredient is grenadine,” she deadpanned.

Bellamy pretended to look hurt for a moment before his face cracked into a wide smile.

“A party huh? What the occasion?” he asked, leaning forward onto the bar.

“You know Raven’s band are playing here on Saturday night?” Octavia said and Bellamy nodded in response. “Well Lexa said it’d be cool to have a small party at ours afterwards. You’re welcome to come and bring a couple of friends, assuming you have those.”

She grinned up at her brother and stuck out her tongue.

“Sure, I’ll come to your party. My presence will make it at least 10 times cooler,” he said cockily.

Octavia rolled her eyes so hard it hurt.

“Wait a second,” Bellamy frowned, “did you say Lexa said it would be cool to have a party? I don’t believe it! Has she finally come around to the college way of life?”

Octavia smiled sheepishly and twirled the straw in her glass. “Well technically it wasn’t Lexa’s idea but she’s down with it. She said she’s looking forward to it actually.”

Bellamy stared at her evenly.

“She doesn’t know about the party does she?”

“Not a clue.”

They held eye contact for a moment before both of them burst out laughing.

“She’s going to kill you, you know,” Bellamy said, still chuckling.

Octavia shook her head lightly, still grinning. “Nah, she won’t. I’m taking her out for lunch in a bit to butter her up. I’ll just fill her head with the idea of Clarke doing body shots and she’ll be totally on board.”

 

 

Bellamy got to work polishing glasses and Octavia pulled her phone from her pocket . Still no response from Raven. She sighed and shoved her phone back into her pocket feeling dejected.

“You wanna talk about it?” Bellamy asked, setting a glass down.

“Talk about what?”

Maybe Bellamy would drop it and let her sulk.

“Don’t do that O. Don’t shut me out. I’m your brother, I know when something’s wrong,” Bellamy said, folding his arms and standing up straighter. “Talk to me.”

Octavia sighed and clenched her jaw before answering him. “I like someone and I think I fucked it up, ok? I thought we were good friends but I’m not so sure of that anymore. I think maybe I crossed a line and I don’t now what to do.”

Bellamy was silent for a moment before he nodded to himself.

“This someone wouldn’t happen to be a Latina with a smart mouth and kickass bass skills would it?” he asked.

Octavia’s eye shot into her hairline and her mouth flew open. Bellamy knew. Bellamy knew she liked Raven. Had she been that obvious?

“How did you-“

“I told you, I’m your brother. I know you better than anyone,” Bellamy said, the corners of his mouth curving into a smile. “Also when you were in here a couple of weeks ago you were looking at her like she was a pudding cup. I figured there was something going on.”

“Oh,” Octavia said, blushing heavily. “And you don’t care? I mean you’re not surprised?” she asked, frowning at her brother.

Bellamy furrowed his brown at her. “About what?”

“That I like girls...well, at least one girl.”

Bellamy looked downright offended. “Octavia your sexuality is not something I would ever have a problem with. I don’t care who you want to date as long as they’re not a douche bag and they make you happy. That’s all that matters.”

Octavia smiled and blinked back tears. She hadn’t planned on telling her brother but he always had a way of knowing things about her before she knew them herself. He might be a stubborn, overprotective ass at times but she loved him dearly.

At that moment her phone vibrated and Octavia’s eyes almost popped out of her head when she saw a new text from Raven.

 **Babe-n Reyes 13:35** Hey, sorry I’ve been distant the past few days. I’ve had a lot on my mind. That’s not an excuse now matter how much it sound like one... let me buy you a drink at the gig on Saturday to make up for it.

 **Babe-n Reyes 13:36** Looking forward to seeing you :) xx

Octavia instantly felt like a weight had been lifted from her shoulders. Raven was acting normally. Maybe everything was going to be fine. She grinned widely and looked up to see Bellamy smirking at her.

“If you want my advice, go for it. It’s obvious from the way she looks at you that she’s into you. Hell, I thought you were already together,” Bellamy says softly. “God wait until Mom hears that you’re batting for the other team...”.

Octavia froze. She had forgotten about her mother entirely. To her knowledge her Mom had never taken issue with and of the LGBT community but you could never be sure.

“You think she’s gonna hit the fan if I start dating a girl?” she asked, teeth worrying her lower lip.

“No you doofus,” Bellamy practically shouted. “She’ll be hella nosy though. Gay people are like unicorns to anyone living in that town. She’ll probably put your photo in the paper with an announcement.”

Octavia fished her lemon slice out of her drink and tossed it at him.

“You’re such a jerk, Bell! Who even says hella?” she teased, shrieking when her threw the lemon back and it landed in her hair.

That was how Lexa found them when she walked into the bar a few minutes later. Things had escalated and Octavia was now throwing coasters at Bellamy whilst he crouched beneath a table, laughing loudly.

“I see you two are just as weird as ever,” Lexa said, fixing them both with a withering look. “Some things never change.”

“Hey Lexa, good to see you,” Bellamy said, standing up and offering her a high five which she returned. “I should probably get back to work. Have fun at lunch guys.”

“Later Bell,” Octavia said, grabbing her jacket.

“Hey you didn’t tell me what time the party starts on Saturday,” Bellamy called after them.

Octavia stopped dead. Out of the corner of her eye she could see Lexa frown.

“Party? What party?” the brunette asked, looking thoroughly confused. “Who’s having a party Octavia?”

Octavia turned around once more to throw her brother a parting middle finger and he grinned widely. Yep, some things never changed.

 

 

Raven POV

 

To say Raven Reyes was nervous was a huge understatement. She was verging on terrified, her hands clutching the case containing her guitar shaking slightly. Of course nerves before a gig were to be expected but it was the prospect of coming face to face with Octavia for the first time since last weekend that had her on edge.

She had texted Octavia back and forth over the past two days and everything seemed normal between them. She was still feeling guilty for acting immaturely so when Octavia walked into the bar with Clarke and Lexa, her heart jumped into her throat.

“Is that her?” Niylah whispered into her ear.

Raven jumped. She hadn’t realised Niylah was stood next to her. She glanced to her band mate and nodded.

Niylah let out a low whistle. “Wow, she’s hot. Your taste in women never fails to impress me Reyes. Come on,” she said, tugging Raven’s arm. “I want to go and say hi to Lexa.”

It was time for Raven to bite the bullet. She followed Niylah over to the group and became acutely aware of her own sweaty palms.

“Niylah?! Oh my God, what’re you doing here. It’s great to see you!” Lexa cried, rushing forward to embrace Niylah.

Raven’s eyes widened in surprise, as did Octavia’s. Raven didn’t think Lexa was big on human contact, Clarke being the obvious exception.

“I’m in the band with Raven. It’s good to see you too! It’s been too long,” Niylah said with a smile. “And you must be Octavia?” she said, turning to the shorter brunette. “Raven’s told us _a lot_ about you.”

Raven wondered what the penalty was in the state of New York for throttling someone.

“I am,” Octavia said, sending Niylah a smile that made Raven’s heart skip a bit. “I hope it’s all good stuff you’ve been hearing?”

Niylah opened her mouth to respond but Raven cut her off.

“Guys there are a couple of beers waiting for you at the bar. On me. The show should start in about 15 minutes after we’ve set up,” Raven said quickly, not pausing for breath.

God she was on edge. She could feel Octavia looking at her and met her gaze, brown eyes locking with grey ones. She couldn’t help but return the smile that Octavia sent her way. So beautiful, she was so unbelievably beautiful.

“You dug your hand into your pocket for us?” Clarke asked, eyebrows rising. “I’m impressed. Thanks!”

“That’s very kind of you Raven,” Lexa said stiffly.

Raven nodded at her. She guessed she probably wasn’t Lexa’s favourite person right now after the awkward situation between her and Octavia. She saw Clarke nudge Lexa in the ribs and Lexa rolled her eyes before addressing Raven again.

“We’re going to have drinks at our place afterwards to celebrate your gig. It’d be great if you could come, Octavia tells me you don’t have any plans. The whole band are invited naturally,” Lexa said, offering her a tight-lipped smile.

“Really? Cool!” Niylah exclaimed. “I’ll go and tell the boys,” she added, hurrying over to the stage area.

“Yeah, that sounds awesome. Thanks Lexa,” Raven said, smiling genuinely. “Look I still have to set up so I’ll catch up with you guys afterwards, ok?”

Raven turned to join Jasper, Monty and Niylah over at the stage when she heard Octavia call after her. She took a deep breath and spun on her heel to face the brunette. She’s taken totally by surprise when Octavia pulls her into a hug. Raven tries to keep her breathing at a normal pace when they part and only half succeeds.

“Hey.”

“Hey yourself. You really gonna run off without letting me wish you good luck.”

“Sorry, I’m just nervous. I’m glad you came.”

“Are you kidding? I wouldn’t miss it. I couldn’t live my life without knowing if your singing is as good as your pick-up lines.”

Raven is blushing, she’s sure of it. She opens her mouth to tell Octavia that her singing is possibly _better_ than her flirting when she’s interrupted.

“Reyes! Move your ass! Gustus say’s we’re on in 10,” Jasper shouts from the makeshift stage.

Raven swears under her breath and looks back to Octavia. She’s smiling as usual but she looks a little sad.

“Sorry I’ve gotta go. Duty calls,” Raven explains, palming the back of her neck. “See you after the show?”

Octavia nods. Then she surprises Raven for the second time in as many minutes by stepping forward and pressing a kiss to her cheek.

“For luck,” she says simply, turning and disappearing into the crowd.

Raven stands still for what seems like an age, bringing her fingers up to brush over the spot where Octavia’s lips had graced her skin. She wonders why her whole body feels as though it’s on fire.

 

 

Their set goes off remarkably without a hitch. It’s short, only five songs, but they do the most they can with the half hour slot they’re granted. Under the bright lights of the temporary sage Raven is covered in a light sheen of sweat. She feels euphoric gazing into the small crowd that are cheering and clapping for them. Looking to her right she sees Monty wearing an identical expression, his grin impossibly wide.

“Thanks for coming out tonight, we have been Teenage Revival and this is our last song,” she says breathlessly into the mic.

There’s a pause. She swallows and tries to catch her breath, readjusting the strap of her bass. It’s time for her to put her plan into motion. It’s time to be brave and go after what she wants, no more hiding from her feelings.

“This one is a cover and...” she falters and looks down at her feet. “Look I’m not very good with words but I’d like to dedicate this song to someone special because it says more than I ever could. Sing along if you know it.”

As Monty shreds the opening notes and there’s no going back. Raven picks out Octavia’s face in the crowd. She thinks she sees the corners of her mouth twitch into a smile and tries to conceal a grin of her own to no avail. Shyly, she looks away, entirely focused on nailing the opening verse and giving the crowd what they came for.

When the chorus kicks in, she makes certain to lock eyes with Octavia and pours all of her pent up emotions into the lyrics. This is her chance. She hopes, prays, Octavia knows she’s singing about her.

_“Nothing compares to a quiet evening alone,_

_Just the one two of us is counting on_

_That never happens, I guess I’m dreaming again_

_Let’s be more than this.”_

The crowd might be going wild, jumping in time to the music and singing along. If she had been looking she would have seen Lexa throwing herself full swing into the song whilst Clarke looked on, equally surprised and impressed. She would have noticed Bellamy and his friends cheering, beers raised. But Raven only has eyes for Octavia. She hopes the song will be enough, both an apology and an explanation. But Octavia’s looking back at her with an expression that Raven can’t quite read between the stage lights and lingering cigarette smoke.

They exit to a raucous applause and hop off the sage so the roadies can set up for the main act. Raven walks into a circle of cheers, flanked by the rest of the band. She’s congratulated and complimented but she can’t focus. Octavia is nowhere to be seen.

As though reading her mind, Clarke speaks up. “Octavia went to flag down some taxis. We’re gonna head to the apartment soon for the party.”

Raven nods and smiles tightly. Her stomach is still doing flips.

“Where's my jacket?” she asks Clarke.

“Oh I gave it to Bellamy to put in the green room. We’ll wait for you while you grab it,” Lexa pipes up from beside Clarke.

Raven nods and turns, heading for the green room and entirely misses the knowing look Clarke and Lexa share with each other. She walks around the side of the bar and into the small office which also doubles as a green room for bands.

The last thing she expects to see is Octavia standing in the middle of the room, Raven’s red leather jacket in her hand. Octavia looks up as Raven enters and she’s wearing that same unreadable expression she had during the last song.

“Hey,” Raven greets, hands twitching nervously at her side. “What are you doing in here? I thought you’d be out front with the rest of them.”

Octavia takes a step forward.

“I came to give you this,” she says, offering Raven’s jacket up to her.

“Thanks,” Raven replies as she accepts the garment and stands there awkwardly, not quite sure what to do or say next.

“And this.”

The next thing Raven feels is the press of soft lips on her own because Octavia has eliminated all space between them and kissed her. Raven is momentarily stunned. For a full second her lips are unmoving and the only thing keeping her grounded is the sound of her heartbeat pounding in her ears. When Octavia hesitates and stills, Raven finally comes to her senses. She slides her eyes shut and pushes forward to chase quivering lips, placing a hand on Octavia’s shoulder in reassurance. She wants this. God she wants it.

It’s a pretty chaste kiss by all standards. Closed mouthed and light, their lips hardly move but to Raven it is perfect. Octavia’s lips are impossibly soft and meld perfectly with her own. She dares to apply some pressure and delicately captures Octavia’s lower lip between her own only to be rewarded with the lightest of moans. Even though it’s corny and totally cliché, later in life she will admit to seeing fireworks in this moment.

Maybe this is what they needed to do all along. None of the build up and nervous glances between lips and eyes and back. No baited breath and hesitation. Octavia has taken any uncertainty out of the equation and just...well, dived right in. Raven can’t thank her enough.

All too soon the kiss is over and Octavia pulls back slowly. Raven reluctantly opens her eyes and looks into blown pupils which she is sure mirror her own. She feels breathless and her pulse is racing. In her moment of need her brain seems to have abandoned her so instead of the words she wanted to say, she emits a strangled noise.

Octavia laughs and it’s like music to her ears. She smiles shyly at Raven and then brushes past her towards the door. Raven’s eyes follow her but she’s still rooted to the spot, suspended in disbelief that _that_ just happened.

“You coming?” Octavia calls over her shoulder, flashing that bright smile of hers.

The jolt that Raven feels in her stomach when Octavia winks at her is enough to spur her feet into working again. She follows after Octavia feeling as though she’s more floating weightlessly than walking. For the first time in a long time she doesn’t hear the nagging voice of her own self-doubt or worry about what may or may not come of this. She feels alive again.

 

 

“Whoa! This place is fancy as fuck!” Raven exclaims as they reach the front door of the apartment building. “Lexa I knew your family were loaded but this is something else.”

Lexa looks a little taken aback but a second later there’s a smirk upon her lips. “Wait until you see inside,” she says, striding confidently up to the door.

Clarke goes with her, hand entwined with Lexa’s. They’re already officially already a couple. Clarke “no chill” Griffin had asked Lexa at the end of their first date. Raven didn’t even have it in her to tease Clarke about how keen she was, she could tell her best friend was happy. She’s pretty sure Clarke’s in love but she keeps that thought to herself.

“You ready to see what an Octavia Blake party looks like?” comes a familiar voice from beside her.

She turns her head to see Octavia grinning at her, eyes shining under the glare of the streetlights.

“I don’t know. What does an Octavia Blake party involve?” Raven flirts, arching an eyebrow.

“You’ll have to wait and see,” Octavia says without missing a beat, smirk growing wider.

Raven tried to calm her racing pulse to no avail. Whatever an Octavia Blake party involves, she’s ready to find out.

 

 

Octavia POV

 

There’s a decent crowd of them gathered in the apartment. Clarke and Lexa. Raven’s band mates Monty, Niylah and Jasper. Bellamy is there with John Murphy and some guy with dark hair and t-shirt that is purposely tight over his muscles. She knows Murphy from back home, he’s sarcastic and has the driest sense of humour she’s ever come across but he’s a good guy. She doesn’t know the other guy – Bell said his name was Adam or something. Honestly she wasn’t really listening. She just wishes he would stop looking at her like she’s a cut of prime steak.

Lincoln showed up with his girlfriend Luna in tow about an hour into the evening and is currently talking to Murphy about Game of Thrones. Lexa’s classmate, Miller, completes the guest list. He’s a sweet guy but is just getting over a messy breakup. Octavia doesn’t miss the sly glances Monty keeps throwing his way but she doesn't mention it.

She’s been talking to Monty and Jasper for the past half hour whilst Raven and Clarke challenge Bellamy and Lexa to yet another game of beer pong. After a particularly amusing story involving Raven and rocket fuel, she excuses herself to grab another beer. She pulls a bottle from the fridge and leans back against the counter, gazing fondly at Raven.

Raven must sense she’s being watched because she looks up and their eyes lock. Raven smiles and sends her a small wave. Octavia starts to wave back when Adam steps into her line of sight, blocking Raven from view.

“What’re you doing over here all alone? There’s a party going on don’t you know,” he says, flashing her a grin.

Octavia forces her features into what she thinks is a friendly smile. “Just taking a moment to appreciate the vibe. Don’t want to peak too early,” she says pointedly.

Adam is swaying slightly and Octavia can guess he’s already worked his way through several beers. When he leans in closer to her, Octavia pushes back into the counter to create some distance. Whatever aftershave he has on is overpowering and she tries not to wrinkle her nose in disgust.

“Look I hope I’m not being outta line here,” Adam pauses, eyes trailing down her body greedily, "but you are insanely hot.”

Octavia doesn’t so much as blink. The compliment means absolutely nothing to her. He’s conventionally attractive but she’s only got eyes for one person and this party and they definitely don’t have weak game or smell like axe body spray. She needs a quick exit here.

“Listen Adam, I-”

“It’s Atom.”

“What?”

“My name. It’s Atom, not Adam.”

“Well that’s a stupid name.”

Octavia looks to her left to see Raven standing there like her very own knight in shining armor. Well... a knight in a leather jacket and skin-tight jeans. Close enough.

“Sorry who are you?” Atom asks, turning to Raven and furrowing his brow.

“Don’t be sorry,” Raven says smoothly. “Raven Reyes. Scientist, musician, resident badass. You might recognise me from the bar...I was the girl on stage doing the best Paramore cover you’ve ever heard.”

Octavia has to suppress a giggle because Atom looks like he doesn’t know what to do with himself. Raven is sanding there like the embodiment of confidence, hands on her hips and head cocked to the side in challenge.

“Uhhhh ok,” Atom eventually speaks. “Well, uh, as nice as it is to meet you Raven, Octavia and I were just in the middle of a conversation so-”

“Really? Because from where I was standing it looked like she was screaming with her eyes,” Raven reasons, totally shooting him down before turning to face her. “Octavia, I need your assistance with something out on the balcony. You coming?”

Octavia feels herself nod, taking Raven's outstretched hand and ducking her head to hide her smile.

“Hey wait a sec, you-” Atom started.

“Let it go dude,” Murphy drawled, appearing out of nowhere and reaching past them to get to the fridge. “Bellamy sees you trying to put the moves on his little sister and he’ll kick your ass.”

Octavia mouths ‘thank you’ at him and allows Raven to lead her out onto the balcony doors. Once they’re outside, Raven drops her hand and shuts the door behind them.

“Thanks for rescuing me,” Octavia says gratefully. “What did you need my help with?”

“This,” is all Raven says before she places a hand on Octavia’s neck and brings their lips together.

Octavia immediately melts into the kiss. She places her hands on Raven’s shoulders for support and revels in the sweet sensation of soft lips on her own. Like their earlier kiss it starts out chaste but she’s feeling brave enough to pull Raven’s lower lip into her mouth and suck lightly. The tiny squeak of surprise that escapes Raven’s throat is enough for her to smile into the kiss. This kiss, as sweet and reserved as it is, is far better than any kiss she's shared with any boy. It lasts only a few more seconds before Raven pulls away. Both of them are breathing heavily and Raven's staring at her with a look that Octavia would peg as curiosity.

“Thank you,” Octavia says again, brushing a loose strand of hair behind Raven’s ear.

“For what?” Raven asks quietly.

“For playing that song for me tonight. That was for _me_ right?” she questions, suddenly worried that she’s made a grave mistake.

Raven smirks at her. “Of course it was for you, dummy. There’s no other gorgeous brunettes I’m trying to woo.”

Octavia blushes and the compliment and moves to sit on the balcony wall, beckoning for Raven to join her. She often comes out here when she needs to think, finding it calming to look out onto the city below. Down there its busy and hectic but up ere above the roar of the traffic its tranquil. She liked the juxtaposition. She was a Creative Writing major after all.

They sit there in silence for a while until Octavia grows brave and reaches out for Raven’s hand, lacing their fingers together.

“I like you,” Octavia blurts out, unable to stop herself. “As in more than a friend,” she clarifies, as though it were necessary.

Raven grins widely and squeezes her hand. “Yeah, you made that pretty obvious,” she says, waggling her eyebrows.

“Don’t be an asshole,” Octavia said, chuckling and punching her lightly on the shoulder.

“You’re kinda bruising my ego here. I’m a proud woman.”

“I like you too,” Raven says, looking her in the eye. “As in more than a friend.”

They smile at each other for a moment and Octavia rests her head on Raven’s shoulder, releasing a contented sigh. That’s a weight off her mind. When Raven had kissed her back earlier that was pretty much all the clarification she needed but hearing her say it made everything real. She can’t believe they made it to this point. She’s more than relieved. If she had to pine after Raven any longer she was sure she’d drive herself insane.

There’s a movement next to her and she watches as Raven draws a cigarette out from her packet and places it between her lips. Just as Raven’s about to light it, Octavia plucks it from her mouth and throws it over the balcony.

Raven stares at her. Looking at Octavia, then the balcony ledge and back again.

“Uhh, what the hell was that about?” Raven asked, face scrunched up in confusion.

“I’m not making out with you if you taste like an ash tray,” Octavia retorted with a pout. “Besides, smoking is bad for you.”

“We’re making out?” Raven asked, her eyes lighting up. “I wasn’t told there would be making out at this party. I was severely misinformed,” she teases, poking her tongue between her teeth.

If she’s honest, Octavia has a hard time concentrating on her next words when she does that.

“Sorry, I must have missed that off your invitation,” Octavia husks, inching her face closer to Raven’s. “It’s not going to be a problem is it?”

Raven just about has time to give a shake of her head before their lips crash together. It’s fair to say that admitting to their feelings has made them decidedly less shy. Their lips slant against each other in a languid dance and Octavia finds she’s threaded her fingers into Raven’s hair without really meaning to. Everything she does is pure instinct. So when Raven’s runs her tongue against her lower lip, Octavia goes right ahead and grants the access she wants.

She’s honestly not sure who the moan comes from, but it’s loud and full of want. It must spurn Raven on as she pulls Octavia in even closer, hands gripping her hips desperately. Octavia briefly wonders whether this is truly a good idea. What if whatever this is doesn’t work out between them ?

When Raven licks into her mouth and caresses her tongue with her own, Octavia stops thinking altogether.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading & please do let me know if you liked it.  
> Guess they finally went there ;)  
> Confession: I dread writing first kiss scenes!


	11. Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mixed POV  
> Your ticket aboard the feels train is non-refundable

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all, thanks for all your positive feedback on here and tumblr on the last chapter!  
> I know some of you think the angst™ is over but there is quite a bit in this chapter.  
> Believe me, it's needed to get some things out of the way but after this we are in for some sweet Octaven fluff...and then smut (that we deserve).  
> Enjoy!
> 
> p.s. props to TFIO_Assbutt for that Paramore suggestion!

_'I feel numb most of the time_  
_The lower I get the higher I'll climb_  
_And I will wonder why_  
_I got dark only to shine.'_

 

Raven POV

 

When Raven wakes her head is only slightly fuzzy. Eyes still closed, she turns onto her side and tried to readjust into a comfortable position on the couch cushions. There’s a dull ache in her leg and she’s aware she probably should have found a more comfortable place to crash. She vaguely remembers lying her head down on Octavia’s lap and the sensation of delicate fingers through her hair, soothing her to sleep. She smiles to herself and emits a low hum of satisfaction at the memory. Where is Octavia anyway?

She opens her eyes and lets out a yelp of surprise when there’s a pair of green ones staring back at her, inches away from her face.

“Lexa! What the fuck, you scared the shit out of me!” Raven exclaims, clutching at her chest. “Why are you watching me sleep?”

Lexa’s expression doesn’t change, her face remains unreadable though Raven thinks she sees a glimmer of amusement in her eyes. She’s kneeling next to the couch and Raven is unsurprised to see she’s already fully dressed for the day ahead.

“Just checking you weren’t dead,” Lexa said coolly.

She doesn’t make any effort to move out of Raven’s personal space and to be honest, it’s starting to make Raven a little uneasy. Lexa can be intense at the best of times, let alone in the early hours of Sunday morning when precious little sleep has been had.

“Okay, well now that you can see I’m very much alive you wanna ease up a bit?” Raven grumbles, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. She moves into an upright position and yawns loudly, stretching her arms above her head.

“No,” Lexa says simply.

Raven turns her head sharply, arms still in mid-air. She opens her mouth to ask Lexa what on God’s green earth she thinks she’s doing sassing her before the sun is even properly up. Clarke’s girlfriend or not, she needs to understand that Raven is _not_ a morning person. Under no circumstance should she be approached pre-8am without at least something sugary or made of carbs. Lexa had neither.

“We need to talk about Octavia,” Lexa said, stare unwavering the whole time.

“What about Octavia?” Raven asked, her voice suddenly higher than usual.

“Don’t play coy with me, Reyes. I saw you kissing on the balcony last night. The door is made of glass,” she says, jerking her head towards the doors which were, in fact, transparent. “You’re lucky no one else saw or you might have been having this conversation with Bellamy instead of me.”

Raven gulped nervously as Lexa moved to sit on the opposite couch. She knows what this is. It’s the ‘best friend pep talk.’ The one where the girl’s best friend threatens to kill you in a horrible fashion if you hurt so much as a hair on their head. The kicker is though, Raven genuinely believes that Lexa probably would murder her. Or at the very least maim her in some way. She’d heard Lexa is ruthless at hockey and that probably transfers over to other aspects of her life. You don’t get ‘Commander’ as a nickname for nothing.

Raven tries to imagine Clarke having the same talk with Octavia and almost laughs out loud, catching herself only when Lexa’s frown deepens.

“Look you don’t need to give me the whole speech on how special Octavia is because I already know,” Raven says, cutting Lexa off before she can begin her rant. “I like her, ok? I can’t promise not to ever hurt her because it’s a lie. Sometimes people hurt each other whether they mean to or not. That’s a fact of life,” she continues, trying to keep the bitterness out of her tone.

“But I _can_ promise you that I will do my very best not to. I don’t think I could forgive myself if I didn’t promise that. That about what you were angling at?”

Lexa looks taken aback and blinks in surprise a few times.

“Yes actually, that’s about the gist of it,” Lexa admits, her face softening. “Glad we’re on the same page.”

Raven nods.

“Look I know we didn’t get off to the best start but now that you’re banging my bestie we’re gonna be spending a lot more time around each other,” Raven begins.

Lexa blushes furiously. “We’re not banging, I-I mean we haven’t...not yet I-”

“Calm your tits commander hearteyes, I’m kidding. What I’m trying to say is that the way you feel about Octavia is the way I feel about Clarke,” Raven says seriously, leaning forward in her seat. “You might not have gotten the best first impression of me but I’m not a totally awful person. I do have a heart somewhere in this temple of a body. It just takes a while for people to actually see that.”

Lexa looks at her like she understands and a flicker of a smile crosses her face. The green-eyed girl is almost as guarded like she is, only they cope with it differently. They’ve both known heartbreak though, it’s a shared experience both would rather forget. Raven guesses Clarke probably filled Lexa in on the Finn situation but she’s not about to bring that up. The thought of discussing it with Octavia was heavy enough. It was a bridge that they were going to have to cross though it could wait for now.

Raven’s eyebrows shoot up and she flinches slightly when Lexa sticks her hand out, jaw set.

“Friends?”

“Friends,” Raven agrees, shaking her hand and cracking a smile.

Lexa seems satisfied with the outcome of their conversation and gets to her feet. Octavia picks that moment to walk into the room wearing a tank top and shorts, hair still damp from the shower. Raven tries her best not to stare but in all honesty Octavia is making it very difficult. She smiles and walks over to the couch, landing on the cushions with a soft thud.

“I’m gonna go and make some breakfast. Catch you guys later,” Lexa says, getting the silent memo that she should make herself scarce.

“I take my eggs sunny-side up,” Raven calls after her.

“Make your own damn eggs, Reyes this isn’t a hotel,” Lexa shouts back, now out of sight.

Octavia laughs and Raven turns to face her. She looks alarmingly fresh faced for someone without a stitch of make-up on after a night of drinking. Raven imagines her own face probably looks less than presentable this morning. She’s already noticed the stains on her fingers which have come from smudging last night’s mascara. Why could she never remember not to rub her eyes when she had make-up on?

It doesn’t matter though because Octavia’s looking at her like she’s just given the answer to a particularly difficult riddle. When she smiles Raven can’t help but return the gesture.

“Good morning,” Raven greets.

She scoots along the couch and plants a kiss on the corner of Octavia’s mouth, right where her smile begins. She doesn’t think about the implications of her actions until she pulls back, suddenly shy. Was that ok? Is it fine to kiss Octavia when she likes now? They may have crossed the boundaries of friendship but Raven still doesn’t know _what_ they are. It’s not exactly something they’d discussed between rounds of making out last night.

There’s so much they need to talk about. The dreaded F word that happens to rhyme with ceiling. Then there’s the skeletons that will inevitably be dragged out of the closet kicking and screaming. Octavia must see the concern etched across her features because she cups Raven’s face with both hands and leans in to kiss her again with renewed vigour.

“Hi,” Octavia murmurs against her lips before pulling back slightly. She wipes at one of the eyeliner smudges below Raven’s eye and grins. “Panda eyes look good on you. Can’t say the same about your hair though,” she teases, gaze travelling upwards.

Raven reaches up and can feel that her hair is tangled in the way it always is first thing in the morning. She tries her best to smooth it down, cursing and working her fingers through the knots until Octavia gently guides her hands away.

“Don’t worry about it. You look cute.”

Raven blushes. Octavia looks all too smug with the reaction and leans back against the couch, lifting her legs up to rest on Raven’s lap.

“Make yourself comfortable why don’t you?” Raven drawls, feigning annoyance.

“I will thanks, seeing as this is my home. You’re the intruding party here,” Octavia counters, nudging Raven playfully with her toe.

“Here I was thinking I was a guest,” Raven teases, grabbing Octavia’s foot and running a fingertip along the sole.

“Don’t,” Octavia protests, squirming in her seat.

“Don’t what?” Raven asks sweetly.

Her hand is still hovering over the sole of the captured foot. She had caught on now, sussed out Octavia’s weakness. Octavia says nothing but narrows her eyes in warning. Raven places the foot back down on her lap with a sigh and relents. Except she doesn’t.

“Don’t do... _this_?!” she shouts the last word and grabs at Octavia’s foot, tickling her without mercy.

Octavia shrieks in response and tries to bat Ravens hand away, her laughter making the task nigh on impossible. Raven is laughing now too, trying to maintain her grip on Octavia’s foot as the girl does her best to pull away. In this moment she is carefree and innocent. It’s almost enough to make her forget how shitty the past year has been.

Apparently Octavia’s had enough though and she yanks her foot back. All of a sudden she’s a ball of energy, diving at Raven and attacking her ribs with her fingertips. It’s Raven’s turn to gasp out pleas for mercy between bouts of laughter, head falling back onto the couch.

Eventually Octavia stops and it dawns on Raven just how intimate the position is that’s they’ve found themselves in. She’s flat on her back, slightly breathless with Octavia hovering over her. There are knees either side of her hips and hands either side of her head, braced on the back of the couch. If their current situation looks familiar, it’s because is very similar to the storeroom incident weeks ago. Only now their positions are switched, Raven realises. Eyes locking on Octavia’s parted lips, she won’t make the mistake of hesitating this time.

Reaching up, she places a hand on Octavia’s neck and gently guides her down until their lips meet. The kiss starts off slow, almost painfully so with lips brushing lightly together. Raven takes the initiative and traces her tongue gently against the seam of Octavia’s lips. It’s a silent plea, one that Octavia is happy to answer. Raven can’t quite contain the sharp gasp that escapes her when Octavia complies and their tongues meet.

She allows herself to melt into the kiss, languidly mapping the other woman’s mouth with her tongue. There’s fresh mint and something that is just uniquely Octavia. She lets out another involuntary noise when Octavia sucks her lower lip into her mouth and scrapes her teeth along it deliciously. The hairs on the back of Raven’s neck stand up and her hands slide from Octavia’s neck down to her hips, gripping fistfuls of her tank top.

It shouldn’t be allowed, the way they fit together so seamlessly. Her hands find an inch of exposed skin and she traces lazy circles over sharp hip bones with her thumb. When Octavia shudders above her, it hits Raven that they should really slow down. They haven’t talked about this. Whatever _this_ is. Whatever _this_ means.

“Well this is a little R-rated for 8am on a Sunday morning”

They break apart in record time. Except in her haste to dismount, Octavia accidentally sends a knee into her stomach. Temporarily winded, Raven glares over the top of Octavia’s head to see Clarke stood in the living room doorway, tray of Grounders Coffee in her hand, sickeningly smug grin on her face. For the second time this week, Raven had murderous thoughts towards her roommate and best friend.

“Hey guys,” Clarke greets, walking into the room with her grin fully intact. “Great party last night, huh? _Very_ eventful.”

Octavia is polite enough to nod and smile at Clarke, her cheeks slowly returning to their normal shade. Raven however isn’t quite as forgiving and merely glares as the blonde sets the coffee down on the small table in front of them.

“Why are you up so early on a Sunday, Griffin?” Raven grumbles. “I usually can’t get you out of bed for love nor money. I’m pretty sure the apartment could be burning down around you and you’d still just reach for the snooze button.”

Clarke’s grin drops only slightly. She wordlessly hands a coffee to Octavia and a fruit juice to Raven before answering.

“Lexa said she would make bacon and eggs for breakfast so I went on a coffee run. You’re welcome by the way,” Clarke says pointedly, taking a seat on the futon.

“Thanks Clarke,” Octavia answers for both of them.

“I should have known bacon would be involved. Is there anything you won’t do for fried breakfast food?”

“I would do anything for bacon, but I won’t do that.”

Meat Loaf. She was quoting Meat Loaf lyrics at them like it was a perfectly normal thing to do. Clarke is a fucking nerd, Raven thought to herself.

Octavia rises from the sofa and sets her coffee down. “I’m gonna go and see if Lexa needs any help with breakfast.”

Raven smiles after as she walks away, watching the gentle sway of Octavia’s hips. As soon as she’s gone, Clarke takes a running leap and lands unceremoniously on the sofa next to her. People seemed keen on invading her personal space this morning. Octavia she had absolutely no qualm about but if Clarke and Lexa thought it was acceptable to get all up in her breathing space they were sorely mistaken.

“Help you with something?” Raven asks, irritated.

“Tell me everything!” Clarke practically squeals. “I need all the details. Who kissed who first? How did it happen? Did you see fireworks behind your eyelids?”

Raven knows it would be well within her character to scowl Clarke into silence. But Clarke is her best friend and Raven can’t deny they love nothing better than to gossip about their love lives like two girls at a sleepover. She settles for a barely concealed smile instead.

“She kissed me first. It happened after the gig last night. And I’m not even going to respond to that last one because it’s really fucking gay.”

“Damn. I knew serenading girls would be a sure thing. I need to get myself a guitar, stat.”

“Griffin you already _have_ a girlfriend. One who’s cooking breakfast for you as we speak. Don’t be greedy.”

“Oh, no I meant Lexa would find it totally hot. She’s really into music and theatre, all that creative stuff. The other night we were making out whilst watching Les Miserables and she kept making these cute little noises when I-”

“La la la not listening,” Raven cried, covering her ears dramatically. “I do not want to hear about Lexa’s oddly specific fetish for the French Revolution now or ever. If I come home one day to find you dressed up as a 17th Century Parisian grisette, I’m moving the fuck out.”

Raven has the good sense to spring off the sofa before the cushion Clarke launches at her can make its mark.

“You’re such an asshole,” Clarke shouts at her back as Raven walks from the room, flipping Clarke off as she goes.

Raven is determined to find the bathroom in this colossal mansion of an apartment. If memory serves correctly it’s just down the hall and to the right. Lexa and Octavia’s apartment really is huge. Raven’s sure their living room is bigger than the entirety of her and Clarke’s place. Hell, their TV is probably bigger than the apartment she shares with the blonde.

Halfway down the hallway she hears voices coming from behind the closed door of the kitchen. Raven knows she shouldn’t eavesdrop but when she hears her own name mentioned, she pauses to listen.

“So you and Raven, huh? I must say I’m relieved. I was afraid I was going to choke on all the sexual tension flying around.”

“Shut up, Lex. It wasn’t even that bad.”

“It was. I thought you were going to drown in your own saliva when she sang that Paramore song the other night.”

Lexa yelps and Raven imagines Octavia has just reprimanded her with whichever kitchen utensil was closest to hand. She smiles to herself and continues on her quest to find the bathroom. She’s almost out of earshot when she hears Lexa’s next words.

“So how was your first girl on girl experience? Did it live up to your expectations?”

Raven freezes. First girl on girl experience? Did that mean Octavia had never...

“It was different. I don’t know what I expected but it wasn’t _that_.”

Raven feels her palms start to grow sweaty as her hands ball into fists. Their conversation has brought a distant voice to the front of her mind along with words she would rather forget. _‘It’s experimenting babe, that’s all it is. Just a silly phase you’ll grow out of.’_ She feels sick _._

Raven shakes her head as if to dislodge the thought and stalks back down the hallway the way she came. When she reaches the living room she grabs her jacket from the back of the chair and bolts for the front door without looking back. She’s aware of Clarke calling after her but she ignores the girl entirely. She needs to get out of here. Now.

 

 

 

Octavia POV

 

“Well what do you mean she just left? Did she say anything?”

“No, I told you. She just stormed through here, picked up her jacket and left.”

Octavia runs a hand through her hair and exhales audibly through her nose. How have they ended up here? Not 15 minutes ago she was kissing Raven like they didn’t have a care in the world. Now Raven’s gone in the blink of an eye, seemingly angry or upset or both. Octavia doesn’t have a clue as to why.

“Did you guys have a fight or something?” she asks, looking to Clarke and hoping the blonde has the answers.

“No we talked about you mostly. In fact she was in a better mood than I’ve seen her in a long time,” Clarke mused. "Must have been all that tongue action this morning."

Octavia would have blushed if she weren’t so preoccupied worrying about how they’d reached this current situation.

It just didn’t add up. They had been fine. They admitted they liked each other and that was the most awkward part over and done with. Then they’d kissed and kissed some more. Something must have happened.

Octavia knew Raven didn’t like letting people in but it wasn’t like she was a stranger. They were friends. Now they were friends who had acknowledged their not-so-friendly thoughts towards each other. It was no big deal.

Raven had seemed perfectly comfortable to continue last night’s make out session to this morning. Octavia just didn’t understand. Maybe she had read the situation entirely wrong.

“I er, I actually had a talk with Raven this morning,” Lexa says shakily. “Do you think that’s why she left?”

“What did you say?” Octavia asks, careful to keep any hint of accusation out of her tone.

Lexa is wringing her hands together frantically and biting on her bottom lip. It’s a habit she falls into when she’s nervous or anxious. Octavia’s about to cross the room and reassure her its fine but Clarke’s already noticed and covers Lexa’s hands with her own, stilling them.

“I just asked her to be careful with you. You’re my best friend, O. I was only trying to look out for you,” Lexa pauses. “She cut me off though. Told me she already knows how special you are and that I shouldn’t worry.”

Octavia’s chest swells at her words. Raven thinks she’s special. Raven cares about her. The reasons for her disappearing act become even more confusing.

“Nah, that can’t be why she took off,” Clarke reasons, running her fingers over Lexa’s wrist. “No offence babe, but if Raven had been pissed about what you said to her, she would have told you there and then to shove it up your ass. That’s just how she is.”

Octavia wants to laugh because she knows that’s exactly what Raven would do. Instead she frowns and sinks heavily into the couch. All that had happened between them kissing and Raven’s departure was her conversation with Lexa in the kitchen.

Lexa had asked her how she felt about kissing a girl for the first time and she’d answered honestly. She hadn’t known what to expect but what she felt was incredible. It was as though someone had flicked on a light in a darkened room when their lips finally met. The kiss had definitely been Octavia’s “this is what I have been missing in my life” moment. It was all the cliché things a first kiss should be. Earth shattering, mind blowing, whatever other dumb way young adult fiction writers describe it.

Octavia didn’t for a second believe it was eye-opening because Raven was female either. It was amazing because Raven was...Raven. Someone she cared about and who cared about her in return. The weeks of pining and sexual tension had paid off in a brilliant crescendo. She was quick to fill Lexa in on that little morsel of information though she worded it slightly more conservatively. Gay, bi, pan, queer – she didn’t need a label. Octavia Blake knew what she was about.

Then it hit her. Clarke said Raven had been walking to the bathroom. The bathroom which happened to lie just beyond the kitchen.  Raven must have overheard their conversation and misread the context. It was one of those conversations you really needed to hear from the beginning. Jumping into the middle of it could be very problematic – case in point.

“Have you tried texting her” Octavia asked, reaching for her own phone which lay on the coffee table.

“Yep. Three texts and no response,” Clarke sighed. “If Raven doesn’t want to be contacted then she goes off grid. She’s probably turned her cell off already.”

Octavia, who had already begun dialling Raven, was disappointed to find Clarke was correct. The phone went straight to voicemail.

“I think I know what’s wrong,” Octavia said, casting a glum look at Clarke and Lexa. “I think Raven overheard our conversation this morning.”

Lexa frowned. “But we didn’t say anything bad about her.”

“No,” Octavia admitted weakly. “But there are parts of it that could have been misconstrued. Like when you asked me how it was kissing a girl for the first time. I don’t know. Maybe she thinks I’m just using her to work stuff out.”

“Wait you’ve never kissed a girl before?!” Clarke cried, looking at Octavia as though she’d grown a second head. “You’re in your second year of college and you’re hot, how have you-”

She was silenced by twin glares from Octavia and Lexa.

Clarke held her hands up in defence. “Sorry, my bad. It’s besides the point.”

Octavia flopped back down onto the sofa and contemplated trying to call Raven again. If what she guessed was true, and Raven thought she was just experimenting, then she had to set the record straight. No pun intended. She just wished they could have talked this out before the Latina disappeared.

“But if that is the case,” Clarke continued, “then Raven probably isn’t in a very good place emotionally. This could potentially be really bad you guys.”

Octavia bolted up straight. “What do you mean?”

“I mean her ex-boyfriend use to say that kind of shit to her all the time,” Clarke said, anger marring her features. “He undermined her bisexuality, said it was just a phase she’d grow out of. Made out like it was gross for her to feel that way. He never said any of this shit in front of me – if he had I’d have kicked his ass.”

Octavia remained silent. Inside her head she was picturing a hundred ways to hurt this guy she’d never seen, even in a photo. She didn’t even know his name. Raven had barely mentioned him. Octavia figured this must have been why.

“Wow, what a dickhead,” Lexa intoned.

“Dickhead doesn’t even begin to cover it,” Clarke said flatly. “Finn always presented himself like the perfect boyfriend to everyone else. He even convinced me that he was sweet as pie. After they broke up I found out how he used to manipulate her - only he did it in a way that sounded like he was looking out for her. She was totally in love with him so she believed all these awful things about herself. The guy was a total asshole.”

Octavia was stunned into silence. Earlier she had been annoyed, perhaps even a little angry at Raven’s departure but now it all made sense. She didn’t have anything to feel guilty about, she’d done nothing wrong, but her heart ached for Raven having to experience those fears and doubts all over again. They really needed to talk.

“I had no idea,” Octavia admitted.

“You wouldn’t” Clarke said with a small smile. “Look, you’ve known Raven a while now so you must have realised she’s not exactly big on feelings. Getting her to open up can be like trying to get blood out of a stone. Though I think it’s obvious you both need to talk some things out, however awkward it might be.”

“How am I supposed to do that?” Octavia asked, springing up and pacing the space between the couches. “She won’t answer her phone and I have no idea where she is.”

Octavia huffed and pinched the bridge of her nose. This had all gone south so fast. If Raven could have let her explain for 5 minutes everything would have been fine. Even as she thought those words, she knew they weren’t true. They would have had to discuss Finn at some point.

“I know where she’ll be,” Clarke said quietly.

Octavia stopped pacing and threw her a quizzical look, silently demanding further explanation.

“She’ll be where the accident happened.”

 

 

Octavia climbed the staircase to the top of the building and quietly pushed open the door to the roof. The sun was setting, casting an orange glow on the rooftop and she took a brief second to appreciate the scene before her. For an abandoned factory in downtown New York, the building had a pretty sweet view. Looking around, she could see no sign of Raven. Perhaps Clarke had been wrong after all. She walked across the roof towards the walled edge in front of her.

“Don’t get too close to the edge,” came Raven’s voice from behind her. “Believe me, it’s a hell of a fall.”

Octavia turned to see Raven sat against the back wall. She looked small with her knees pulled up to her chest. As she approached, Octavia could see she had been crying, her eyes puffy and slightly bloodshot.

“Mind if I sit?” Octavia asked quietly, gesturing to the space beside Raven.

Raven shrugged and Octavia figured that was as close to a ‘yes’ as they were going to get. She sat down and stretched her legs out in front of her, leaning back into the wall. They sat unmoving for what could have easily been minutes or hours, only the sound of the traffic below breaking the silence between them.

“Clarke told you where to find me, didn’t’ she?” Raven asked, eyes focused straight ahead.

“She did,” Octavia confirmed.

Raven stiffened even further. “What else did she tell you?”

“Just that this is where your accident happened. Nothing else. She said it wasn’t her place,” Octavia said softly, not daring to look at Raven.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw Raven’s shoulders drop slightly in what she guessed was relief. Another long silence passed between them before Octavia worked up the courage to speak again.

“I think we need to talk about what you thought you heard this morning.”

“You mean what I heard.”

“No, what you _thought_  you heard. You heard half a conversation and jumped to conclusions. Incorrect conclusions by the way.”

Octavia was here to explain herself but she wasn’t about to be walked all over. They both needed to get some truths out into the open but she was still a Blake and the Blakes took no crap from anyone. It might make things easier on Raven if she went first.

“Look, it’s true what you heard. Before around 24 hours ago I’d never kissed a girl before. Before you I’d never had those kinds of feelings for a girl before,” Octavia began, watching Raven’s eyebrows shoot up. "You're the first."

“Really?” Raven asked quietly.

“Really,” Octavia confirmed. “I’d never given much thought to my sexuality because I’ve always just gone with what felt right for me. Up until recently that happened to be guys. But...” she faltered, teeth worrying her lower lip. “But that day when I first met you at the library, I knew there was something different about you. I couldn’t put my finger on it at first but as we started becoming friends, I realised I wanted you to be more than that. I _do_ want you to be more than that.”

Octavia let out a deep breath and gathered her thoughts. Beside her she could see Raven relaxing slightly, letting her legs fall out in front of her, hands by her sides.

“I might not be able to put a label on my feelings but that doesn’t mean they’re not valid. I don’t know if I’m more into girls or more into guys...I’m just into you,” Octavia shrugged.

There was another silence before Octavia felt a warm hand grasping her own. She laced her fingers through Raven’s and looked up to see the brunette staring back at her, moisture shining in her eyes.

“I’m really sorry, O,” Raven began, trying to keep her voice level. “I’m sorry I walked away without explaining. I’m sorry that I doubted you but when I heard you talking to Lexa I just assumed the worst. I thought that...”

“You thought I was using you as an experiment,” Octavia supplied.

Raven nodded glumly. “I see Clarke’s been filling you in on my past drama. I’m gonna have to have a word with her about the meaning of the word ‘private.’ You know she says I have a morbid fascination with this place?” she let out a hollow chuckle.

“Clarke’s just worried about you, Rae,” Octavia said, running her thumb over Raven’s knuckles. “She didn’t go into detail. Just told me enough so I understood.”

Octavia was doing her best not to land Clarke in more trouble with Raven. If it hadn’t have been for the blonde, Octavia would have spent a sleepless night fretting about Raven and what had happened.

“I know, I know,” Raven said with a sad smile. “I suppose I should probably give you the full story now that you’re here.”

“You don’t have to,” Octavia soothed. “We can talk about it some other time.”

Raven squeezed her hand and looked out across the rooftop. “No, let’s do this now. Better to rip off the bandaid quickly, right?”

Octavia listened intently as Raven went through the particulars of her relationship with Finn. They’d started dating when they were 15 and had been each other’s first loves. The relationship had started off well and for a while, Raven had been truly happy. They’d spend days at the beach together, vacationed with each other’s families and planned to go to the same college.

About a year into the relationship, Raven had opened up about her sexuality and Finn had reacted badly. Time and time again he’d told her it was just a phase she’d grow out of now they were together. Whenever she brought it up he told her it was disgusting and unnatural. Octavia couldn’t believe what she was hearing.

When the time came to go to college, Finn abandoned NYU in favour of a sports scholarship. Raven had made the long trip to visit him only to find him in bed with someone else. The relationship ended there and then. Raven threw herself into the college lifestyle with almost too much enthusiasm.

“And that brings us to this rooftop, almost exactly a year ago today,” Raven said tiredly. “Has my fucked up past scared you off yet? I can’t tell you how many people I slept with because honestly, I lost count. It was a wild time...then I met you,” she said, keeping her eyes trained on the ground.

Octavia tilted Ravens chin and guided their eyes to meet. “Hey,” she said softly, “You were going through a rough time. You’re allowed to go a little off the rails. I’m certainly not going to slut shame you if that’s what you’re thinking – you shouldn’t feel guilty about sex. We all have different ways of coping with our problems.”

Octavia was trying her best here, genuinely she was. Her heart was breaking for Raven. Beneath her tough, sarcastic exterior was a girl who had been betrayed and broken by someone she loved. Octavia could only imagine what that must have felt like. No wonder Raven was guarded.

“Most people’s way of coping with their problems isn’t to drink until they fall off a roof,” Raven said flatly.

“Is that how it happened? Your leg?” Octavia questioned.

Raven nodded.

“But we’re three stories up! How are you not-”

“Dead? I was really fucking lucky. Some fraternity organised a rave here and let’s just say I took advantage of the beer keg. I came up here to smoke, wandered too close to the edge and fell off. Luckily the open dumpster broke my fall. My leg hit the rim of it though. Totally shattered my tibia.”

Raven began laughing loudly and Octavia looked at her as though she had gone insane. She thought it better to say nothing and just wait until Raven had finished explaining.

“You can see why I never tell people how I did it. Who wants to admit to being literal human trash?” she said between bouts of laughter. “I told one guy that I got into an altercation with a Great White. Told him I punched it on the nose to get away. Can you believe that shit? He did!”

Octavia sent her a weak smile in response. She suspected Ravens laughter was a defense mechanism. She was proved right a few seconds later when the girl’s laughter turned into sobs. Octavia pulled Raven in close. She whispered calming words and soothingly ran her fingers through her hair until the sobs that wracked through Raven’s chest eventually trailed off.

“I’m sorry,” Raven whispered, the apology muffled in Octavia’s jacket.

“Don’t be sorry,” Octavia reassured, still stroking her hair. “Thank you for telling me. I know that was difficult for you.”

Raven pulled back and wiped her eyes with the back of her hand. “I’ve never told anyone that story beside Clarke and she only knows because she rode with me in the ambulance. But I trust you, O. I’m just sorry I didn’t trust you before. I really want to give this a go. Whatever this is,” she said, gesturing between them.

Octavia smiled and felt her heart flutter. The only way they were going to get past this was to accept each other’s flaws and move on. Now that everything was out in the open, Octavia felt like the possibility of them being together was more than promising.

“You really need to stop apologising,” Octavia teased, getting to her feet. “We’re fine. Now get up, we need to get you home. You’ve got a busy day tomorrow.”

Raven frowned but accepted Octavia’s outstretched hand.

“I have the day off tomorrow. No classes and my next shift isn’t until Wednesday.”

“No, but you do have a date. You’ll want to be well rested for that.”

“Wha...how -did you just? Goddamn Octavia Blake, that was smooth.”

“I know. Now say yes so I don’t feel like a dweeb.”

“Who even says dweeb? This isn’t the 90s.”

“Raven!”

“Yes,” Raven said, lacing her hand with Octavia’s. “It’s a date.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cheers for reading, as always please do let me know what you thought - your comments often make my day :D  
> Always looking for feedback either way.  
> Hit me up in the comments here or on tumblr at toolateintheday


	12. Triple chocolate fudge & bubblegum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mixed POV  
> It's time for a first date!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to all of you once again for your kudos and comments - you guys are awesome.  
> I know I only updated 5 days ago but I'm having a lot of fun writing this story and the next update probably won't be for over a week.  
> This is mostly fluff and for that I make no apologies.  
> Enjoy!

Raven POV

 

Raven couldn’t quite believe what she was doing. Being awake and showered by 7:15 on her day off from college was nothing short of miraculous. When Octavia had said to be ready for their date at 8, Raven had assumed that she had meant pm. She had been sorely mistaken.

Whatever Octavia had planned apparently involved being up at the crack of dawn. So far the shorter brunette had been very selective on the details she had shared with Raven, telling her only that they’d be out for most of the day and she would organise any transportation.

Raven would have been severely irritated if anyone else had chosen to be so elusive but Octavia was so damn cute and intriguing that she let it slide. Just this once, she told herself. Not that she was going to make a habit of Octavia getting her own way, no sir.

Tiptoeing her way through the apartment, she held her breath as she passed Clarke’s bedroom. She’d talked to Clarke briefly last night to assure her that everything was fine but news of the date remained secret. The blonde had been teasing her incessantly for weeks about her obvious crush on Octavia so it was imperative that Clarke didn’t know how much effort she was going to for their first date. The ‘Reyes, your lady boner is visible from the international space station’ line uttered last week had not been forgotten. Raven had to admit it was a good one, but she would have revenge at some point all the same.

It was only when Raven was back in her bedroom, staring forlornly at the pile of clothes on her floor that she realised she had no idea what to wear. She didn’t know where they were going or what they’d be doing. What did people do on day dates? It had been years since she’d been on an actual date. Somehow she didn’t think stopping for tacos on the way back from a club with some guy really counted.

She recognised the churning sensation in her stomach as nervousness. It was not unlike the feeling she felt before performing with the band although this was considerably more intense. This first date marked a new beginning where they could be ‘Raven and Octavia: the girls who liked each other’ instead of ‘Raven and Octavia: the girls who hid their feelings.’

Pulling out her phone, she typed a message to Octavia to avoid a potential wardrobe-related disaster.

 **07:22 Babe-n Reyes:** **I know you think you’re super cute for being shady with the details but cut a girl some slack. What do I wear?**

She began rifling through the pile of clothes whilst she waited for a response. If her mother could see the state of her room now she’d go berserk. Mrs Reyes was a stickler for a spotless home which is probably why Raven saw the organised mess as an act of rebellion.

 **07:25 Octaviuhhh:** **I am super cute. Something casual that you’ll feel comfy in. Nothing too fancy.**

 **07:26** **Babe-n Reyes:** **I feel comfy in a pair of Calvins and a sports bar. Should I wear that?**

Raven smirked at her own joke. She had already decided on a pair of black skinny jeans, converse and a London Calling band t-shirt. Not because Octavia had mentioned The Clash were one of her favourite bands or anything. That was purely coincidental.

 **07:27 Octaviuhhh:** **Try to go with something that won’t get you arrested for public indecency or give me palpitations ;)**

Raven blushed. Octavia was thinking about her in her underwear. The thought of Octavia thinking about her in her underwear was giving _her_ palpitations. It was only fair really considering she had been subjected to Octavia in that matching lace set on their ill-fated movie night. How she’d tried so hard not to stare as Octavia stood there looking like some exquisite marble statue. It was an image she was sure would be burned into her mind for the rest of her life. She wasn’t complaining.

 **07:29**   **Babe-n Reyes:** **Roger that. Muumuu and a fedora it is. I’ll see you at 8.**

 

It was a couple of minutes to 8 when Raven’s phone buzzed with a text from Octavia saying she was outside. She readjusted the straps of her brace one last time and shoved her wallet and keys into her jeans pocket before heading out the door. It may have been an ungodly hour to be awake but at least she’d escaped without waking up Clarke. Though no doubt she’d be interrogated for details later.

Walking down the steps of the building, Raven looked around for Octavia. The street was empty save for a guy in a business suit passing by and someone in a helmet and leather jacket combo perched on top of a motorbike.

Raven let her gaze linger on the bike and was overcome with envy and nostalgia. What she wouldn’t give for one of those. It reminded her of her time working as an apprentice at a garage back in DC during the summer. It was only a part-time job and the pay was peanuts but she’d loved it all the same. Taking things apart and putting them back together was a favourite pastime of hers – the many side projects littering her desk could attest to that.

It took her a good few seconds to realise that the person sat on the bike was waving at her. She frowned slightly as the person swung their leg over the bike and dismounted, kicking the stand into place. When they reached up and pulled off their helmet, her jaw dropped. Of course it was Octavia. Of course she owned a badass ride. Just when Raven thought she couldn’t possibly get any hotter.

Octavia arched an eyebrow and cocked her head to the side. “Stare much?”

Raven picked her jaw up off the floor and tried to compose herself. “When you said you’d sort out a ride for us I assumed you meant an uber or something. Not...this,” she said, gesturing at the bike.

“Well we both know what assume did,” Octavia shot back, grinning widely. “Don’t get too excited I’m only borrowing it.”

Raven took a couple of steps closer to admire the bike. It was in pretty good condition but she could tell it was missing some of its original parts. Still, whoever it belonged to had put a great deal of effort into looking after it.

“Whose is it?”

“Bell’s.”

“And he just let you borrow it?”

“Sibling privilege. Also he owed me for keeping our Mom off his back so go figure.”

“This is so fucking cool,” Raven murmured, reaching out to run her fingers over the paintwork.

“I’m beginning to think you’re more interested in the bike than me,” Octavia feigned annoyance, giving her shoulder a playful shove.

Raven realised that in her excitement she’d forgotten to properly look at Octavia which should have been near impossible. She looked gorgeous. Her hair cascaded over her shoulders in soft waves and she wore skin tight jeans along with the leather jacket, all topped off with a pair of biker boots. She looked like she’d walked out of a fantasy Raven had had once upon a time. Honestly, Octavia’s whole look was doing funny things to her breathing pattern, not to mention the excitement she felt elsewhere.

“Well in its defence, the bike is better looking,” Raven teased, poking her tongue out between her teeth.

Octavia grinned and rolled her eyes. “Maybe you and the bike could enjoy a romantic date together instead, seeing as you’re so attached.”

“This is a _romantic_ date?!” Raven cried, voice heavy with sarcasm. “I totally misunderstood the situation. See I thought we were just two gal pals hanging out doing platonic gal pal things. I might have to rethink this whole thing, O. I think that-”

She was cut off as Octavia took a couple of purposeful strides forward and invaded her personal space. She took a step back and was pinned between Octavia and the bike, forced to lean on its frame for support. Raven opened her mouth to speak again but her breathing hitched of its own accord when Octavia pressed a finger to her lips to silence her. They were so close that Raven could have counted individual eyelashes framing those steely blue orbs if she’d wanted to.

“I think,” Octavia husked seductively, tracing her finger delicately over Raven’s lower lip, “that you need to talk a little less.”

For once in her life Raven was happy to shut up. She saw Octavia’s eyes flit down to her lips before the girl began to lean in ever so slowly. Raven closed her eyes and leaned forward, ready to feel those soft lips on her own once again. Instead what she felt was the sensation of the helmet being placed over her head.

Raven pushed the visor up to glare at Octavia who was now laughing openly, glad that the helmet would at least hide some of the blush she was sporting.

“That was really unfair,” Raven pouted, crossing her arms.

“Oh come on, that was hilarious,” Octavia defended, reaching into her jacket for her keys.

“Give it up Blake, it was a cheap trick. Besides, we both know _I’m_ the funny one in this duo.”

“You know what? I’m actually surprised the helmet fits over that huge ego you’ve got there.”

Raven grinned despite herself as Octavia swung her leg over the bike. This was one of the many reasons why they had gotten along so well from the very beginning. The banter flowed easily between them as though they’d known each other for years.

Raven needed someone who could match her insult for insult and quip for quip. Octavia Blake might just have been that someone. The girl was a triple threat: hot, intelligent and funny. Raven was powerless to resist. _That_ smile which Octavia happened to be sending her way right now confirmed it.

“Do you treat all your first dates like this or am I the lucky exception?” Raven asked, adjusting the helmet so she could see better.

Octavia swept her hair out of her face and smirked. “Oh, you’re definitely the exception. Now hop on funny girl, it’s an hour’s ride to where we’re going.”

Raven rolled her eyes but climbed onto the bike all the same, positioning herself behind Octavia. Perched on the seat, she was unsure what to do with her hands. As though sensing her hesitation, Octavia reached around and pulled Raven’s arms around her waist. Raven swallowed hard and tried to ignore her heart working overtime against her ribcage, threatening to expose her cool exterior as a total sham.

“Hold on tight, I don’t want to do a u-turn halfway down the highway if you fly off the back,” Octavia said as she revved the engine.

“Ah. Now I see why you borrowed the bike, Blake. You know if you wanted me to feel you up, you need only ask,” Raven quipped, trying to regain some of her credibility as the master of pick-up lines.

“Let’s face it, I wouldn’t have to ask,” Octavia shot back without missing a beat. “Seriously though, hold on. This isn’t about sex, it’s about not falling off.”

Damn. Octavia was quick on the draw today and although Raven couldn’t see her face, she could practically hear the smirk in her voice. She decided she would concede the point for now and save her killer comebacks for later in the day. Blake 1, Reyes 0.

As Octavia kicked off the stand and pulled off into the street, Raven decided she would take the suggested advice and tightened her grip. Spending their first date in the emergency room was not high on her to-do list.

“What are the odds of you actually telling me where we’re going?” Raven shouted over the noise of the engine.

“About the same as me voting for Trump in the next election.”

“Not fucking likely then, huh?”

“Just sit back and enjoy the ride, Rae.”

 It wasn’t the bracing wind or the way that they weaved in and out of traffic that gave Raven an adrenaline rush. It wasn’t the scent of Octavia’s shampoo or even the feel of her front pressed flush against Octavia’s back that made her giddy. It was the rhythm of Octavia’s heartbeat, which she could feel beneath where her fingers rested on the girl’s ribcage, racing equally as fast as her own.

 

 Octavia POV

 

Octavia was in her element cruising down the highway with the wind in her hair and the morning sun warming her face. The insanely attractive Latina pressed tightly against her back was an added bonus, and a welcome one at that.

She had thought long and hard about where to take Raven on their first date and had surpassed her own expectations by settling on Coney Island. It wasn’t traditional, but it was near perfect. There would be none of the forced stiffness that came with eating a meal at a fancy restaurant. No hours of silence whilst tucked away in a movie theatre. And as for a coffee date...try seeing that as romantic if you slave away in a coffee shop 25 hours a week.

But Coney Island had it all and more if she remembered correctly. Her memory of the place was based on a trip one summer when she was seven and Bellamy was ten. Their Mom had saved up enough money to take them there for the weekend and it was nothing short of magical to a girl who had grown up in a small rural town. Perhaps Raven wouldn’t be quite as mesmerised after living in Cities all her life but it was an experience Octavia wanted to share with her. Plus she wanted to see how many times she could make Raven ride the Thunderbolt until she was sick.

“We’re about 10 minutes away,” she called over her shoulder to Raven.

She couldn’t decipher whatever Raven shouted in response but when the arms around her torso gripped even tighter she took at as a positive. Truly this was the best way to travel even if she did have to practically beg Bellamy to let her borrow his precious bike. Raven didn’t need to know about that though. All that mattered to Octavia is that she had a good time today. God knows the girl deserved it after all she’d been through.

Just under 10 minutes later, Octavia slowed the bike to a stop a short walk away from the boardwalk.

“Well, here we are,” Octavia said, switching the engine off. “What do you think?”

“Honestly?” Raven asked, eyes scanning the amusement park in the distance. “This is an awesome idea. I thought for sure you were going to drag me on some sort of nature hike. You know, with you being a farm girl and all?” she grinned, tongue poking between her teeth.

“That’ll teach you to second guess me, Reyes,” Octavia replied, accepting the helmet back from Raven. “Plus there aren’t exactly many nature trails in central New York. Though maybe we could go a little further afield on our second date? A nice ten mile hike around Bear Mountain State park sounds lovely don’t you think?” she said, laughing at Raven’s disgusted expression.

Raven’s look of disgust morphed into a trademark smirk as she took a step closer to Octavia. “That’s awfully presumptuous of you, isn’t it? Assuming we’re going to have a second date before the first one’s even properly begun. Some people might say you’re over confident.”

“Do I have a reason not to be?” Octavia challenged, eyes flitting to Ravens lips without her brain’s permission.

Octavia wondered how they always found themselves standing so damn close to each other. It was like neither of them had bothered to learn the concept of personal space which was all well and good, except when Raven was in such close proximity she forgot how to breathe properly. Like right now. She wondered if Raven felt it to or if she knew the affect she had. Finally tearing her gaze away from Raven’s mouth, she looked up into deep brown eyes which twinkled with mirth. Yep, Raven knew exactly what she was doing.

“I guess that remains to be seen,” Raven teased. “Come on Pocahontas, lead the way,” she nodded in the direction of the board walk.

Octavia smiled and shook her head lightly, leading them in the direction of the arcades and amusement park. If Raven was going to spend the day teasing and flirting obnoxiously with her, she could at least thrash the girl at a few rounds of air hockey. Somewhere between the store selling beach accessories and the candy floss stand, Raven’s hand found its way into her own.

 

 

“You’re definitely cheating.”

“I’m not cheating. You’re just bad at this. You could at least be gracious in defeat.”

“Never. Best 5 out of 7?”

“You said that about best 2 out of 3. And then again for best 3 out of 5. Admit it Reyes, you suck at air hockey.”

“It’s not fair. You were distracting me with your feminine wiles. How am I supposed to concentrate when you look that cute? I call shenanigans!”

Octavia could feel herself blushing and hoped the neon lights in the arcade would disguise a least some of it from Raven. She’d won their last three games in a row and had been silently enjoying the way Raven’s pout grew with every loss. To be fair, the Latina was no match for someone who had grown up with Bellamy as a sibling. The Blakes were notorious for turning everything into a competition and Octavia hated to lose. Poor Raven didn’t stand a chance.

“You think I look cute?” Octavia asked, looping her arm through Raven’s and leading them from the arcade back to the boardwalk.

She’d made a special effort with her hair and make-up but her outfit was nothing exceptional. Just a regular shirt and jeans combo that complimented her figure, nothing too racy.

Raven nudged her lightly in the ribs. “Stop fishing for compliments, O. And for your information, I think you look like two thirds of the gay girl trifecta,” she smirked, eyes wandering down Octavia’s body.

“What?” Octavia frowned.

Raven rolled her eyes and chuckled to herself. “The gay girl trifecta,” she repeated. “It’s your three easy clues to spotting if a girl is down with the ladies. Guaranteed to work 60% of the time 100% of the time.”

“Did you just use the phrase ‘down with the ladies?’ I think I’m gonna have to reconsider dating you,” Octavia deadpanned.

“Ok, so you have the biker boots,” Raven carried on regardless, choosing to ignore her. “They’re pretty ambiguous...however, you’ve paired them with exhibit two, a leather jacket. That’s one point firmly in the gay column.”

“Wait, how can a leather jacket be considered gay?” Octavia interrupted. “You can’t just assume tha-”

“O, the gays invented leather. Keep up,” Raven chided. “Which brings me to my next point, the flannel shirt. The flannel shirt is the calling card of queer women everywhere. That’s two gay points. You’re just missing one thing.”

“And what’s that?” Octavia asked wearily.

Truth be told, she was amused by Raven’s animated explanation of this so called gay girl trifecta. She loved the way Raven’s eyes lit up and how she tended to babble when she was excited about something. When Octavia had enquired about the laws of aerodynamics during a particularly dull shift at Grounders, she hadn’t so much listened as watched the way Raven gesticulated wildly, smile growing by the second as she explained.

“It’s either a facial piercing or a snapback,” Raven stated confidently. “A little like this one!”

Octavia threw her a puzzled look as Raven darted forward to pick up a hat from the stall they had been walking past. It was your typical tourist fare: an American flag patterned snapback which was both garish and patriotic. Raven grinned from ear to ear as she placed it on Octavia’s head.

“There. Perfect,” Raven said, taking a step back to admire her work. “You look like a true stereotype now.”

“Gee thanks. What would I do without your guidance?” Octavia huffed, though the corners of her mouth twitched.

“Fail miserably, probably,” Raven shrugged as she handed $10 to the stall owner.

“You’re buying this for me?” Octavia asked. “You realise this hat is awful? It looks like an overly zealous republican’s idea of a fashionable accessory.”

“Yep” Raven said, popping the p. “Call it payback for annihilating me in the arcade without mercy. You wounded my pride so now I’m going to wound your credibility with that hat.”

Octavia smiled and shook her head, resigned to the fact she would be wearing the garment for the remainder of the day.

“Plus,” Raven continued, “you can treasure it forever as a memento of our first date. Or when you’re a famous writer I’ll cash it in for big bucks on eBay. Either way it’s a win-win.”

Octavia could have sworn she felt her heart swell in her chest. Raven Reyes was definitely a secret romantic. She’d tried to cover it up with that eBay line but Octavia knew better. She had seen the truth now and decided she wouldn’t tease her about that particular comment, not when the Raven was finally finding the courage to open up and be herself. There were some things you just didn’t joke about.

“Hey it’s about lunchtime. You wanna get some ice cream and sit on the beach?” Octavia asked, lacing her fingers through Raven’s and squeezing lightly.

Raven looked down at their joined hands for a beat.

“Ice cream for lunch?” she questioned. “You’re one wild lady, Octavia Blake. I dig it. Let’s go.”

 

 

A while later they were sat on the beach eating their ice creams and looking out to sea. The weather had taken an unpleasant turn with grey clouds rolling in overhead. Octavia was glad she’d ultimately decided not to wear shorts today as she eyed the sky warily, hoping it wouldn’t rain. Still it meant the beach was unusually quiet and that suited them just fine.

“I can’t believe you got vanilla,” Raven tsked. “So boring.”

“It’s not boring,” Octavia shot back. “It’s classic, timeless and delicious. I don’t need to defend my ice cream choices to you. Not when you picked that monstrosity,” she said, nodding at Raven’s cone.

“What? One scoop of triple chocolate fudge and one scoop of bubblegum. It’s a brilliant choice,” Raven said, taking another lick. “Your palette clearly isn’t as refined as mine.”

Octavia wished she had the capacity to come up with one witty retort or another. Currently all her brain power was focused on the pink tongue darting forward from between Raven’s lips to devour the sugary treat. Her eyes drifted to a spec of ice cream just below Raven’s lower lip.

“You missed a bit there, champ,” Octavia teased.

“Where?” Raven asked, running her tongue across her lip. “Gone?”

Octavia shook her head and Raven tried again.

“Now?”

“No.”

Raven held up the napkin that had been wrapped around her cone. “Could you get it for me?”

“Sure.”

Octavia disregarded the napkin completely and brought their lips together in a sweet kiss, removing the rogue ice cream with a lazy swipe of her tongue. It took Raven a second to respond but when she did the kiss turned from sweet to passionate in a matter of seconds, all open mouths and exploring tongues. Octavia brought a hand up to cup Raven’s face, tilting her chin to deepen the kiss.

“Wait a second,” Raven said, pulling away abruptly.

She took a quick look behind her and then threw the remainder of the ice cream cone over her shoulder into the sand. Octavia laughed until Raven crashed their lips together again, silencing her. She moaned into the kiss as Raven’s tongue skimmed across the roof of her mouth and hands weaved their way into the hair at the nape of her neck. Her own hands wrapped around Raven’s waist, pulling her closer until the girl was practically sat in her lap.

Kissing Raven was addictive and so so easy. Octavia felt like she could do this forever and never grow tired of it. Unfortunately they were forced to part due to a bothersome need for oxygen. Octavia smiled as she leaned her forehead against Raven’s, their ragged breaths mingling together. Her arms remained slung around Raven’s waist, unwilling to let go.

“I haven’t done this in a long time,” Raven admitted, barely above a whisper.

“Made out? We did that yesterday,” Octavia teased. “Or was it not that memorable for you?”

Raven chuckled. “Shut up, you know what I mean. This,” she said, gesturing between the two of them. “Dating. Getting to know someone. It’s not what I usually do. Like I’m really excited but terrified at the same time. Does that sound dumb?”

Octavia pulled back slightly to look at her. “No, it doesn’t sound dumb. Opening up and showing someone who you are is scary. But I want to do this with you...you know...if you feel the same?”

Raven nodded as a smile crept onto her face. “I do. Can we...can we take it slow? This is all pretty much new to me. The dates, the hand holding, the whole thing. I was still a kid when Finn and I got together so I’m not sure that experience counts.”

“We can take it at whatever pace you want to,” Octavia soothed, brushing a lock of hair behind Raven’s ear and resting a hand against her cheek. “This is all new to me too. We’ll work it out together. Deal?”

Raven leaned into her touch and let out a contented sigh. “Deal.”

Octavia pulled her into a tight hug, resting her chin in the crook of Raven’s shoulder and closing her eyes. They’d probably have to head back into the city soon. The clouds overhead had darkened and rain threatened to lash down at any moment. No one wanted to be caught on a motorbike in the middle of a downpour.

“O?”

Raven’s voice sounded almost shy in her ear.

“Yeah?”

“Can we start kissing again now?”

“Definitely.”

Maybe they could stay for just a little while longer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, please let me know if you're liking the fic so far - I genuinely love the feedback.  
> I can also be found obsessively reblogging Octaven and Clexa on tumblr at toolateintheday


	13. Laughing till our ribs get tough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mixed POV as usual.  
> Raven might just be a secret romantic, Octavia might just be impressed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back with an update slightly later than planned but hey, it's an update.  
> Thanks once again by all your kudos and comments.  
> I am seriously blown away by the amount of support for this fic seeing as Octaven (sadly) aren't a canon couple.  
> It gets a little racy towards the end of the chapter but y'all won't mind  
> Apologies for any mistakes, my sorry ass finished writing this at 1am.

Raven POV

 

“Why are you shaking so much? I’m the one who hasn’t done this before.”

“I’m just a little rusty. I feel like there’s a lot of pressure on me here.”

“I thought you said you’d done this loads of times? Shouldn’t you be a pro by now?”

“I have. I just need to concentrate and you’re making it difficult when you keep staring like that.”

“Sorry. Do you want me to look away or something?”

“No its fine. If I just move my hand a little more this way, I-”

_Buzzzzz_

_“_ Oh Goddammit!” Raven cried, throwing the tweezers down in frustration. “This game is rigged, I swear.”

Octavia laughed and picked the tweezers up for her turn. “Operation isn’t rigged, Rae. You’re just not as good as you think you are. There’s no shame in losing to a newbie,” she said with a smirk.

Raven huffed and crossed her arms. It was a slow day at Grounders. Outside it was pouring with rain and the usually busy coffee shop was practically deserted, save for one middle aged guy in the back corner who appeared to have dozed off. She regretted challenging Octavia to a game of Operation to pass the time. She regretted staking $5 on winning even more. Five dollars was five dollars but winning afforded bragging rights and that was the sweetest prize of all.

“Yes!” Octavia shouted, holding the plastic Adam’s Apple triumphantly between the tweezers. “That’s $1000 dollars total to me and $700 to you. This must be embarrassing for you.”

Raven said nothing but watched on as Octavia inspected Cavity Sam for her next target. Granted, Operation wasn’t the most fun game but it provided them some entertainment on an otherwise dull afternoon shift. Raven had suggested making out in the store room would be a better use of their time. Lincoln had overheard that particular idea and made thinly veiled threats about calling Anya so that plan was quickly abandoned.

“You shouldn’t gloat, O. It’s not very becoming,” Raven pouted.

“What was that?” Octavia asked, furrowing her brow and cupping her hand over her ear. “Sounded like loser talk to me.”

Raven said nothing but scowled. She waited until Octavia had the tweezers positioned over the Funny Bone until she ‘stumbled’ forward and knocked the girl’s elbow. Cavity Sam’S LED nose lit up accompanied by the unmistakable sound of the buzzer. Octavia’s glare came almost as quickly.

“Oops,” Raven shrugged, not bothering to hide her smirk. “Clumsy me.”

“Are you kidding me?!” Octavia cried, throwing her hands up. “You can’t do that its totally cheating.”

“Yes I can. Show me in the rules where it says I can’t.”

“Okay well _technically_ you can but-”

“Well _technicall_ y I did.”

Raven was feeling mighty pleased with herself. She shot Octavia a wink before the girl lunged across the counter to grab the rules sheet. Raven was quicker and pulled it out of reach, holding the sheet behind her back and smiling sweetly.

“Raven,” Octavia warned, advancing around the counter slowly. “Give me the sheet so I can check the rules. I just want to double check what it says about distraction tactics.”

Raven sighed and pulled her hands from behind her back. “Sorry, O. That was childish of me. Here you go,” she said, holding out the sheet for Octavia to take.

Octavia’s glare softened as she reached out for the paper. “Thanks, let me jus-”

“Psych!” Raven yelled, retracting the paper once again. “I can’t believe you fell for that one! You should see the look on your face. It’s redder than Lexa’s that time Clarke answered the door in her towel!”

Raven started cackling to herself, failing to notice Octavia advancing on her until it was almost too late. She let out a yelp of surprise and darted around the counter, giggling as she ran.

“Don’t hurt me, I’m crippled!”

“The only thing crippled around here is your sense of fair play. Stop running and give it to me!”

“That’s what she said,” Raven managed to wheeze out as Octavia catches up with her.

She lets out a shriek of laughter as she’s lifted up and backwards. Damn, Octavia was much stronger then she looked. Raven’s hands reached out for something to defend herself with, the nearest thing being an old dish cloth. Without thinking she launches the cloth at Octavia’s face, the projectile hitting its target with a satisfactory wet thwack.

Two things happened in quick succession. One, the cloth slid away to reveal a very irritated and now slightly damp Octavia. Two, Octavia reached for the canister of whipped cream that they kept on hand for hot chocolates, pointing it squarely at Raven’s head. It was like a scene from a poor man’s Dirty Harry.

“Any last words?” Octavia asked, glare transforming into a grin.

Raven decided to take the honourable way out. “M’not afraid. Wouldn’t be the first time a girl has creamed over m-”

Apparently those weren’t the rights words to save her from a face full of dairy. At least she’d had the good sense to shut her eyes before Octavia ‘pulled the trigger.’

 Raven spluttered and blinked through a haze of whipped cream, glaring evenly at the shorter brunette. Octavia matched her glare and they stared each other down until a large glob of cream fell from Raven’s hair and landed on the floor. That did it for both of them as they collapsed into hysterics.

“What’s going on? Is everything okay? I heard yelling,” Lincoln said frantically, bursting through the door behind the counter.

Raven looked at Lincoln. Octavia looked at Lincoln. Lincoln looked at both of them.

“I’m not even going to ask,” he muttered before turning on his heel and heading back through the door.

That sent them into another fit of laughter, stopping only when the door chimed to signal a new customer. Raven froze on the spot. Not Anya. Please God let it be anyone but Anya. She would willingly face a raging bull rather than take another death glare from her boss. Slowly, she turned, body filling with relief when she spotted two familiar faces.

“Waddup weirdos,” Clarke greeted, arching an eyebrow as she approached the counter.

Lexa trailed a few paces behind her, eyeing Raven and Octavia warily like she was reluctant to come too close.

“Hey Clarke. Lex,” Octavia smiled. “What’re you guys doing here?”

“We’re just gonna grab a coffee before we catch a movie,” Clarke said.

Lexa cleared her throat.

“Oh and Lexa has something for you, Reyes,” Clarke added, scanning the specials board as though their appearance was nothing out of the ordinary.

Lexa looked from Raven and Octavia to Clarke and back again. “Yes,” she began hesitantly. “I do have something for you but...I know I’m probably going to regret asking but what happened here?”

“Well you see, Lexa,” Raven began, cream still dripping down her temples, “Octavia got a little too excited and-”

“I swear to God if the next words to come out of your mouth are a sexual innuendo, our first date is going to be our last,” Octavia warned.

Raven promptly closed her mouth but knew Octavia was joking. It had been almost two weeks since their first date at Coney Island and she desperate for a second. As often happens, life had gotten in the way. Octavia was using every spare minute to complete a 10,000 word assignment and Raven herself was knee-deep in a term paper. When she wasn’t in classes she was working her ass off at Grounders.

Still, with Clarke and Lexa off to the movies maybe they could find the time to hang out at one of their apartments with a little privacy. It may not have been the fancy date Raven was hoping to give Octavia but at least they’d be alone together.

Besides, Raven had a plan. One that would be executed in a few weeks and which happened to involve one Lexa Woods. That’s why she let it slide when Lexa made a wuh-pssh sound to imitate a cracking whip, causing Clarke to snicker.

“What actually happened, Lexa, is that Raven thought she could cheat at Operation and get away with it,” Octavia said, throwing the dish cloth to Raven so she could clean herself off.

“You willingly challenged Octavia to a competitive activity?” Lexa questioned, eyeing Raven curiously. “You’re either very brave or very stupid.”

“It’s the latter,” Clarke deadpanned. “Ah, another board game related tragedy. You never learn do you, Rae? I’ll take a flat white and Lexa will have a green tea by the way.”

Octavia started to make their drinks whilst Raven did her best to remove the whipped cream from her hair, glaring at Clarke all the while.

“What do you mean by _another_ board game tragedy?” Lexa asked, eyebrows rising.

“Well there was the Monopoly misadventure of 2009 when my Mom caught her stealing from the bank-”

“I wasn’t stealing, Griffin. I was rebelling against The Man.”

“Then came the Chess catastrophe of 2012,” Clarke continued, ignoring Raven’s protests. “And last year she totally lost it when we played Battleships. Flipped the board over when I sunk the U-boat. I kept finding those little red and white pegs around my dorm for weeks. There was even one in the light fitting.”

Octavia snorted and immediately averted her gaze when Raven looked incredulously at her. Traitor. Apparently Clarke Griffin was on a roll and hadn’t finished her character assassination just yet.

“This is why we can’t have nice things, “Clarke said, pouring sugar into her coffee.

“Correction, we can’t have nice things because we’re broke as fuck.”

“True. But it’s mostly because you’re a walking disaster. Remember when you broke the shower trying to add, and I quote, ‘a super bitchin’ jet feature?”

“It _would_ have been super bitchin’ if the pipes weren’t so old. Remember when you broke the TV _on purpose_?”

Lexa and Octavia shared a knowing look and watched on as the two of them bickered. They’d become used to Clarke and Raven’s playful spats which usually culminated in one of them burning the other.

“I did that as a favour to you! You fixed it in like 10 minutes!”

“Tell you what Clarke,” Raven said sweetly, leaning over the counter and flashing a toothy grin. “I’ll do _you_ a favour and fix your headboard for you. I can’t imagine it’s still in one piece after the amount of times it was banging off the wall last night. I’m surprised no one filed a noise complaint.”

And there was the burn.

Octavia snorted and tried to hide her grin. Lexa spat out her mouthful of green tea. And Clarke...Clarke’s face was the most impressive shade of red Raven had ever seen. She half expected steam to come billowing out of the blonde’s ears.

Yes, Clarke and Lexa had “done the do” as Raven called it (mostly to annoy Clarke). She had even congratulated the blonde that morning on breaking her 7month dry-spell. She’d gotten a scowl in response. Raven didn’t think that was very fair considering she had spent most of the night with her headphones firmly on, trying to drown out the sounds emanating from Clarke’s bedroom. If they were going to keep her up she was certainly going to tease them about it. That was just a given.

A strangled noise that sounded halfway between a yelp and a sneeze came from Raven’s left. She turned her head so quickly to look at Lexa that she almost gave herself whiplash. The green-eyed girl was biting down on her fist. Her shoulders shook heavily and her eyes were closed. For a horrible moment Raven thought she might have been having some sort of fit. She cast Octavia a gleeful look when she realised what was going on.

“Babe, are you ok?” Clarke asked, swapping her glare for an expression of concern.

Lexa nodded and let out a shaky breath, seemingly calming herself. She was completely silent for a few seconds. Then she let out the biggest belly-laugh Raven had ever heard. It was a bizarre sight to behold, seeing the usually stoic Lexa totally lose self-control.

Raven’s face cracked into a delighted grin as Lexa reached for a high-five which earned them both another sour look from Clarke.

“Oh lighten up Princess, that was funny,” Raven said, flicking a sugar sachet in Clarke’s direction.

Clarke deflected it with a lazy swipe of her hand. “You’re about as funny as PMS.”

“Lexa doesn’t seem to agree,” Raven pointed out.

Lexa’s laughter finally subsided and she turned to smile warmly at her girlfriend. “Baby come on, you’ve gotta give it to Raven. She burned you good. You’ll get her back next time.”

Clarke pouted but her smile soon reappeared when Lexa whispered something into her ear and kissed her on the cheek. Raven thought they were gross. Gross in the cute kind of way that people in love were, but gross all the same.

“So sex jokes aside,” Octavia began once everyone had calmed down, “what did you have for Raven?”

“Oh yeah, I almost forgot!” Lexa exclaimed, reaching into her bag and pulling out an envelope.

Raven gave her a curious look before accepting it and tearing it open. She looked at the calligraphy sprawled neatly across the paper and frowned.

“What’s it say?” Octavia asked, peering over Raven’s shoulder.

Raven tried not to shudder when Octavia’s breath tickled the shell of her ear. The girl certainly had being distracting down to a tee.

 “You are cordially invited to the annual Woods Tech Innovation Awards,” she read aloud. “An evening of wine, dining and finery to acknowledge the pioneers of tomorrow. Dress code cravat noir.”

“You’ll have to excuse the pretentious wording,” Lexa chuckled with a shake of her head.

Raven stared blankly at the invitation in her hands. Was this the same event Clarke had mentioned earlier this week? She had been half-listening, half watching iZombie at the time but she vaguely remembers Clarke saying Lexa was complaining about having to attend some stuffy corporate event.

“Not that I’m ungrateful but why are you inviting me to some awards evening? I mean, I know I’m a hotter date than Clarke but give her a nice dress, maybe a little contouring here and there, and she scrubs up well,” Raven drawled.

Clarke rolled her eyes. “She’s not asking you to be her plus one, you dick. She’s trying to introduce you to her Dad. The CEO, remember? Honestly, being back on the dating scene has turned your brain to mush.”

Raven blinked a few times trying to make sense of it all. That’s right. Lexa’s dad ran Woods Tech and her Mom ran that fancy restaurant chain. She remembered talking to Octavia about it not long after they first met. She silently wondered how much she’d have to suck-up to Lexa to get a table at Trikru.

“This true?” she asked, turning back to Lexa. “How’d you know I was interested in working for Woods Tech? I never told you that.”

“Yep. Pulled a few strings and got you an invitation. I know a guy,” Lexa winked. “And why wouldn’t you want to work for the biggest aeronautics company on the Eastern Seaboard? I can’t promise you a job but I can get you a foot in the door.”

Lexa Woods was a fucking hero, Raven thought. If she could impress Mr Woods she might have a job to walk into when she graduated. First stop Woods Tech, second stop NASA.

“I-I don’t know what to say,” Raven spluttered.

“Thank you would probably cover it,” Clarke grinned, arching an eyebrow.

Raven leapt forward, uttering a series of ‘thank yous’ and pulling Lexa into a hug, the action surprising both of them. Lexa patted her on the back awkwardly and removed herself from the embrace.

“Well we’d better get going, we don’t want to miss our movie. I’m staying at Lexa’s tonight, Rae. Don’t burn down our apartment while I’m gone,” Clarke said as she took Lexa’s hand.

“Hey what about your coffee?” Octavia called after them as they walked towards the exit. “You guys owe us $9.”

“Raven will cover it,” Clarke replied, not bothering to look back.

“What? No I won’t!” Raven protested at Clarke’s retreating form. “Clarke that cash has to come out of my tips. Clarke!”

Octavia giggled as she took a handful of dollars out of the tip jar marked ‘Space nerd’ and tucked them into the register.

No sooner had Octavia closed the register did Raven cup her face with both hands and pull her into a searing kiss. She felt Octavia tense for the briefest of seconds before she melted into the kiss, sighing contentedly and wrapping her arms around her waist. It’s short-lived when she remembers they are in fact at work and should in fact be working. Octavia lets out a whine of frustration when Raven releases her bottom lip and begins to pull away. She places one last peck on the shorter girl’s lips to sate her and takes a step back.

Octavia’s eyes opened slowly and she gazed at Raven with something between curiosity and amusement. “What was that for?” she asked, fingers toying with the hem of Raven’s shirt. “Not that I’m complaining.”

Raven tried to ignore how wide Octavia’s pupils were along with the million other thoughts that ran through her head whenever they kissed. Most of them inappropriate for work.

“That,” Raven said, lacing their fingers together, “was for getting Lexa to invite me to her Dad’s fancy event.”

Octavia wrinkles her nose. “What makes you think I had anything to do with that?”

Raven smirks because Octavia isn’t as good a liar as she thinks she is. “Because according to Clarke, Lexa’s been trying to avoid that event like the plague. The last thing she would do was think to invite her friend to something she finds a chore,” Raven said pointedly.

When Octavia made no admission, Raven continued.

“You and Clarke are the only people I talk to about engineering stuff. Except when I tell Clarke about a project she gets this glazed look in her eyes and I know she’s either thinking about Lexa or food. You though,” she said, squeezing Octavia’s hand, “you actually listen when I start babbling. Most of the time you have no idea what I’m saying but you still listen to every word. So thank you.”

Octavia gave her a bashful smile and Raven thought she was impossibly cute. Well, Octavia is always cute but when she’s blushing and dropping her gaze to the ground, she’s downright adorable.

“You’re welcome,” Octavia says quietly, looking back up to meet Raven’s eyes.

There’s a comfortable moment of silence between them before Raven speaks again.

“So I have two questions for you and I’m gonna need a yes to both of them.”

“Go on.”

“First, will you be my date to this fancy schmancy awards evening? Second, can you take a break from your essay tonight? There’s a pretty serious cheese and dough situation that I can’t handle alone.”

Octavia bites on her lower lip in contemplation and Raven’s stomach does somersaults. Her breath hitches as Octavia steps forward and kisses her twice on the lips in quick succession.

“Yes and yes. Just to clarify, you were talking about pizza, right? ”

“Obviously.”

They kiss again and Lincoln picks that moment to reappear from the storeroom. When he notices that Raven’s shift is over, he practically chases her out of the door, hissing something about this being a coffee shop and not the back seat of a limo after senior prom. Raven laughs all the way to the subway.

 

Octavia POV

 

 

Octavia taps her foot rhythmically as she waits for the elevator to arrive, stack of DVDs balanced in one hand and a six-pack tucked under her arm. Her shift finished an hour ago but she swung by her apartment to pick up some movies. No way is she letting Raven dictate their movie night choices again after suffering through Alien.

Still, she’s grateful that Raven found the time to fix the elevator when building management made it clear they had absolutely no intention to do so. Even if it does look like a relic from when before people had colour TV, it beats five flights of stairs every time.

She almost regrets stepping into the rickety old tin can when it shudders precariously from floor to floor and mouths a silent prayer to whatever deity may or may not be watching. Luckily her faith in Raven is not misplaced and she reaches her destination safely, sighing with relief.

 Raven can fix anything if Monty and Jasper’s stories are to be believed. Though Octavia had seriously doubted the one about Raven fixing their Xbox with only a paperclip and some gum. That was until she’d learned the Latina had crafted her own brace out of salvaged parts rather than shell out for one from the hospital. Octavia would never have been able to tell the difference. Raven Reyes was extraordinary, that’s for sure.

She was also extremely well-toned, Octavia realised seconds later when the girl in question opened the door wearing a sports bra, yoga pants and a light sheen of sweat. Screw well-toned, she was downright ripped.

Octavia felt her jaw slacken as her eyes roved over defined abs and down to the chiselled v-cut beneath. It took more self-control than she would care to admit not to reach out and run her fingertips over those muscles. She tried not to imagine how they would quiver under her touch and failed miserably. Yep, she was definitely some degree of gay.

“I’m gonna allow you three more seconds of staring but then I feel this is going to get borderline pervy.”

Octavia snapped her gaze upwards only to be met with Raven’s trademark smirk complete with a bonus arched eyebrow. Turns out she needed to be decidedly less obvious with her leering. There was no explaining her way out of this one convincingly. Might as well go with it.

“I don’t know how you expect me not to check you out when you answer the door topless,” Octavia defended, trying her best to keep her voice level. “Anyway what if it’d been a delivery guy or an elderly neighbour calling by to borrow a cup of sugar instead of me?”

“Then they would have gotten an eyeful of these sweet abs all the same,” Raven said cockily, smirk only growing deeper.

Octavia rolled her eyes. “Very funny,” she said dryly. “You been hitting the gym in secret? Lexa’s never mentioned seeing you there and that place is practically her second home.”

“Not quite. What you’re looking at is the result of many pull ups and abdominal crunches,” Raven drawled lazily stretching her arms above her head. “I tend to avoid the gym. I just found myself constantly skipping leg-day,” she added with a grin, tapping her injured leg for good measure.

Octavia smiled knowingly. There was that self-deprecating humour they were both so fond of.  “Still doesn’t explain why you’re opening the door half dressed when you _knew_ I was coming over.”

 “You’re early,” Raven countered.

Octavia frowned and looked down at her watch. “I’m like two minutes early. No way would you have had time to shower and get dressed in two minutes. Admit it, you wanted to impress me,” she teased, nodding pointedly.

“Yeah. I did actually, you’re right,” Raven says casually, inspecting her nails and leaning on the doorframe.

Octavia’s so taken aback by her honesty she almost drops the beer she’s holding. Really nothing Raven says or does should surprise her at this point. Yet she keeps finding new ways to do it. It’s refreshing actually. In a world full of people pretending to be something they’re not, she’s unashamedly herself  - fuck what anyone else thinks. Maybe that’s admiration fluttering in her ribcage, Octavia tells herself.  

 “Now do you want to come in, Blake? Or are you just gonna stand there staring like an idiot all night?”

Octavia frowned in a bid to hide her blush and grumbled something indiscernible about acceptable levels of decency. Raven takes a step to the side though not one so big that their bodies don’t brush together as Octavia joins her in the apartment.  

She’s hanging up her jacket on the hook when she feels a pair of arms circle around her middle. Raven’s body is solid against her back and she leans into her touch on instinct, humming lowly. Octavia can smell the faint tones of whatever perfume Raven wears mixed in with sweat. It’s not an unpleasant combination and with Raven’s breath hot on her neck, her head swims.

“Hi,” Raven murmurs into her ear.

“Hi yourself,” Octavia says back, resting her hands on top of Raven’s.

She lets out a sharp gasp when she feels soft lips brush against the base of her neck, leaving a blazing trail in their wake. She turns around and presses a lingering kiss to the corner of Raven’s mouth before pulling back. When the girl leans in to chase her lips, Octavia splays a hand against her stomach and pushes her back forcefully, causing her to stumble. Raven’s raised eyebrows and, frankly shocked expression, cause Octavia to let out a bark of laughter.

“No offence, but you should really take that shower,” she teases, tongue poking between her teeth. “I don’t make out with girls who smell like the inside of a gym bag.”

Raven pretends to look hurt for a moment before her smile returns. “Do you make out with girls who smell like Darth Vader shower gel?” she winks.

“I suppose that would be acceptable.”

“Cool. Just go through to the living room and make yourself at home. Order from whichever pizza place is your favourite and I’ll be back soon smelling fresh as a daisy.”

“Awesome. Wait what do you want on yours?”

“Surprise me. If your taste in pizza is anything like your taste in women then I’m sure I’ll love it.”

Octavia shakes her head but can’t contain her grin as Raven walks down the hall to the bathroom, humming the Imperial March as she goes. Raven Reyes is such a fucking nerd. Octavia loves it.

 

 

The sight that greeted Octavia in Raven’s living room was not at all what she expected. For starters the lights are off which she finds a little odd. She moves to flick them on and then notices the outline of sheets draped over the sofa and propped up by various other pieces of furniture.

It’s a blanket fort. Raven has built them a blanket fort. Octavia can’t decide if that’s extremely cool or extremely nerdy.

She has her answer when crawls through the entrance and sees what’s inside. Raven Reyes is the coolest, no question about it.

The edge of the couch is visible but the cushions have been pulled off to make a comfy looking bed on the floor. They’re surrounded by a carefully constructed nest of pillows and blankets that Octavia can’t wait to sink into. To her right there’s a small mini-fridge with a bowl of mixed candies perched on top of it. Octavia spies the label clearly stating ‘property of C.Griffin’ slapped on the side of the appliance. She guesses Raven has liberated that particular item from Clarke’s room (possibly with permission but probably without) as she places her beers inside.

 To the end of the fort stands the TV, surrounded by a string of multicoloured fairy lights. The whole thing is very sweet and, dare Octavia say it, romantic. There’s even candles resting atop an upturned cardboard box, though they remain unlit as a primary fire hazard. They smell suspiciously like the ones Lexa always buys from Anthropology. It’s the perfect atmosphere for movie watching and cuddles.

Octavia smiles widely as she takes in her surroundings, thinking that she’s well and truly been outdone in the date stakes. They’ve been so busy the past couple of weeks there hasn’t been much chance to spend time together outside of Grounders. But this, this is perfect.

She spies a sheet of paper tacked to the fort’s entrance and moves to get a closer look. It’s a list of rules scrawled in green sharpie.

** Fort Rules **

  1. **No boys.**
  2. **Kissing is mandatory.**
  3. **Shirts are optional**



Octavia rolls her eyes at that last one, but really, did she expect anything else? She settles back into the cushions and flicks on the TV as she waits for Raven. She isn’t waiting long as Raven scrambles headfirst into the makeshift fort minutes later, fresh from her shower. She sits back on her heels in the entrance and fixes Octavia with an expectant look.

“So...what do you think?” she asks, gesturing to the blankets above. “Do I have the best ideas or what?”

“As much as I hate to inflate your ego any further, this is pretty awesome. You’re creative, I’ll give you that much,” Octavia says, beckoning Raven to her.

She watches as Raven crawls and positions herself so she’s straddling her thighs. Really Octavia should commend her for the mood lighting as the glow of the fairy lights casts gorgeous shadows across Raven’s skin but the way Raven’s looking at her, face hovering inches above her own makes speech impossible.

Raven’s opted for a classic shorts and vest combo and worked her hair into a messy bun, leaving the expanse of her neck and shoulders bare. The urge to lean up and drag her lips over the slant of Raven’s jaw line is almost too tempting but she resists. For now. Instead she settles for tucking an errant strand of hair behind the girl’s ear, fingertips brushing over the soft skin of her neck.

When Raven smiles shyly at her, Octavia feels her heart skip a beat and then pound double time to compensate. She wonders if Raven feels the same ache in her chest when she looks at her. It doesn’t help matters when Raven slowly narrows the space between then, resting their foreheads together.

“Am I allowed to kiss you now?” Raven asks softly, her nose brushing against Octavia’s.

“I have to insist that you do,” is Octavia’s murmured response before she takes the initiative and surges forward.

She’s missed this the most. Kissing Raven properly, that is. Stolen kisses between classes and hurried make-out sessions in the storeroom are all well and good but they just don’t compare. There’s no urgency now, she realises as she traces her tongue across the seal of Raven’s lips and gets the access she seeks. No need to rush when Raven’s fingertips skim across her cheek as her hand moves to cup the back of her neck. No fear of being interrupted as Raven changes the tempo and peppers a trail of feather-light kisses along her jaw. Nothing can ruin this moment.

Well nothing except the buzzing of the intercom to announce the arrival of their pizza.

“Ignore it,” Octavia mutters against Raven’s lips. “I’m not even hungry.”

Raven complies, kissing her back enthusiastically until Octavia’s traitorous stomach rumbles loudly in time with the intercom. She groans as Raven chuckles and breaks the kiss, running her thumbs delicately over her cheekbones.

“You’re a terrible liar Octavia Blake. But if you play your cards right and sweeten the deal with pizza, I’ll let you kiss me after dinner,” Raven winks, climbing off her and sinking back into the pillows.

“Lucky me,” Octavia deadpans, smiling a second later. “Aren’t you going to get the door?”

“You have to get it. Says so in the fort rules.”

“No it doesn’t.”

“Yes it does. Check.”

Octavia furrows her brow and reaches for the piece of paper, eyes dropping to the bottom of the page. Right there in very tiny writing it clearly states _“Octavia is the designated pizza bitch because she doesn’t read the small print.”_

She casts Raven a withering look but the girl just sits there looking altogether too smug.  Whatever, she thinks as she crawls out of the fort. There’ll be plenty of time to kiss that smirk off of Raven’s face later.

 

 

When Octavia brings the pizza back to their fort, there’s a tense moment where Raven opens the box and slams the lid shut. She pinches the bridge of her nose and lets out a heavy sigh.

“What’s wrong?” Octavia asks, brow furrowing.

Her hands are still grasped around the bottle of beer she had been about to hand over.

“Look, O. I...I’m sorry but I don’ think this is going to work.”

“What isn’t?”

“Us. Dating. I just...I don’t know if I can do this.”

“What? Why?!”

“Because you like pineapple on your pizza. That’s a level of fuckery I’m just not prepared to get involved with.”

When Octavia’s recovered from her mini heart attack, she shakes the bottle in her hands and twists off the lid. Raven gets a face full of foam for her terrible attempt at humour. They’re both laughing moments later when Octavia tries to coax Raven into trying ham and pineapple, settling for smushing the pizza into her cheek when she refuses. Immature, she thinks. This is all so immature and fucking ridiculous. It’s perfect.

 

 

They’re around half way through watching Avatar when Raven starts to fidget and huff next to her, apparently unable to find a comfortable position. She’s already had to fight the Latina on movie choice, insisting that it was either this or Terminator. Unbeknownst to her, Raven has some sort of vendetta against James Cameron. She’d ranted at length about Skynet being too user-friendly for an advanced AI programme before Octavia shut her down with a withering look and an elbow to the ribs.

“Can you stop squirming about like that? Zoe Saldana is about to kick ass,” Octavia hisses.

Octavia is willing to admit that Zoe Saldana is hands-down the best thing about this movie. She’s hot, even as a blue alien. Maybe especially as a blue alien. Let’s not get into it.

“This movie is basically Pocahontas with bad CGI,” Raven grumbles, rearranging the pillows behind her. “You realise there are _other_ more fun things we could be doing now, right?”

Octavia smirks but keeps her eyes on the screen. “You’re right. We could have been watching Sarah Connor defeating an army of robots but you took issue with that.”

“That’s not what I meant, I-”

“Get comfortable and enjoy the movie, Rae.”

Octavia’s enjoying this small victory. True, she would rather be kissing Raven but seeing her pout in frustration is almost as fun.

She thinks she’s won until Raven takes her advice about ‘getting comfortable’ literally. Raven positions herself behind Octavia with her back against the couch. Raven’s legs are resting against the outside of her thighs and Octavia can’t fight her own body as she feels herself lean back into Raven’s chest, smiling contentedly.

Raven’s chin rests in the crook of Octavia’s shoulder and her hands snake their way around her middle in a comforting gesture. Safe. That’s how she feels with Raven’s arms wrapped around her. Safe and maybe just a little turned-on.

Her heart may be beating a mile a minute but she tries to retain at least some of her victory by keeping her eyes firmly fixed on the screen. She lets out a shaky breath when Raven gently brushes her hair back and attaches those soft lips to her neck, sucking ever so lightly. It’s game over completely when Raven moves from lavishing attention on her neck to graze her teeth across her earlobe.

Octavia’s breath catches and she turns her head the best she can to capture Raven’s lips in a needy kiss. The angle is a little awkward and their teeth clash clumsily as both fight for dominance. Octavia decides she’s had enough and turns herself around fully to straddle Raven’s hips, hands finding purchase on her shoulders. She wastes no time in her assault on Raven’s mouth, tongue greedily seeking entrance.

The need for oxygen parts them and there’s just time for a few ragged breaths before Raven’s latched onto her neck again, fingernails digging into Octavia’s hips. Raven nips a hot trail across her collarbone before soothing the skin with her tongue. Octavia knows she’s going to leave more than a few marks but at this point she really doesn’t care. She feels Raven’s hands journey upwards from her hips until they come to rest hesitantly on her ribcage.

She pulls back and meets Raven’s eyes. Her pupils are so wide they almost drown out the brown irises around them. When she sees the look of uncertainty written across Raven’s features, she takes Raven’s hands and guides them up to cover her breasts. She gives Raven the smallest of nods before she surges forwards to capture her lips once again.

Now that she’s gotten the green light, Raven is by no means shy. Her hands move expertly over Octavia’s chest, palming and squeezing, soliciting noises of approval from the shorter girl that make her blush. Octavia feels her nipples harden beneath the fabric of her bra and arches into Raven’s touch, gasping hotly into her ear when Raven’s thumbs flick over the sensitive buds. In response she grinds her hips down, earning a loud moan that makes the arousal between her thighs difficult to ignore.

 Somewhere in the back of her mind, Octavia hears a feeble voice telling her to slow things down. She really doesn’t want to. What she wants is for Raven to keep kissing and touching her like her life depends on it. Against her better judgement, she does heed the voice and kisses Raven sweetly before gently pushing the girl’s hands away. The sound of their ragged breath fills the living room as they both struggle to recover.

“Too much?” Raven murmurs, her hands resting on Octavia’s hips once again.

Octavia casts her gaze downwards and nods. “For now,” she whispers. “Sorry.”

Raven chuckles and tilts Octavia’s chin up until their eyes meet. “Don’t be sorry. We said we’d take things slow, there’s no rush. We’ve got nothing but time.”

Octavia smiles at that and pecks Raven on the cheek. She’s relieved more than anything. They’re both on the same page. They’re both stupidly into each other. They’re both grinning like idiots.

“I should probably go, it’s getting pretty late.”

“Stay.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah. You wouldn’t let me sleep in this awesome fort all alone would you?”

“No, that would be cruel.”

“Good. Plus if you go back to your apartment now you’re likely to hear Clarke and Lexa going at it. Believe me when I say they are not quiet.”

Octavia laughs at Raven’s disgusted expression and moves to lie next to her on top of the blankets. She’s suddenly aware of how tired she is and closes her eyes, nuzzling into Raven’s side. The last thing she remembers before sleep takes her is Raven pressing a kiss to her forehead and arms wrapping around her waist. Raven murmurs something indiscernible into her hair. It’s probably not important.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cheers for reading - please let me know if you liked it!  
> Until next time :)


	14. Champagne for my real friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raven POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back with an update slightly later than intended but forgive me as I've been on vacation!  
> Thanks once again for your kudos, comments and tumblr asks - I love them.  
> There's a lot going on in this chapter - I was going to split it into two but then didn't (spoiling y'all)  
> This one is just from Raven's POV for a change.  
> Enjoy!

“I should probably go, it’s getting pretty late.”

“Stay.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah. You wouldn’t let me sleep in this awesome fort all alone would you?”

“No, that would be cruel.”

“Good. Plus if you go back to your apartment now you’re likely to hear Clarke and Lexa going at it. Believe me when I say they are not quiet.”

Octavia’s laugher rings melodically in her ears. This evening has planned out better than she could have hoped. She didn’t even mind sitting through that awful movie about blue aliens and colonisation. She probably wouldn’t mind staring at the wall and watching paint dry so long as Octavia was sat beside her. It should feel odd that they’ve grown so close in a relatively short amount of time. But it doesn’t. It feels like something that was meant to happen.

Raven relaxes back into the nest of blankets they’ve created and closes her eyes, a smile still on her lips. A moment later she feels Octavia settle beside her and the comfortable weight of an arm slung over her abdomen as she shuffles closer to seek warmth. Raven turns and pulls Octavia towards her until the girl’s face is nuzzling her neck. She feels Octavia yawn against her skin and presses a kiss to the top of her head in response, inhaling the scent of mango and papaya shampoo. It’s a really mushy gesture but she doesn’t care. She can’t remember the last time she was this happy.

She opens her mouth intending to wish Octavia ‘sweet dreams’ but her brain and her mouth have a miscommunication. A very fucking major, very fucking serious miscommunication.

“I love you.”

Fuck.

Raven freezes and clamps her mouth shut. She wasn’t supposed to say that out loud. She wasn’t supposed to say it at all. Hell, she wasn’t even supposed to think it. Whatever the fuck _that_ was, it’s come screeching out of left field.

Her eyes go wide and she doesn’t dare to breathe, let alone move, as she waits for any sort of reaction from Octavia. Mentally she’s screaming every single curse word known to the English speaking world and then throwing a few Spanish ones for good measure when that doesn’t seem to cover it. This is a goddamn travesty of epic proportions.

Whoever’s running things up there must have taken pity on her poor gay soul because nothing happens. There’s no sound emanating from Octavia save for her breathing, evened-out and rhythmic in a sure sign of sleep. Raven releases the breath she’s been holding for the past minute and thanks her lucky stars that she won’t have to try and explain her sudden admission to the girl lying next to her.

Was it even an admission though? It’s probably the biggest Freudian slip going. Now that the imminent danger has passed she has time to process. Her first thought is a resounding no. She can’t love Octavia. She simply can’t. It’s much too soon for any of that...Perhaps she’s falling deeply in like. But love, love is a different matter entirely isn’t it?

Raven isn’t certain what love is. She thought she knew once. Looking back, she’s not sure if she ever genuinely loved Finn. It’s difficult to view that relationship in a positive light knowing that he manipulated her for years seemingly for his own gratification. She had found him attractive, laughed at his lame jokes and enjoyed spending time with him. Was that love? She didn’t know.

 What she does know is that her stomach never did that swooping thing when she kissed Finn like it does when she kisses Octavia.

Raven stared blankly at the canopy above her. There should be a checklist, she thought. Someone should devise a checklist so you could tell whether you were in love or not. A quick Google search on her phone tells her here’s no definitive answer, just a load of bullshit articles about love being couples not arguing at Ikea and the like. She knows that’s a lie. Everyone argues at Ikea.

Octavia mumbles in her sleep and shifts closer, throwing a leg over Raven’s own and tangling their limbs together. Raven smiles in response and runs her hand gently through Octavia’s hair as though its second nature. She looks down at Octavia’s sleeping form, her features soft and relaxed and wonders if this is the most beautiful woman she’s ever seen. It definitely is.

Perhaps she shouldn’t be exhausting herself with the mental gymnastics required to convince herself she’s not in love. Would it be so bad if she was? She ponders the scenario in her head as Octavia snores softly beside her.

Ok, time for some real talk. The truth is she adores the way Octavia’s smile lights up the room. Every time she sees it she wants to kiss that smile and feel it against her skin. She wants to meet Octavia after class and ask her about her day. She wants to hold her hand as they walk around campus together. She wants a hundred more movie nights spent lying next to each other, mocking terrible storylines and plot holes. She wants to take Octavia on those romantic dates you see in sappy rom-coms where the lead characters gaze up the night sky and wish on shooting stars. She just wants Octavia.

Raven’s sure of it. She’s in love, hopelessly so.

She’s worse than Lexa. Fuck it, she’s worse than Clarke and that’s saying something. That extra hoe popped the relationship question after date number one. Still, she probably wasn’t telling Lexa she loved her on date number two. That’s something unique to Raven apparently. At least Octavia didn’t hear. Raven’s got to keep this information locked away until such a time comes when it’s safe to share it. If that time ever comes. She can’t very well go scaring Octavia off by declaring her...feelings.

Being with someone again, genuinely caring about someone after a year of doing exactly the opposite is alien enough without throwing love into the mix. This thing with Octavia, whatever they have going on, is great but she still needs time to adjust.  She’ll keep this revelation to herself for now.

She doesn’t sleep until it starts to get light outside.

 

 

 

“Ouch. What the fuck Jasper?” Raven hisses, rubbing her forearm and scowling.

Jasper seems unaffected by her glare and continues to grin and brandish the catapult he’d made out of straws, pens and elastic bands. Who said their college education was wasted?

Monty snickers but fails to dodge the sheet of paper Raven balls up and launches at his head. Unfortunately she’s failed to notice Sinclair’s watchful gaze trained on their little group once again.

“Miss Reyes is there something particularly important you’d like to share with the rest of us regarding Nanobiotechnology?” Sinclair calls from the front of the auditorium. “Because I’d be happy to let you lead this session if so.”

Luckily Raven’s always been excellent at thinking on her feet and comes up with some bullshit about wanting him to elaborate more on the application of nanophotonics. Sinclair looks downright ecstatic and rambles excitedly about diffraction limits, turning back to his laptop to access another powerpoint.

“Thanks a lot Reyes, now we’ll all be bored to death before this lecture is through,” Jasper grumbles.

“It’s your own fault,” Raven snaps back, careful to keep her voice low. “By the way if you used three small elastic bands instead of that one big one, you’ll get better range,” she says, glancing at the catapult.

Jasper nods and considers her advice for a moment before taking his creation apart to make the necessary adjustments

“We were only trying to wake you up,” Monty intones. “You looked like you were falling asleep with your eyes open. What’s with you?”

“It’s Monday. Everyone’s tired on a Monday,” she defended, picking up her pen to take notes.

Monty and Jasper didn’t know she’d only had around 2 hours sleep because she was up all night having some gay crisis about Octavia Blake. No thank you very much. She could do without Monty’s knowing looks and Jasper’s overtly sexual comments.

“This wouldn’t have anything to do with a certain attractive brunette would it? An attractive brunette with a love of social media?” Monty smirked, sliding his phone across the desk for Raven to see.

Raven quirked an eyebrow at him and then looked down at the screen. Octavia has unintentionally stitched her up. Octavia’s instagram account is open and displays a picture taken from within the fort from last night. Raven’s not in it but that galaxy patterned bed sheet acting as the roof is a dead giveaway. She’s noticed Octavia has tagged the picture #SpaceBabe and tries not to blush. When she looks up again Monty is grinning at her.

“You’re following Octavia on Instagram?” Raven asks casually, hoping to avoid any teasing.

“I’m following her too,” Jasper pipes up. “We thought we’d better get to know your girlfriend a little more but mostly we’re just curious about the girl who managed to tame Raven Reyes.”

Raven blushes furiously.

“Octavia’s not my girlfriend,” she argues weakly.

“Not yet, maybe,” Monty says with one of those knowing looks that Raven finds irritating. “But it’s just a matter of time.”

Raven silently hopes so. It could be nice, calling Octavia her girlfriend, holding her hand just because, waking up next to her every day. Jesus Christ. They haven’t even slept together yet and she’s already daydreaming about their hypothetical life together. Her train of thought is interrupted as Jasper launches into a whispered version of ‘Raven and Octavia sitting in a tree.’ He’s halfway through the k-i-s-s-i-n-g part when Kyle Wick turns around from the row in front and hisses for him to shut up. Raven sends a mental high-five in Wick’s direction when Jasper sinks back into his seat with a pout.

Wick’s not a bad guy really. It was a little awkward when he’d asked her on a date last semester and she’d turned him down but they remained friendly. Plus he always took really detailed notes if ever she missed a class or forgot to concentrate. Just like she’s not concentrating right now, writing the letters ‘O.B’ on the margin of her notes and doodling love hearts around them.

 

 

 

After another torturous half hour, Sinclair finally dismissed them. Raven slung her backpack over her shoulder as walked towards the quad with Monty and Jasper in tow.

“So practice Saturday night at our place?” Monty asked as they walked along. “Niylah said she’s got some new cymbals she wants to test out.”

Raven slapped her hand to her forehead and let out a groan. “Shit guys I’m sorry. I totally forgot we had practice. I can’t this weekend. I’m going to the Woods Tech Awards downtown.”

Raven felt bad about blowing the band off but really, this was more important. Her schedule had been so hectic lately that music had been forced to take a back seat. She’d have to make it up to them some other time and hope they’re not too pissed at her. She should have known better. Monty and Jasper were as laid back as always.

“No big deal,” Monty shrugged. “We can sort something out for next week, I-”

“Whoa whoa whoa hold up” Jasper interrupted, holding his hands up in front of him. “Did you say the Woods Tech event? That’s freaking awesome! I heard Neil Degrasse Tyson is gonna be there. How did you score an invite?”

Raven chuckles and rolls her eyes. “I hardly think he’s going to be there Jasper. It’s an employee event with a load of corporate bigwigs. Lexa got me an invite. Speak of the devil,” she said, spotting Lexa over the other side of the quad.

The green-eyed girl is walking past the canteen with her backpack on and headphones in. Raven spots her opportunity to ask for a much needed favour and takes off in her direction.

“I gotta run guys. Rain check on practice though, yeah?” Raven calls over her shoulder.

“Get me Neil’s autograph!” Jasper yells after her.

By the time Raven catches up with Lexa near the Drama Building she’s out of breath and panting slightly. Lexa’s walking like she’s on a mission, head down with quick purposeful steps. When Raven puts a hand on her shoulder to get her attention, Lexa lets out a squeak of surprise and jumps about a foot in the air before turning with her hands raised in a defensive stance.

“Jesus Christ, Raven, you about gave me a heart attack!” Lexa gasps, hand clutching her chest. “Don’t sneak up on me like that,” she frowns.

“Sorry,” Raven shrugs, not looking sorry in the slightest. “I tried calling you but I guess you couldn’t hear me over your music. Wait is that Lady Gaga I can hear?”

She grins as she reaches forward to take Lexa’s headphones only to have her hand batted away.

“No. I don’t listen to any Billboard 100 music. It’s contrived and banal,” Lexa sniffs.

Whatever. Raven can totally hear the key change in Perfect Illusion from where she’s standing.

“Not that it isn’t nice to see you but I’m on my way to the gym. Did you have a reason for scaring me half to death or do you genuinely just enjoy being a pain in the ass?” Lexa asks, shifting her weight to one side and crossing her arms.

Raven can see she’s fighting off a smile. She likes this dynamic that they’ve got going on where they take turns playfully insulting each other. It seems most of her friendships are built on the same foundation. Lexa might not have the banter down to a fine art like Clarke or Octavia but she’s getting there.

“Actually it’s both,” Raven says coolly. “That’s also the title of my one-woman comedy show about bisexuality.”

Lexa gives her a blank stare.

“Wow, tough crowd. For real though, I need to ask you a favour.”

“What kind of favour?”

“It’s about Octavia actually.”

“Is this about turning our apartment into a haunted house for Halloween? Because I already told Octavia no.”

“What? No, its not...but we are coming back to that later because it’s an awesome idea. Imagine what you could do with a few smoke machines and-”

“Raven!”

“Ok, sorry. My bad. You wanna take a seat because I’m gonna have to explain this to you clearly.”

Lexa looks at her curiously and nods, clearly intrigued by whatever Raven might have to say. Raven sits on the wall outside the drama building and rummages around in her bag when she notices Lexa is rooted to the spot. Her hands have a white-knuckle grip on the strap of her backpack and her eyes are wide, focused on something behind Raven.

“You ok?” Raven asks when she notices Lexa’s hands start to tremble.

Lexa gives a faint shake of her head and Raven frowns. She twists around to see what’s got Lexa so on edge but sees nothing besides a bunch of students exiting the building, presumably having finished a class.

“What’s wrong? Do you want to go somewhere else cause we can-”

“Lexa!”

Raven turns to see a girl jogging towards them, smiling and waving as she advances. She’s pretty, descending the steps of the Drama building clad in an oversized vest and yoga pants. Her hair is tied back in a high ponytail and she looks slightly flushed as though she’s been working out. Something about the way she’s smiling at Lexa, her brilliantly white teeth displayed in a wide grin, makes Raven instantly uneasy. Whoever this girl is, she’s trouble.

Raven glances at Lexa who looks like she wants the ground to open up and swallow her. To her credit, Lexa looks the girl in the eye and stands her ground, hands still gripping the strap of her bag.

“Costia,” Lexa nods.

“It’s great to see you Lex,” Costia says, moving forwards to pull Lexa into a hug.

Lexa flinches and Raven goes into high alert. This is the ex. The president of the drama society and all-round drama queen. Raven remembers Lexa describing the breakup as “difficult.” Octavia described it as ‘a fucking train wreck.’ Of course Octavia has already filled her in on the full story. Costia cheated on Lexa with some girl who was her understudy in one of the College’s spring productions. Octavia explained that Lexa was forced into quitting the drama society which she loved purely to avoid this girl. She reckoned that hurt Lexa almost as much as Costia did.

Raven knows heartbreak, she’s lived through it. There’s nothing worse than being betrayed by someone you love. Her repressed anger at Finn comes bubbling to the surface as she watches Costia try her best to flirt with Lexa, flipping her hair and laughing at nothing. Raven’s been so wrapped up in her thoughts that she’s totally tuned out their conversation. Cosita doesn’t seem to have noticed her sitting on the wall a mere three feet away from the pair of them.

“What’s it been? 6 months? We should grab a coffee and catch up,” Costia says sweetly, placing a hand on Lexa’s arm. “It’ll be just like old times. Remember how you used to bring me my favourite coffee and a Danish every Friday after class?”

Raven scowls. This girl knows exactly what she’s doing, toying with Lexa’s emotions. It makes her blood boil.

“No. I-I can’t,” Lexa stammers out. “I’m busy, I have to-”

“Oh come on. You can go to the gym any time,” Costia interrupts, tugging on Lexa’s arm. “Besides, it’s not like you need to be working out, is it?”

She winks. Costia has the audacity to fucking wink and Raven’s on her feet in a flash, stepping up to Lexa’s side.

“I think you need to back off, lady,” Raven says with an edge to her voice.

 She throws Costia her best menacing glare for good measure, hoping it will be enough to drive her off. It isn’t. Costia looks taken aback for a moment before her features morph back into that sickeningly sweet smile.

“And who might you be?” Costia asks.

Raven continues to glare as Costia looks her up and down with thinly veiled contempt. When her eyes settle for longer than would be deemed polite on the brace, Raven decides she’s had enough. She’s going to let this girl have it.

“I’m the girl who’s going to put her foot up your ass if you don’t let go of my friend in the next three seconds,” Raven spits, taking a step closer.

A flash of fear crosses Costia’s face and she stumbles backwards, releasing her grip on Lexa’s arm. She’s got a good five inches and 10 pounds on her but that’s nothing when faced with a murderous looking Raven Reyes.

“Lexa said no. I know you’re not deaf so you must be stupid if you think that means anything else,” Raven continues, jaw set. “I think its best that you get going now. Starbucks will be wondering why the biggest basic on campus hasn’t been in to demand her ridiculous coffee order yet.”

Costia looks wary and glances back at Lexa whose expression remains impassive.

“What she said,” Lexa agreed, jerking her head at Raven. “Bye Costia.”

Raven fills a soaring sense of satisfaction when Costia turns on her heel and stalks away without another word. If putting morons in their place was an Olympic event, she’d be a gold medallist for sure. She stops mentally cheering, however, when it occurs to her that she might have overstepped.

“Sorry Lexa,” Raven offers, rubbing the back of her neck. “Guess I got a little carried away there.”

Lexa looks at her evenly before her mouth falls into probably the biggest grin Raven has ever seen. “Sorry? Are you kidding? That was fucking amazing” she cries, throwing an arm around Raven’s shoulder. “Be quiet for a minute. I’m trying to savour that look on her face when you threatened to kick her ass.”

Raven’s stunned for a moment because she doesn’t think she’s ever heard Lexa swear before. It’s kind of like hearing your Grandma swear: rare and on occasion but totally hilarious.

“ _Actually_ , I think you’ll find I said I’d shove my foot up her ass but close enough.”

“It was glorious. I’ve been dreading bumping into her for months but I guess I don’t have to worry anymore,” Lexa says, fixing her with a warm smile. “Thank you Raven, you’re a good friend.”

Raven feels her cheeks burn and she looks down whilst mumbling a barely distinguishable ‘don’t mention it.’ They’re friends. That’s what friends do for each other.

“So what was this favour involving Octavia that I’m yet to hear about?”

Raven’s head snaps back up. “Oh yeah! Totally the reason why I sprinted over here in the first place,” she rolls her eyes and rummages in her bag once again. “I need you to find me the items on this list and hide them in a backpack at your place. Octavia should have them all – I know she already owns most of them. Only I need you to be covert about it. _Very_ covert,” she repeats, slipping a folded sheet of paper into Lexa’s hands.

Lexa quirks and eyebrow and unfolds the paper, her eyes growing wider as they scan the length of the list. “Is this...are you...are you planning on kidnapping Octavia? Because that’s certainly what it looks like. And don't lie to me because that wouldn’t even be the craziest idea I’ve heard that you’ve come up with,” she frowns.

“...Clarke told you the story about her 12th Birthday party didn’t she?”

“She did.”

“She’s exaggerating. Wells Jaha’s pants were only a little bit on fire. And I don’t know who switched the air for the moon bounce with helium.”

“Mmmhmm.”

“Anyway I’m not planning any sort of crime. It’s just...a nice surprise.”

“A romantic surprise?” Lexa teases, waggling her eyebrows.

Raven rolls her eyes. “Yes, if you must know. A romantic surprise. Now are you going to help me or not?”

Lexa grins, obviously pleased with herself. “Sure I’ll help you. Anything in the name of love right?”

Raven rolls her eyes again in lieu of a rebuttal. There’s no sense in arguing with Lexa now that she has Clarke coaching her in the ways of mockery and sarcasm. Besides, she’s probably right.

 

 

 

“Lexa said the car is picking you up at 7. Make sure you’re ready,” Clarke calls from the hall.

Raven curses as she accidentally burns herself with the curling iron. She hates getting dressed up and she hates being rushed even more. She’d be right on schedule if Clarke hadn’t made her approve or veto ten different outfit choices. Clarke’s going to look elegant and refined in whatever she wears. Raven frowns at her own reflection and feels like she’s a kid playing dress-up again. Her Grandma is going to burst in at any moment and tell her to stop raiding her wardrobe for ‘princess outfits’, Raven’s sure of it.

“I thought we were going together?” Raven yells back, tugging at an errant strand of hair which won’t curl the way she wants it to.

She hears the click clack of heels on laminate before Clarke appears in her doorway, looking incredible in a floor-length sky blue number.

“I told you earlier that I have to go with Lexa to meet her parents before the event starts. Weren’t you listening? Octavia is going to be in the second limo with you.”

Raven remembers hearing the words ‘Octavia’ and ‘limo’ and pretty much nothing else. She’s never been in a limo before, not even for prom. Underneath her nerves over meeting Mr Woods, she’s excited.

“Oh yeah, I remember now. So tonight is meet the parents. You nervous?” Raven asks.

Clarke shrugs. “A little but who wouldn’t be? I’m sure they’re lovely people. They did raise Lexa after all.”

“True. But they also raised Anya. She is going to _love_ you,” Raven smirks at Clarke in her reflection. “Just don’t show that you're afraid because I’m pretty sure that woman can smell fear.”

Raven just has time to dodge the tube of lipstick Clarke flings in her direction.

“I’m kidding, Griffin. Just be yourself and you’ll win them all over. People can’t help but like you, you’re a natural charmer.”

Clarke smiles and glances down at her phone. “I’d better get going, Lexa’s waiting outside,” she says, already walking out of Raven’s bedroom. “Rae?”

“Yeah?” Raven turns to see Clarke has paused in her doorway.

“You look beautiful.”

Raven’s glad Clarke chooses to depart immediately after throwing her that compliment. It means she can’t see the enormous smile the Latina is currently wearing as she beams at her own reflection.

 

 

Raven’s not sure how many beats the human heart can skip before it becomes a serious medical condition. She hopes it’s more than five because that’s how many she counts in her head when she answers the door to Octavia. Octavia’s wearing a red floor length dress, backless with a sweetheart neckline. There’s a slit in the dress ending mid-thigh, revealing one of her gorgeously toned legs. Her hair has been twisted into a skilful up-do, leaving her shoulders and neck deliciously exposed. Raven thinks she can see the faint outline of a hickey on Octavia’s collarbone and her heart skips yet again as she remembers putting it there.

Octavia’s not especially curvy but the dress fits her like a second skin, hugging her in all the right places. Her eyes trail upwards to meet steely-grey ones and she’s granted that trademark Blake grin. She’s been caught staring but she doesn’t care. Octavia is a vision. Fuck me, Raven whispers internally.

Octavia quirks an eyebrow. “Maybe if you play your cards right. We don’t really have time for that now.”

Raven’s hit with a blush so powerful she swears it travels all the way to her toes. She’s said that last part out loud. Just like the first time they met. She’s such a fucking dork.

“I, er...sorry. That was dumb,” she stammers. “What I mean to say is you look, well, beautiful. If that’s even the word. God, you look-”

Mercifully Octavia saves her from any further embarrassment by stepping forward and silencing her with a kiss. When they part Octavia traces a finger over her lips, wiping any residual lipstick from Raven’s mouth. Raven feels herself smiling so wide her cheeks begin to ache.

“You look amazing too,” Octavia says quietly, looping her arm through Raven’s and guiding them out into the hallway. “I was beginning to wonder whether you owned anything other than band t-shirts and skinny jeans. Not that you don’t make anything look hot,” she teases lightly.

Raven hums in agreement and pushes the button for the elevator. She doesn’t trust herself to say anything that won’t sounds totally cringe worthy. Octavia slips her hand into her own when the elevator dings at their floor. For once, Raven Reyes is speechless. For once, she doesn’t mind.

 

 

“Oh my God,” Raven whispered, jaw hitting the floor.

“Yeah, oh my God about covers it,” Octavia agreed.

This was hands down the fanciest place Raven had ever, and was ever likely to lay eyes on. The ballroom before them was a large as it was regal. Sheets of red velvet were draped over the Greek-style columns that framed the room and a grand chandelier hung from the center beam, glinting like a cluster of stars. A sea of tables covered with crisp white sheets lay between them and the stage, set with cutlery which was no doubt real silver. The stage itself was nearly bare save for six chairs and a podium set front and centre. The room’s crowning glory was an ice sculpture shaped like a subsonic aircraft mid-flight.

 When Mr Woods had specified ‘black tie’ he hadn’t been kidding Raven noted as a woman sauntered past wearing a necklace she was sure cost more than a year’s rent. She was out of her depth here amongst the city’s rich intellectuals. Give her a soldering iron and a pair of overalls and she was right at home. Put her on a stage with her bass in her hands and she would be in her element. This though, this felt like drowning.

Octavia’s grip on her bicep tightens and she’s relieved to be met with the girl’s familiar warm smile when she looks up.

“I’ve spotted the bar,” Octavia says, nodding to the left. “Shall we? You look like you could use a drink.”

Raven nods and offers her a tight-lipped smile in response. A drink or two might settle her nerves. She doesn’t want to be drunk when Lexa introduces her to Mr Woods but pleasantly relaxed is a much better look than robotic and on-edge. It’s just an introduction, she keeps repeating over and over in her head. It’s not a job interview. It’s just that maybe her chance to work at this company depends on what she does in the five minutes she’s given. No pressure.

Octavia leans in as they walk arm in arm. “You know what this feels like? That scene in Titanic when that rich jerk invites Jack to dinner with the first class passengers. We should definitely be slumming it in third class. We're trash masquerading as normal human beings.”

Raven’s smile widens and she regains a little of her usual confidence. “Does that make you Jack and me Rose then? You gonna try and seduce me in the back of a car later? Because full disclosure, I’d be down with that,” she drawls, arching an eyebrow in challenge as they reach the bar.

Octavia signals to get the bartender’s attention and then leans back with her elbows resting against the lacquered mahogany. The way she’s positioned, poised yet casual, makes it impossible for Raven not to stare. So she does, gaze hungrily trailing up toned legs and slender hips, snapping her eyes back up when Octavia clears her throat.

“I think you’ll find,” Octavia smirks, handing her a glass of champagne, “that Rose is definitely the one who seduced Jack. I mean she dragged him out of his seat and into the back of the cab to bang. Girl was thirsty. So yeah, I guess you’re Rose in this scenario,” she continues, taking a sip of her drink.

Raven opens her mouth to protest (lie) that she’s not particularly parched but Octavia takes a step closer then, well and truly invading her personal space. One of her hands rests on the small of Raven’s back, steadying herself as she whispers into her ear. She keeps her tone low, voice adopting a husky quality that makes goosebumps spring up across the bare skin of Raven’s arms.

“Though if you want to take your chances on the ride home...I guess we’ll see what happens.”

She swears Octavia deliberately brushes the shell of her ear with her lips before she pulls away wearing the smuggest of all smug expressions. Great. Now Raven’s got to contend with soaked underwear as well as a stomach full of nerves. This whole ‘taking it slow’ thing they have going on was proving more successful in theory than in action. Especially when all Raven can think about right now is peeling Octavia’s dress off and slowly kissing every inch of her skin.

“Hey look there’s Clarke,” Octavia exclaims, her voice a million miles away from the sultry tone it was just seconds ago. “Let’s go and say hi.”

Raven stumbles after her as Octavia grabs her hand and excitedly drags them over to where Clarke is seated. She doesn’t know how Octavia is managing an elegant little half-jog in heels when she herself can barely walk in them.

Clarke sees them coming and smiles brightly. “Hi guys. Wow Octavia, you look stunning.”

“Doesn’t she?” Raven agrees, squeezing Octavia’s hand and smiling.

Lexa’s nowhere in sight, probably being forced to make small talk with her father’s contacts, Raven guesses. She’s about to ask Clarke where Lexa is when the girl in question appears at her side looking flustered.

“Raven, there you are. I’ve been looking all over for you,” Lexa says, gratefully accepting an outstretched glass of champagne from Clarke. She downs half of it before continuing. “I can introduce you to my father before he starts on the speeches but we have to move now. You ready?”

Raven gulps but nods her head. She can already feel a cold sweat breaking out across her forehead and her stomach suddenly feels like it might be home to a pit of snakes. Lexa begins making her way through the crowd of guests, motioning for Raven to follow. Raven’s just about convinced her brain to put one foot in front of the other when she feels a soft hand on her shoulder.

“You’ll be fine,” Octavia whispers into her ear soothingly. “Blow him away with your magnificent brain. Try to lay off the sarcasm though.”

She feels Octavia press a kiss to her cheek and she’s filled with a new-found confidence. She can do this. She’s Raven Reyes and she’s go this shit locked down.

 

 

 

The meeting with Lexa’s father doesn’t go as smoothly as she’d hoped but she chalks a point firmly in the ‘win’ column. At first she didn’t know quite what to say but when Mr Woods spotted her brace and learned she’d constructed it herself he was more than impressed. Raven walks away from their conversation with an internship at Woods Tech next summer and a grin plastered across her face.

She totally owes Lexa a gift basket or something. Maybe a new hockey stick? She’ll figure it out. The green-eyed girl had excused herself to the bar where Raven can now see her sitting with Clarke and Anya, largely ignoring the guests. Networking really wasn’t her thing.

Raven herself has been sitting on a corner table with Octavia for the past hour, both of them taking advantage of the champagne being ferried about by tuxedoed waiters.

“You think these people are having a good time?” Octavia slurs, taking another sip of wine. “I mean this event is fucking boring. But I’m having a good time because I’m here with you. I always have a good time when I’m with you.”

She leans against Raven’s shoulder and cranes her neck so that she’s looking into her eyes. Raven chest swells at her words and she feels warm all over when Octavia smiles brightly at her.

“You’re drunk,” Raven says, brushing a strand of hair behind Octavia’s ear. She’s feeling the effects of the alcohol herself, staring longingly at Octavia’s lips and occasionally letting her eyes wander over other parts of her body. “You’re sweet and you’re adorable but you’re definitely drunk.”

“S’true though,” Octavia mumbles, burying her face in Raven’s neck. “I really like spending time with you. You’re my favourite.”

“Your favourite what?” Raven questions, amusement tingeing her voice.

Raven can feel Octavia smile against her skin and its sends a shiver down her spine. She becomes acutely aware that one of the girl’s hands has taken residence on her knee and is moving up at an agonisingly slow pace. Raven can’t ignore the jolt of pleasure she feels in her core and sucks in a deep breath. This is bordering on inappropriate in a public setting. Sure, they’re sheltered somewhat by the table but anyone walking past could take one look at Raven's flushed face and know exactly what was going on.

“You’re just my favourite,” Octavia husks, lips grazing Raven’s neck, her hand travelling higher still. “And you’re so fucking gorgeous.”

Raven’s pretty sure her brain short circuits when Octavia’s hand reaches her thigh, edging under the hem of her dress. She exhales shakily and with regret, places her hand over the shorter girl’s, halting her actions. Octavia pulls back to look at her. Her eyes are glassy, slightly unfocused and a frown marrs her sharp features.

“We can’t do this,” Raven whispers, stroking her cheek delicately. “Not here. Not now. Not like this.”

Octavia looks her straight in the eyes and ruins Raven’s resolve and her underwear with four simple words.

“Then take me home.”

 

 

The limo ride back to her apartment is one of the most frustrating experiences of her life. By some small miracle they manage to keep their hands of each other for the whole journey. The divider separating them from the driver is down so he’d have a full view of whatever they got up to. Raven could do without some middle-aged dude using them as jerk-off fodder so she sits there stiffly, Octavia pressed tightly into her side.

The ride in the elevator is silent. Both of them look straight ahead as it travels up to the fifth floor. Raven can feel her heart in her throat and her pulse increasingly rapidly with every flight. When they reach the apartment door, Raven’s hands shake so much (due to nerves more than alcohol) that she can’t slide the key into the lock. Octavia gently pries the keys from her hand and opens the door on her second attempt. As soon as the door clicks closed, Raven’s got her pushed up against it, her lips hungrily devouring Octavia’s in an instant.

There’s no awkwardness between them now. No shyness or holding back. Just the sensation of full lips sliding against her own and Octavia’s fingers tangling in the baby hairs at the nape of her neck.

Raven slides her tongue along Octavia’s bottom lip and tastes the champagne they’d been drinking earlier. She imagines she probably tastes the same, sweet and sour at the same time. Its addictive.

She tilts her head to deepen the kiss and palms clumsily at Octavia's breasts. She's rewarded with a loud moan from the other girl who pants eagerly into her mouth.

“Fuck,” she hisses when Octavia captures her bottom lip between her teeth and pulls slightly. Octavia laughs openly and rakes her nails across Raven's scalp, sending shivers down her spine.

Raven's not one to relinquish control and pushes Octavia more firmly into the door with a thud. She repositions herself so her thigh finds its way between Octavia’s own. She hears the girl’s breathing hitch and decides to test the water, rocking her weight forwards to press more firmly into her. The action pulls a throaty moan from Octavia who grinds her hips down enthusiastically. Raven chuckles lightly and turns her attention to Octavia’s neck, sucking the pulse point in such a way that she knows will drive the other girl crazy.

Octavia’s breathing is shallow as she continues to grind down, desperate for more friction. Her hands are now aimlessly pawing at Raven’s shoulders in a bid to pull her closer still. Watching Octavia lose it might just be the hottest thing she's even seen.

“Bedroom,” Octavia growls when Raven licks a hot trail across her collarbone, hands gripping her hips. “Now.”

Raven doesn’t need telling twice. She takes a step back, smirking a little when Octavia immediately whines at the loss of contact. She doesn’t have time to enjoy it though because Octavia is stumbling blindly down the hall in the darkened apartment, dragging Raven along with her.

As soon as Raven’s door is closed, Octavia’s pulling her dress over her head. In no time at all she’s standing before Raven in her underwear. It’s the same matching pink lace set that she wore that fateful movie night. Raven does the same, reaching down to unclasp the buckles on her brace before ridding herself of her dress. She tosses it into a far corner of the room to be forgotten and steps forward until she’s face to face with Octavia, their hips aligned, breath mingling together.

“Is this ok?” Raven whispers, ghosting her hands up Octavia’s sides.

Octavia nods and kisses her soundly. They both sway slightly under the effects of the alcohol though at this point Raven thinks she’s maybe just drunk on Octavia. The girl is nothing if not intoxicating.

Octavia's hands slide down her back, travelling lower until they're cupping her ass. She squuezes and Raven gasps as she cants forward. Her nose grazes Octavia's and she kisses that smile she's come to adore, melting into her touch.

 It’s when her hands reach up to undo the clasp of Octavia’s bra that she notices she’s trembling. Not just her hands but her whole body. She’s never been nervous to be naked in front of anyone before now. She knows how sex goes. She’s good at it if she does say so herself. But this. This feels...off.

Octavia must sense her apprehension as she halts the trail of kisses she had been peppering along Raven’s jaw line.

“What is it?” Octavia asks, holding Raven’s face between her hands. “Did I do something wrong?”

Raven can hear the fear in her voice and it makes her chest ache. She shakes her head frantically and moves to sit on the edge of the bed, motioning for Octavia to join her. She clasps Octavia’s hand tightly but can’t bring herself to look the girl in the eye as she tries to explain herself.

“I’m sorry O, but I can’t do this. I thought I could but I can’t,” Raven sighs.

Octavia is silent for a long moment before she speaks in a small voice. “Was it too fast? I didn’t mean to rush you, it’s just I thought you wanted this? I thought you wanted me?”

Raven feels like she’s had the air knocked out of her when she’s hears the doubt in Octavia’s voice. She had better explain herself pretty fucking sharpish. Seeing Octavia upset is almost too much to bear.

“Of course I want you,” Raven insists, squeezing Octavia’s hand tighter. “I’ve wanted you since the moment I met you. It’s just...and can I be honest with you here? Like really honest?” Octavia nods and Raven takes a deep breath. “I can’t remember the last time I had sex sober. And I don’t want it to be like that with you. I want to remember everything because I...I...” she falters, “because I care about you. You’re special.”

Octavia says nothing but looks at her like she understands, studying her face intently. She smiles and after a long moment lies down on the bed, pulling Raven into her side. She strokes her arm gently and presses a tender kiss into her hair. The action is more soothing than it should be and Raven feels her eyelids begin to droop as sleep closes in. She feels Octavia’s arms wrap around her waist, her chin resting lightly on her head.

“Thank you,” Octavia whispers into the darkness. “Thank you for being honest with me. And thank you for trusting me. I know it isn't easy for you, talking about your feelings but I’m glad we didn’t rush this. I want to remember everything too," she says, tracing lazy patterns onto the skin of her stomach.

Raven burrows in closer and finds herself fighting off tears because she knows this is it. This is the real thing. She loves this girl, this sweet, caring girl with all her heart. She lets her eyes slide closed and for a moment she’s proud of herself. She’s come such a long way from the person she used to be.

“Raven?”

“Mmm?”

“I care about you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, please let me know if you liked it :)  
> Coming next time:...you know what's coming next time.


	15. Campfires and cliches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mixed POV.  
> Long-ass chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Sorry it took me a while to update but this is a BEAST of a chapter.  
> Thanks again for all your kind comments and kudos - I really appreciate them!  
> This is around 8k words long so read at your peril - its also a little smutty ;)

_Octavia POV - Monday afternoon_

 

For all intents and purposes Octavia should have been in the midst of an academic influenced meltdown right about now. She had another two thousand words to add to her assignment which was due in approximately seven hours time. An assignment for which she required an A to maintain her 4.0 GPA. Throw in the fact that Professor Pike was a near impossible man to please and she should have been tearing her hair out by all accounts.

Instead she stood calmly in the kitchen, stirring half and half into her coffee and smiling to herself. She was thinking about Raven again. There wasn’t really a time just lately when she wasn’t thinking about Raven. This time she was thinking about waking up the morning after the Woods Tech event and Raven being the first thing she saw as soon as she opened her eyes. She mentally pictured the girl’s face, relaxed and beautiful in sleep, her lips slightly parted as she breathed rhythmically. Had she been an artist, Octavia would have committed the memory to canvas. Though she suspected even the most talented of artists, perhaps even VanGough himself, couldn’t do justice to that particular image.

 She was thinking about the way Raven’s nose wrinkled just before she woke up, arms stretching above her head to dislodge the sleep from her limbs. Her smile grew even wider when she recalled how Raven, still with her eyes closed, had mumbled for Octavia to stay in bed. How she’d thrown her arms around her waist and groaned in protest when she had to get up for work. She chuckles to herself as she remembers gently prying Raven’s fingers from around her torso and dropping a light kiss to the girl’s forehead before leaving for her shift.

She’s never been in love but she wonders if this is what it feels like to be falling for someone. It’s kind of nice but also mildly terrifying. Nice in the sense that whenever she thinks of Raven she gets a warm feeling in the pit of her stomach and she smiles without meaning to. Mildly terrifying in the sense that there’s nothing she can do besides feel it and let it happen. She is powerless to her emotions. Even scarier still, she doesn’t mind.

She picked up her coffee and made her way back to her bedroom, still smiling. Those two thousand words would be written in no time. The writer’s block she had been suffering with for weeks seemed to have disappeared. Perhaps that was to do with Raven too. The Latina was certainly proving to be a very motivational muse.

Octavia frowned when she reached her bedroom. She’d left her door open when she went to make coffee so that wasn’t unusual. What was unusual was the sight of her best friend crouched down in front of the wardrobe, rooting through the jumbled mess at bottom of it. Every so often she muttered inaudibly to herself and threw a random shoe or handbag over her shoulder.

Octavia leaned against the doorframe, wondering how long it would take Lexa to notice she was there. Another minute passed and it was clear that Lexa was too absorbed in whatever she was doing to notice her presence.

“Can I help you with something?” Octavia drawled.

The sudden interruption made Lexa spring to her feet, banging her head against one of the shelves in her haste. She cursed and whipped around looking seven shades of guilty.

“O! What are you doing here?” Lexa asked, trying for a smile but ending up with more of a grimace.

“You’re in my room. Shouldn’t I be asking you that?” Octavia teased, crossing the threshold and setting her mug down on her desk. “What were you looking for?”

“Sorry I thought you were out,” Lexa said, rubbing the back of her neck as her eyes flitted around the room. “I was looking for...pens.”

Octavia followed her gaze to the pot of pens sat on her desk in plain sight. She looked incredulously from Lexa to the pens and back again. Suspicious.

“Pens?” Octavia questioned, arching an eyebrow. “In the wardrobe? Is that where you usually keep your stationary?”

She could see Lexa’s throat bob as they girl swallowed hard. Yeah, something suspicious was definitely happening. Lexa had a whole drawer full of expensive stationary that was painstakingly organised into neat compartments. Whatever had her rooting through the wardrobe, Octavia would put a week’s worth of tips on Raven being involved somehow.

“I err, I thought you might have hidden the good ones away,” Lexa shrugged unsurely. “You know like how you hide all the good candy behind the jar of pickles which you think I don’t know about?”

When Octavia was momentarily distracted thinking about another decent hiding place for her Mike and Ikes , Lexa took the opportunity to hastily nudge the pair of hiking boots back into the closet.

“Well you probably want me out of your hair so I’ll just be going,” Lexa said as she brushed past Octavia.

She was halfway out the door when Octavia came back to her senses.

“Lexa?”

“Hmm?”

“Aren’t you forgetting something?”

Octavia extended the pot of pens to the taller brunette, smirking when a blush spread across her features.

“Oh yeah, the pens! Silly me. My head’s all over the place today,” she babbled, accepting the stationary and rolling her eyes exaggeratedly. “I’m trying to work out some new plays for the game on Friday.”

Octavia shook her head and sat back down in her desk chair, pulling her laptop towards her.

“Oh and Lexa?” Octavia called, not bothering to turn around. “Whatever you and Raven are up to, just know that I’m onto you.”

There was a long silence before Octavia heard Lexa shuffle from the room and close the door with a quiet click. Lexa’s guilty silence was all the confirmation she needed. Lexa Woods and Raven Reyes were in cahoots. Though over what, she didn’t know.

 Her gaze fell to the open wardrobe and she noticed her hiking boots were now at the front, laying on their side. She couldn’t even remember the last time she’d worn them. Maybe over a year ago? And why would Lexa want them when her feet are two sizes up from Octavia’s own? She took a sip of coffee and pondered the thought. After imagining at least ten outrageous scenarios in her head, she decided she didn’t want to know and turned her attention back to her computer.

 

 

 

 _Raven POV, Monday afternoon_  

 

Raven watched the scenery roll past as the New York skyline became nothing more than a distant silhouette. Four hours they would be confined to this godforsaken Acela Express to DC. It was worth it though to see the look on Octavia’s face when her plan finally came together. Well, it would be worth it for Raven. Clarke had been dragged along for the ride pretty much against her will.

The blonde shifted in the seat beside her as she pulled her sketchbook out of her bag. Probably to begin another drawing of Lexa, Raven thought to herself. That was all she seemed to draw lately. Raven had found that out the hard way when curiosity got the better of her and she flipped through said sketchbook which had been left carelessly on the kitchen counter. The drawings at the back were definitely nsfw. She had never wondered whether Lexa had a beauty spot just above her left buttcheek but she knew now. It was singed into her memory forever.

“Clarke, I’m bored,” Raven huffed as she slouched lower in her seat.

Clarke ignored her, tongue between her teeth as she dragged a piece of charcoal expertly across a fresh page.

“Claaaarke,” Raven whined, nudging the blonde with her elbow.

Clarke sighed and set her sketchbook down on her lap. “And what exactly do you want me to do about that?” she challenged. “We’re stuck in a tin can going eighty miles an hour down a track. My entertainment options are a little limited here. Can’t you play your silly Pokemon game or something?”

Raven pouted. She wouldn’t give Clarke the satisfaction of admitting that her phone lay somewhere in her bag with a completely flat battery. Clarke was already grumpy because she was supposed to be spending the day with Lexa but instead she’d be talked into accompanying Raven on a fleeting visit home. The blonde had already pointed out (many times, much to Raven’s annoyance) that her own parents weren’t even in DC at present.

“So you never did tell me,” Raven began after a moment of silence. “How was your first encounter with the in-laws? Did you do anything embarrassing? Did you tell them when they should expect their first grandchild?”

“You realise how sex between two women works right?” Clarke smirked, eyes still on her sketch. “Lexa’s not going to accidentally impregnate me.”

“I’m familiar with the female anatomy, Griffin.”

“Well, it has been a while for you.”

“Ouch. That was a low blow.”

“That’s what she said.”

“That doesn’t even make sense. Infraction for weak banter,” Raven declared, slamming Clarke’s textbook closed. “For real though, how was it?” she asked sincerely, sending her best friend a hopeful smile.

Clarke resisted for a moment then returned her smile. “It was fine. Nice actually. They asked me about my major and what my plans were for the future which is always nerve-wracking. Then they invited us over for thanksgiving at their home in a couple of weeks.”

“Wow,” Raven whistled. “Sounds like you impressed the hell out of her parents. Not that there was ever any doubt,” she grinned, leaning against Clarke’s shoulder.

“I know,” Clarke grinned back. “I was surprised actually. Lexa warned me they could be a bit...distant. I mean her Mom was a bit intense but her Dad came off as a total softie. I think they feel bad about not being around much when Lexa and Anya were kids.”

Raven hummed and nodded. She had to agree that for a man who owned a multi-billion dollar business Mr, Woods had been incredibly down to earth. He had the same piercing green eyes and a certain regal air about him which Raven had noticed in Anya but when he’d started talking, she’d felt surprisingly at ease. Raven hadn’t actually met Mrs Woods, only seen her across the ballroom at the Woods Tech event. One look at her and she knew immediately where Lexa and Anya had gotten their sculpted cheekbones from.

“Well it’s good that they’re making more of an effort. Better late than never, right? What did you make of Anya?” Raven asked.

Clarke smirked. “She reminds me of you a lot, actually. Sarcastic, standoffish, wicked sense of humour that borders on rude. When she heard you and Octavia were there she went looking for you both. Said she saw you both sneaking pas security with a bottle of champagne.”

Raven blushed. “Oh...yeah. We left early. Octavia wasn’t feeling well.”

“And I bet making out in the back of a limo perked her right up,” Clarke joked, nudging her in the ribs. “Not to be rude but when you told me you hadn’t slept together yet I was sure there was something wrong with my hearing. That’s not the Raven Reyes method.”

Raven shifted in her seat and looked out of the window again. “I’m trying to do this thing where I don’t make it all about sex. Octavia deserves better than a drunken fumble. She’s...I don’t know...special.”

“Aww someone’s in love,” Clarke sing-songed.

“I think I am actually.”

Raven waited on baited breath for another round of teasing. It didn’t come.

“Wow.”

“I know.”

“Have you told her yet?”

“No, not yet. I don’t want to scare her. This thing between us, it’s all happening so fast it makes my head spin. It seems insane to me that I could have these feelings for someone so quickly.”

“Maybe she feels the same?” Clarke reasoned. “I mean you call Lexa Commander Hearteyes but I’ve seen the way O looks at you.”

“How?” Raven asked, tearing her gaze away from the window.

“Like you hung the stars in the sky,” Clarke said seriously.

They stared at each other for a long moment until the corners of Clarke’s mouth began to twitch. Both of them burst into raucous laughter, earning several sour looks from the other passengers in their carriage. 

“You’re fucking ridiculous, Griffin. Don’t ever change,” Raven said, wiping away the tears from the corners of her eyes.

Clarke flashed her a smile and opened up her sketchbook again. “So have you told your Mom about Octavia yet? Or are you just gonna spring that one on her?”

“I thought I’d go for the element of surprise,” Raven nodded sagely. “You know what my Mom’s like. Any hint of a potential relationship and she’ll have 101 questions prepared.  Remember when she first met Finn?” she shuddered.

“I remember,” Clarke agreed. “I’ll never forget the look on his face when she asked him what his intentions were. Your Mom’s as sweet as she is intimidating. No surprise really as she had to raise you,” she joked lightly.

“Damn straight,” Raven smirked. “Don’t forget we’re on a mission here Griffin. We stay for a coffee, grab my truck and head back to New York with my dignity in-tact. And don’t even think of snitching on me about Octavia.”

“I promise. Scout’s honour,” Clarke said, giving her a mock-salute.

Raven failed to see the blonde’s other hand resting beneath the sketchbook with two fingers firmly crossed.

 

_Some 4 hours later, DC_

 

The sound of crisp autumn leaves crunching beneath her feet made Raven smile as she walked up the path. Her childhood home still looked the same as always from the mailbox at the end of the driveway down to the burgundy paint of the front door.

“I can’t believe you didn’t at least call ahead,” Clarke hissed as pulled her coat tighter around herself. “How do you even know your Mom’s going to be in?”

Raven rolled her eyes and continued up the path. “It’s after 6 on Monday evening, Griff. I guarantee you she’ll be watching Friends re-runs and cooking something delicious for dinner.”

Raven knocked on the door just as Clarke’s phone buzzed with a text.

Clarke frowned as she read it. “Lexa says Octavia’s suspicious. She wants to know what she should tell O to throw her off?”

Raven cursed under her breath. Had she not told Lexa to be covert? She had. Many times in fact. You would think someone who captained a hockey team would have a little grace and tact but apparently not.

“ _Of course_ you roped my girlfriend into one of your crazy plans,” Clarke deadpanned. “Why am I not surprised?”

Raven opened her mouth to explain that one of her ‘crazy plans’ was the reason Clarke and Lexa were together in the first place but the sound of the door opening stopped her.

“Raven?”

“Hi Mom,” Raven said sheepishly, looking up into the kindly face of the woman who stood in the doorway.

“What a lovely surprise!” her mother gushed, pulling Raven into a tight hug. “And Clarke too!”

“Hi Mrs Reyes,” Clarke smiled, stepping forward to embrace the beaming woman.

“I’ve told you a hundred times to call me Sofia,” Mrs Reyes scolded lightly. “Come on in the two of you, it’s freezing out here.”

 

 

20 Minutes later the three of them were sat in Raven’s childhood living room in front of a crackling fire. Raven was so full of homemade soup and freshly baked bread that she could barely move. Maybe that was her Mom’s plan as soon as she had seen her standing on the doorstep. To ply Raven with so much home cooked cuisine that she became sluggish and let her guard down, forgetting that it was supposed to be a quick visit. When Sofia Reyes spotted an opportunity, she took it.

“So let me get this straight,” Sofia began, crossing her arms. “You want me to agree to let you take the truck ‘just because?’ That’s all I’m getting?”

“Yep,” Raven answered coolly. “I told you I need to it get around. Lugging my band equipment halfway across the city on the subway is a real pain in the ass.”

Raven held her mother’s unwavering gaze. They’d done this dance many times before, mostly when Raven was a teenager. She’d say something vague and her mother would try her best to needle the details out of her. It usually ended with her mother winning. It wasn’t that Raven didn’t have a good game face, it’s that Clarke was on hand to stitch her up more often than not. Even though they were now 20-years-old, nothing much had changed.

“And where are you going to keep the truck? You told me your street doesn’t have parking. I know there’s something you’re not telling me here, pumpkin,” her mother said, arching an eyebrow expectantly.

Raven scowled as Clarke snickered at the mention of the childhood nickname. So what if she had a bigger than average head as a child? She grew into it eventually.

“Clarke, honey, tell me what she’s up to. It’s not another one of her hair-brained schemes is it?” Mrs Reyes asked, her eyes settling on the scorch marks that still remained at the edge of the living room rug.

Ok, so Raven may have loved her science kit a little too much as a child. Maybe it wasn’t the best idea to attempt making a mini-functioning rocket indoors but it had been 8 years. When would her mother let it go?

“Oh she’s up to something alright,” Clarke grinned, looking positively gleeful.

Raven could sense the betrayal coming. If she was going down she was taking Clarke with her.

At the same time Clarke said ‘she’s trying to woo a girl,’ Raven blurted ‘Clarke’s dating a billionaire heiress.’

It was a stalemate.

Clarke glared at Raven. Raven glared at Clarke. Mrs Reyes looked on smugly.

“I’ll brew us another pot of coffee, shall I? Seems we have a lot to talk about.”

 

 

“You’re lucky you’re not walking back to New York, Griffin,” Raven grumbled as she opened the door to her truck an hour later.

Her mother had unsurprisingly been very interested in hearing all about Octavia. Raven had had to insist more than once that Octavia wasn’t her girlfriend and that the romantic weekend she had planned really wasn’t that big of a deal. Of course her mother had wanted to hear all about that too but she’d managed to avoid too much embarassement by steering the conversation towards Clarke and Lexa.

“Oh don’t be so dramatic. She’s your mother, she deserves to know what’s going on in your life,” Clarke defended, grinning widely.

“Just like you told your parents all about Lexa?” Raven challenged.

Clarke’s grin dropped. Raven knew full well that the blonde hadn’t mentioned her girlfriend to Abby and Jake yet. Raven knew the second she did the two of them would be racing down the highway towards New York with Clarke’s baby photos in tow. At least her own mother was somewhat laid back. The Griffins, like their daughter, had no chill.

“Your Mom’s calling you,” Clarke said, nodding towards the house as she slipped into the passenger seat.

Raven spun around to see her mom waving at her from the porch. She jogged back over and gave her one last hug before they had to set off on the long drive back.

“Take care of yourself, ok?” Sofia said as she squeezed her tightly. “I’m glad to see you’re doing better. Perhaps having a girlfriend will-”

“Mom, Octavia’s not my-”

“Not your girlfriend, right,” Sofia supplied. “I know. It’s just you look so much happier than when I last saw you. This girl obviously means a lot to you, I can see it in your smile when you talk about her.”

Raven blushed and whined an exasperated ‘Moooom’ into her mother’s shoulder.

“Hey, I’m your Mom. I’m allowed to say these embarrassing things, it’s basically my job,” Sofia said, holding her daughter at arm’s length.

A comfortable silence fell between them as Raven smiled up at her mother.

“I’m so proud of you Raven. For getting into college, for following your dreams, for getting that internship...all of it. I know your father would be too if he was still here.”

Raven felt tears well up in her eyes as a surge of pride rippled through her chest. “Thanks Mom,” she smiled, eyes shining with moisture.

They hugged once more before her mother waved her off, Raven striding down the driveway with a spring in her step.

“And bring Octavia with you next time you visit,” Sofia called after.

Raven rolled her eyes and opened the door of the truck. She really was her mother’s daughter.

 

 

_Octavia POV - Saturday morning_

 

Octavia checked her hair one last time as she stood in front of the mirror in her bedroom. Almost a week had passed since she’d seen Raven and she wasn’t too proud to admit that she missed her terribly. They hadn’t even shared a single shift at Grounders this week and the Mechanical Engineering student had been swamped with college work and band commitments once again. Still the promise of spending the whole day together was almost enough to make her forget all that.

Raven was being especially elusive though. Octavia had no idea where they were going or what they were doing. The only instruction she had was to be ready for 10am and dress in something warm an practical.  It was a little like their first date when she’d taken Raven on a mystery trip to Coney Island. She imagined she was feeling the same nerves and excitement now that Raven had felt that day.

One person who did seem to know what was going on was Lexa. Octavia had been trying for the better part of a week to get the details out of her best friend, even going so far as to sweeten her up by cooking Lexa’s favourite pasta dish. All that got her was a polite thanks and a wall of silence. Lexa knew how to keep a secret. It was one of her biggest strengths, but right now it was one Octavia was beginning to loathe.

Asking Clarke had been a bust too. The blonde merely replied to her probing texts with innuendos and winky face emojis.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the intercom buzzing.

“Hello?” she asked, picking up the receiver.

“Miss Blake,” Titus’s clipped tone came through the other end. “There is a Miss Reyes for you in the lobby. I informed her that unattended guests are not permitted into the building and she was most insistent I contact you. She said and I quote, ‘that I should drop you a line and tell you to get your cute butt down here.’”

Octavia had to clap a hand over her mouth to stifle her laughter. In the background she could hear Raven yelling at Titus not to misquote her and that she actually said ‘sexy butt’ in the first place.

“Thank you, Titus. Tell her I’ll be right down.”

Octavia had just been unlocking the apartment door when Lexa dashed out of her room clutching a large backpack. She ran down the hall towards her, socks causing her to skid slightly on the laminate.

“Wait!” Lexa called, coming to a stop in front of Octavia. “Take this,” she said, thrusting the heavy bag into Octavia’s hands. “Raven said you’d need this stuff. Have a great time.”

“What stuff? What is all this?” Octavia questioned, struggling to hoist the bag over her shoulder.

“Have a great time,” Lexa repeated with a smile.

With that Octavia was shoved out of the apartment and the door slammed shut behind her. She stood still for a moment before shaking her head and making her way to the elevator. She was half-tempted to look inside the bag but thought better of it. Whatever it was that Raven had planned, she had clearly gone to a lot of effort and Octavia didn’t want to ruin the mystery just yet.

When the elevator doors opened she was met with the sight of a gloomy looking Titus and a thoroughly excited looking Raven. Raven practically skipped over to her and pressed a quick kiss the her cheek before scooping up the bag and linking her arm.

“Good morning. May I say you’re looking as radiant as ever,” Raven drawled in an exaggerated English accent.

Octavia giggled and rolled her eyes. “And you look...remarkably outdoorsy actually,” she said, taking in Raven’s appearance.

The Latina was wearing jeans, a t-shirt and some hiking boots. Her hair was pulled back into a pontail and a pair of sunglasses rested atop her head.

“That’s because we’re going to be outdoors,” Raven replied, leading them out of the building.

“Cute. Are you going to tell me what we’re doing today?” Octavia asked as they walked down the steps.

“Nope. It’s a surprise,” Raven grinned. “Though allow me to escort you to your chariot.”

Octavia followed Raven’s gaze and noticed the old blue pickup truck parked in front of the building.

“Wait is this your truck from back in DC?

Raven nodded.

“How long have you been planning this?” Octavia asked, slightly in awe.

Raven must have travelled back home to get it. Octavia wasn’t great at geography but she knew it wasn’t a short journey. She had no doubt in her mind that Raven had put in a serious amount of effort to organising this weekend.

“A while,” Raven said, grin growing wider. “Lexa said I can store it in the parking garage under your building so I can use it whenever I need to. Now come on, hop in.”

Octavia climbed into the truck and clicked her seat belt into place. She was flicking through the radio stations when Raven held a length of black fabric out towards her.

“What’s this?” Octavia frowned as she accepted it.

“It’s a blindfold,” Raven said as though it were obvious. “Put it on.”

Octavia stared at her as though she’d grown a second head.

“Is this a kidnapping? Because it kind of feels like a kidnapping.”

“No, I told you it’s a surprise. I was being serious. Blindfold on please, Miss Blake.”

Octavia sighed but relented, placing the fabric over her eyes and tying a knot at the back of her head.

“Just so you know, if dating me has all been a ploy to kidnap me and sell my organs on the black market, I’m going to be pissed.”

Raven chuckled as she started the engine and the truck roared to life.

“Trust me, you’re going to love this.”

Octavia had no doubt.

 

 

 

“Ok we’re here,” Raven announced as the truck came to a stop. “You can take the blindfold off now.”

Octavia breathed a sigh of relief and undid the knot. She thought they’d been driving for about an hour and was desperate to know where they were heading. She blinked a few times as her eyes readjusted to the light. It was a crisp October morning but the sun still shone brightly through the gaps in the clouds. She looked through the windscreen and saw they had parked in a clearing surrounded by luscious green woodland next to a crystal clear lake. It wasn’t what she had expected at all.

She looked to Raven for an explanation but the girl merely grinned and clambered out of the truck, motioning for her to follow.

“Well, what do you think?”Raven asked, pointing to a wooden sign a little while off.

Octavia could see it was clearly marked ‘Bear Mountain State Park.’

Raven had only gone and done it. She’d taken Octavia’s joke about hiking from all the way back on their first date and made it a reality. She turned back to Raven to say something but found herself speechless, her mouth opening and closing in her best impression of a goldfish.

“I hope you’re ready for a weekend of camping, hiking and terribly cooked campfire food,” Raven called as she pulled their bags from the back of the truck.

When Raven handed the backpack to her, Octavia found her voice again. “Why did you do all this? You hate camping.”

“Yeah but you don’t,” Raven shrugged. “You love it. You’re always going on about how much you miss the countryside and being outdoors. I thought it might remind you of home. You know what they say. You can take the girl out of the farm, but you can’t ta-”

Octavia surged forward and silenced her with a kiss, causing Raven to drop the remaining pack she had been holding. It wasn’t a particularly heated kiss by any means but it was passionate in a different way. Octavia was trying to work out how she could pour all her thanks and gratitude into one gesture. She hoped this would do.

“You, Raven Reyes,” Octavia smirked, bopping her lightly on the nose, “are the biggest, sweetest, romantic nerd I have ever had the pleasure of meeting.”

“And also the best looking, right?” Raven teased, pecking her on the lips.

“And also the best looking,” Octavia confirmed. “Thank you for this. I couldn’t have planned it better myself,” she said as she hoisted her backpack onto her shoulder.

Octavia picked up the bag containing the tent as Raven carried their cooking supplies as they set off in search of a place to camp.

“Hey O?”

“Yeah?”

“You know when we went on our first date and you joked you’d take me on a 10k hike...that was _just_ a joke right?”

“Maybe?”

“You can’t be serious. O? Octavia? Octavia?!”

Octavia laughed and carried on pushing through the trees as Raven stumbled after her.

 

 

 

For Octavia to say her day had been great would have been the mother of all understatements and a huge injustice. Despite winding Raven up, Octavia had not taken them on the 10k hike as threatened. Instead they’d taken a gentle stroll around the lake, Octavia threatening to push Raven in when her innuendos and terrible jokes became too much to bear.

They’d watched the sun set behind the trees and walked back to camp hand in hand to set up the tent. In hindsight they probably should have done that before the sun went down. Putting up a tent by torch light was not something she was in a hurry to do again.

She was surprised to see just how organised Raven had been about this trip. The backpack Lexa had given her was full of warm clothes, a tooth brush and everything else she would need for the weekend. It also answered the question of why Lexa had been rooting around in her wardrobe days before.

After eating a dinner of badly burned hotdogs (as Raven had promised) they were now lying in the flatbed of the truck and staring up at a sky littered with stars. Raven’s hand was warm in her own and Octavia couldn’t think of anywhere else she’d rather be.

“Octavia, did you know that-”

“Are you going to give me some cheesy line about the stars not being the only beautiful thing out tonight?” Octavia challenged.

“No, I’m not quite that cliché,” Raven answered.

“Good to know.”

“You are though.”

“What?”

“Beautiful.”

“I knew you couldn’t resist a pick up line if the opportunity presented itself,” Octavia laughed, leaning her head on Raven’s shoulder.

“You know the pickup lines aren’t the only thing I can’t resist,” Raven glanced down, waggling her eyebrows.

“Ugh stop. You’re terrible,” Octavia groaned, grinning despite herself.

Secretly she loved Raven’s pick up lines. They were mostly awful and said in jest but they always made her smile. Nearly everything Raven did made her smile. Just being here with her, alone, was perfect. It was a stark contrast to their fast-paced lifestyle in the city which was permanently loud and busy. This quiet calm reminded her of home, of growing up on the farm, of climbing out of her bedroom window to sit on the roof and stargaze.

It was then she understood that Raven had come to feel like home. Home was somewhere she felt safe and completely comfortable. Somewhere where she could let her guard down, relax, feel totally exposed and yet still remain protected. Home was where she shed any doubts and barriers that were in place for the rest of the world.

 Raven was her home. The realisation should have been surprising, perhaps even a little alarming. It was neither. It was like the last piece of an unsolvable puzzle had been slotted into place. The feeling of home, that’s what love was. Octavia realised she had it when she looked up into Raven’s face, illuminated by the gentle glow of the full moon.

“O?”

“Yeah?”

“I was just wondering if it hurt?”

Octavia furrowed her brow. “If what hurt?”

“When you fell for me?” Raven answered, furrowing her own brow.

Octavia stared at her for a full three seconds before she let out another groan and covered her face with her hands. Raven cackled and punched the air triumphantly.

“You’ve gotta give it a rest with those lines.”

“And who’s going to stop me? You?”

Octavia moved her hands from her face and in one fluid movement, seized a fistful of Raven’s jacket to pull her in for a searing kiss. Raven let out a gasp that Octavia eagerly swallowed, silencing the brunette with a swipe of her tongue. Octavia almost chuckled. It wasn’t often that she was able to one-up Raven so when it happened she allowed herself to enjoy it, mapping the inside of the girl’s mouth with her tongue.

 She let out an involuntary gasp of her own moments later when Raven’s teeth caught her lower lip and pulled down, releasing it before capturing her lips once again. Her head swam when Raven’s tongue flicked across the roof of her mouth and she sighed into the sensation.

 Her hands moved from the front of Raven’s jacket, sliding down her back and over her ass to rest on the back of her thighs. She squeezed and pulled Raven towards her until the girl was straddling her hips, letting out a moan when Raven repositioned herself and rubbed against her centre unintentionally.

For a moment Raven broke the kiss, looking down into Octavia’s eyes and cupping her face with both hands. Octavia felt her heart skip a beat as she brought one hand up to brush a strand of hair behind Raven’s ear. She let her hand rest there for a moment, shaking slightly, never once breaking eye contact with the girl above her. It was intense. More than that, it was intimate.

It was in that moment that something shifted between them and time seemed to stand still. It could have been when Octavia noticed that Raven’s eyes were almost completely black with telltale desire. It could have been when Raven noticed that Octavia’s lips were deliciously kiss swollen, her breathing shallow and ragged.

Whatever triggered it didn’t matter to Octavia. What mattered was that Raven was getting to her feet and silently extending her hand towards her. Octavia took it and allowed herself to be pulled upwards, steadying herself against Raven’s body when she wobbled slightly. What mattered was the shy smile Raven gave her before leading them both over to the tent. What mattered is she knew what was coming next and that she couldn’t wait to explore every inch of the girl grasping her hand tightly.

 

_Raven POV_

 

 

The trembling was back. It was in her hands as she slid Octavia’s jacket off her shoulders. It was in her thighs as she gently lowered them onto the sleeping bags so they were kneeling. It was in her heart as she looked into Octavia’s eyes, wide and full of want.

Raven captured Octavia’s lips in a light kiss before pulling back. She motioned for Octavia to raise her arms and gripped the hem of her shift, slowing pulling it up and over her head. She wouldn’t falter this time, she had no reason to. Without hesitation she attached her lips to Octavia’s collar bone and placed a line of wet, open mouthed kisses across her chest, revelling in the sensation of the girl’s fingernails digging into her shoulders as her mouth travelled lower.

She whined when Octavia pushed her back but stopped short when the girl smirked, her hands reaching behind her back to undo her own bra. She watched hungrily as Octavia slipped the garment off and threw it carelessly over to the other side of the tent. Raven realised her mouth was suddenly dry and ran her tongue over her lips, her eyes darting up to meet Octavia’s.

She waited until Octavia gave the slightest of nods and surged forward, wasting no time in attaching her lips to the girl’s chest and pulling a rosy pink nipple into her mouth. She moaned as she felt the sensitive bud harden beneath her tongue. Octavia’s breath was laboured as her tongue swirled experimentally, her hands fisting in Raven’s hair to hold her in place. Raven’s hand came up to cover Octavia’s other breast, rolling the nipple between her thumb and forefinger and revelling in the noises it solicited from the brunette beneath her. She grazed her teeth over the hardened peak before kissing across Octavia’s chest to pay its twin equal attention.

Octavia tugged on her hair sharply and Raven released her nipple with a faint pop. She barely had time to breath before Octavia’s mouth was on her one again, hot and desperate.

Raven’s head was swimming as Octavia lips latched onto her neck and sucked at her pulse point mercilessly. She cried out and tilted her head back to grant the girl better access, not caring about the dark marks that were already blooming across her skin.

Her own hands flew to the waistband of Octavia’s jeans she fumbled with the button, popping it open with shaking fingers.

She pushed Octavia’s shoulders back gradually until she was laid flat on top of the sleeping bags, holding Octavia's wrists above her head with one hand. Raven took a moment to rake her eyes over the girl beneath her, hair splayed across the pillow, pupils blown with desire. God she was beautiful, her body practically glowing with a light sheen of sweat. Raven watched the rise and fall of her chest and felt her cheeks burn when Octavia’s eyes, lidded and full of lust, locked with her own

Octavia raised her hips to allow Raven better leverage to pull her jeans down, shimmying her hips and kicking them off when they reached her ankles. Raven repositioned herself and swung one knee over Octavia’s waist so she was straddling her thighs. She could feel the heat radiating from Octavia’s core and ground down experimentally, grinning when the girl whined and bucked her hips.

“You’re wearing far too many clothes,” Octavia husked, the gravelly tone of her voice causing Raven to shiver.

“I can fix that,” Raven grinned, grasping the hem of her shirt and pulling it over her head.

She reached around to undo her bra when Octavia sat up and seized her wrists.

“Let me,” she whispered, tracing her hands over Raven’s shoulders and down her back.

It was a little awkward as Octavia struggled with the clasp, failing to open it on the first few attempts. Raven could feel the trembling of the other girl’s fingers and had to remind herself that this was Octavia’s first time sleeping with a woman. She had to take it slow no matter how much she longed to feel Octavia coming undone beneath her touch. She had to make sure Octavia was comfortable. Everything had to be perfect. Octavia deserved that and so much more.

She shrugged off her bra and moaned loudly as Octavia surged forward eagerly. She felt Octavia’s breath hit her skin, incredibly warm in contrast to the cold air of the tent. Her mouth ghosted over a nipple before she copied Raven’s movements, her tongue swirling around the rapidly hardening bud.

Raven made the mistake of looking down and meeting Octavia’s eyes as the other girl’s mouth closed over the dusky peak, her cheeks hollowing as she sucked hard. Raven let out an involuntary groan and threw her head back, feeling a jolt of pleasure in her core.  She was already obscenely wet and they hadn’t even begun yet. She ached for release but this night wasn’t about her. Everything leading up to this had been about Octavia. Still, if she didn’t move things along she was never going to survive this sweet torture.

Cradling Octavia’s jaw in her hands, she used her weight to push the other girl backwards once again and crawled up her body, gently lowering herself until they were flush against each other. She shuddered at the sensation of Octavia’s bare skin pressing against her own and moved in for another kiss, their tongues fighting for dominance. Octavia won when one of her hands pressed between their bodies without warning and found its way past the waistband of Raven’s jeans.

Raven moaned so loud she was sure the rangers at the station 2 miles away would be able to hear it. Octavia’s fingertips brushed teasingly over the soaked cotton of her underwear and Raven swore she could have cum there and then. With regret she seized Octavia’s wrist before gently pushing her hand away from where she wanted it most.  She was met with a look of confusion from the other girl.

“What’s wrong? Am I not doing it right, I-”

“Shh,” Raven soothed, running her hands through Octavia’s hair and peppering kisses along her jaw line. “You’re doing everything right. It’s just, you first ok? Let me take care of you.”

She kissed Octavia sweetly and sat back on her knees, admiring the girl beneath her.

“Deal. On one condition,” Octavia whispered, the corners of her mouth twitching with a smile.

“And what’s that?” Raven teased, trailing her hand over Octavia’s stomach and enjoying the way her muscles flexed beneath the skin.

“That you take those off,” Octavia husked, nodding pointedly at Raven’s jeans.

Raven smirked and was all too happy to comply, undoing her jeans in record time and sliding them down her legs. She frowned when they bunched up around her left knee. Oh right. The brace.

She huffed impatiently and swung her legs around in front of her, hands moving rapidly to undo the numerous buckles. She cursed when one of them got stuck and refused to budge. Octavia’s hands covered her own and their eyes met in a silent agreement. Raven leaned back on her elbows as Octavia unclasped each buckle and slid the brace off her leg, setting it down carefully to one side.

As soon as it was done she had Octavia on her back again, kissing a determined trail from her neck to her chest, her hand inching lower until it reached the fabric of her underwear. With a nod from Octavia she slipped her hand lower and cupped her sex, letting out a groan and the wetness she found there. In an instant she hooked her thumbs in the elastic of the waistband and dragged the offending garment down toned legs.

“Are you sure this is ok?” Raven whispered, wanting to make absolutely sure that they both wanted the same thing.

Octavia swallowed thickly and nodded. “Please. I need you to touch me,” she husked, voice low with arousal.

Raven repositioned herself and pressed a kiss to Octavia’s neck as she returned her fingers to the slick heat, coating her fingers in wetness and paring her lips tentatively. When her fingers brushed over the sensitive bundle of nerves, Octavia swore and slammed her eyes shut, canting her hips upwards in search of more contact. Raven wasn’t about to deny her anything and continued her ministrations with more conviction, circling the girl’s entrance slowly with her index finger.

“Can I use my mouth?” she murmured into Octavia’s ear.

Octavia whimpered and opened her eyes, nodding enthusiastically.

Raven smiled and kissed her way down Octavia’s neck, past the valley of her breasts, tongue dipping into her navel as she travelled lower still. She nudged Octavia’s knees apart and lowered herself between them, arms snaking under her thighs to ground the girl somewhat. If the twitching of Octavia thighs, her ragged breath and the glistening wetness between her legs was any indication, Raven could tell she probably wasn’t going to last long.

She took her time kissing up the inside of each thigh, gently nipping the smooth skin and soothing it with her tongue. The heady scent of Octavia’s arousal filled her nostrils and she drank it in, mouth watering in anticipation. She felt Octavia’s hand blindly reaching for her and grasped it tightly, lacing their fingers together as she took one slow deliberate lick up the length of Octavia’s slit.

If it was possible, Octavia tasted even more heavenly than she smelled. Raven was addicted in an instant, her tongue slowly exploring every inch of the girl’s sex as she moaned and writhed beneath her. Her tongue ran deftly through slick folds, wetness coating her chin as she dipped her into her entrance, thrusting experimentally. She dragged her tongue back up in a figure eight, careful to avoid the sensitive bundle of nerves for now.

 When Octavia whined and canted her hips, Raven decided she had teased her enough and flicked her tongue over her clit before pulling it into her mouth and sucking hard.

“Jesus fucking Christ,” Octavia shouted, her free hand clutching a handful of the sleeping bag to ground herself.

Raven smiled to herself and quickened her pace, tongue relentlessly lapping over the girl’s clit as she brought her closer to the edge. Her free hand still hovered over Octavia's entrance, applying the slightest bit of pressure, hinting at what was yet to come.

Octavia’s breathing had become uneven and her hips twitched uncontrollably with every well-placed swipe of Raven’s tongue. The sounds coming from throat sounded almost primal and Raven didn’t think she’d heard anything sexier in her life. She was suddenly hyper-aware of the almost painful throbbing between her own legs.

“Raven,” Octavia panted. “Raven, I’m gonna-”

“I know,” Raven murmured against her, fingers poised at her entrance. “I want you to come for me.”

It seemed to happen in slow motion. Raven entered Octavia with two fingers and pumped steadily, curling them expertly on every second thrust. She wrapped her lips around her clit at the same time and hummed. That was what it took to send Octavia reeling over the edge, her back arching as she came hard, reciting Raven’s name like a prayer.

Raven kept her fingers in place but slowed down her pace as she continued to help Octavia ride out her orgasm. Once the shockwaves had subsided, she withdrew her fingers slowly, greedily lapping up Octavia’s juices until the sensation became too much and Octavia gently pushed her away.

She crawled back up Octavia’s body and pressed a kiss to her cheek before settling beside her on their makeshift bed, careful not to touch her just yet. By this point the shorter girl was little more than a twitching mess as she struggled to regain her breath. When Raven laid back she could hear her own heart hammering in her chest, surely louder than Octavia’s laboured breathing.

 

 

“You ok?” Raven asked a while later, voice barely above a whisper. “You’re looking a little tired there,” she teased lightly.

“You wore me out,” Octavia said softly, smiling as she turned on her side to face Raven. “Just give me a sec to catch my breath and I’ll be fine.”  

“Who knew you were this out of shape,” Raven joked. “For someone with a body that good, your stamina is appalling.”

She chuckled at Octavia’s faux-irritated expression but was silenced seconds later when the girl straddled her hips and steadied her hands against her chest.  Octavia bit on her lower lip as one of her hands moved to cover Raven’s breast. Raven moaned at the sight and moaned again when Octavia rolled her nipple expertly, pinching slightly when Raven bucked her hips.

Octavia’s other hand reached behind her and cupped Raven through her panties. Raven about stopped breathing when Octavia hummed appreciatively, clearly pleased with the state she had worked the Latina into.

“Sorry, that was rude of me. You were saying something about my stamina?” Octavia challenged, smirking down at Raven.

Raven’s mind went blank. All she could focus on was how stunning Octavia looked as she hovered naked above her. Well that and Octavia’s hand on her soaked underwear. She squeezed her thighs together hoping to relieve some of the tension but that only served to make Octavia’s smirk grow wider.

“Nothing to say?” Octavia questioned innocently, her right hand now rubbing back and forth over the fabric of Raven’s lace panties.

Raven’s breath hitched as Octavia leaned forward to speak into her ear. “You are so fucking beautiful,” she said pressing a kiss to Raven’s neck. “And I want to make you feel as good as you made me.”

It was all Raven could do to swallow thickly and give a shaky nod of her head. Octavia captured her lips in a tender kiss, shifting her weight so that one of her thighs rested between Raven’s.

Raven would be eternally grateful that Octavia didn’t seem to be in the mood to tease her. She was already worked up enough and had almost climaxed herself when she watched Octavia unravel beneath her just minutes ago.

One hand remained lavishing attention on her breasts whilst Octavia’s other hand started tugging Raven’s underwear down her thighs. When they reached her knees Raven kicked them off the rest of the way and let out a shuttered breath as Octavia’s fingernails scraped teasingly across the skin of her thigh. When her fingers finally met the slick heat of Raven’s centre, Raven let out a choked gasp and threw her head back onto the pillow, straining her neck and uttering a string of curses.

Octavia’s hand brushed past her clit and dipped lower, teasing her entrance. Her lips attached to Raven’s neck at the same time as she pushed two fingers into her without warning. Raven bit down on her own fist to silence her scream of pleasure as Octavia set a punishing pace, curling her fingers and working her thumb over Raven’s clit in quick, tight circles. For someone who had never done this before she was proving to be a natural.

Raven could feel the surge familiar heat building in the pit of her stomach and knew it wouldn’t be long until she came crashing down to earth. She curled her toes and grabbed fistfuls of the sheets as her hips bucked wildly of their own accord, seeking release. It was when Octavia unexpectedly added a third finger and pressed her palm against Raven’s clit that she finally came undone, eyes slammed closed and mouth open in a silent scream as waves of pleasure crashed over her.

When the tremors eventually subsided, Octavia withdrew her digits slowly. Raven opened her eyes in time to see Octavia hesitantly slide her fingers into her mouth to taste her. When Octavia slid her eyes closed and hummed contentedly, Raven nearly came again at the sight.

“Was that ok?” Octavia asked shyly once she had settled back down next to Raven.

“Are you kidding?” Raven shot back disbelievingly. “It was incredible. You are incredible,” she said, pecking Octavia on the lips and wrapping her arms around her.

Octavia seemed satisfied with that and smiled as she laid her head in the crook of Ravens shoulder and burrowed into her.

“Sorry I didn’t...you know,” Octavia gestured pointedly and Raven grinned at her growing blush. “It’s just I haven’t done this before and I’m not sure if I’ll be any g-”

“Hey, hey,” Raven whispered softly, pressing a kiss into her hair. “It’s fine. Trust me, you were amazing. You don’t have to do anything until you’re ready. This night is already perfect. I just love being here with you having you to myself. I love finally getting to touch you the way I’ve wanted to for weeks. You know that, right?”

“Me too,” Octavia nodded. “I feel the same. I’m glad that we waited to do this. I’m pretty sure this is going to go down as my favourite day ever.”

She yawned and pulled the blankets up around them, pressing a final kiss to the back of Raven’s hand.

As Octavia’s breathing evened out, Raven’s mind reeled with the events of the past couple of hours. She couldn’t help the grin that worked its way onto her face as she looked down at the girl sleeping peacefully beside her. The girl she was undoubtedly in love with. She hadn’t been lying to Octavia when she said the night had been perfect. If she could fall asleep next to Octavia every night, every other day of her life might be perfect too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Let it be known that I hate writing sex scenes.  
> If you liked it, please let me know :)


	16. That's rude.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mixed POV.  
> Pretty smutty tbh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back again so soon with a new chapter? Shocking, I know.  
> Thanks once again for your comments and kudos, especially on the last chapter which I was nervous about posting.  
> Tbh, I seem to have taken a hard left directly into smutsville here.  
> No apologies!  
> Enjoy

Octavia POV

 

“That. Was. Awesome. Let’s put on the second series,” Clarke declared as the credits rolled across the screen.

“There isn’t a second series,” Lexa shrugged, picking up the remote to switch back to the main Netflix menu.

Clarke whips her head around, the smile sliding from her face to be replaced with a frown. “Excuse me, what?”

Lexa throws her a sympathetic look and sets down the remote. “They never made a second series of Firefly. The network cancelled towards the end of its first season. They messed it up. A lot of people were pretty pissed.”

“Well now _I’m_ pissed,” Clarke pouts, crossing her arms. “Babe, why would you get me invested in something that good and then snatch it away from me? It’s like getting to the centre of a tootsie pop and then throwing it away.”

Octavia watches on from her spot on the armchair. She smiles and shakes her head as Lexa begins to explain that she didn’t personally see to the cancellation of the sci-fi series. They’re so wrapped up in each other she’s pretty sure they won’t notice if she gets up and leaves the room. Not that that’s a bad thing of course.

Clarke’s now in her inner circle of friends and she finds they have a lot in common so she’s got no complaints at the blonde being around a whole lot more. Lexa’s her best friend and seeing her happy again can only ever be a good thing. When Clarke’s around she grins like a kid on Christmas morning. Octavia thinks it’s cute. Raven thinks its gross...well Raven pretends she thinks its gross but Octavia sometimes catches her smiling at the couple when she thinks no one is looking.

Speak of the devil...

**15:35 Rae <3<3<3**:  Is it possible to die of boredom? Cause I’m pretty sure I’m gonna die of boredom.

**15:35 Rae <3<3<3**: Also Lincoln said Anya’s coming in for 3 days next week. The fun never stops.

Octavia smiles down at her phone. Raven’s drawn the short straw and ended up with a Saturday shift at Grounders with Lincoln and Nyko. No one wants to work on a Saturday. It’s always busy and means your weekend doesn’t properly start until the shift is over.

**15:36 The Better Blake:** Haha, shut up. She’s not that bad and you know it.

**15:36 The Better Blake:** At least you’re not here watching Clexa have the cutest domestic ever #ThirdWheel.

**15:37 The Better Blake:** Can’t believe you changed your name in my phone btw. Looks like I have some sort of obsession with you.

**15:38 Rae <3<3<3**: Are you sure you don’t?

**15:38 Rae <3<3<3**: Because I seem to remember you being pretty obsessed with certain parts of my body ;)

Octavia blushes profusely as she reads the message. Raven might be onto something. In her mind she’s transported back to last weekend at the state park. She smiles as she realises that yes, she might be a little obsessed. But she doesn't really mind.

 

_**Last Sunday, 9am** _

**The sound of rainfall bouncing off the ground outside wakes her up. For a moment she forgets where she is and wonders why it’s quite so cold and why the room is tinted blue. Oh yeah. It’s because Raven took them camping in October and the dim morning light is coming through the navy blue lining of the tent.**

**For a moment she regrets sleeping naked and pulls the sleeping bag further up her body. Only for a moment, of course. She’s not completely cold. Her back is pleasantly warm with Raven pressed into it, the girl’s legs tangled with her own and an arm slung over her waist.**

**Everything about this moment feels right. It’s like a weight has been lifted off her shoulders and she’s finally able to relax. She thinks back to the nerves she’d felt last night and almost laughs out loud at herself.**

**Sleeping with a woman was a completely experience and although she knew how everything worked, it hadn’t stopped the feeling of dread weighing over her. She’d built it up so much in her own head that she had begun to view it as losing her virginity for a second time. Having sex with a woman was bound to be an entirely different ballpark. That made her anxious. The first time she slept with a guy had been awful. All hurried thrusts and clumsy hands.**

**Octavia was relieved now to see that she had worried for nothing. She wasn’t just giving herself to anyone. It was Raven. Raven who cared about her. Raven who had been sweet and gentle and tender. Raven who she almost definitely loves.**

**She’d almost said that last night too. She’s glad she didn’t. Telling someone “I love you” immediately after they’ve brought you to orgasm feels cheap. Raven deserves better than that.**

**Raven’s snoring lightly and Octavia smiles to herself. She pulls Raven’s arm tighter around her middle and closes her eyes again, tracing her fingers absently down her inner forearm.  Raven murmurs in her sleep and shifts behind her. She feels soft lips brushing across her shoulder blades in the lightest of kisses. Octavia lets out a satisfied hum and twists her body around until she’s facing Raven and they’re pretty much nose to nose.**

**“Mornin’,” Raven rasped, her voice still thick with sleep.**

**“Morning,” Octavia echoed, closing the gap between them to press her lips against Raven’s.**

**She feels Raven smile into the kiss and brings her hand up to cup her jaw, gently tilting it to capture Raven’s lower lip between her own. They part after a moment and Raven shivers, pulling the blanket up over her exposed skin.**

**“It’s cold,” Raven murmurs, shuffling forward and laying her head on Octavia’s chest.**

**“Yeah. That’s because someone had the great idea of bringing us camping in Fall,” Octavia teases. “It’s really more of a Summer activity.”**

**Raven tilts her head so she can meet Octavia’s eyes. “You saying it was a bad idea?” she asks, arching one perfectly sculpted brow.**

**Octavia smirks and moves her hand that’s been resting on Raven’s hip, skating her fingers over her stomach and feeling the muscles jump beneath her touch. Her hand keeps travelling upwards, pressing flat against Raven’s skin as it transverses the swell of her chest.**

**“Not a bad idea, no,” she says as Raven’s breath catches. “Besides I’ve got something in mind that might warm you up.”**

**She moves to straddle Raven’s waist and covers modest yet perfectly shaped breasts with her hands. She feels dusky nipples stiffen beneath her palms and marvels at the way Raven’s head tilts back, a soft moan falling from her lips. She continues to gently explore the girl’s chest, each moan and gasp she pulls from Raven encouraging her on.**

**“I really like your boobs,” Octavia admits, cringing as soon as the words leave her mouth.**

**It sounds dumb. She knows that. But it’s very true.**

**Raven lets out a throaty laugh and sets her hands on Octavia’s hips. “Thanks, I made them myself,” she smirks.**

**Octavia huffs and swats her playfully on the arm. Their eyes lock and this might have been about to turn into another round of mind-blowing sex. It might have been if not for the distant roar of thunder and the sound of the rain falling harder outside.**

**“We should probably get going,” Raven sighs, pulling herself upright and draping her arms over Octavia’s shoulders. “I don’t know how waterproof this tent is. I was hoping we could do a little bit of hiking today but I guess I should have checked the weather report. I’m sorry.”**

**Octavia can see she looks a little put-out so presses a reassuring kiss to her forehead. “Don’t be sorry. I’ve had the best time, honestly. Maybe we can go back to my place and spend the day in bed watching movies?...Or _not_ watch movies if you know what I mean?”**

**She feels confident enough to wink, smirking as Raven’s eyebrows shoot up.**

**“You should really leave the bad flirting to me. Both of us can’t be the gross funny one,” Raven groans, handing Octavia her t-shirt. “But I’m in. That sounds like an appealing idea.”**

**Octavia throws a smile over her shoulder as she moves around the tent, gathering their clothes. “It’s cool. You can be the gross funny one and I’ll be the hot one.”**

**She yelps as Raven tackles her back onto the sleeping bag, tickling her sides mercilessly.**

A cushion hits her full in the face and she almost drops her phone. She looks up, glare in place, to be met with Clarke and Lexa wearing matching expressions of amusement.

“What?” Octavia demands, annoyed at having been caught daydreaming.

“Well I tried getting your attention like a normal person but you were just staring at your phone like some sort of love-sick zombie,” Lexa defends, grinning widely. “Raven, I presume?”

Octavia continues to glare, feeling her cheeks growing hot. Stupid Lexa and her stupid, accurate observations.

“We were just wondering if you wanted to watch Serenity?” Clarke cuts in, nodding at the TV. “It’s the movie sequel to Firefly.”

Octavia drops her glare and nods. “Sure, sounds good. I’ll go and make us some popcorn.”

She’s waiting for the popcorn in the microwave when her phone buzzes in her pocket. She’s swears as she realises she’s forgotten to text Raven back. It’s likely a message chastising her for leaving the Latina bored on the most despised shift of the week. Either that or a snapchat of her and Lincoln messing around with the specials board again. The specials board that Octavia spends every week painstakingly updating. Her eyes almost pop out of her head when she unlocks the screen and sees it’s neither.

The image is a little dark but Octavia recognises the location at once as the staff bathroom at Grounders. Raven stands in one of the stalls, looking into the camera with her teeth biting suggestively into her lower lip. Her regulation Grounder’s polo shirt is nowhere to be seen. Instead her upper half is bare, save for a very flimsy black lace bra. It’s fucking hot.

Octavia’s eyes rove over the image. She’s never understood the appeal of nudes until now. She takes in the fading hickeys on Raven’s collarbone and the tiniest hint of nipple that’s visible beneath the bra’s sheer material. The arousal she feels between her legs is instant and unexpected. Though not unwelcome.

**15:45 Rae <3<3<3**: Thought you’d appreciate a photo to feed your obsession ;p

Octavia rolls her eyes and types out a reply, tearing her eyes from the photo in and taking a deep breath to calm herself down.

**15:46 The Better Blake:** I can’t believe you’ve just done that. That's rude.

**15:46 Rae <3<3<3**: Why? Didn’t you like it?

**15:46 Rae <3<3<3**: Sorry if you’re not cool with nudes. I thought it would be funny.

**15:47 The Better Blake:** What? No! It was awesome.

**15:47 The Better Blake:** Except now I’m all worked up.

**15:48 Rae <3<3<3**: Really?

Octavia stares down at the message and has a wicked idea. She walks out of the kitchen and into the bathroom, locking the door behind her. She slides her jeans down, hooks a thumb into the waistband of her panties and snaps a photo. It’s nothing explicit, but it’s more than enough to be suggestive. If Octavia’s right it’ll drive Raven wild. She sends the image with the caption ‘wish you were here.’ It’s cruel and she knows it but she likes playing Raven at her own game.

She walks back towards the kitchen, smirking as she awaits a reply. Raven’s message makes her stop in her tracks.

**15:50 Rae <3<3<3**: Told Lincoln I was sick and ditched.

**15:50 Rae <3<3<3**: Be there in 20 tops.

Octavia swallows hard and walks back into the kitchen which now smells a lot smokier than when she left it. She hopes Clarke and Lexa like burnt popcorn because that’s what they’re getting.

 

 

Raven POV 

 

“You don’t have to do this you know,” Raven says as she squirms beneath Octavia’s touch, her body feeling as though it’s on fire. “It’s fine if you don’t feel ready.”

She means it. She really does. It’s just that the wetness coating her thighs and the throbbing of her clit are proving pretty difficult to ignore. Octavia does things to her that she can’t explain. Things she doesn’t even want to explain. Science would put it down to a combination of stimulated nerve endings and sexual attraction. It might have been with anyone else she’d slept with in the past year but Octavia wasn’t like any of them. This wasn’t just sex. It was so much better.

“I know,” Octavia sooths, kissing the underside of Raven’s jaw. “But I want to,” she murmurs against her skin. “I want to know what you taste like.”

Raven’s underwear would have been ruined if she were wearing any. If Octavia hadn’t tugged her into her bedroom and practically tore her clothes off as soon as she stepped into the apartment. She didn’t even greet Clarke and Lexa. Also, she’s pretty sure she’s going to have to ask for a new uniform shirt. Two of the buttons came flying off hers when Octavia ripped it over her head.

She pulls back to meet determined grey eyes, looking for any glimmer of doubt. She finds none. Both of her hands cradle the shorter girl’s face and she slides her eyes closed, pulling her in for a deep kiss. She chases Octavia’s lips as she pulls away and sighs contentedly when she feels those impossibly soft lips making their way down her neck and past the valley of her breasts.

She feels the Octavia’s weight shift on the bed as she positions herself between Raven’s legs. Her knees tremble slightly as Octavia parts them. She hears Octavia’s breathing hitch and then there’s the sensation of fingernails gently scraping up the inside of her thighs and back down again. Her heart hammers so hard in her chest with anticipation that she feels like it might bust out of her ribcage and expose her for the quivering gay mess she actually is. She feels Octavia press a kiss to the inside of her knee, stomach tightening as the girl’s mouth travels lower.

When Octavia stops short, Raven opens her eyes.

“Just tell me what to do, ok?” Octavia breathes out, arms hooking around her thighs.

Raven barely has time to nod before Octavia just goes for it, flattening her tongue against her core in a well-measured swipe.

It’s fucking euphoric.

Raven’s eyes slam closed and she fights to suppress a moan as Octavia tentatively explores her folds with feather light softness. Octavia drags her tongue lower and circles her centre. Raven feels another gush of wetness as Octavia hums against her, the vibrations only serving to make the dull heat in her stomach coil tighter. She reels of an impressive string of curses when Octavia pushes her tongue inside, fingernails digging into Raven’s ass as she pulls her impossibly closer.

As she struggles to keep her hips from jerking too much, she wonders why Octavia would have bothered to ask for guidance. She’s doing everything right and then some.

Octavia comes up for air for the briefest of moments before her tongue swirls around Raven’s clit teasingly. Raven gasps and weaves her fingers into Octavia’s hair, scraping her fingernails faintly over her scalp in a silent plea. She needs to come soon. This delicious torture is too much and not enough at the same time.

Octavia must get the message. Within seconds her tongue laps over the sensitive bundle of nerves before she pulls it between her lips, sucking with just the right amount of pressure. Raven throws her head back and moans, suddenly feeling as though all the air has left her lungs. She knows she’s being loud. Knows Clarke and Lexa can almost definitely her them but she doesn’t care about anything other than the girl between her thighs and the frankly magical things she’s doing with her tongue.

Raven can feel herself rapidly approaching the edge, hips bucking uncontrollably as she tries to prolong her release as long as possible, drawing it out. Octavia’s mouth is working hot against her as she applies more pressure with her tongue, swirling it expertly around the engorged nub. She finally comes, back bowing off the bed when Octavia makes a seal over her clit and hums, tongue flicking relentlessly.

She swears there’s fireworks going off behind her eyelids. A whole fucking display of them. Her white-knuckle grip on the sheets slackens and she allows herself to relax, flopping limply onto the bed. She’s completely spent. She’s also pretty sure she almost threw her back out when she came.

Octavia slowly ceases her actions and looks up at her uncertainly. Raven summons the remaining strength she has and grabs Octavia by the shoulders, kissing her hard. She can taste herself on the other girl’s tongue and moans into the kiss. She feels Octavia smiling against her lips and pulls back with a dopey smile on her face.

“That was incredible,” Raven breathes.

“Good,” Octavia husks, kissing along her jaw. “Because we’re not done yet.”

 

 

 

 Octavia POV

 

“Are you sure you don’t wanna get that?” Raven asks breathlessly as Octavia’s fingers inch under the elastic of her boy shorts. “Someone seems keen to talk to you.”

Octavia ignores the phone buzzing on her nightstand and carries on regardless. This is the third time in as many minutes that it’s rang. Whoever’s calling can wait. Nothing is more important than what she’s doing right now.

They’re in that honeymoon phase all new couples go through where they basically just fuck all the time. Octavia isn’t complaining and she doesn’t think Raven is either. They fell asleep around 2am last night after numerous rounds and countless orgasms. They're making up for lost time. Apparently it wasn’t enough though, as Raven was backing her into the apartment door and sliding her hands up her top as soon as they’d returned from a somewhat awkward breakfast with Clarke and Lexa.

The angle her wrist is at is kind of awkward so Octavia huffs impatiently and tears her lips away from Raven’s collar bone. She sits back on her heels and tugs the pair of underwear down with lightening speed, tossing them to the end of the bed. Raven’s giggles of amusement turn into a moan of pleasure when nimble fingers stoke deftly up her slit.

“Not as keen as I am to touch you. I’ve been thinking about doing this all morning,” Octavia admits, teeth tugging lightly at Raven’s earlobe. “Do you know how worked up I’ve been imagining you like this?”

“Like what?” Raven stutters, drawing in a shaky breath as Octavia licks a hot trail up the column of her throat.

“Like _this_ ,” Octavia murmurs, swiping her thumb over Raven’s clit to drive the point home.

Raven hisses out a strangled ‘fuck’ and bites down on her lip almost hard enough to draw blood. Her hand cups the back of Octavia’s neck and pulls her down forcefully, smashing their lips together in a desperate kiss. Octavia indulges her for a moment then uses her free hand to push Raven back down onto her back, quirking an eyebrow when the Latina throws her an exasperated look.

It’s a little rough and a little daring but the message is clear: Octavia’s in charge here. Raven’s gonna have to sit back and enjoy the ride. Literally.

Raven seems to contemplate her situation for a second, eyes studying Octavia silently. Octavia rolls a hardening nipple between her fingers, grinning mischievously. It’s usually Raven who makes the first move. Raven who usually makes sure Octavia comes first in both senses of the word. But this isn’t a usual kind of day. Octavia’s grin grows wider when Raven grants her a lazy smile and relaxes into the mattress in an unspoken _‘go ahead’_.

Octavia leans forward and presses a kiss to the side of Raven’s mouth as her fingers return to exploring the slick heat between her thighs. With her other hand she brushes Raven’s hair, now damp with sweat, back from her face. It’s an intimate gesture, sweet and sensual at the same time.

“Look at me,” Octavia murmurs, her fingers circling Raven’s entrance.

With a groan Raven does, opening her eyes to stare into Octavia’s steely grey ones. Eyes still locked on each other, Octavia slowly slides two digits into her all the way up to the knuckle. The throbbing between her legs intensifies at the sight of Raven’s eyes widening before they roll back into her head. A loud moan rips from the Latina’s throat and Octavia kisses her hungrily, sucking on her lower lip before releasing it with a wet pop.

Octavia’s glad that Clarke and Lexa decided to go out for the day as Raven is certainly not being quiet. And Octavia certainly has no plans to make her stop any time soon. What she’s not glad about though, is the sound of her phone ringing again. She has half a mind to throw it out the window.

“Not that I’m complaining,” Raven pants beneath her, still driving her hips down onto Octavia’s fingers, “but maybe you should get that. It could be important.”

Octavia throws her a look that says ‘are you fucking kidding me’ and doubles her efforts. She curls her fingers upwards and pumps harder, palm pressing against Raven’s clit with each thrust. Raven’s muscles clamp down in response and Octavia keeps going. Raven lifts her hips and wraps her legs around Octavia’s waist, changing the angle and allowing her to go deeper.

Octavia quickens her thrusts and continues to hit that sweet spot until Raven’s walls convulse around her fingers almost painfully. It doesn’t take long for Raven’s entire body to go rigid as her orgasm ripples through her. Raven cries out as she comes, fingernails digging into Octavia’s shoulders and leaving temporary little half moons in her skin.

As Raven recovers, Octavia glances over at her phone on the nightstand. Five missed calls from Bellamy and another lighting up her screen. Her immediate reaction is one of irritation but that quickly turns to worry. This can't be good. Usually if her brother misses her, he just leaves a voicemail or sends a text. Five calls in a row meant something bad was going down.

“What’s wrong?” Raven asks hoarsely, breathing uneven as she recovers from her orgasm.

“It’s Bellamy,” Octavia says distractedly, eyes still on the screen.

Raven’s jaw slackens and she furrows her brow. “Ok, I know you two have some of weird sibling bond but can we not talk about your brother whilst you’re literally still _inside_ of me,” she deadpans.

Octavia cringes and withdraws her fingers, pressing a kiss to Raven’s forehead by way of apology. “No, I mean it’s Bellamy,” she says, reaching out for her phone and showing Raven the screen. “Something must be wrong. He never calls me this obsessively. It’s difficult to get hold of him at the best of times,” she frowns.

Raven hums and stretches lazily, running her hands through her dishevelled hair and sinking back into the pillow. Octavia’s eyes dart away from her phone and her eyes trail up Raven’s body slowly. She looks absolutely breathtaking, Octavia thinks to herself. She especially notices the purple marks forming on the column of Raven’s throat and across the swell of her breasts. Raven clears her throat and Octavia’s eyes snap up to meet her smirk. Octavia doesn’t blush this time. That’s the beauty of sleeping together, she’s allowed to look now.

“Maybe its good news,” Raven offers. “Maybe he heard back from the job at the gym? Didn’t Lexa say he was a shoe-in?”

True, Lexa had said that. Bellamy didn’t want to work at The Phoenix forever so had applied to be a personal trainer at the campus gym. Lexa had her connections there. She seemed to have connections everywhere.

“Why wouldn’t he just send a text?” Octavia says more to herself than anything. “Jesus he’s calling again,” she mutters, “I’d better take this.”

“Go ahead,” Raven says, propping her hands behind her head. “Just so you know, it’s your turn next.”

She winks and this time Octavia does blush, biting her lower lip as she answers the call.

“This had better be good,” she says curtly. “I’m kinda busy.”

“O! Where have you been?! I’ve been calling for like half an hour!” Bellamy demands frantically. “What is the point of having a phone if you never answer?

Octavia rolls her eyes and Raven giggles. “Calm your tits, Bell. Now are you going to tell me what’s wrong or are you just going to yell at me?”

“Code blue! It’s a fucking code blue!” Bellamy shouts.

Octavia holds the phone away from her ear and scowls. Code blue? They haven’t used their code system since they were kids. They devised it so that they could share messages in front of adults without being rumbled. That and to warn each other of potential trouble which may lead to being grounded.

“Code blue? Bellamy code blue means one of the cows got out of the paddock again. If you’re just dicking around I’m gonna hang up.”

“Code green, yellow, fucking red! Whatever the code is for ‘Mom’s coming’ is. She’s _here_ , O. She’s in New York!”

Octavia almost drops her phone.

“What?!”

“She ambushed me as I was on my way to work. Said something about wanting to surprise us. She’s on her way to your apartment now, that’s why I’ve been trying to call you.”

As if on cue she hears the buzz of the intercom. Shit.

She’s vaguely aware that Bellamy is still babbling away on the other end of the phone but she can’t focus on that. She looks to Raven, lying there very naked on her bed and wearing an expression of confusion. She looks around her room, clothes scattered about the floor and the smell of sex hanging heavily in the air. She catches sight of her own reflection in the mirror, hair wild and lipstick smudged.

“O? What’s going on, are you ok? Do you want me to get the door?” Raven asks, propping herself up on her elbows.

The intercom buzzes again.

It’s like the soundtrack to her own worst nightmare.

She scrambles for her NYU hoodie and pulls a pair of sweatpants on, almost tripping as her foot catches in the material.

“O. You’re kind of freaking me out,” Raven says, concern etching her features. “What did Bellamy say to you?”

Octavia shoots her an apologetic look and moves to sit on the edge of the bed. She grasps Raven’s hands in her own and runs her thumbs over her knuckles.

“How do you feel about the whole ‘meet the parents’ thing?” Octavia asks nervously. Raven’s eyebrows shoot up in response. “Because my Mom’s at the door.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thanks for reading :D  
> Please do let me know if you're still liking the story.  
> You can also find be on tumblr at toolateintheday


	17. The Parent Trap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mixed POV.  
> Gay drama ft Aurora Blake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again and welcome to another new chapter.  
> Once again, massive thanks for all your comments, kudos and tumblr messages. As I have said before, they make my day :D  
> We left the last chapter with Octavia's mom making a surprise visit so let's crack on with that shall we?  
> Enjoy!

Raven POV

 

Raven Reyes was the opposite of calm. She was resolutely not at ease. In fact, it was fair to say she was freaking the fuck out.

“Octavia if this is your idea of a joke it isn’t very funny,” Raven grumbles, bracing her hands on the edge of the bed. “Please tell me you and Bell are just messing with me?”

She doesn’t need verbal confirmation to know that Octavia’s telling the truth. One look in her eyes and she can see the panic brewing there.

She’s got to stay calm. She needs to stay calm for Octavia. This isn’t a big deal. It’s just that Octavia hasn’t come out to her Mom yet. Oh and the fact that Raven is very much naked in her bed and covered in hickeys. It isn’t a big deal.

It’s an impending disaster.

Raven hoists herself out of bed and throws on her t-shirt and a pair of sweatpants. There’s no time for her to find her underwear right now – she’ll deal with that later. Octavia’s started pacing the length of the room frantically and it’s doing nothing to calm the churning in her stomach.

“This is fucking typical of my mother,” Octavia mumbles, dragging a hairbrush through her wild locks. “She means well but she has a habit of turning up at the most inconvenient times. I swear, it’s like she’s got a fucking sixth sense for awkward situations. What am I gonna tell her about us? I haven’t even told her that I’m into girls? What if-”

Raven crosses the room and places both hands on Octavia’s shoulders to still her.

“Listen to me, ok?” she asserts, looking determinedly into the other girl’s eyes. “This is what we’re going to do. I've got a plan. I’m gonna need to borrow a screwdriver from Lexa’s toolbox. I’m assuming she isn’t a totally useless lesbian and actually has one?”

Octavia gives her a look of pure confusion but nods unsurely. “Y-yeah, under the sink.”

Raven internally thanks Lexa for living up to at least one clichéd stereotype.

“Good. You’re going to have the quickest shower known to man and get dressed. Wear something that covers these,” Raven continues, gesturing to the obvious purple marks on Octavia’s neck. “I think I can buy you about five minutes but that’s all.”

 “What are you going to-”

“No time to explain. Do you trust me?”

Octavia doesn’t miss a beat. “Yes.”

“Good. Now go and get cleaned up,” Raven says, pushing Octavia towards the bathroom.

Octavia’s just about to close the door when Raven calls after her. “As for what you tell your Mom...well that’s down to you. Just don’t panic, ok? It’s all going to be fine. I'm here for you.”

With that she dashes into the kitchen and searches frantically under the sink for a screwdriver. The intercom is still buzzing in the background like a warning alarm as she scrambles back into the hallway, almost colliding with the umbrella stand. Raven makes her way over to the intercom and takes a deep breath before pressing the green button to answer the call.

“Hello?”

“Miss Blake?”

“Guess again, Cyrus.”

Raven hears a heavy sigh from the other end of the intercom and grins. She doesn’t like Titus and Titus doesn’t like her. He’s always looking down his nose at her whenever she comes around to see Octavia. Therefore she takes every opportunity she can to annoy him. Even if it is just petty little things like purposely getting his name wrong.

“Miss Reyes I presume?”

“Bingo. What can I do for you Cyrus” Raven asks gleefully, unscrewing the plastic cover of the intercom as she talks.

“Miss Reyes I have told you countless times that my name is Titus. Please inform Miss Blake that her mother is here to visit and she will need to grant access.”

This is where Raven’s plan comes into action. Guests cannot simply flounce into Polis Heights. They’re exclusive apartments and the security is tight. A guest either has to be signed in at the front desk or granted verbal access over the main intercom. Seeing as Octavia’s Mom had dropped by unexpectedly, it’s going to be the latter. If that doesn’t happen, Titus is going to have to come up here himself and escort her.

“Oh ok, I’ll let Octavia know that her brother is here.”

“No, it’s her mother.”

“What was that? Her lover? You’re breaking up,” Raven almost laughs as she inspects the wires inside the cover. “I think there’s something wrong with the intercom.”

The blue wire looks to be the one that allows communication between the apartment and the front desk. She can hear the shower being turned off in the background and decides she’s probably stalled for Octavia long enough.

There’s no mistaking Titus’s irritated tone through the speaker. “I said, her _mother_ is here. Please fetch Miss Blake so she ca-”

Raven doesn’t have to listen to whatever he says next because she’s disconnected the blue wire. All he’ll be able to hear now is static. She figures she got another two minutes before Titus and Octavia’s Mom reach the apartment. That’s just enough time for her to shove her hair up into a ponytail and spray herself liberally with deodorant. She can pass it off as her ‘lazy Sunday’ look. It’s probably not going to make the best impression but it’s the best she can do in such a short amount of time.

She walks back out of the bedroom just as Octavia is coming out of the bathroom looking somewhat more put together. Raven tries not to stare adoringly at how cute Octavia looks but she’s never been very good at that. Luckily with it being Fall, Octavia can get away with a polo neck sweater without raising suspicion. It’s a good job really because Raven has well and truly done a number on her neck...and her ribcage...and her thighs...

“Do I look ok?” Octavia asks, gesturing at her general appearance.

“Beautiful as always,” Raven confirms as she places a kiss on a reddening cheek. “Your Mom’s gonna be here any second.”

“Rae?”

“Yeah?”

“I am going to tell her, you know. That I like girls,” Octavia confirms. “That I like you. Would that be ok?”

Raven smiles. “Of course it would. Now if Titus asks, the intercom has been playing up and we don’t know what’s wrong with it.”

Octavia looks like she’s about to question Raven but a knock on the door interrupts that thought. Octavia throws her a nervous smile and walks down the hall. Raven leaves a few steps between them, hovering awkwardly in the doorway between the living room and the entrance hall. She realises she’s nervous and immediately stuffs her hands in her pockets to hide the shaking.

Octavia swings the door open to reveal a woman who bears a striking resemblance to her. Her matching chestnut brown hair stops just above her shoulders and she has the same steely grey eyes. Her jaw line isn’t quite as defined and her features aren’t quite as sharp as Octavia’s but there’s no mistaking they’re related when she smiles that trademark Blake grin.

“Mom?” Octavia practically shouts, leaping into the older woman’s arms.

Raven feels a warm tingle in her chest when she catches sight of the smile on Octavia’s face. Its genuine and full of love. It might not have been a total surprise that her Mom was visiting but she looks overwhelmed all the same. She remembers Octavia mentioning that she hadn’t seen her mother in months. Home is a 9 hour drive or a plane journey away and it’s not really something either Blake women can afford to do often.

“Surprise!” her mom sing-songs. “Oh it’s so good to see you my baby,” she says as she pulls back and holds Octavia at arms length. “It’s been far too long.”

Raven notes her accent is quite a bit stronger, more Midwestern sounding then Octavia’s. She’s got a presence about her which is kind and welcoming yet firm. She imagines this woman is no pushover considering she raised both Blake siblings.

“I can’t believe you’re here,” Octavia grins. “Come in you’ve gotta tell me all about your journey.”

Raven spots Titus in hallway as Octavia’s mom steps into the apartment. He locks eyes with her and scowls. She smirks gives him a middle finger salute in return just before Octavia shuts the door in his face. She’s still got her middle finger raised when Octavia’s mom turns around and notices her for the first time.

“Hello,” she greets, quirking an eyebrow in amusement. “And who might you be?”

“Mom this is Raven,” Octavia says, moving to stand next to her. “She’s my...”

Octavia pauses. Raven’s like a deer caught in headlights as her heart beats rapidly in her chest. Because what are they? They’ve never had _that_ conversation. Raven’s never asked Octavia to be her girlfriend or vice versa. She silently wonders what Octavia is going to say. Fuck buddy? Sex pal? Regular orgasm donor? No, that’s stupid. There are _feelings_ involved. They really should have locked this down by now. Anyway one of them had better say something or this is going to get very awkward very quickly.

“Friend,” Raven supplies, barely able to hear herself over the sound of her racing pulse. “Best friend actually,” she smiles nervously, “besides Lexa obviously.”

It feels wrong. That’s because it is. She really should have asked Octavia to make it official long before now. Not that she’s about to out Octavia in front of her Mom or anything. But it feels like a lie to refer to her as a friend when they’re so much more than that. She relaxes a bit when Octavia’s mom smiles warmly and reaches out to shake her hand.

“Ah, so you’re the infamous Raven I keep hearing so much about.”

Raven tries not to blush. “All good things I hope?”

“Yes of course. Octavia’s told me all about your band and your internship and how you work together at the coffee shop. I’m Aurora by the way.”

“It’s nice to meet you Aurora,” Raven nods.

She chances a glance at Octavia and can see the girl is looking everywhere but at her, a faint blush creeping up her neck. She feels a small sense of satisfaction as the corners of her mouth twitch.

“Your surname wouldn’t’ happen to be Reyes would it?” Aurora questions, tilting her head to the side.

Raven furrows her brow and nods. “Why?”

She looks back to Octavia who shrugs.

“Oh because the doorman kept prattling on about some uncouth young woman named Miss Reyes always over at the apartment causing mischief. Let me tell you, if you’re giving that old coot the run around then you’re ok in my book,” Aurora rants as Raven grins. “I only spent five minutes with him but I can already tell he’s an arrogant assh-”

“Mom!” Octavia cuts in. “You wanna maybe sit down and tell me why you’re here before we launch into ‘Reasons to hate Titus 101?’”

Aurora chuckles and nods her head. “Sure, let’s catch up. You’ll be joining us Raven?”

“Sure,” Raven smiles, catching Octavia’s eye.

Raven’s heart is still beating double time as they all find a seat at the dining table and Octavia brews a fresh pot of coffee. This is perfectly normal, she tries to convince herself. Perfectly normal to have a sit-down conversation with the girl you are kind of dating but definitely not girlfriends with and her Mom. Nothing weird about that at all.

 

 

Octavia POV

 

Of course her mother would show up unannounced and then dive straight into an interrogation about her private life. It’s the typical Blake way to charge straight in, all guns blazing. Her Mom’s not taking any prisoners as she asks question after question. If Octavia’s honest with herself she feels a little bad. She calls her Mom once a week to keep her up to date with life in general but she’s definitely omitted more than a few details.

So far this afternoon she’s had to explain that no, she doesn’t have a boyfriend and no, she isn’t looking for one.

She doesn’t miss the guilty look that Raven throws her way. She feels pretty bad about lying to her Mom...but _technically_ it’s not actually a lie. They’re not _technically_ in a relationship. She knows it’s a weak excuse but really what is she suppose to say? ‘I’m not anyone’s girlfriend but I am having some incredible sex with the girl sat across the table?’

No way. She’ll bring the subject up with her Mom at some point later. It’s not like her Mom’s going to freak about because she’s into girls. She’d been very interested to hear about how Clarke and Lexa got together and found the whole thing incredibly cute. She’s probably going to freak out because Octavia’s been lying to her. Her mom’s always been very against lying, much like Octavia herself, but sometimes needs must. Later. She’ll bring it up later.

For now she’s fielding questions about Bellamy’s love life.

“What happened to that nice girl he was dating? The English major? Gina?”

Octavia shrugs. “No idea. Guess it fizzled out. She was too good for him anyway.”

“Octavia!” her mom chastises as Raven chuckles.

“What? I’m joking,” Octavia defends with a grin. “I don’t think he’s dating anyone at the minute. He’s really busy between the bar and trying to find a new job.”

“I know, he told me as much when I saw him earlier,” Aurora says, taking a sip of her coffee. “He was on his way to work with John so I said we’d all have to catch up for dinner later.”

Octavia furrows her brow. “John?”

“John Murphy,” Aurora confirms. “I forget that you kids only call him by his last name. He’s staying with Bellamy until he can find a place of his own.”

Octavia frowned again. She knew Murphy had moved to New York looking for a job. He’d talked about getting out of their tiny home town since they were kids. She also knew Murphy was supposed to be staying with Bellamy for a couple of nights until he found his feet. That had been nearly a month ago. Weird that Bellamy wouldn’t mention it, she thought.

“So Raven are you dating anyone?” Aurora asks, turning to face Raven.

Oh God.

Octavia snaps her head around to see Raven wide-eyed and looking a shade paler than usual.

“Uhhh kind of,” Raven starts unsurely. “I mean there’s this girl...we’ve been seeing each other for a while and she’s cool... we have a lot in common. She can be a bit stubborn and she has awful taste in movies but she’s pretty great.”

Octavia smiles and bites down on her lip, resisting the urge to roll her eyes.

“But you’re not together? You haven’t asked her to be your girlfriend?” Aurora presses, eyeing Raven over the top of her coffee mug.

Octavia’s face is fixed in a polite smile but she’s internally screaming at her mother to shut up. This is torturous.

Poor Raven looks like she would rather be anywhere else. “Umm no, I haven’t.”

Aurora sets her coffee mug down. “Why not?”

Jesus Christ. Her Mom is going straight for the jugular today.

“I, err, I don’t know actually. Maybe I’m afraid shell say no.”

Octavia’s heart does a full on flip.

“Well you won’t know until you try,” Aurora says sagely. “Why do you think she might say no?”

“Mom! This isn’t 20 questions. Raven doesn’t have to tell us why she hasn’t asked this girl out,” Octavia interrupts, laughing nervously. “Weren’t you saying something a minute ago about dinner with Bell?” she asks, hoping to change the subject.

Her Mom looks at her for a moment with something that could be curiosity before her features settle back into a warm smile.  “Yes how silly of me, I almost forgot. I’ve got a reservation for the restaurant at my hotel over in Midtown tonight. I thought it’d be nice to spend some quality time together.”

Octavia can’t help but smile back. “That sounds great Mom.”

Her mom nods but apparently she isn’t done dropping surprises like confetti. The next one almost causes Octavia to slide out of her chair.

“Raven would you like to join us?”

For the second time in as many minutes, Raven looks as though she wants the ground to swallow her whole. Octavia’s feeling pretty much the same.

“Oh, uh...that’s very kind of you but I wouldn’t want to intrude on your family time,” Raven says, palming the back of her neck.

Octavia’s come to notice that’s a nervous habit that the Latina has. It’s kind of adorable.

“Nonsense, you wouldn’t be intruding at all!” Aurora insists. “I’ve already asked John if he’d like to come along when I saw him this morning and he said yes. Octavia can ask Lexa and Clarke when they come back. It’ll be like a big extended family gathering.”  


Octavia bites the inside of her cheek as Raven shifts her weight from one foot to the other in contemplation. She’s sure Raven will say no. She’ll think up some brilliant excuse and they can avoid all this potential awkwardness and-

“Yeah, sounds good. Count me in.”

Wait, what?

“Lovely. I’ll get Octavia to text you the address a little later on, ok?” Aurora says, looking genuinely delighted with the outcome.

“Ok,” Raven agrees, smiling tightly. “Look I’d better be going. I’ve got some stuff I need to do before tonight. I’ll see you later, O?”

“Sure,” Octavia smiled. “You want me to walk you out?”

“Nah its cool, I know where the door is,” Raven says, already heading for the hall. “You should really look into getting your intercom fixed by the way. Can’t have Titus running up here every time you have a guest.”

She throws Octavia a sly wink when Aurora’s head is turned. Octavia doesn’t quite manage to conceal the enormous grin she’s sporting when her Mom looks back up.

“See you later Mrs Bl- I mean, Aurora.”

“Goodbye Raven.”

There’s the faint click of the front door closing an Octavia is left alone with her mother in the kitchen-diner. She waits for the inevitable interrogation. Her mother is very astute, nothing much gets past her. Surely she’s picked up on the vibe between her and Raven.

“So, we’ve got a couple of hours to kill. Want to give me a tour of the city?” Aurora asks as she places their mugs in the dishwasher.

Oh. Maybe not so astute after all.

 

 

 

Octavia had thought the meeting between Raven and her mother at the apartment earlier had been nerve-wracking. But this, having dinner in a fancy restaurant with her mother, Bellamy, Murphy and Raven was something else. Clarke and Lexa already had tickets to see Wicked that evening and so had escaped what was surely going to be an evening of painfully embarrassing moments for Octavia.

She had already had to listen to Bellamy regale the table with the time she fell into the pig sty as a child and got stuck in the mud. When she’d eventually crawled out looking like a swamp monster, Bellamy had taken a photo and posted copies of it all around their elementary school. She’d got him back a week later by running off with his clothes when he’d gone for a swim in the river. That was how most of their childhood stories ended, fueled by vengeance.

“Wow, everything looks so good. I don’t know what to choose,” Octavia said, eyes searching the menu.

“Why don’t you try the salmon? I hear you’ve been enjoying fish a lot just lately,” Murphy smirked from across the table.

Oh yeah, to add further to her nerves, Murphy and Bell had been making thinly veiled lesbian jokes since they sat down. She doesn’t think her Mom’s picked up on it yet but Raven certainly has. The Latina was currently giggling behind her own menu, her shoulder gently brushing against Octavia’s own every so often. Octavia scowled and delivered a well-aimed kick to Murphy’s shin, causing him to yelp.

“You alright, John?” her mother asked.

“Yeah fine thanks Aurora. I was just saying to Octavia that if she doesn’t fancy the salmon, I hear they do an excellent _clam bake_ here,” Murphy said as Bellamy smirked beside him.

“Oooh that does sound good,” Aurora commented looking back down at the menu, completely oblivious.

“You don’t strike me as a connoisseur of fine foods Murphy. Do you come here a lot?” Raven cut in, trying to take some of the heat off of Octavia.

“No, I don’t tend to _eat out_ much. Do you?” Murphy countered, waggling his eyebrows.

Bellamy snorted into his glass of red wine, Raven’s jaw dropped and Octavia noisily knocked her cutlery to the floor.

“For God’s sake the pair of you have some decorum. I raised you both better than this,” Aurora snapped, glaring at both Blake siblings.

“Sorry Mom,” both of them reply in tandem.

A tense silence followed as Octavia glared daggers between Bellamy and Murphy. She pushed her chair back and crouched under the table to retrieve her knife and fork. She found the knife and was still searching for the fork when she noticed something peculiar. The something peculiar being John Murphy’s hand resting on her brother’s knee.

Well that was certainly unexpected. Although not entirely surprising. Bell and Murphy had always had a close bond. She guessed they’d finally crossed that line into something else. Octavia had always just assumed her brother was straight given the amount of girl’s he’d dated over the years. This proved you should never just assume someone’s sexuality.

“You ok down there?” Raven whispered, sticking her head under the table.

“Pass me my phone,” Octavia hissed as quietly as possible.

Raven does so without question and Octavia snaps a photo of the evidence in front of her. As soon as she’s back in her seat she sends the image to Murphy and Bellamy with the caption ‘busted.’ She smirks when both their phones buzz with a notification and smirks wider still when the grins slide from their faces. The pair of them gape at her open-mouthed. She inclines her head and tilts her wine glass at them in response. Yeah, there’ll be no more puns tonight thank you very much.

“What was that about?” Raven whispered into her ear.

Octavia tries to ignore the way Raven’s warm breath on the shell of her ears causes goose-bumps to spring up all over her skin. She fails.

“Something gay,” she whispered back, much to Ravens bemusement. “I’ll tell you later.”

She hasn’t really had a chance to talk to Raven since earlier. What she wants to do is thank her for coming. What she wants to do is kiss her and tell her she looks beautiful in the dress she’s wearing. What she wants to do is tell her that if she asked her to be her girlfriend, she’d say ‘yes’ 100 times over. But she doesn’t. She can’t right now. What she does do is find Raven’s hand under the table and squeeze it with her own.

 

 

Miraculously dinner goes off without a hitch. Unless you count Bellamy drinking too much wine and then knocking the rest over Murphy’s pants as a hitch which Octavia doesn’t. In fact she found the whole thing hilarious. Even more so when Bellamy ‘tried to get the stain out’ by pouring white wine on top of it. They had to excuse themselves in the middle of the main course to get Murphy cleaned up. Octavia makes a mental note to mock her brother for his clumsiness at a later date.

Octavia’s listening to Raven talk to her mom about the internship at Woods Tech next summer. Well, she’s half listening because she’s trying to work out _when_ the opportune moment would be to tell her mother that she’s dating Raven. Her Mom seems to like Raven at least. She’s asking her lots of questions and laughing at all her jokes (the tame ones, thank God). When is the opportune moment to tell your Mom you’ve been banging the girl sitting next to her? Would that be before dessert or after?

“Octavia honey, are you ok?” her mom asks, looking at her with knitted eyebrows.

“Hmm? Oh, yeah I’m fine. Im just gonna...bathroom,” Octavia mumbles. “Excuse me.”

When she gets to the bathroom she splashes her face with cold water and takes a long look in the mirror to psych herself up. She can do this. She is Octavia Blake and she is not afraid. Her mother is not a homophobe or a bigot. She’s a kind and caring woman who wants her children to be happy. She can do this. She’s going to march out there and tell her Mom she’s been dating Raven.

She’s almost back at the table when she overhears part of the conversation her mother is having with Raven.

“You do though don’t you?”

“I do what?”

“Care about her?”

“I love her.”

Holy hell. Her game plan just changed completely.

 

 

Raven POV

 

Raven is feeling mighty pleased with herself. Not only has she agreed to this whole ‘meet the parent’ situation but she’s lived through it without saying or doing anything cringe worthy. That surely deserves some sort of medal. Maybe even a trophy. However it’s when Octavia excuses herself to the bathroom and she’s left on her own with Aurora that the nerves settle in. She takes a sip of wine to preoccupy herself.

“So you’re dating my daughter? Or sleeping with her at least.”

Raven promptly chokes on her wine. She hopes this tablecloth isn’t too expensive because now it’s splattered with an impressive amount of merlot.

“Excuse me?” Raven splutters, wiping her mouth with a napkin.

“You can drop the act, hon. Octavia hasn’t done a great job of hiding those hickeys with make-up. Even if we take those out of the equation, the way she looks at you is a dead giveaway. She’s the one you’ve been ‘sort of’ dating right?” Aurora says softly. “Honestly the pair of you are more obvious than Bellamy and John.”

Raven holds her gaze for a long moment and then nods slowly. So many thoughts are going through her head. First and foremost was that she thought they had been very subtle. Secondly...Bellamy and Murphy? Who knew?! It feels a little like she’s betraying Octavia, admitting to this. Octavia should be the one to tell her Mom about who she’s dating but Raven isn’t about to outright lie to the woman, especially since she’s been so kind and accepting.

“Look I’m sorry we didn’t tell you,” Raven begins, searching her brain for the right words. “If it’s any consolation she was going to tell you. I think she was just trying to find the right moment. You’re not mad are you?”

“Mad?” Aurora blinks. “Why would I be mad. I’m ecstatic!”

Raven can’t contain her grin. “Really?”

“Really.  When you said you were dating someone I was worried that it wasn’t her. But then seeing the way you two have been looking at each other all evening it’s clear that it _had_ to be. You must care about each other a lot. In fact I don’t think I’ve ever seen Octavia so enamored with anyone, she’s notoriously private about her love life. Used to hide her diary under the floorboards as a teenager so no one could find it.”

Raven laughs and relaxes. She knows Octavia still does that now. Only it’s not her diary she hides, it’s her secret stash of candy so Lexa and Clarke can’t get their hands on it.

“You do though don’t you?” Aurora asks, looking at her hopefully.

“I do what?”

“Care about her?”

“I love her.”

Fucking hell. What in the everloving fuck was that? Clearly the wine has made her entirely too honest this evening. She sets her glass down with a shaky had and refuses to meet Aurora’s eyes.

Who even does that? Who announces their love for their ‘not girlfriend’ to said ’not girlfriend’s’ mother? She’s clearly not normal. This is not normal social etiquette. Maybe she’s not even of this planet. In fact that would be ideal right now; if a flying saucer appeared from the heavens to beam her up. Raven Reyes, this is your spaceship calling, please get in.

Obviously there are no fictional aliens coming to rescue her. She must sit here and suffer in the awkward atmosphere of her consequences.

“Have you told her that?” Aurora asks, her hand settling gently over Raven’s own.

Raven shakes her head. “No. It’s the first time I’ve ever said it...out loud.”

“Now might be as good a time as any,” Aurora says, nodding her head to the space behind Raven.

Raven turns in her chair to see Octavia standing about 6 feet away, clearly having just returned from the bathroom. She wonders how much of this particular conversation Octavia has overheard and swallows hard. She turns back to the table and focuses intently on her glass of wine once again.

“Well I think I’m going to turn in. It’s been a pleasure meeting you Raven, we’ll have to do it again some time,” Aurora says, getting up from her chair and kissing her on the cheek. “Goodnight.”

Raven manages to utter a hoarse ‘goodnight’ as Aurora departs. She watches as Aurora whispers something to Octavia and pulls her into a tight hug before she walks out of the restaurant.

Raven’s staring directly ahead when Octavia takes her seat. There’s a long silence before she actually works up the courage to say anything. When she does it’s with a shaky voice and hands to match.

“How much of that did you hear?”

A beat.

“Enough.”

Another beat.

“Did you mean it?” Octavia asks quietly.

Raven snaps her head up at lightning speed and looks Octavia in the eye. She sees deep blue-grey orbs shining with hope in the low light of the room as they look back at her.

“Of course I meant it. I love you, Octavia,” Raven promised, taking Octavia’s hands in her own. “I’ve known it for a long time. Since our second date...but probably before that too if I really think about it. I just didn’t know how to tell you. And I didn’t think I’d be telling you for the first time in the middle of a restaurant bu-”

It’s the most pleasant of interruptions when Octavia’s presses her soft lips against her own. She feels Octavia’s thumbs running lightly over her cheekbones until her hands cradle her face gently. Raven opens her eyes, ready for whatever Octavia’s about to say.

“I love you too,” Octavia says softly, fingers tracing the line of Raven’s jaw. “I’ve been waiting to say it for weeks. Guess we’re both as dumb as each other, huh?”

Raven chuckles and leans forward to kiss her again. “I guess we are.”

“For the record, you could tell me you love me when we’re in wallmart, or when we’re watching TV or when we’re working the Saturday shift at Grounders and I’d still want to hear it,” Octavia smiles goofily.

“Let me take you home and I can tell you again there?” Raven says smoothly.

Octavia laughs loudly and swats her on the arm. “You know you don’t have to use your lines on me anymore?”

“Don’t I?” Raven challenges with an arch of her eyebrow. “Does that mean you want to be my girlfriend? That's the only way they'll stop for sure.”

Octavia shakes her head lightly and draws her bottom lip between her teeth. It makes Raven’s stomach swoop, but not unpleasantly.

“I think I’d better,” Octavia muses. “Seeing as we’re two idiots in love. We’re kind of doing things in the wrong order here aren’t we? I think we might be a bit weird.”

Raven grins and gets to her feet, extending her hand for Octavia to take. “Yeah, we are,” Raven agrees as she leads them through the restaurant. “But honestly, I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

“Neither would I,” Octavia agrees.

Raven’s hailing them a cab, one arm still wrapped firmly around Octavia’s waist when she remembers something.

“Hey what did your Mom say to you before she left?”

Octavia flashes her cheeky smile and pulls Raven closer to her. “She said don’t let this one go.”

“Good advice.”

Raven yelps when Octavia bats her lightly on the head and hums contentedly a second later when those lips find her own again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks you for reading.  
> As always, please let me know if you're enjoying the story.  
> I reckon we have maybe another 3-4 chapters until the end ;(


	18. Dangerous Liaisons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mixed POV.  
> There's gossip to be had and Raven's mouth gets her into trouble again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off let me start by saying thank you for all your support and kind words on this story.  
> I 100% treasure every kudos and comment - you guys are great!  
> This chapter is a little shorter than usual but should be a fun filler - I hope you enjoy it :)  
> This story should wrap up in another 3-4 more chapters

Raven POV

 

“I don’t genuinely know whether I’m shocked or impressed that you pulled off a ‘meet the parents’ scenario,” Clarke said around a mouthful of pancakes. “I thought for sure she’d be chasing you down 5th avenue with a bottle of holy water for defiling her daughter.”

Lexa snorted and Raven shot her a withering glare whilst Clarke laughed loudly at her own joke. Why had she agreed to have breakfast before class with these two dorks? True, she owed Clarke some much-needed bff time but inviting Lexa along too was basically asking for a double attack. It was nothing Raven couldn’t handle...usually. But this early in the morning she was a little slow on the comebacks.

“Don’t talk with your mouth full, Griffin. It’s rude,” Raven snapped. “Who even says ‘defiling’ anyway? This isn’t merry old England.”

Clarke opened her mouth to give Raven a full (and disgusting) view of what half-chewed pancakes looked like.

Raven wrinkled her nose and threw her balled up napkin in the blonde’s direction. “Gross. Anyway, Octavia’s Mom loved me. How could she not? No one is impervious to the Raven Reyes charm,” she grinned, leaning back and slinging one arm over the back of the booth.

“She wouldn’t think you were so charming if _she_ was the one being kept up all night listening to the sounds you and her daughter make,” Lexa interjected with a frown. “Honestly it’s just excessive. There’s good sex and then there’s being dramatic.”  

Raven smirked into her glass of orange juice knowing full well that no one was being dramatic. If she’d though the sex was good before, sex after telling someone that you love them was mind-blowing. Everything was more intense somehow. Octavia had been insistent that they ‘keep it down’ during their night-time activities but people tend to go back on their word when they’re approaching their third orgasm of the evening. It didn’t help that the walls were pretty much paper-thin in the apartment she shared with Clarke.

“You’re one to talk,” Raven drawled, turning her attention to the brunette. “I didn’t realise you and Clarke had developed such an avid interest in religion.”

Clarke frowned. “Interest in religion? What are you talking about? ”

“Clarke don’t.” Lexa warned too late. “She means that we-”

“Well I just mean that you guys do an insane amount of praying every night at around 11. I mean I understand the ‘ _Oh god, oh god’_ part but isn’t ‘ _Jesus fucking Christ, yes’_ an unconventional way to end a prayer?” Raven asked innocently, the corner of her mouth pulling into a smirk.

Lexa groaned and buried her rapidly blushing face in her hands. Clarke blinked a few times before she caught on and scowled. Raven failed to dodge the stray blueberry that was hurled in her direction as it bounced off her nose. She was laughing far too much to care. When Clarke huffed and kicked her under the table, she pulled herself together enough to form words again.

“Oh come on Clarkey, don’t be grumpy,” Raven pouted, leaning forwards to poke her best friend on the cheek. “It’s just a little light hearted humour between friends. No harm done,” she said as Clarke’s features softened.

Lexa placed a hand on her shoulder and Clarke relaxed back into her touch, offering her girlfriend a small smile.

Raven took another sip of orange juice. “Besides, you should really behave yourself. Jesus is watching don’t you know?”

Raven just about had time to scoot backwards as Clarke growled and lunged across the table, spoon raised above her head like a weapon. If it weren’t for Lexa throwing her arms around the blonde’s waist to stop her, Raven had no doubt she’d be sporting a mild concussion via cutlery. She noticed that quite a few of The Ark’s other customers had now turned their heads to gawp at the three of them.

“Why is it that whenever you two come in here you always sit in my section and cause a scene?” Niylah hissed, appearing at their booth and looking exasperatedly from Clarke to Raven. “Seriously, why me?”

“Because we’re your friends and you love us,” Raven sing-songed.

Niylah rolled her eyes.

“And because we tip well,” Clarke added as she settled back into her seat, throwing one last glare at Raven and kissing Lexa on the cheek.

“ _Lexa_ tips well,” Niylah said pointedly, causing the green-eyed girl to smile. “You two scare off my other customers and give me palpitations.”

“Nonsense!” Raven cried, banging her fist against the Formica. “Now come sit with us for a minute. I insist.”

She ignored Niylah’s weak protests and pulled her into the booth by her apron strings.

“You realise I’m supposed to be working,” Niylah muttered, looking over her shoulder to check that Kane wasn’t watching.

“Yeah, yeah, and I’m supposed to be at my 10am class but here we are,” Raven deadpans. “Come on, it feels like we haven’t seen you in forever. What’s new with you? We need to sort out another practice soon with the boys. I miss you guys.”

She had hoping been that Niylah would be working this morning when they came to The Ark for breakfast. Truthfully she had been neglecting the band a little lately. It had only ever been a hobby for all of them but it was one they enjoyed together. Between dating Octavia and numerous assignments, there hadn’t been much time for practice. Raven absolutely refused to be one of those girls who got into a relationship and then forgot about her friends.

“I’ve been meaning to speak to you about that actually,” Niylah said, the corners of her mouth lifting into a smile. “I might have a gig lined up for us in a couple of week’s time.”

Raven sits up a little straighter in her seat. Another gig would certainly be something to look forward to. She’s definitely not thinking about whichever cheesy song to dedicate to Octavia or anything, not at all. That would be sickeningly romantic and frankly, verging on Clarke and Lexa levels of cutesy couple behaviour. And yet...

“That’s awesome,” Clarke smiled, leaning forwards on her elbows. “So spill, tell us all the details.”

“Well that’s the thing, I’ve kind of been sworn to secrecy because it isn’t a sure thing yet,” Niylah admits. “I can’t give you all the details but I can tell you that a good friend is opening a new bar downtown. They haven’t got a definite date but they’re looking for someone to headline on opening night and we’re in the running.”

Raven is silent and zones out a little as she mulls the information over. This is awesome news though a small part of her is apprehensive. Music is one of her passions but headlining an event is a massive step. Still, that’s all part of the thrill.

“So would this happen to be the same good friend who gave you that huge love bite on your neck?” Lexa observes coolly, taking a sip of her tea. “Or is that just a coincidence?”

Niylah blushes and self-consciously brings her hand to her neck as Clarke and Raven crane their heads to get a good look at the incriminating mark. It’s there alright, plain as day.

“It’s not a love bite, Lex. It’s a bruise,” Niylah defends unconvincingly.

“Niylah Harris you liar! That right there is a hickey!” Clarke all but shouts, pointing her finger accusingly.

All four of them sink lower into their seats as Kane looks over, watching them like a hawk until he's distracted by a customer.

“Get some,” Raven smirks, holding her hand up for a high five which Niylah weakly returns. "Now tell us who it is."

Niylah shakes her head. "No way."

“Don’t make it worse for yourself,” Clarke sighs, resting her head on Lexa’s shoulder. “Just tell us who you’ve been hooking up with and this will all be over a whole lot quicker.”

Niylah grows an even more impressive shade of red and splutters in lieu of actual words.

“Niylah, this isn’t a tea party! Table five needs service. Your break isn’t for another hour,” Kane shouts from behind the counter.

Niylah swears under her breath and gets up from the table, looking annoyed and relieved at the same time to be free of their company. With a muttered goodbye she's gone.

“So who do you think she’s banging?” Raven asks once their friend is out of earshot.

“Do you always have to be so crude?” Lexa remarks disapprovingly.

Raven resists the urge to rolls her eyes . Yes is the answer. Yes is always the answer. Everyone knows that.

“Are you saying you don’t want to know, Commander Hearteyes?” Raven smirks as Lexa’s jaw subtly clenches at the nickname. “I know you like to think you’re above all the gossip but you don’t fool me. Anyway Clarke’s just as curious as I am.”

Clarke shrugs her shoulders and spares her girlfriend an apologetic glance. “It’s true.”

Lexa shakes her head and throws her arms up in defeat.

Raven nods smugly and fishes a $20 out of her wallet. She drains the last of her orange juice and throws the note down onto the table.

“Breakfast is on me today kids,” she says as she picks up her bag. “We’ll continue this conversation later. I have a few theories on who it is.”

“Where are you going?” Clarke questions.

“I wasn’t kidding about that 10am seminar. I’m not so cool that I’m going to skip class, Griffin,” Raven explains, earning an arched eyebrow from the blonde. “Ok, well I’m not cool enough to skip class _twice_ in one week. I’ll see you guys around 7. I’m going to meet Octavia at 5.”

“I thought you knew she was working until 6 today?” Lexa intones as Raven shuffles out of the booth.

Raven turns back around with a cheeky grin. “Oh, I know.”

With a final departing wink she’s gone, leaving Clarke and Lexa alone in the booth.

“Nice of her to pay for breakfast,” Clarke says, slipping her hand into Lexa’s and lacing their fingers together. “I think I like Raven a whole lot more when she’s in love, it brings out her generous side.”

Lexa hums distractedly.

“Whatcha thinking about?” Clarke asks, tilting her head up to look into Lexa’s eyes.

Lexa looks over to the register where Niylah is serving a customer and then back down at Clarke. “I’m pretty sure I know who Niylah’s hooking up with.”

“How?”

“I know someone who’s opening a new bar downtown. I’m not saying it’s the same person but it would be too much of a coincidence not to be. I just hope Niylah knows what she’s doing. ”

Clarke sits up straight, ready to hear whatever theory her girlfriend has put together.  

“Okay, tell me everything.”

 

 

 

 Octavia POV

 

Octavia gasped as Raven made quick work of the buttons on her shirt, popping them open and kissing a trail across every inch of newly exposed skin. She placed her fingers under Raven’s chin, tilting her face upwards until their mouths met in a slow, sensual kiss. She smiled as Raven moaned into the kiss, chasing her mouth greedily as she pulled back. As she rested her forehead against her girlfriend’s and looked into those deep chocolate orbs shining with adoration, she wondered if she would ever grow tired of kissing her. Highly unlikely.

“Have I told you how much I love you today?” Raven murmurs.

Octavia smiles and bites on her lower lip. “Yes.” She kisses the tip of Raven’s nose. “But tell me again.”

“I’d rather show you instead,” Raven husks, running her hands down the length of Octavia’s torso until they come to rest on her hips.

Octavia snuck a glance at the clock hanging on the wall. 5:25. Lincoln had sent her downstairs to check their stock levels at 4. Raven had turned up unannounced at 5 and obviously no work had been done since then.

 “We should probably stop. I’ve been gone for ages. Someone’s gonna notice and come looking for me,” Octavia sighed, thumbs smoothing over Raven’s cheekbones.

Raven smiled mischievously and turned to kiss her palm. “Just say you were being thorough with the inventory.”

“My shift is almost over. I get off in like half an hour.”

“I can get you off quicker than that.”

Octavia rolled her eyes. Say what you want about Raven Reyes but the girl never missed an opportunity to be inappropriate.

“For the record, this seems like a _really_ bad idea.”

“What does? Making out with me in the storeroom? How can that _ever_ be a bad idea?”

Octavia opened her mouth to protest that it probably _was_ a bad idea for a number of reasons. First and foremost being that Anya was just feet away upstairs in her office. Second, Octavia had shirked her actual duties to make out with her ridiculously gorgeous girlfriend. Third, Raven wasn’t even working today but had snuck in through the back for exactly the above reason. And fourth...well they both knew they probably weren’t going to stick to _just_ making out. This was definitely a bad idea.

Anyway, she opened her mouth with every intention to protest but promptly closed it again to suppress a moan when she felt Raven’s teeth graze the shell of her ear. Damn Raven for working out her one weakness. Ok, admittedly more than one. The pulse point thing was also likely to make her unravel but Raven nibbling gently on her earlobe was her Achilles heel. All resolve went out of the window as she reached up to release Raven’s hair from her ponytail and wound her fingers into wavy locks.

“That’s more like it,” Raven smirked against her neck. “I knew you’d come around to my way of thinking.”

Octavia was trying compose a cutting retort but Raven’s hands gripping her hips, thumbs circling the exposed skin between her shirt and jeans was causing a severe delay between her mouth and her brain. In her defence, it’s kind of difficult to think of anything else when Raven does that thing with her tongue.

“Just shut up and touch me," Octavia panted harshly, tilting her head back as Raven continued her assault on her neck.

Seconds later she could feel that trademark Reyes smirk against her skin again and knew she was in trouble.

“Someone’s demanding today,” Raven teased, pulling back to meet Octavia’s eyes. “Don’t you know that patience is a virtue,” she cooed, flattening her palm against Octavia’s stomach, tantalizingly close to the waistband of her jeans.

Octavia shuddered and braced herself against the wall for support. She knew this was Raven’s thing. Teasing her mercilessly until she eventually gave in and touched her where she needed to be touched. Octavia didn’t usually have a problem with that, it made her release all the more powerful and satisfying when she finally came. Usually more than once. It’s not like she wasn’t guilty of a little teasing herself.

 But right now they didn’t have time for teasing. They didn’t have time for Raven’s seduction games, no matter how fun they were. Any minute Lincoln or Anya could come looking for her and this would all be over. No way was Raven going to work her up and then leave her high and dry...or high and wet...whatever.

“Perhaps you didn’t hear me?” Octavia practically growled, hearing the arousal thick in her own voice. “I said shut up and touch me.”

Patience gone, she shoved Raven’s hand down the front of her pants and smashed their lips together in one fluid movement, swallowing Raven’s gasp of surprise. She licks hotly into Raven’s mouth and sucks on her tongue to drive the point home; they’re on borrowed time here and she needs to get off now. A quick nip of her teeth on Raven’s lower lip has the desired effect.

Raven hisses an awed ‘fuck’ when her fingers slip easily into Octavia’s boyshorts and come into contact with her hopelessly wet centre. If this were anyone else, Octavia might have been embarrassed by just how turned on she was from a few minutes of making out. But this is Raven. She tends to have that effect. Octavia’s really got no say in the matter.

The angle isn’t great but she’s already canting her hips as Raven strokes deftly up the length of her slit. She lets out a whine of frustration when Raven retracts her hand but stops short when she sees the Latina sinking to her knees and fumbling with the buttons on her jeans. Why did she have to wear the jeans with the fucking awkward fastening on them today? She whines again, clenching her thighs together in a bid to relieve some of the pressure. It doesn’t help.

“Patience,” Raven teases, grinning up at her with her tongue between her teeth.

Absolutely not, Octavia thinks. She pushes Raven’s hands away and undoes the clasp with well-practiced ease. Hooking her thumbs into her underwear, she yanks them down along with her jeans in record time. They’re kicked off with reckless abandon once they reach her ankles.

When she looks back down, Raven’s grin is gone, replaced by a look of pure lust that sends a jolt of arousal coursing through her core.

“That,” Raven murmurs, pressing a firm kiss to her inner thigh as she nudges her legs apart, “was so fucking hot.”

Octavia can only slide her eyes shut and hum her agreement as she feels Raven kiss and suck her way closer to where she wants her most. Her knees are already weak and she’s starting to think that standing propped up against the wall really isn’t the best place for her girlfriend to go down on her. Oh well, nothing they can do about that now.

Raven props one leg over her shoulder and wraps her arm around her thigh to anchor her. Octavia lets out a small whimper and braces herself as Raven’s nose nudges against her mound and she feels a puff of air exhaled against her sex. Her right hand shoots out to grip the shelf for stability whilst her left buries self in Raven’s hair, nails gently scraping her scalp.

“Octavia?”

Fuck. Fuck, fuck, fuck, no.

Anya’s voice is instantly recognisable as she calls from the top of the stairs. Octavia’s so startled by the interruption that she accidentally sends her knee sailing into Raven’s jaw. It collides with a click and Raven groans as she’s knocked off balance, falling onto her backside. Octavia cringes and offers a whispered ‘sorry’ as the Latina cradles her jaw and glares up at her. The whole thing would be hilarious if they weren’t about to get caught doing the no pants dance on Anya’s dime.

“Octavia can you hear me?” Anya calls again. “Lincoln said you’d be down here.”

Octavia can hear the unmistakable creek of the top step as Anya begins her descent and swears she feels her soul leave her body. Raven’s expression mirrors her own: a mixture of fear and alarm.

“Y-yeah, I can hear you,” Octavia calls back, her voice higher than usual. “Just a sec, I’m knee deep in inventory. Did you know we’re almost out of that Belgian coco powder?”

What a lame distraction tactic. As if Anya’s going to care about fucking coco powder when she sees that two of her employees have been screwing in the stock room. She scrambles to pull her pants on as Anya’s footsteps continue down the stairs, growing closer by the second. She’s no idea where her underwear is and frankly, there’s no time to look. She’s just about finished tucking her shirt back in when Anya rounds the corner, looking authoritive as ever in a tailored black dress.

Octavia admires Anya. She’s a fair boss with a great intuition. She knows the elder Woods sister likes to let her hair down when she’s not working and the stone-cold businesswoman routine is largely for show. However that becomes difficult to remember when she’s faltering under that steely gaze.  Anya crosses her arms and studies her, head cocked to one side.

Octavia can feel the beads of sweat forming on her forehead. How is she supposed to explain why Raven’s sat on the floor of the stockroom when she’s not even supposed to be here today?

“Not surprising given that the weather is changing,” Anya muses, taking her eyes off Octavia to look around the shelves.

Octavia frowns for a second because what the hell is Anya talking about? Oh right, the coco powder. Head in the game Blake!

 “We’ll be selling more and more hot chocolates as winter rolls in,” Anya continues, inspecting the shelf of herbal teas as if Raven’s not there. “Best to add at least another half dozen cases to this month’s order.”

Octavia blinks a few times in disbelief at the remarkably normal route this conversation is taking. She sneaks a glance behind her and to her great surprise Raven has vanished without a trace. God knows where. There’s no way she would have had time to bolt out the back door before Anya made it down the stairs. Her eyes dart around the room for any sign of her girlfriend but she finds none.

“Hand me that clipboard would you?” Anya says, holding her hand out to Octavia.

Octavia picks it up from on top of a stack of boxes and almost drops it in surprise when she sees Raven peering up at her from behind a crate, finger pressed against her lips.

“You ok?” Anya asks, frowning slightly as she accepts the clipboard. “You seem a little off.”

“Oh yeah, just tired,” Octavia laughs nervously and runs a hand through her hair. “It’s been a long week with college and everything. You know how it is.”

Anya gives her a knowing smile before her eyes scan the clipboard. “Yeah I remember my college days. Pulling more than a few all-nighters because I was more interested in the parties and socials than my assignments. God those were the days,” she said fondly, grinning at one memory or another. “Enjoy it while it lasts, ok? Let me tell you working full time isn’t a breeze, not even when you’re your own boss.”

Octavia smiles and nods. “I will. You should come along to our next party, relive some of your college glory days? Show us all how it’s done?”

Out of the corner of her eye she can see her earlier discarded boyshorts next to the box of cleaning supplies. She subtly kicks them to the side just as Anya looks up from the inventory list and exhales in amusement. It’s almost a snort, but not quite.

“I’m not sure how much my sister would appreciate that,” Anya smirks. “Plus have you seen Lexa drunk? I don’t want to catch that second-hand embarrassment.”

Octavia laughs more out of relief than anything. True, drunk Lexa _is_ hilarious but her brain won’t let her think of anything other than escaping this storeroom unscathed. She won’t feel at ease until Anya’s out of the vicinity.

“Everything looks in order here, good job,” Anya says, setting the clipboard back down. “I’m closing up a little early to run a staff meeting so come back upstairs when you’re done here, ok?”

“Sure,” Octavia replied as Anya headed back towards the stairs. “No problem.”

“Oh and one more thing.”

“Yeah?”

She turns to see Anya leaning with her arms on the safety railing, one eyebrow arched and her expression unreadable.

“Put your underwear back on and tell Reyes she’s also expected to attend the staff meeting seeing as she’s here anyway. Five minutes. Do not be late.”

Octavia swallows hard and nods shakily, watching as Anya disappears from view. When she turns around, Raven is poking her head over the top of a crate like a soldier over a parapet, her face ashen.

“We’re fucked, aren’t we?”

Yes, Octavia thinks. Yes we certainly are.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh-oh. What do we think Anya's gonna do?  
> And who has Niylah been hooking up with?  
> Tune in next time for the least shocking reveal ever (probably)  
> As always, please let me know if you liked the chapter.


	19. Judgement Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raven and Octavia dread a meeting with Anya.  
> Just Raven POV on this one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back with an update for the second time this week!  
> First off, as I say every time, thanks for all your kudos and comments. I love reading your thoughts and feedback.  
> It's gonna be a busy couple of weeks so it might be a while until the next update.  
> If you like, you can check out the first chapter of my new Clexa fic here: http://archiveofourown.org/works/8515453/chapters/19517677  
> Enjoy!

Raven POV

 

The silence they’re left standing in when Anya exits is deafening. Raven slowly inches her head over the top of the crate she’s been crouched behind and sees her own dread reflected in Octavia’s eyes.

“We’re fucked, aren’t we?” Raven asks already knowing the answer.

Octavia remains stony-faced and gives a barely distinguishable nod. They’ve really fucked up this time. They’re probably about to be fired and then ritually humiliated in front of their colleagues as the icing on a particularly unpleasant cake. And for what, Raven thinks. A quickie in the storeroom? She shakes her head allows herself a smile because she knows that given the chance she would have done it all over again. Minus the getting caught, of course.

At the end of the day it’s just a job. She could easily get another. It might be a little awkward explaining to Lexa why her sister fired them both but Raven’s been through worse than that. Admittedly she could do without the inevitable dressing-down from Anya that’s yet to come. Lexa’s sister or not, the woman was intimidating as hell.

She gets to her feet and walks across the room to pick up Octavia’s underwear, silently handing it back to her. It’s when Octavia looks up from the floor and meets her gaze that Raven feels like a knife has been plunged into her chest. Octavia’s crying. Because of her. Well not _just_ because of her, but partly, and that’s enough to almost make her drown in the wave of guilt when it comes crashing over her.

“Hey, hey,” Raven says softly, brushing tears away with the pads of her thumbs. “Please don’t cry. It’ll be ok.”

She pulls Octavia close and feels the girl sob quietly into her shoulder. Raven doesn’t know what to do. She’s still not mastered her own emotions, never mind someone else’s. She does the only thing she can and opts for her old failsafe: humour. 

“You know if she fires us we could always get a job at the strip club over the road from The Phoenix,” Raven whispers as she runs her fingers through Octavia’s hair. “I personally think I could rock the whole nipple tassels and leather pants look.”

Octavia lets out a noise halfway between a sob and a giggle before she pulls away from the embrace.

“I wouldn’t argue with that.” She smiles weakly and then draws in a shuddering breath. “God this is such a fucking mess. How am I going to tell Lexa that her sister fired me for not being able to keep it in my pants at work? How am I going to look her in the eye again? Fuck...how am I going to look Anya in the eye again?”

That’s when Raven realises this really isn’t about _her_. She might be able to brush this whole thing off and walk out of here but Octavia can’t. It’s not like _she_ has to see much of Anya outside of work. But Octavia is Lexa’s best friend. Every third Wednesday of the month they both go round to Anya’s loft for dinner and wine. It’s basically a tradition. Octavia’s been to their family home for thanksgiving for Christ’s sake.

“Don’t worry about it,” Raven sooths, wiping Octavia’s mascara where it’s smudged. “You’re not going to get fired, I can promise you that.”

Octavia’s eyebrows knit together in confusion. “How?”

“Anya’s not that cruel. I mean, yeah, she’s pissed right now but she’s not an idiot,” Raven shrugs. “You’re a great employee and a good friend. She’s not going to throw that away because you made one mistake.”

When Octavia gives her the smallest smile Raven feels like she’s accomplished victory. What she’s not telling her girlfriend is that if appealing to Anya’s sense of decency doesn’t work, she’s going to throw herself at her boss’s mercy. She’ll take the blame _and_ the firing so long as Octavia can keep her job.

“Listen, whatever happens in the office just remember that I’m always here to support you, ok?” Raven reassures, pressing a kiss to her temple. “I Love you.”

“I love you too,” Octavia smiles back at her. “We’d better go up for the meeting. I don’t want to make angrier than she already is.”

Raven slips her hand into Octavia’s and allows herself to be led up the stairs.

“There’s just one thing I don’t get,” Raven says. She pauses on the top step as Octavia raises her eyebrow in question. “How did she know I was here? I’ve been thinking about it and there’s no way she could have seen me behind that crate.”

Octavia looks at her blankly. “This is Anya we’re talking about. She knows everything.”

 

 

 

 

“Thank you everyone for staying behind after your shifts for this meeting. I promise not to keep you too long but I have a few important announcements to make.”

They’re cramped into the office with Lincoln, Nyko, Emori and Fox as Anya begins her meeting. Octavia’s sat next to her, doing her best not to make eye contact with the elder Woods sibling. So far so good. And by so far so good Raven means that Anya hasn’t murdered them yet. Perhaps she’s saving that for later.

Lincoln passes around a box of doughnuts which she eyes enviously. She’s hungry but she dare not take one when she can feel Anya’s eyes on her. She doesn’t want a raspberry swirl to be her last meal.

“As some of you may have heard, the Grounders branch in Manhattan suffered an attempted break in last week,” Anya continued, taking a seat behind her desk.

“Did they do much damage?” Lincoln asks, crossing his arms.

“No, the police intervened before anything was stolen but in light of that I’ve had surveillance cameras installed at every Grounders store. You’ll notice there are now cameras above the register, near the entrance and in the storeroom. “

Fuck.

“The cameras are motion activated and connected to my monitor here,” Anya explains as she turns her computer screen around to face them.

Raven happens to make eye contact with Anya at that precise moment and thinks she sees the faintest quirk of her lips. In a flicker it’s gone again. At least that’s the mystery solved of how Anya knew about their illicit encounter. She’s actually quite relieved to discover that her boss isn’t some sort of omniscient being.

It’s obviously of little comfort to Octavia who sits there looking three shades paler than she did when they entered the room. Raven wonders exactly how much Anya saw on the monitor before she decided to put a stop to it. Not all of it at least in the time it took her to get from the office to the storeroom.

Anya turns her screen back around again. “My second announcement today is that I will be taking a short break from running Grounders to oversee a new business venture. In my temporary absence, it’s my honour to announce that Lincoln has been promoted to acting manager,” Anya says with a rare smile.

There’s a round of cheers in the small office as everyone congratulates Lincoln. He looks a little embarrassed but altogether pleased with himself. Raven whoops and offers him a high-five before Anya clears her throat to signal they should all settle down again.

“What’s your new venture?” Fox asks.

Anya gives them her second smile of the afternoon (and perhaps the week). “It’s actually something a little different than my work at Grounders. I’m opening a bar.”

Ding ding ding! Raven can practically see the lightbulb light up above her own head. So it’s Anya that Niylah’s been hooking up with, the sneaky little shit.

 Raven smirks as the conversation continues around her about Anya’s new bar. She can’t wait to tell the rest of the gang about this juicy bit of gossip. To be fair it’s about time Niylah had some banter thrown her way – she and Clarke were the absolute worst when it came to ribbing people. She’s also itching to tell Octavia but decides now wouldn’t be the appropriate time.

“This new bar wouldn’t happen to be downtown would it?” Raven drawls.

Anya turns her head sharply and fixes her with a suspicious look. “Yes. It would actually. I’m taking over ownership of The Phoenix.”

Raven smirks and Anya’s eyes widen in realisation for a fraction of a second. Raven arches her eyebrow as if to say ‘I know.’ This is too good. Even if Anya does fire her at least she can still be smug about this.

“Right everyone, that’s about it for today, thanks for your time. If you’re on the early shift tomorrow don’t forget we’ve got a special offer on the muffins,” Anya says as she dismisses them.

Raven doesn’t bother to move as the rest of her colleagues file out. She glances to her left and sees Octavia hasn’t moved either. Once Lincoln leaves the office with a final ‘thanks’ to Anya, the door clicks shut behind him.

Anya wordlessly walks back around the desk to sit in her chair. She clasps both hands in front of her and rests her elbows on the desk, staring the both of them down. The silence stretches on. Raven knows it’s a test to see who will break first. It’s Octavia.

“Anya I’m so sorry. We-”

Anya holds her palm up to silence her. Raven notices it’s something she’s seen Lexa do a few times. Mostly when Titus has the gall to harass her about not collecting her mail from the box in the foyer. There’s another few seconds of tense silence before Anya pinches the bridge of her nose and lets out a sigh.

“I expect I do not have to tell you how inappropriate your little tryst in the storeroom was earlier?” she questions.

Both of them shake their heads, eyes fixed firmly on the floor.

“Not only was your...” Anya pauses, “cavorting on my time an abuse of my trust, but do you know how many Health and Safety regulations you violated?”

Raven wonders exactly how many, actually. It’s not like they were fucking in the kitchen next to the pastries or anything. All that’s down there are cleaning supplies and boxes of stock. Would Octavia accidentally smacking her head off the wall if she came too hard count as a breach of health and safety? That injury would be difficult to explain to their co-workers. Maybe Anya has a point.

“Anya we’re really sorry,” Octavia starts, wringing her hands nervously. “What we did was incredibly stupid and it won’t happen again. I promise. Look I know you’re upset but if you’re going to fire me then can we please tell Lexa it’s because I spilled boiling hot coffee over a customer or something? I won’t be able to look her in the eye if she finds out the real reason,” she pleads.

Raven decides is best for her to say nothing for now. She’ll let Anya make her move and then see if she needs to step in.

Anya exhales through her nose and leans back in her chair. “Whilst I wish I could remove my eyeballs and wash them thoroughly with bleach, I’m not going to fire you.”

“Really?” Octavia blurts.

Raven almost kicks her under the desk.

“Really,” Anya confirms. “I’m your boss Octavia but I’m also your friend. It puts me in a difficult position but as your friend I can forgive you. I know what it’s like to be young and get carried away, but make no mistake there will be repercussions. You’ll be working the Saturday morning shifts for the next month by way of apology.”

That’s actually....pretty decent of Anya. Raven smiles when Octavia’s face immediately brightens and she leaps up from her seat. For a moment she thinks her girlfriend is about to lean across the desk and pull Anya into a hug but she stops short, obviously thinking better of it.

“Thanks Anya,” Octavia gushes, practically bouncing on the spot. “You won’t regret it. I’ll be here extra early on Saturday.”

Anya nearly smiles. Nearly. “See to it that you are. You can go now, Octavia.”

Octavia nods and heads towards the door. Raven hoists herself out of her seat to follow her out. At least that whole ordeal was relatively painless.

“Not so fast, Reyes,” Anya warns. Raven freezes with her hand on the door handle. “I need to have a private word with you.”

Octavia looks at her in panic but Raven just mouths ‘I’ll be fine’ as she nudges her girlfriend out of the office and closes the door behind her. She slumps back into the chair closest to Anya’s desk and waits.

“Are you gonna fire me?” Raven huffs. “Because if you are can you make it quick. I’d rather not drag this out.”

Anya rolls her eyes. “Stop trying to be so dramatic. No one is getting fired. At least not today.”

Raven frowns. “Then why am I here?

Anya doesn’t answer but works her jaw subtly from side to side. She looks like she’s trying to decide whether or not to say whatever she’s contemplating. Raven can probably guess what it is so she decides to have a little fun.

“Is it because you want some help deciding on a new name for your bar? If you’re taking ownership then I assume there’ll be a name change to go with the revamp?” Raven asks cockily. “If its gay-lady orientated can I suggest ‘The Box Office?’ That one’s nice and subtle.”

Anya’s glaring but still saying nothing so she decides to continue.

“Not obvious enough, huh? How about ‘Rainbows’ or ‘Clam Jam?’ Actually no, don’t use that last one because you might get mistaken for a seafood restaur-”

“Niylah and I are just friends,” Anya snaps.

The older woman clamps her mouth shut as if that will somehow erase the words she’s just said.

Raven throws her a sceptical look. “O-kay,” she says awkwardly. “I didn’t say you weren’t. But for the record I often give my friends hickeys too. I find it adds variety where a high-five or a hug just won’t do.”

Anya’s back to scowling at her now.

“Look I’m not trying to be rude because I know you’re being super lenient about me almost banging my girlfriend in the storeroom...but what do you want?” Raven asks, sitting up straighter in her chair. “I already know you asked Niylah about our band playing at your bar opening. It wasn’t difficult to work out you’re the one she’s dating. No one cares. I don’t know why you want to keep it a secret.”

“We’re not dating,” Anya says stiffly. “And I wouldn’t care if anyone knew anyway.”

Raven is even more confused now. They’re going in circles here. If Anya’s not bothered about people knowing she’s sleeping with Niylah then why is she being so fucking weird? Raven’s just going to remain silent until Anya spits it out.

Anya exhales audibly and massages her temples. “We’re not dating,” she repeats. “I tried to ask her out but bailed and somehow ended up asking if she wanted the bar gig instead. The making out happened when we were drunk...she probably thinks it doesn’t mean anything. Wouldn’t be the first time it’s happened.”

There’s a beat of silence before Raven bursts out laughing. Not just giggling, but full-on, clutching at her sides laughing.

“Oh my God! You were too chicken to ask her out so you asked her to open your new bar instead?” Raven exclaims when she catches her breath. “And here I was thinking Lexa was the extra one. Man was I wrong.”

“Are you quite done?” Anya snaps. “Or would you like me to reconsider your employment here.”

Raven wipes the tears away from her eyes. “Alright so what? What exactly do you want my help with?”

Anya shifts in her seat.

“Talk to her about the opening and see if my name comes up in conversation.”

Raven frowns but then what Anya’s really asking dawns on her. “You want me to find out if she likes you, is that it?” she deadpans.

The silence is answer enough.

“What is this, amateur hour?” Raven chuckles in disbelief. “Come on Anya, you’re a grown woman and...not unattractive.” That earns her yet another scowl. “Just ask her out. She’s not seeing anyone. I know you guys knew each other back at school but let me tell you something about Niylah. She doesn’t screw around. If she kissed you that probably means she’s into you.”

Anya considers this information and smiles warmly at her for a long moment until she slips her ‘businesswoman face’ back on.

“Thank you for your input Reyes. That will be all.”

Raven smiles to herself, shakes her head and then gets up to leave. She’s halfway out the door when Anya calls after her.

“I assume you know you’ll also be working the Saturday morning shifts for the next month.”

Raven groans in response.

Of course. Of course she wouldn’t get away with it.

“And both of you keep away from my storeroom!”

 

 

 

By the time she left Grounders it had started to snow and she shivered as she stepped into the brisk evening air. Octavia’s sitting waiting for her on the wall outside the shop, looking entirely too cute in a quilted parka and a bobble hat.

“So how’d it go?” Octavia asks, slipping her hands around Raven’s waist and pulling her forward so she’s standing between her legs. “She make you take a blood-oath promising not to look at me anywhere from the neck-down during working hours?”

Raven chuckles. “Something like that. She doesn’t know your neck is the sexiest part of your body.”

She leans in to press a kiss to said body part and smiles against Octavia’s skin, breathing in the sweet scent of her perfume.

“Is it really?” Octavia sounds genuinely surprised.

“It’s one of them,” Raven smirks. “They’re all pretty great.”

Octavia swats her playfully on the arm and pushes her back a little so she can stand up.

“You’re a real charmer, you know?”

“I know.”

“So what did actually happen?”

“How about I tell you about it over pizza at my place with Clarke and Lexa? Then later we can pick up where we left off earlier. I’d hate to get a reputation as a tease.”

Octavia grins mischievously. “Of course you would. Sounds like a perfect plan to me.”

Raven laces her fingers with Octavia’s as they walk towards the subway together. Had either of them turned around at that moment they would have seen Anya watching them from the window of Grounders as she locked up.

“Idiots,” she muttered with a smile and a shake of her head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading!  
> Hope you're all still liking the story.  
> Next time: Siblings talks, a gig and a big move for someone.


	20. Coming home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything comes together.  
> Mixed POV.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well what can I say except welcome to the penultimate chapter of this fic.  
> Thank you all for your comments, kudos and for continuing with the story (if you made it this far).  
> I hope you enjoy this chapter, I had a lot of fun writing it.  
> Feels and fluff warning!

Octavia POV

 

65 days. That’s how long she and Raven have officially been together. 65 days since Raven told her she loved her and Octavia said it back, the confession leaving her mouth like a hallelujah. 65 days since Raven asked if she would be hers and she answered; confirmed it with countless kisses and gentle caresses.

65 days and she can scarcely believe how much her life has changed in that short period of time.

Octavia doesn’t believe in God or any other higher power but she does believe in fate. And she believes with all her heart that she and Raven were always destined to meet. They were always destined to fall in love.

If it hadn’t been for that chance meeting in the library, it would have happened some other way. She would have bumped into Raven on campus one day as she navigated the quad. It could have been Friday night in a crowded bar, everyone and everything else fading away as their eyes met across the room. Raven could have accompanied Clarke to Grounders one rainy afternoon and the girl would have given her some shameless pick-up line over the counter.

It just so happened that they became friends first.

Looking back Octavia is sure she couldn’t have ever have been _just_ friends with Raven. Fair enough, it might have taken her a little while to work out that her feelings were not platonic admiration but wanton attraction. But once she realised she wanted Raven, she was damn well going to make sure she didn’t let her go.

She didn’t think it was ever going to be easy, and it hasn’t been. She’s not naive. Not an idealist or a romanticist. It’s been a struggle with emotions and secrets laid bare. But has it been worth it? Undoubtedly and irrevocably, yes.

“Miss Blake are you paying attention?”

Pike’s frustrated tone brings her spiralling out of her thoughts.

“Yes, Professor Pike” she answers with thinly concealed contempt.

“Then what did I just say about the use of emotive language as a persuasion tool in marketing?” Pike challenges, crossing his arms.

Octavia’s fully aware that the entirety of her class has now turned around to stare at her. This isn’t the first time she’s clashed with Charles Pike and it won’t be the last. The man has been on her case all year for no apparent reason. What does she have to do to catch a break?

“That it’s a deliberate choice of words used by a writer to elicit an emotional response,” Octavia says flatly.

“That is the basic definition, yes,” Pike says, regarding her with irritation. “But we’re talking about its relevance in marketing as we have been for the past hour of this lecture. Why do you think that is?”

Octavia says nothing, just stares him down whilst she grinds her teeth in an effort to bite back a remark that will land her in trouble. She honestly couldn’t give a fuck about the use of emotive language for the purpose of marketing. She took this major because she wants to learn the art of writing novels that inspire and move people, not sell them some crappy product.

“See me after class please, Miss Blake.”

Great, that’s all she needs.

 

 

The last student files out of the classroom and she’s left alone with Pike. She hasn’t bothered to move from her seat and can’t help the way her eyebrows shoot skywards when he walks over to her desk and sets down a stack of papers wordlessly.

She peers at the stack and sees her name written in the top right corner in her own untidy scrawl. It looks to be a collection of the short stories she’s written this past semester.

“You’ve probably wondered by now, Miss Blake, why it is that I’ve given you such a hard time this past year?” Pike begins, settling into the seat beside her.

Octavia’s stunned. Is he a mind reader? Is this...some kind of twisted power play? Is he going to trick her into admitting she thinks he’s an asshole and then turn it against her? She gives the slightest nod of her head.

“The reason I was giving you a hard time was to push you to do better,” Pike continues, thumbing through the stack of papers in front of them. “Your work has always been of a high standard but you weren’t reaching your full potential. Your structure has always been first class and you articulate your points thoroughly. What it lacked was real feeling and empathy.”

Octavia feels that notorious Blake temper rising. “Did you keep me back here just to rip my writing to shreds?” she snaps defensively. “Because you’ve already done that. Countless times.”

Pike smiles softly and she resists the urge to smack him though her hands itch to. She remembers all the Bs she’s had this semester which should have been As.

“You’ll notice that I’m speaking in the past tense,” Pike states.

Wait, what?

“The last short story you submitted,” he says, picking it up from within the pile and brandishing it at her, “was brilliant. Truly fantastic. Some of the best work I have ever seen from a student at this University or any other I’ve worked in. I don’t know what changed the way you write but whatever it is, keep doing it.”

Octavia looks at him wide-eyed and manages to stagger out a ‘thanks.’ Is she being pranked? Pike never, _ever_ , compliments his students.

“It was so good I actually entered it into Perseus Publishing’s Short Story Competition on your behalf,” Pike says, reaching into his briefcase to pull out an envelope. “I hope you’re not too mad, Miss Blake. As your professor I only want what’s best for you. They only respond to the winners.”

Octavia shakes her head disbelievingly. She throws a confused glance at Pike who smiles as he pushed the envelope into her hands. She accepts it and tears it open with trembling fingers, unfolding the sheet of paper within. Her eyes flit back and forth across the page and... _holy fuck_.

 

 

 

“Wait, so you won?” Bellamy exclaims, his face cracking into a wide smile. “O, that’s amazing. I’m so proud of you!”

He leans over and pulls her into a hug with so much force that it almost knocks her off her barstool. She laughs and then pushes him away with a shove when he starts ruffling her hair. The patrons of The Phoenix do not need a free show of the Blake’s sibling dynamics.

“Cut it out, Bell,” she chuckles, giving him a playful dig in the arm.

“Sorry, but it’s not every day that your sister walks into your place of work saying she won some fancy schmancy writing competition and $1000,” Bellamy grins. “What’s your story about anyway? It’s not another one of those young adult dystopian novels is it?”

Octavia shakes her head as she takes a sip from her beer. “No. It’s not like the world needs another one of those. The genre is a bit tired for my liking.”

Bellamy nods his head in agreement. “True. And they’re always the same. World is ending, boy meets girl, world doesn’t end. Everyone’s happy and straight.”

He emphasises his point with some fake snoring and Octavia laughs, accidentally inhaling some of her drink through her nose. She coughs and Bellamy pats her on the back whilst he chuckles at her clumsiness.

“My story is nothing like that, let me promise you,” Octavia asserts. “It’s a psychological thriller for a start.”

Bellamy hums. “Cool. Have you told Raven yet?”

Octavia’s smile falters a little. “No, not yet. I wanted to talk to you first. It’s not just the prize money,” Octavia says, looking up into her brother’s eyes. “There’s something else too. Something I need your advice on.”

Bellamy raises his eyebrows as if to say ‘go on’ and props his elbow on the bar, face leaning against his palm.

“In the letter they sent me there was something else,” Octavia begins warily. “They said they liked my story so much that they want me to write a full length novel. If it’s good enough it’ll get published. If I accept they’ll give me an advance payment too.”

Bellamy blinks dumbly at her.

She doesn’t have time to defend herself before he pulls her into another crushing hug. God it’s like her lungs are going to explode. He kisses the top of her head and murmurs words of congratulations into her hair. He’s every bit the proud big brother.

“I don’t get it,” Bellamy adopts a frown as he sits back down. “What do you need my advice for? You’d be an idiot not to go for it!”

Octavia runs a hand through her hair and exhales through her nose. “If I take the offer I’d have to quit college. Writing the novel is going to be a full time job and I can’t jus-”

“Quit,” Bellamy cuts her off. “Do it. Quit.”

“Bell, I can’t. Mom will go nuts. You remember how heartbroken she was when you dropped out?”

“And did the world end? Does Mom love me any less?”

“Well no, but...”

“O, Mom was disappointed I dropped out because I didn’t have a back-up plan. You’re quitting to follow your dreams. She’ll be supportive. She’ll understand.”

Octavia’s silent for a long moment whilst she mulls her brother’s words over. In the end she has to agree. Her Mom will probably support her on this. After all what’s the point in finishing her degree if she’s already reached the end goal?

 Suddenly she’s filled with a rush of excitement at the prospect of being an actual published author. It’s a dream she’s had since she learned how to pick up a pencil and write.

“You’re right, Bell. I’ll tell Mom after I’ve told Raven,” Octavia beamed. “She’ll probably be so excited she’ll book another flight down here.”

“Ugh don’t temp fate,” Bellamy groans joking. “I’ve only just recovered from her line of questioning about Murphy.”

Octavia laughs. She hasn’t asked too many questions about her brother’s relationship with John Murphy. All she knows is they’re together and Bellamy looks happier than she’s seen him in years. In that moment she’s hit with an idea which comes entirely out of left field. It’s totally crazy but she might follow through with it anyway. She just needs to do a little research first.

“Hey Bell, can I ask you something?”

“Yep. That’s why I’m here.”

“Isn’t it weird, living with Murphy? I mean now that you’re _together_ ,” Octavia explains, not wanting to seem rude. “Like one day you were friends sharing an apartment and now you’re a couple sharing a home. Isn’t it all a bit soon?”

Bellamy shrugs. “Honestly, it’s not weird. I was living with my best friend anyway, now I’m living with my best friend that I’m in love with. It just feels...right. Fuck what anyone else thinks. Do what feels right.”

Octavia smirks and resists the urge to make a lesbian u-haul joke which she knows would go straight over Bellamy’s head. Her humour would be lost on him so she’ll tell Lexa about it later. Still though, Bellamy has a point and he’s happy. His words echo in her head. ‘Do what feels right.’

 

 

 

“You want to ask Raven to move in with you?” Lexa repeats, checking she heard Octavia right the first time.

“Yeah. Is that crazy of me?” Octavia asks, slightly panicked. “Oh God, it is, isn’t it? She’s going to think I’m too clingy and call the whole relationship off.”

She buries her face in her hands and shakes her head. That’s why she doesn’t see the cushion that Lexa launches at her head until it’s too late. Her head snaps up and she glares at Lexa. Lexa glares back before her lips quirk in amusement.

“Ok, now you’re just being an idiot,” Lexa insists, stretching her legs out on the sofa. “For the record, no, I don’t think it’s crazy. I was thinking of asking Clarke the same thing.”

“Really?” Octavia questions. This changes things.

She can’t say she’s surprised. Clarke basically lives here anyway she’s around so much, her stuff strewn throughout the apartment. Octavia doesn’t mind but she sometimes feels like she’s intruding. It would be nice to have her own space...well a space she could share with Raven if that wasn’t asking too much.

“Yeah, really. Obviously I would have waited until the academic year was over but if you’re looking to move out then I’ll just mention it earlier,” Lexa smiles. “Anyway, Raven won’t think you’re crazy. How did she take it when you told her you were going to quit college?”

Octavia smiles fondly. She told Raven about the book offer two days ago and has been searching for apartments on the internet ever since. Not that the two things are connected in any way.

 “She thought it was a great idea, actually. Said she was really proud of me for following my dreams. Then we had sex in the engineering lab and-“

“Didn’t need to know that detail,” Lexa says, pulling a face.

Octavia ignores her. “Then we talked about the bar opening tonight. She’s really excited. How’s Anya coping by the way?”

“She’s about half as stressed as I expected her to be. So...good,” Lexa surmised.

The intercom buzzes and Octavia glances down at her watch. It’s almost 5. She’d better get a move on, she promised she’d get to the bar a little early to see Raven before it opens at 7.

“That’ll be Clarke,” Lexa says with a grin. “She’s getting ready here and we’ll meet you guys at The Phoenix later.”

Octavia rolls her eyes. She knows “getting ready” is just code for having lots of sex. She excuses herself and heads for her bedroom to pick out an outfit, turning on her music as she does so. She goes over the scenarios of what she could say to Raven in her head. It’s now not a question of _if_ she will ask Raven to live with her, but when.

 

 

 

Raven POV

 

“Goddammit Jasper, watch where you’re going with that thing,” Raven yells as her band mate trips over the mic cord. “You drop my amp and I’ll drop your ass.”

Jasper grumbles something unintelligible and sets the heavy amp down on the stage with the rest of their equipment. Raven doesn’t usually get stressed out before a show. Nervous, sure, but stressed, no. In fact everyone seems a little snippy this afternoon.

Raven deduces that it’s probably Anya’s mood rubbing off on the rest of them. The blonde has been stalking round the bar like an angry bear all afternoon, commenting on every little thing which she deems to be imperfect. Which is mostly everything. Raven thinks if Anya wasn’t her boss and the person paying them tonight, she would have told her to calm the fuck down long ago.

“Reyes! Have you done a sound check yet?”

Speak of the devil...

Raven counts to five in her head to calm herself before she answers.

“No Anya, I haven’t done the sound check yet. We’re still setting up the instruments,” Raven calls back, not bothering to look up from the amp she’s setting up. “I’ll get to it in about 10 minutes.”

“See to it that you do,” Anya  snaps. “Everything needs to be ready in half an hour. This launch has to go off without a hitch. My reputation depends on it.”

Raven takes a scrap of paper out of her pocket and grabs the pencil that’s resting behind her ear. She marks another point on the tally. That makes it nine times today that Anya’s said the phrase ‘my reputation depends on it.’ She’ll wave it in Anya’s face later after the band’s set is over and the customers are screaming for more. That’ll show her.

She counts her lucky stars that Niylah is here to calm Anya down. They’ve only been dating officially for the past three weeks but Niylah is so laid-back and calm she’s like the water to Anya’s fire. Without her Anya would probably literally be tearing her own hair out and screaming at the rest of them because someone dared to move one of her new bar stools a fraction to the left.

Still, Raven’s impossibly excited about performing tonight. The band have been practicing like crazy for the past couple of weeks and they sound awesome is Raven does say so herself (and she does). Their set list is on point too; it’s a mix of original stuff and some covers. The acoustic song she’s got planned in the middle is going to be a showstopper. She’ll just check she’s got the order right one last time.

She reaches into her back pocket. There’s nothing there.

“Monty have you seen the set list anywhere,” Raven calls, panic prevalent in her voice.

Monty looks up from where he’s tuning his guitar. “No. But I know someone who might.”

He jerks his head and Raven turns around to see Octavia standing behind her with a crumpled piece of paper in her hand.

“Hey,” Octavia greets with a smile. “Missing something?”

Raven steps forward to kiss her on the cheek. “You’re a lifesaver,” she says, taking the set list from Octavia. “Where did you find it?”

“You dropped it by the door. How’s it going? You all set for opening night?” Octavia asks whilst looking around the bar.

Raven has to admit she likes what Anya’s done with the place. She’s given it a total revamp and installed a top of the range sound system. The small stage now looks like an actual stage instead of a bit of the floor separated by some masking tape. It’s still unmistakably a rock bar but it has a much cleaner and classier feel to it.

“Pretty much,” Raven nods. “We’re just about to do a sound check. You can watch if you want?”

Octavia smiles that infectious smile of hers that Raven can’t help but return.

“I promised I’d help Anya with a few last minute details but go ahead. I’ll make sure I’m standing front and centre when you take to the stage.”

“Ok, I’ll see you after the show then?”

Octavia nods and Raven leans in to steal a kiss. It’s supposed to be quick and fleeting but she finds that she can’t pull away. Octavia’s lips are addictive and her kiss is the best kind of drug there is.

“Reyes, stop making out with your girlfriend and get your ass up here!” Jasper shouts, thoroughly ruining the moment.

Raven groans and pulls away. “I’d better go.”

Octavia laughs and wipes away the lipstick smudge she’s left on Raven’s lips with the pad of her thumb. “Meet me in the green room after the show, ok? I need to tell you something.”

Raven inclines her head to the side and nods once before Octavia walks behind the bar to find Anya. She wonders what ‘something’ might be.

 

 

 

Raven smiles into the crowd, not caring in the slightest that the stage lights are blinding her a little. They’re halfway through their set and the place is absolutely rammed with people whooping and hollering. She hadn’t counted on it being quite so busy.

This is what it’s all about though. The rest of the band are smiling as widely as she is, clearly having the time of their lives. It makes all the stress from earlier worth it when she spots Octavia in the front row standing next to Clarke, Lexa and Bellamy and Murphy.

“Are you having a good time?” Raven shouts breathlessly into the mic.

The response from the crowd is deafening and she grins until her cheeks ache.

“I’m having a good time too. Let’s all give a big hand to the lady who made this night possible...Anya Woods,” Raven hollers.

The spotlight which had been focused on her now flits over to the bar where Anya is helping out with the drinks orders. Anya smiles unsurely and gives a small wave when the light hits her. There’s another deafening roar from the crowd and Raven sees a sight she thought she’d never see; the fearless Anya Woods looking all sorts of bashful.

Raven signals at Monty to switch to his acoustic guitar and Jasper and Niylah exit the stage for now. This song is just Raven and Monty and his guitar. The two of them have been perfecting it for a long time now. When the spot light moves back onto her, she licks her lips nervously before speaking into the mic again.

“Ok, we’re gonna take a little breather here and slow things down just for one song ,” Raven announces. “This one goes out to anyone who’s ever been in love. Let me tell you, it’s a hell of a feeling,” she says, purposely locking eyes with Octavia.

Raven shuts her eyes as Monty plays the opening notes to David Gray’s ‘Be Mine.’ She doesn’t open them until she starts to sing, not trusting that she won’t lose her nerve. Singing CrushCrushCrush for Octavia all those months ago had been nerve-wracking but this is worse. This is unmistakably a love song.

 _“From the very first moment I saw you, that's when I knew_  
_All the dreams I held in my heart had suddenly come true._  
_Knock me over stone cold sober, not a thing I could say or do_  
_Cause baby when I'm walking with you now my eyes are so wide._  


_Come on baby it's all right_  
_Sunday, Monday, day or night_  
_Written blue on white it's plain to see_  
_Be mine, be mine.”_

When the song ends there’s silence for a moment...then the sound of thunderous applause. Raven’s smiling as Monty pulls her in for a hug. Over his shoulder she can see Octavia cheering wildly front the front row, holding her fingers up so they make a heart shape and mouthing ‘I love you.’

Raven’s not sure how she’s supposed to concentrate through the rest of the set after that but somehow she manages. They nail every single song.

 

 

 

Raven exits the stage to a chorus of congratulations and a sea of hands clapping her on the back. There’s about 10 different people who want to buy her a drink but she waves them off and politely excuses herself so she can slip off to the greenroom. The rest of the band have left their stuff in there but Raven suspects they won’t be back until later when they’ve finished celebrating a truly excellent show.

The noise of the bar becomes muffled as she pushes through the door to the right of the stage and walks down the hallway. She opens the door to the greenroom and finds Octavia’s already in there, stood with her back to her as she looks at the band poster that are hanging up. Anya’s painted over the graffiti on the wall and added some new furniture but still the room looks remarkably the same.

“Hey,” she calls softly so not to startle her girlfriend. “You ok?”

Octavia turns and gives her the shy smile that awakens the butterflies in Raven’s stomach every time.

“Yeah, I’m fine. Just thinking,” Octavia replies.

Raven moves to sit on the couch and gestures for Octavia to sit down beside her. When she does, Raven lifts her arm up so that Octavia can cuddle into her side.

“What were you thinking about, baby?” Raven asks softly.

She knows there’s something Octavia isn’t telling her. She doesn’t miss the look of hesitancy in her eyes or the way the shorter brunette chews on her lip nervously. Whatever it is, she hopes it’s nothing bad.

“Do you remember that this is where we had our first kiss?” Octavia says, tilting her head to look up at her.

Raven chuckles. “You mean when I came in here looking for my jacket you ambushed me?” she asks, tapping Octavia on the nose and watching her smile lazily. “Yeah I remember. How could I ever forget? I was so nervous about singing that song for you and worrying about how you’d react...but you just took all the nerves away and did the hard bit for me.”

Raven smiles at the memory and it warms her heart to see that Octavia’s expression mirrors her own. Sometimes she can’t believe how lucky she is to have this amazing life and this amazing girlfriend. But then Octavia’s biting on her lip again, the shadow of a frown marring her sharp features.

“You know I tried not to fall in love with you?” Octavia admits with a small smile. “I thought it would ruin our friendship if I told you how I felt about you. But I think by that point, on that night, it was already too late. I’d already fallen.”

Something snaps within Raven’s chest and she feels her eyes prickling with moisture. “I’m glad you did tell me. And I’m glad you made the first move that night,” she admits, lacing her fingers with Octavia’s.

Octavia shifts on the couch, throwing one leg over Raven’s waist to straddle her hips. It’s not sexual, its not meant to be, but it is intimate. She loops her arms around Ravens neck and looks deep into her eyes.

“Why?” Octavia asks, quietly.

“Because I would have been too afraid to. You were...unexpected. You came into my life at a time when I wasn’t looking for anything and you were so...good,” Raven pauses, trying to find the right words. “You were so good and positive and happy, making people smile wherever you went. You're so light and caring. You go miles out of your way for other people and its so damn selfless. And I thought I,” she falters,”I thought I’d ruin you.”

“You could never,” Octavia says, her voice just above a whisper. “You’re the best part of me.”

Octavia leans down and kisses her soundly, both hands delicately cradling her jaw. Raven kisses back with equal conviction and lets her mind go blank. This is what Octavia does. Makes her forget the bad things with a simple press of her lips. She’s never felt so loved.

A single tear falls from her eye and she tastes it mingled in the kiss between them. When Octavia pulls back slowly Raven can see that she’s crying too.

“Before this gets too emotional and we end up having some mind-blowing sex on Anya’s new couch, I need to ask you something,” Octavia says, her arms still around Raven’s neck as her fingers play with the baby hairs at the nape. “Please just let me say what I need to say and then we can talk after, ok?”

Raven swallows hard and nods. She’s no afraid. She could never be afraid of Octavia, but she is curious.

“So you know how I won the prize money?” Octavia begins.

Raven nods, listening intently.

“Well I was thinking $1000 is just about enough for a rent deposit on a new apartment. I’ve been looking at a place not too far from here. It’s nice. Not as nice as Polis Heights obviously, but in a better neighbourhood than where you live now. One bedroom, one bathroom with a separate living room and kitchen. Just the right size for two people.”

Raven’s heart skips a beat as her chest fills with hope. Is Octavia suggesting what she thinks she’s suggesting? Her girlfriend won’t meet her eyes, instead she’s looking down at her lap, fingers unconsciously playing with them hem of Raven’s t-shirt.

“Clarke’s around at my apartment so much that she practically already lives with Lexa. So if you think about it it’d be more of a roommate swap,” Octavia says quickly.

She’s babbling now and Raven finds it totally endearing. A grin creeps across her face as Octavia twists her hands together and prepares to ask the question they both know is coming.

“ And I know we haven’t been together that long and it’s a big step...huge actually. And we’re both stubborn as fuck when it comes to picking shows on Netflix...and you take way too long in the shower and use all the hot water but-”

Raven silences her with a kiss. She’s heard enough. Her fingers thread their way into Octavia’s hair and she feels the other woman exhale shakily into her mouth before she kisses back with everything she’s got. Raven knows this is not like any other kiss they’ve shared. It’s a kiss that tastes of hope and new beginnings and ‘I love yous.’ It’s a kiss that tastes like home.

“Am I right in thinking that’s a yes, then?” Octavia grins as she pulls back, her fingers tracing over Raven’s smile.

“It’s absolutely a yes,” Raven confirms, pulling her in for another kiss.

The kiss, as it so often does with them, soon turns into something more. Octavia’s gasping into her shoulder as Raven kisses and sucks her way along her neck, not caring about the marks she’s leaving behind. It’s when she’s got her hands up the back of Octavia’s shirt, fingers moving to unclasp her bra that she remembers she’s got a surprise of her own.

“Why are you stopping?” Octavia pants, her eyes blown wide with desire. “Anya doesn’t have any surveillance cameras in here, I checked.”

Raven laughs because of course Octavia would have checked that detail. Honestly, everyone thinks its Raven who’s the perpetually horny one but they’re so, so wrong.

“Because I remembered I have something for you,” Raven says, gently removing herself from beneath Octavia.

She grabs her bag from the floor and roots around inside, looking triumphant when she pulls out an envelope. She hands it to Octavia with a grin and watches expectantly as she opens it.

“Plane tickets?” Octavia frowns. “From DC to Missouri?”

“Yeah,” Raven says bashfully, shifting her feet. “I thought we could go and visit your Mom over the Christmas break. You know, after you meet mine?” she says hopefully. “We can drive my truck down to DC and spend Christmas with my Mom and then hop a plane to your Mom’s and spend New Year there.”

Octavia’s staring at her with a look Raven can’t place. It could be shock but equally it could be anger. She hopes she hasn’t overstepped in doing this.

“You want me to meet your Mom?” Octavia questions, as though unsure of what Raven is asking.

“Well, yeah. I met yours,” Raven confirms with a chuckle. “I’m sure she’ll be very keen to meet the girl I’m in love with. I know how important family is to you so I saved up my tips from Grounders and picked up some extra shifts to buy tickets. Is that ok?”

Octavia is silent as she gets up from the couch and moves to stand in front of Raven. She throws her arms around Raven’s neck and buries her head in her shoulder. Raven slips her arms around Octavia’s waist and holds her close. She can feel Octavia’s pounding heartbeat from where their chests are pressed together and it soothes her.

“What did I do to deserve you?” Octavia mumbles into the crook of her neck.

Raven smirks. “Something terrible, probably.”

Octavia pulls back with a laugh and gives her a light shove. There’s a beat before she steps into Raven’s space again, leaning her forehead against Raven’s own.

“I love you,” Octavia breathes out.

“I love you too,” Raven echoes.

They stare into each other’s eye for a long moment before a devilish smirk creeps across Octavia’s face.

“You want to christen the greenroom’s new couch now?” Octavia teases, her fingernails digging into Raven’s hips suggestively. “I feel like it would be kind of rude not to seeing as we’re already here.”

There’s a flicker of a smirk before Raven slides her hands to the back of Octavia’s thighs and hoists her off the ground. Their lips meet in a weird kiss/smile hybrid and Octavia crosses her legs behind Raven’s back, holding on tightly as Raven walks them back towards the couch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> R.I.P to your hearts.  
> Hope you enjoyed the chapter - let me know if you did, I'm also on tumblr at toolateintheday :)  
> On the flip-side, only one more chapter left to go :(


	21. A soft epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter.  
> Mixed POV  
> Set 2 years into the future

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well here it is, the final chapter.  
> If you made it this far, thank you from the bottom of my heart for sticking with this story.  
> It has been an absolute pleasure to write and I'm sad to see it end.  
> Thanks so much for your comments, kudos and words of encouragement <3  
> I hope you think that this is a fitting end.  
> Chapter is set 2 years into the future, here we go...

_August 22nd 2018_

 

Raven POV

 

Raven applies a fresh coat of lipstick and carefully presses her lips together. She smiles at her reflection in the vanity mirror and checks her hair one last time. She looks damn near perfect if she does say so herself.

“Hey Griffin, how do I look?” Raven asks, getting up from her chair and gesturing down at her flowing dress.

Clarke’s head pokes around the doorway of the adjoining bathroom. “Beautiful,” she replies. “Almost as good as me.”

Raven chuckles and smoothes out the faint wrinkles in her dress. It’s ten times fancier than anything she’s ever worn before and likely ever will again. She runs her hands over the fabric one final time as if to commit the touch to memory. Imported Italian silk. Only the best on this day, from the clothes right down to the luxurious hotel rooms, she thinks as she picks up her rose-gold earrings from the dressing table.

She looks around the room as she fastens the earrings and her stomach clenches unmistakably with nerves. It’s all becoming a reality now. The bouquet resting elegantly on the sideboard, the crème-coloured shoes lined up near the door. She hasn’t felt this panicked since the rehearsal dinner two weeks ago. For the record, giving a speech in front of a large number of people is nothing like performing on stage. There’s going to be even more people this evening.

A sharp knock at the door pulls her from her thoughts.

“Can you get that?” Clarke calls from the bathroom. “My nail polish is still wet and I don’t want it to smudge.”

“Sure,” Raven calls as she crosses to the door.

She opens it a little and sticks her head out between the gap. When she sees who it is she places a hand on her chest exaggeratedly, feigning shock.

“Octavia Blake! You’re not supposed to see me in my dress before the wedding,” Raven hisses, half-glaring whilst trying not to grin at the woman before her. “It’s bad luck.”

Octavia rolls her eyes. “You realise that only applies to the bride, right? Not the bridesmaids?”

“Well I’m in the _bridal_ party,” Raven counters. “I’m Maid of Honour.”

“We’re both in the bridal party, you idiot,” Octavia grins, tongue poking between her teeth. “They’re both brides.”

Raven glances over her shoulder to check Clarke is still in the bathroom before she side steps into the hallway and closes the door behind her.

“Point taken,” Raven says, her eyes trailing slowly down Octavia’s body and taking in her appearance. “You look absolutely gorgeous by the way.”

Octavia ducks her head to hide her blush and Raven smiles. After a little over two years together she’s amazed that a simple compliment can still illicit such a reaction.

Her girlfriend does look particularly good today though. Raven would go so far as to say resplendent in her amethyst coloured dress. It’s almost identical to her own. The shade is the same except Octavia has a sweetheart neckline whereas hers is strapless. It was a nice gesture of Clarke and Lexa to let them be involved in the design of their dresses. All the bridesmaids wear the same colour but with little variations of their own design.

“You’re looking particularly alluring yourself,” Octavia compliments, bringing a hand up to cup Raven’s face. “Anyone would think you were a sophisticated and respectable member of society,” she teases, thumb brushing over the apple of Raven’s cheek.

Raven leans into her touch and flutters her eyes closed. “They don’t know me like you do,” she says, the corners of her mouth curving into a smile.

“No,” Octavia agrees, taking a step closer, “they don’t.”

Raven feels the gentle press of Octavia’s lips against her own and sighs into the kiss. She throws one arm around her girlfriend’s neck and tilts her head until their lips slide together effortlessly. She’s kissed Octavia hundreds of times, probably thousands, too many to count but each time she’s surprised how soothing and natural it feels.

Countless kisses from duelling tongues and swallowed gasps of pleasure to sweet, soft good morning kisses that taste of sleep and mouthwash. Raven likes them all but these kisses, like the one she’s experiencing right now, are her favourite. Languid, slow, adoring kisses that make her feel as though the rest of the world is falling away around them until they’re the only two people that exist.

After another few moments she draws back with one final peck on the lips and looks up into Octavia’s eyes.

“Not that I’m complaining when that happens, like ever,” Raven begins, smiling widely, “but did you just stop by to steal kisses or was there something else. Is everything ok with Lexa?”

Octavia slides her hands from Raven’s neck down to her shoulders and rests them there. “Yeah everything’s fine. We’re keeping to the schedule as planned...Lexa’s just a little nervous.”

Raven just arches her eyebrow.

“Ok, a _lot_ nervous,” Octavia admits with a chuckle. “She’s worried that she’s going to forget her vows when she gets up there. I’ve listened to her recite them 5 times this morning but Anya’s taken over for now so I escaped for a few minutes. Thought I’d come and see how you were doing.”

“Sounds intense,” Raven remarks.

“It is. Let me tell you, if Clarke’s not a weeping puddle of emotions when Lexa reads those vows, she doesn’t have a heart. Even I cried and I’m not the one marrying her.”

Raven chuckles. “Oh I’m sure she’ll be bawling her eyes out when the time comes. They’re both so in love with each other it’s gross. Hold on, I’ve just realised something... this is two _women_ getting married,” she says, feigning surprise.

Octavia plays along as she always does. “Well I suppose it is. What’s your point?”

“Well it’s just...it’s pretty _gay_ now that I come to think about it,” Raven remarks. “Do you think anyone else noticed?”

Octavia raises her eyebrows. “You know this whole routine you’re doing would be a lot more convincing if you didn’t currently have your hand on my ass.”

Raven looks down. “Ah. So it is. How on earth did that happen?!” she exclaims, said hand moving in slow circles.

“I wonder,” Octavia deadpans.

 “It’s all the gay energy floating around. It must be contagious!” Raven declares as she squeezes firmly. “Oh God, I can’t control myself. It’s like your ass is made of ferromagnetic metal and my hand is a magnet.”

Octavia yelps and bats her hand away. “Stop it, you’ll wrinkle my dress before the wedding,” she pouts. “Also that is possibly the least sexy way my ass has ever been described.”

Raven just grins. She knows there’s no meaning or malice behind Octavia’s words and the pout is just for show. True enough, Octavia is smiling again a second later.

“And how are you feeling about today?” Octavia asks, lacing their fingers together. “You nervous?”

Raven furrows her brow. “I think you must be confused. I’m not the one getting married today.”

Octavia tssks and rolls her eyes. “Stop deflecting. You know that’s not what I meant, you goof. I meant how are you feeling about your speech?”

Ah, yes. The speech. The speech she’s been trying to put out of her head because the thought of it makes her feel sick with nerves. At a heterosexual wedding her speech would usually be performed by the best man. But seeing as this wedding is decidedly not heterosexual, Clarke had asked Raven to do the honours.

She had never actually wanted to do it but Clarke’s hopeful face and the fact that she trusted Raven with such an important job on her special day had meant she couldn’t say no. Put her on a stage and give her a guitar and she’s fine. She can even crack a few jokes between songs to lighten the mood and get the crowd going. But a wedding speech? That’s some serious business. She’s never been good at serious.

“I’m fine,” Raven says unconvincingly, rubbing the back of her neck. “S’gonna be fine. It’s just...O what if I majorly fuck it up?”

She drops her gaze to the floor and sighs heavily. Part of her wishes she had never agreed to this but it’s much too late to back out now. Octavia’s gotten away with not having to write a speech because Lexa delegated that honour to her sister.

“Hey,” Octavia says softly, tilting her chin up. “Listen to me, ok? It’s not gonna be just fine, it’s gonna be brilliant. You know why?”

Raven shakes her head.

“Because _you’re_ brilliant,” Octavia declares. Raven gives her a small smile. “Clarke asked you to do this because you’re her best friend and it would mean so much to her. She wouldn’t trust you to do it if she though you weren’t capable. I’ve seen your speech, Rae, I’ve listened to it. It’s perfect. They’re both going to love it. You’ll have the words right there in front of you and if you feel nervous, just imagine that-”

“Please don’t tell me to imagine everyone naked or in their underwear,” Raven interrupts. “Because both our parents and my boss are all going to be there. I could do without the mental visual of Mr Woods in his tighty whities thank you very much.”

Octavia laughs and then cringes at the thought. “What I was going to say was just imagine you’re practicing the speech with me. Like we’ve been doing all week. You’ll be great, I promise.”

Raven smiles and leans forward to kiss Octavia on the cheek. She’s right. Her girlfriend is nearly always right, sometimes to Raven’s annoyance. Octavia just seems to have a natural intuition about these things and always seems to know just what to say to talk her down when she goes off the deep end. Granted, that doesn’t happen often anymore. She’s much happier and more comfortable in her own skin that she had been a few short years previously. Raven would be lying if she said Octavia didn’t have a big hand in that.

“Right, well I’d better get back before Anya comes looking for me,” Octavia says, glancing over her shoulder as though afraid the woman in question will materialise out of thin air. “I’ll see you at the ceremony.”

“Yeah, see you there,” Raven confirms, pressing one last kiss to Octavia lips before she departs.

Raven watches her go, walking down the hall with a spring in her step and smiles to herself. She’s sure she’s the luckiest woman in the world.

 

 

Octavia POV

 

“There you are!” Anya cries as she walks back into the room. “Where have you been? It’s almost time to go.”

Octavia resists the urge to roll her eyes at her former boss and crosses the room to check her appearance in the mirror. Former boss because ever since she got her first novel published over 18 months ago she hasn’t had to work at Grounders. She still pops in from time to time, of course to see Lincoln and the rest of them but she can’t say she misses filling pretentious orders for pretentious customers.

“I went to check on Clarke and Raven. They haven’t even let yet so we’ve got loads of time,” she says, adjusting one of her curls and then turning to face Anya. “Whoa, what’s wrong with you? That vein in your forehead is so huge it could be seen from the international space station.”

In hindsight, telling a person who is stressed out that they look stressed out might not have been the most tactful thing to have done. Especially when that person is Anya Woods. Now Anya’s scowling at her like she’s trying to strangle her using the power of her mind. It’s kind of terrifying.

“What’s wrong with me is that the timing and therefore success of this whole day is down to me,” Anya says just above a whisper so Lexa doesn’t overhear them. “I need to get Lexa to the church and make sure everything is in place before Clarke gets there. Except it’s impossible for me to do that when _certain_ members of the bridal party disappear and my sister freaks out because she accidentally tore her dress.”

“Fuck. She ripped her dress?” Octavia asks disbelievingly. “Where is she now?”

Anya’s shoulders slump and the scowl falls from her face. “She’s in the bathroom. I tried to tell her that we can fix it but she won’t let me in. Maybe you can try? You’re her best friend after all.”

Octavia nods and makes to walk to the bathroom which lies beyond the main bedroom. She stops halfway and looks over her shoulder at Anya who’s now sunk into one of the plush armchairs.

“Anya? I thought you should know you’re doing a great job,” she says as Anya looks up at her. “Just give me five minutes and we’ll be in the car to the church, ok?”

Anya gives her a genuine smile and then slips her familiar mask of indifference back on.

Octavia smiles and shakes her head as she stops outside the bathroom door. Between the two of them, the Woods sisters are going to be the death of her. She knocks three times and then again when there’s no reply.

“Lexa, it’s me. Open the door,” she calls softly.

There’s a shuffling behind the door before the lock clicks and it opens. Lexa is standing there, face pale and etched with fear as she holds her wedding dress in her hands like an injured animal.

“I messed it up,” Lexa murmurs. “I messed it up, everything’s ruined.”

“Can I?” Octavia asks, reaching to take the dress from her.

Lexa reluctantly hands it over and then begins chewing her nails nervously as Octavia inspects the dress. It’s not a bad tear. The dress has a corset-style fastening at the back and one of the small mental clasps has come away from the material. It’s hardly noticeable but she can understand Lexa’s anxiety. If this were her wedding she’d ant every little thing to be prefect too. She’s pretty sure she can fix this with a needle and thread.

“Lexa? Hey Lexa, look at me,” Octavia commands and Lexa does. “I’m going to fix this for you, ok? There’s a sewing kit in my bag. Get me a needle and some white thread.”

This isn’t the same as talking Raven down. Raven needs soft words and reassurance. The direct and authoritative technique seems to work far better with Lexa. Octavia reckons it must resonate with her from her days as Captain of the hockey team. Lexa nods once and stumbles off to get the needle and thread whilst Octavia straightens out the material. It’s a simple fix that will take a minute at most. As soon as Lexa’s back she gets to work.

When she’s finished she motions for Lexa to put her hands up and pulls the dress over her head. Octavia carefully does up the clasps along the back and to her great delight she’s unable to tell which one she just fixed.

She expects the gushing ‘thank you’ and the smile Lexa gives her. What she does not expect is the force of the hug that almost knocks her to the floor. In all the years she’s known Lexa they’ve only hugged a handful of times, largely due to the fact that her best friend is not big on physical contact. When she feels another pair of arms encircle her from behind, she knows she must be dreaming because Anya Woods never initiates physical contact. Ever. Unless it’s with someone she’s dating.

Octavia laughs and manages to remove herself from their double embrace. “Ok, if the pair of you are done being emotional messes, I believe we have a wedding to get to.”

Anya straightens up like the hug never happened and sternly tells them both to get their asses down to the hotel reception were the driver will pick them up. When she’s gone Lexa pulls Octavia into another hug and kisses her on the cheek.

“Thank you for saving the day,” Lexa whispers into her ear.

“That’s what I’m here for,” Octavia shrugs. “Now let’s go. If we go off Anya’s allotted time schedule I’m pretty sure the vein in her forehead will explode and we won’t have to just _wonder_ what the end of the world will look like.”

 

 

 

“I wasn’t crying,” Raven protests.

“You totally _were_ crying when they kissed. I saw you!” Octavia counters gleefully. “I didn’t know you were such a sap for weddings. It’s kind of cute actually.”

“I told you I wasn’t crying,” Raven pouts. “I just had something in my eye.”

“Sure. Ok,” Octavia says, as she takes a seat at their table. “Though as your girlfriend it is my duty to let you know that your pants are well and truly on fire.”

Raven crosses her arms and continues to pout until Octavia pokes her in the side and they’re giggling together. Seeing two of her best friends get married has left her feeling elated and a little giddy.

Octavia loves weddings. She’s always been one of those girls who dreamt about her wedding growing-up. Even when she was still too young to understand what love was, she used to take out her crayons, lie on her bedroom floor and draw picture after picture of what she imagined her wedding dress would look like. Bellamy found the drawings beneath her bed once when she was six and teased her about it for two weeks straight.

She never once pictured who she’d be getting married to, never committed a face to her partner in those daydreams. Sitting next to Raven now, as the banquet room fills with guests, she knows. She’s known for a while actually, that there’s no one else she would want to spend the rest of her life with other than the woman sitting right beside her.

She knows Raven feels the same although the Latina has expressed her scepticism about weddings more than once just recently. ‘Why blow all that money on one day when you could use it for so many other things,’ Raven had said.

 Octavia has to admit she has a point. The majority of Clarke and Lexa’s wedding has been paid for by the Woods family who are wealthy to say the least. She could never afford something as fancy as this; a five star hotel in the middle of the Vermont countryside. It’s like something off a postcard. Her book sales are steady and Raven’s internship pays well but it would still take a long time for them to save anywhere near enough. Maybe in a couple more years it’ll be them greeting their friends and family just as Clarke and Lexa are doing right now.

“Whatcha thinking about?” Raven asks, placing a hand on top of her own.

“You mean besides the fact that my girlfriend is a secret die-hard romantic?” Octavia teases. “Just wondering what song they’ve picked for their first dance.

“I bet you $10 dollars it’s something by Frank Sinatra,” Raven says confidently. “Screw that, make it $20.”

Octavia gives her a wry smile. “You must think I’m stupid if you think I’m taking that bet. Of course it’ll be Sinatra. Lexa’s obsessed. If it’s not ‘The Way You Look Tonight’ I’ll eat my hat.”

“You don’t have a hat,” Raven counters.

“I’ll eat someone’s hat,” Octavia deadpans.

“You know,” Raven says with the beginnings of a smirk, “If I were you, I’d leave any talk of hats out of the conversation tonight. Especially with my mother around.”

Raven nods her head and Octavia follows the direction. Sure enough sitting a few tables in front of them is Sofia Reyes, next to her own mother. She and Raven smile and wave at the pair of them and they wave back.

“Do you have to remind me of that every time I see your mother?” Octavia groans quietly.

“Yes,” Raven says with an air of finality. “Because it’s hilarious.”

Octavia cringes at the memory. The first time she’d met Raven’s mother at Christmas two years ago had been eventful to say the least. She’d been so nervous she accidentally introduced herself as ‘Olivia’ and then later knocked a glass of red wine over the coffee table and onto the beige carpet.

The real kicker had come later that evening when Sofia pulled out an album of Raven’s baby photos. In one of them a seven-year-old Raven was wearing a grotesque knitted multicolour hat which looked a bit like road kill. Octavia had said as much, assuming it was some tragic 1990s fashion accessory Raven had demanded from The Gap or similar store. As it turned out Mrs Reyes had spent two weeks painstakingly knitting it for her daughter. As a birthday present.

The rest of the evening had been somewhat tense after. Octavia had spent that night in DC thinking that Sofia hated her but they’d joked about it the next morning and since then. She actually gets along really well with Raven’s Mom despite that first initial faux pas. Still, she hates to be reminded of the memory so of course her girlfriend brings it up at every opportunity like the joker she is.

“It won’t be as hilarious as seeing you try to slow dance with me later,” Octavia teases with a smirk. “I’m still traumatised from the lessons Clarke made us take. My toes may never recover.”

“Ha-ha,” Raven says dryly before taking a sip of wine. “I’ve been having extra lessons I’ll have you know. My moves are gonna blow you away.”

Octavia’s  eyebrows shoot up. “Extra lessons? When did you have time for extra lessons?”

“Remember when I told you I was working late last month on the new aerospace project?” Raven asks casually. Octavia nods. “Well I wasn’t. I paid for extra lessons so that I could dance with you without crippling you. You’re welcome.”

Octavia’s stunned for a moment. Raven hates dancing. Period. Clarke had insisted all the bridal party have professional lessons in the lead-up to the wedding and Raven had about thrown a fit. Yet she’s taken extra lessons of her own volition. For _her_ undoubtedly, not for the sake of Clarke or Lexa. This is just one of the many reasons she loves Raven. Two years later and she’s still surprising her at every turn.

Without warning she places a kiss to Raven’s cheek and watches her blush.

“You know I love you, don’t you? Like stupid amounts,” Octavia says, smiling into Raven’s deep chocolate orbs.

“I love you too. Like stupid amounts,” Raven grins back.

 

 

Raven POV

 

This is it. This her curtain call. The plates have been cleared away and every single guest has a flute of champagne at the ready. Raven feels the knots twist in her stomach as she gets to her feet and makes her way over to the microphone that’s been set up at the front of the dance floor.

Anya’s already given her speech and it was flawless so she has some pretty high standards to live up to. All she has to do is say what she’s rehearsed and introduce the happy couple for their first dance. She smiles nervously at Clarke and Lexa as she walks by. Both of them look so incredibly happy. She absolutely cannot and must not fuck this up.

She unfolds the paper her speech is written on, steps up to the microphone and clears her throat.

“Good evening friends and family of Clarke and Lexa,” she begins, her voice wavering a little. “For those of you who may not know me, my name is Raven and I’m the Maid of Honour. For those of you who do know me, don’t panic. I assure you this speech has been pre-approved for people of all ages.”

There’s a light murmur of laughter at her joke and she feels herself relax, if only slightly. That joke wasn’t actually in her speech, she just winged it.

“What can I say about Clarke and Lexa,” she begins. “Clarke and Lexa...” she falters.

She looks down at the paper shaking between her hands and finds she can’t focus on the words. She panics. Her eyes find Octavia in the crowd and she’s smiling at her encouragingly. She remembers Octavia’s words of advice earlier, ‘just pretend it’s you and me practicing the speech.’ Everything she knows about love she’s learned from this woman. She decides to go with it. And by go with it she means go totally off script.

“Clarke and Lexa are two of the strangest people I’ve ever had the pleasure of meeting,” she announces, placing the speech on the table beside her. “Seriously, they’re both really into those old black and white movies where people don’t even talk; they just have words on the screen. Both of them have the same awful taste in pop music even though Lexa still insists to this day that she doesn’t like Taylor Swift. It’s a big lie, don’t let her fool you. ”

There’s another round of laughter. She chances a glance at Clarke and Lexa who are smiling, their hands clasped together and resting on the table before them.

“And both of them have a truly awful habit of singing in the shower like they’re auditioning for American Idol,” Raven declares, pulling a disgusted face which earns her more laughs.

 “Seriously though, my point is these two brilliant weirdos, my best friends in the whole world, are made for each other. Anyone who knows them can see how in love they are and honestly...its beautiful. And I am so glad that they’ve found a home in each other. It was clear to see from the moment they met that they were going to have something special. It was so obvious, in fact, that the rest of their friends and I actually coined a collective name for them...it’s ‘Clexa’ in case you were wondering.”

She’s really got people laughing along with her now. She meets Octavia’s gaze yet again and grins.

“Anyway I think you’ll all agree that the love they share is as pure as it is unique. So I hope you’ll all join me in raising your glasses to Clarke and Lexa as they begin the start of their married life together. May love and happiness surround you always.”

There’s a collective toast of ‘to Clarke and Lexa’ as everyone raises their glasses.

“And now, if I could introduce for the first time, Mrs and Mrs Griffin-Woods and ask them to take their first dance.”

There’s a round of applause as Clarke and Lexa leave their seats hand in hand and cross the room to the dance floor. Raven nods at the wedding band and they strike up the opening cords of ‘The Way You Look Tonight.’ She knew it. Classic Lexa.

“That,” Octavia says, appearing at her elbow, “was lovely. Honestly, Rae, you did yourself proud. It was beautiful.”

“Stop it you’re making me blush,” Raven chuckles, still on a high from her speech. “Now that that’s out of the way, I believe I promised you a dance that would knock your socks off,” she says, offering Octavia her arm.

“I believe you actually said it would blow me away,” Octavia corrects with a smile. “But sure. Show me what you’ve got.”

Raven leads them onto the dance floor just as the rest of the couples join in the dance. She catches Clarke’s eye over Lexa shoulder and the blonde mouths ‘thank you’ through her grin. Raven nods her head in response. She’s glad Clarke liked her speech. Not that there was 12 years of friendship riding on it or anything.

She places one hand on the small of Octavia’s back and laces Octavia’s fingers with her other. She pulls Octavia close until their hips are pressed together and begins to move them in time to the music.

Those extra dance classes have been worth it because she doesn’t step on Octavia’s foot once. Octavia’s looking deep into her eyes and Raven doesn’t feel awkward at all when she stares back unabashedly. This she thinks, dancing with the love of her life in her arms, is all that matters in the world.

“You want to take a walk?” Octavia says just above a whisper when the song ends. “I’m being selfish. I kind of want you just to myself for a while.”

Raven nods and runs her thumb over the back of Octavia’s knuckles in confirmation before she allows herself to be led from the dance floor.

 

 

As they walk outside past the veranda they watch Clarke and Lexa still slow dancing through the window, their heads resting on each other’s shoulders. Both of them are smiling softly.

 “They look so happy,” Raven observes. “Not gonna lie, I’m pretty relieved this day went off without a hitch. We did pretty well didn’t we?”

“I’d say we were damn near perfect,” Octavia agrees as they continue walking down towards the lake. “Do you think that could be us one day?” she asks quietly.

Raven feels her chest tighten. “Maybe someday,” she says a little noncommittally. “There’s no rush though, right? I mean we’re still only 22. There’s plenty of time for us to do all that.”

“I know,” Octavia confirms, smiling at her. “I just already know that I want to be with you forever. I mean whether we’re married or not.” A beat passes between them. “I know you said marriage isn’t a big deal for you and that’s okay. To be honest, I’m just happy that you’re mine and I’m yours. Nothing else matters.”

Raven’s heart skips a beat. She squeezes Octavia’s hand tighter and pulls her in until their lips meet. She doesn’t know if a kiss can convey quite how much she loves Octavia but she hopes it can. Because she does, hopelessly so. She would do absolutely anything for this girl; walk over hot coals, run naked through downtown Manhattan, even sit through that goddamn ridiculous movie about the blue aliens again.

Which is why it makes it so difficult to lie to her. Well, not lie exactly, but throw Octavia off her trail. For weeks she’s been saying that Weddings aren’t her thing. That people make too much of a big deal and spend too much money on one day. It couldn’t be further from the truth. She loves the idea of getting married with all their friends and family present as promise themselves to one and other for the rest of their lives.

But Octavia can’t be allowed to know that. Just like she can’t be allowed to know that Raven’s already picked out an engagement ring. An engagement ring that is currently hidden inside her bass amp back at their apartment. No, Octavia simply cannot think she’s into the idea of marriage. It’ll ruin the surprise and Raven wants to remember the look on Octavia’s face forever when she eventually pops the question.

“You wanna go sit on the dock and look at the stars?” Raven asks, swinging their joined hands back and forth.

“Definitely. So long as you don’t give me a cheesy star-related pick up line,” Octavia warns knowingly. “It’s been 2 years. When are you going to stop with those?”

“Never,” Raven promises with a grin.

They make it to the dock and settle down on the wooden slats. It’s a summer evening but the air has a slight chill so Raven wraps her arm around Octavia and pulls her in close as they gaze up into the night sky. They’re silent for a long while as they try to piece together the constellations far above them.

The light of the full moon bounces off the surface of the lake and Raven silently turns her head to watch Octavia, her head tilted upwards and the sharp line of her jaw illuminated in the moonlight. Not for the first time today, Raven thinks about how lucky she is. Octavia is the best thing ever to happen to her. They’re soul mates, she’s sure of it. She can’t quite believe that in a world of billions of people they somehow managed to find each other.

“You’re staring,” Octavia says without looking at her.

“So I am,” Raven breezes. “Can’t help it. You’re beautiful.”

Octavia chuckles. “I thought I told you no more pick-up lines.”

“And I thought I told you never,” Raven counters.

Raven leans back on her elbows and Octavia follows her down, leaning her head against Raven’s chest. There’s another comfortable silence before Octavia mumbles something unintelligible.

“What was that?” Raven asks, running her fingers delicately through Octavia’s hair.

“I said I can feel your heartbeat,” Octavia says quietly. “It’s beating really fast.”

“It always does when I’m with you,” Raven admits without hesitation.

Octavia says nothing but gently takes Raven’s hand. She kisses her palm before she presses it flat against her chest, leaving her own hand on top of Raven’s. Beneath her fingertips Raven can feel her heartbeat racing just as fast as her own. She doesn’t have to say anything to let Octavia know she understands. There are some things mere words can’t do justice to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you very much for reading, I hope you've enjoyed the story!  
> If you're looking for something new I also have a couple of Clexa fics on here.  
> I'm also on tumblr at toolateintheday if you ever have any questions/prompts etc


End file.
